The American Sunflower
by Saiya-hime
Summary: Alfred is at the edge of his sanity. It was bad enough that Russia had taken him and hid him from the world, invaded his lands, forced himself on him, and threatened the F.A.C.E family but now Alfred had to do what ever it takes to keep his twin sons alive. Even if it means marrying the very man who caused him so much pain. Dark Themes. RusAme, Japan x America, PruAme, some FruAme.
1. Ivan's Proposition

He sat alone in the room he had been _graciously_give by his host. He looked out at the snow storm which had darkened the skies over his new home. He had not been there long but he felt this curtain uneasiness about his violet-eyed host. Something about the way he smiled sent chills down the albino's back. A sense of evil that he had never known before. He was cold, just like his snow filled home.

The albino hugged his knees and thought back, back to the days when he was strong. He smiled. How awesome he had been and now…he gritted his teeth. He thought of that boy he had found so long ago, the blonde haired boy with eyes that shined as bright as the sun filled sky back in his old home. The boy that he called his brother. He remembered how he fought so hard to protect him. His heart began to ache and thus he refused any other memories.

He laid down on his bed filled with a odd sadness that he had never known. His sensitive ears, due to his years of war experiences, could pick up the distant sound of footsteps. Tak! Tak! Tak! With each step that came closer to the door he tightened the grip he held on his bed sheets. Tak! Tak! Tak! His eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth. He wanted nothing to do with his host! If only he were as strong as he use to be…Tak! Tak! Tak! The heavy footsteps were at his door. An eerie silence filled the halls. He dare not make a sound, not even a single breath he allowed to escape his lips. Tak! Tak! Tak! The footsteps continued on past his door and disappeared down the hall. He breathe a sigh of relief. He closed his ruby red eyes and relaxed. He allowed himself to slip into sleep, something he had not done in the five days he had been at his new home already.

Before his capture by his host, he had heard that the boy he had once trained for his independence had disappeared without a trace. No one knew where the hamburger eating buffoon was. This made him quite uneasy. He had recently made a good friendship with him, a _really_ good friendship. The kind that involves vital regions. He looked at the pattern in the ceiling counting the tiles to help him sleep. It was not unusual for him to do so, being a retired nation and all. He hadn't much to do anymore. No wars to fight, no people to protect. One day he will disappear. He wondered if anyone would miss him if he did. Wondered where that hamburger bastard had run off to.

In his deep thought he hadn't heard the foot steps. He hadn't heard the door unlock. He didn't hear the heavy breathing of his host, until it was too late. He opened his eyes and looked into the violet eyes of his host. He flew back off of the bed to the corner of his room, hitting his head on the wall. He groaned in pain and gripped the wound. Childish laughter filled the room as his host stepped forward. He was the largest nation out there. The one that everyone feared because of his lack of sanity. The albino didn't though. He was too awesome to fear anyone but West when he played with his secret box in his closet.

"My guest is doing well, da?" he stated more then asked. His short grayish white hair dropping from his head. That scarf hanging from his body tempting the albino to strangle its wearer. The albino looked up with his trade mark smirk. "Honestly, this place is far from the worst I have been through. I like it here." He said proudly.

"Good to hear, da?" he stood up and turned to the door. He albino stood up and ran to his host stopping well out of his arm's length. "Have they found him yet?" he asked.

The Russian turned to him. "Who you speak of?" he asked a wide smile on his face.

"You know who I'm talking about Ivan." He growled at him. "Did they find Alfred?"

He smiled and turned back to the door. "They have no trace of him. Arthur is trying hard to run his country and the American's. Due to the financial crisis in his country, everyone thinks he ran, everyone but his brothers that is." He waved to the Prussian. "If I find him, I'll be sure to say hello for you, right after I brake his legs with my lead pipe, da?" he said walking out the door. "Good night, Gilbert." He said through the door as he clicked the lock.

Gilbert couldn't help but think Ivan was behind it all. America was weakened by the financial trouble he was in, only recently did everyone fine out he went to Yao for help. During the time between then he just vanished. His brothers France, England, and Canada are trying to find him while stabilizing his country as best as they can. They are working hard to protect it, hoping that America would come back to take care of his people.

Gilbert laid on his bed. Russia had to be behind it all. He just had to be the one who had taken him and if this was true, Alfred had to be in the house somewhere. He sighed and covered his body. What was he going to do? How will he get out and help Alfred as well? He slammed his fist on the bed. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe it was Yao who had taken America or his debt. He shook his head. Yao was not stupid. He would not risk war with the European nations over America's finances. He closed his eyes. It had to be Ivan. The awesome him was never wrong.

Meanwhile

Ivan walked down the hall singing a cheerful tone about sunflowers. A ring of keys twirling around his finger. He turns down the corridor and walked up to the large painting of himself. Without a thought he moves it out of the way and closes it behind him. Singing as he walks down the dark damp stairs. "_If__I__could__be__a__flower__what__flower__would__I__be?__If__I__could__be__a__flower__the__sunflower__is__me_." He looked at the large cell that had little light coming through. A mattress laid to the side and a chair in the center of the room. A small dirty bathroom lay off to the side. The food was untouched by the shivering body in the corner. He opened the cell door and the body lifted its head.

Ivan stared into the bright beautifully pure blue eyes of his captive. His glasses sliding off his face. His short blonde hair messy from lack of treatment but his favorite curl still there. Ivan smiled at the sight. "Let's look at your leg, da?" he said as he moved toward the other nation.

In only a moment the smaller nation was able to use the Russian's weight against him slamming his head into the wall. The blonde stood up hobbling to the cell door which had carelessly been open. "You think you can escape, da? Shall I brake your other leg?" he asked standing up and pulling a large leaded sink pipe from his overly heavy coat. The other nation paid no mind to him as he continued to hobble toward what had always fought for, freedom. Ivan gripped the back of the blonde's throat and threw him back on the mattress. He gripped his left leg as Ivan slowly walked up to him. using his giant hand, he pushed the poor nation's head in the mattress and lifted his pant leg examining the black and blue colored skin. "This looks bad, da? It must really hurt, da?" he asked roughly touching it. He could hear the muffled sounds the American made in the mattress as he twisted his leg inspecting it. "Still broken Alfred, da?"

Alfred lifted his other leg and kicked him in the upper thigh missing his true target. "Fuck you commie bastard!" he yelled trying to stand but felt the massive hand on his head once more pushing him into the mattress. He heard a loud SMACK noise followed closely by a CRACK. Pain shot through his other leg and he groaned in pain. Gritting his teeth in anger.

"I told you I would brake your other leg if you tried to escape again, da? You really are a fool." He said as he swung the pipe toward Alfred's head. The American didn't flinch as the Russian stopped just a few centimeters from his face. The blue eyes of his captive burning into him. "Perhaps you are fool, da?" he said as he headed toward the door. "Maybe next time we play longer, da?" he asked childishly walking way singing his damn sunflower song. "_If__I__could__be__a__flower__what__flower__would__I__be?__If__I__could__be__a__flower__the__sunflower__is__me._"

The American looked around. With both legs broken there was little chance for escape. He sighed as she went to his mattress. He moved it aside and looked at the wooden frame. There was a make shift splint out of the wood from the box spring. The cloth from his sheets were used as the ties to keep them together. He sighed and knew he would never be able to make a complete second splint. Yet he set to work willing to do what he had to get out. His people were suffering and he knew that. He could feel it as his body weakened from lack of support. His children dividing against one another. They needed him. They needed their hero! That alone is what drove him on.

Alfred took a piece of the cloth left over from the second splint and put it in his mouth. He bit down hard as he forced his leg back into place. A pain filled tear at the corner of his eyes. It hurt like hell now. He didn't even want to touch it but he knew once he finished he would be able to rest and let it heal. He groaned with pain as he adjusted his legs. It was a painful task but once done he was able to relax and let the pain even out. He leaned his head back and looked out at the raging snow storm. It had been two weeks since Ivan had come. Two weeks since he last saw his darling children. Two weeks since his last hamburger. He chuckled lightly. How he wished for one with a side of fries and a milkshake. He heard his brothers were fighting hard to keep order in his homeland. He needed to get out and soon.

Russia turned down the corner and walked past Latvia who stepped to the side allowing him to walk past undisturbed. His cringing and shivering drew unwanted attention to himself. Ivan placed his hand on his head pushing down on him. "What's matter Latvia?" Russia asked childishly.

"W-Well Mr. Russia sir, Estonia, Lithuania and I were-were wondering if keeping both Mr. Prussia and Mr. America here was-was a good idea." He said cringing even more in fear of what he would do. Russia simply smiled.

"Latvia is very brave, da?" he said pressing harder on his head. "I will see you later tonight, da?" he said as he released him.

Little Latvia nodded slightly knowing what would happen next. Russia would expect him in his room before nine that night. He was afraid because last time Russia had accidentally twisted his arm too far and popped it out the socket in addition to breaking it. He gripped his arm and shook.

"That is, unless you clean up Mr. America and have him there in your place." He smiled childishly as he walked toward the kitchen where Lithuania was cooking dinner with Estonia.

Latvia looked down at his feet. What was he to do? Even if he were to trade places with Mr. America, there was no way he could carry him up the stairs. Even so, what would Mr. America do to him if he found out? He really didn't want to see Mr. Russia that night. He really really didn't want replace himself with Mr. America. He was at a loss. He decided he would talk to the others as Mr. Russia ate his dinner, assuming he didn't ask one of them to join him.

He sat in the room waiting for Estonia and Lithuania to finish setting the table out and the food. When they returned they turned to him. "What's wrong Latvia?" Estonia asked him fixing his glasses. He quickly but quietly explained what Russia had proposed. Estonia hit him in the back of the head. "You fool why would you tell him that?" he scolded quietly.

"Estonia please…" Lithuania said trying to calm them. "Latvia, why would you do that? You're lucky he didn't break your legs!"

Latvia lowered his head. "I-I just wanted to help them…" he said.

Lithuania sighed. "I have to give him food soon so we will talk to him. Alfred is may seem stupid at times but he is really a great guy once you get to know him." the others nodded in agreement. Perhaps the young nation could help them with this dilemma and come up with a solution they have not thought of themselves.


	2. The Hero's Choice

Lithuania lead the way as the Baltic States walked down to speak to the American captive. It was dark and Latvia clung to Estonia as the storm raged outside causing a loud whistling sound. The steam from the watered down soup, which Ivan had specifically told them to feed the American, was quickly dying from the cold. "Calm down, Latvia." Estonia said softly trying hard to keep his balance on the steps.

"It's so scary down here." He said hiding his face in Estonia's back.

Lithuania looked on at the cell. America seemed to be sleeping. As they neared they saw him clenching a small piece of wood in his hand. Estonia and Latvia stopped too afraid to go forward yet, Lithuania walked in without hesitation. "Hey Alfred." He said with a happy smile on his face.

The American set the wood down as smiled back. "Hey Toris what's up?" he asked with a friendly smile. Lithuania placed the tray down next to him and looked at the old one.

"Alfred you have to eat." Lithuania said almost too sternly. Alfred just smiled and used his arms to sit up. Instantly Lithuania moved to his legs.

Alfred pushed him back gently. "I'm fine. It just hurts a little I swear."

Toris shook his head and looked at both broken legs, now black, blue and swollen. Alfred

tilts his head back and looked up at the ceiling. "What can I say? I love my freedom." He said noticing the other two. "Hey Lithy, who are they?" he asked pointing to the others.

Lithuania motioned for them to walk forward. "This is the Estonian representative Eduard von Bock and the Latvian representative Raivis Galante." Lithuania said pointing to them as he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the American representative Alfred F. Jones." He said with his overly cheerful smile. "What brings you to my office today." He said trying to make a joke of his current situation.

"Raivis." Estonia said pushing him forward and toward the injured American.

"Aww dude, don't be shy, I don't bite unless you're a hamburger." He said holding out his hand for the Latvian to shake. He did, but never took his eyes off the American's wounds.

"I-I well, Mr. America sir…" Latvia began before being interrupted by America.

"Dude just call me Alfred."

"Well, Alfred sir, you see, I kinda spoke out to Mr. Russia…" He watched as Alfred's smile faded at the mention of his captor. He continued to explain. "…and well he told me to meet him in his room tonight and last time he broke my arm, I'm scared of him and well…" Latvia couldn't continue. He couldn't tell this injured nation that he was thinking of sending him in his place. He just couldn't.

"Raivis is trying to say that Ivan had given him the ultamatum of sending you in his place." Eduard said softly. He looked down at Latvia who was shocked to see he had told him. They all looked to America who sat there looking at his broken legs. He seemed to be thinking. No one said a thing as they watched him open his mouth to speak but close it again.

It seemed like an eternity before Alfred turned to them with his dopey smile. "Here's how I see it." He said softly. "Send me in your place. I'll have a chance to get out of here." He turned to Toris giving him a look that tells him not to tell the others about his other leg.

"R-Really? But I can't ask you that!" Latvia said hiding his face in his hands.

Alfred raised his hand in a solute. "Leave it to the Hero!" He said. Latvia smiled and bowed to him several times promising to find a way to repay him. Both he and Estonia left as not to cause Ivan to wonder where they had gone off to. Toris stayed behind.

He looked at Alfred with concern. They had become good friends lately. They had been before Ivan had taken him. Lithuania enjoyed going to Alfred's large house to watch horror movies and eat all sorts of things he had never known about. He looked at how lost in thought his friend was.

"Alfred…" he began concern all over his voice.

He turned and smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'm a Hero after all." He said reassuring him.

"We both know you won't escape. Why on earth would you agree to it with both broken legs?" he yelled at him.

Alfred gave him his dopey smile once again. "I'm a Hero, self sacrifice is in job description."

Toris shook his head. "No! You don't need to do…"

Alfred picked up the soup and began to eat for the first time. "Toris, relax. I can handle Ivan. He can brake every bone in my body but he'll never brake my spirit." He made a disgusted face as he ate the soup. "I wish I had a hamburger…" he said softly causing Toris to laugh.

Gilbert paced around the room as he tried to find a way to escape. Russia had all control of the situation. He sighed as he heard the door unlock. Ivan walked in with a large smile on his face. "The food was good, da?" he asked. Gilbert looked down at his left overs.

He shook his awesome head. "Really, you call that food? England makes better crap then that." He said harshly. He looked at the large childish man who seemed to find his words amusing. His head was slightly tilted to the side with a twisted grin.

"You have free rome of house now. No more lock up, da?" he said tossing the key to his bed. He turned and left without another word.

The Prussian looked down at the key. He didn't understand why Ivan had decided to let him out. something was wrong. His years of war experience had told him that there was more to this then the Russian was letting on. 'Perhaps,' Gilbert thought, 'I can use this time to find Alfred.'

He took the key in his hand and examined it. It was a normal key, probably just to lock his room door. He wasn't going to leave until a few hours later. He figured the Russian would be waiting for him to do something. He knew that much at least. He threw himself on the bed and looked at the key. What was that bastard Russian planning? What on god's green earth is he doing with both America and himself? He smacked his head with his hand in frustration. "If you're here Alfred, I'll find you." He said awesomely.

Lithuania was able to get Alfred to Ivan's room but not without difficulty. With two broken legs, Toris dropped him a few times. Toris did most of the talking on the way. Alfred remained silent for the most part. He was sat on the bed as Toris ran the bath. He was deep in though. Thinking about things long since past. About his beloved children fighting each other once again. His country being torn apart from the inside. He sighed heavily. He couldn't think of these things. Not now. Not when he had to deal with Ivan.

Toris began to take Alfred's shirt off when he snapped out of it. "Hey dude what the hell?" he asked freaking out.

Lithuania laughed. "Sorry, I was so used to dressing and undressing Russia that it doesn't bother me." Alfred looked like he was going to throw up. "Anyway, you can't go in the tub fully dressed." He said.

"Just don't do anything perverted like France." Alfred declared with a strong warning.

Lithuania hit him in the leg as a reaction to the comment. "How dare you compare me with the Grand Perv?" he growled. Alfred looked on the verge of tear before Lithuania realized what he had done. "I'm so sorry Alfred!" he said trying o find away to stop the pain.

After Alfred said it was nothing, he helped him into the bath. The warm water wrapped around his cold body. His tense muscles fell into relaxation. He felt as if nothing had happened. As if he were still home and he could hear his children laughing in the halls. Alfred felt at peace. For once in the two weeks he was there, he felt at bliss.

Lithuania passed him the shampoo and conditioner, looking away as he did. Alfred cleaned his dirty hair, bring it slowly back to it's original shine. After everything was said and done he turned to Toris. Lithuania helped him out and helped him to dress in simple jeans and a tee shirt. Toris rubbed Alfred's head dry with a towel. Alfred sat there not speaking. Toris was unsure but he knew something more had happened between the American and Russia. He didn't ask about it as not to upset him more then he already was. Lithuania brushed Alfred's hair back to the syle it was before.

It was a sad sight to see him like that. To see him depressed and weak. The smaller nation had always looked up to the larger nation. The only nation to have been built out of the dreams of his people. If they started to forget those dreams, as they had begun to, Alfred would no longer exist. He would disappear like so many other nations before them. Alfred looked up at Toris, his dopey smile bright as it always was. "Hey, any word on how everyone is doing?" he asked, Toris could barely hear the sadness his voice held.

"France hasn't stopped looking for you. England and Canada are trying hard to help your country but your children are lost without you and on the brink of war." He replied gently placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "We can't be sure how long things will be this way."

Alfred opened his mouth to speak but soon they heard the heavy footsteps aproching the room. Lithuania turned to Alfred who gave his large American smile. "Go on, I'll be fine." He reassured the fearful Lithuanian. He looked on at the brave nation and nodded. Without a word he walked to the door and looked up at the large Russian that stood there.

Ivan looked down at him with a smile. "Jealous, da?" he asked Lithuania. He bowed and quickly left the room with one final glance to the American.

Ivan paid no mind to Alfred as he walked to the small cabinet in the corner of the room filled with none other then vodka. He poured himself a glass but then decided to just take the bottle. He took a large chug out of it and turned to Alfred who had not looked away for even a second. "You clean up good, da?" he asked as he walked to the chair that sat next to the bed.

The tention was thick. Alfred felt as if the vary air was beginning to suffocate him. Alfred watched as Ivan drank more of the vodka and hummed that sunflower song. It irritated him greatly that Ivan was stalling, was playing this game with him. of course, everything was a game to Ivan. He was nothing more then a man-child fueled by vodka. A dangerous child given such power that he plays with everyone as if they were merely chess pieces.

"What do you want with me Ivan?" Alfred said finally, the humming driving him insane. Ivan stopped humming for a moment, smiled at him and continued to hum the damn song. Alfred gripped the cloth of his jeans. Rage filled him. Ivan was truly a master of torture, nothing compared to Germany of China but still.

"You thought much of that night, da?" The sudden sound of Ivan's voice made Alfred jump. The look on Alfred's face to Ivan just what he had wanted to know. "That game was fun?" he asked as he sipped the bottle again.

"Commie Bastard." Alfred mumbled as Ivan finished off the Vodka. He threw the bottle to the ground shattering it into thousands of pieces. He smiled happily, he would have Estonia or Latvia clean it up later. Ivan stood up and removed his heavy coat, leaving the scarf on. His large muscles were far beyond that of the other nations including America.

He sat on the bed next to Alfred still humming the song. Ivan looked at Alfred who paid him no mind. He reached his hand out to touch the small curl on his head, the one he called _Nantucket_. Alfred slapped his hand away in defiance. Though he was weakened, he would not let this bastard repeat that night so long ago. Ivan smiled as he tilt his head to the side. With one kick of his foot, Ivan had Alfred pinned on the bed holding him down by his hip and wrists. "Let go of me! You fucking Commie bastard!" he yelled trying to brake loose of the Russian's hold.

Ivan moved his head to the American's neck. After taking a deep breath, he ripped the shirt from the smaller nation's body. Almost immediately he turned his attension to the scar at the base of the Amarican's neck. He had not given it to him the last time they had been so close together. Someone had given it to him. someone had touched his precious американский любовник.

He didn't like that. He didn't like that Alfred had betrayed him with another person after he himself had taken such good care of him so long ago. Perhaps the air headed nation had forgotten what it was like to be loved by Russia? He smiled as he licked the scar that had been a claiming love bite. Alfred tried to fight him but it proved that every attempt had made no progress. Ivan moved his knee between the American's legs, nuging at _Flori__da_. Alfred could barely see through his fogged glasses, which he called _Texas_.

Gilbert left the room and looked around. The halls were barely lit at this time of night. The only sounds that were heard were those of the wind howling from the raging storm outside. He knew to his left was the kitchen because he had passed it when he had been brought there by his host. He turned to his right. The hall way curved to the left and went to some unknown place. He started off in that direction holding the key Ivan had given to him. Where he was going he did not know. All he knew was that he needed to see if Alfred was there or not. To see if the nation gone mad had him hidden somewhere.

Alfred struggled some more as Russia used his belt to bind his arms behind his back. Ivan's fingers caresses the line in Alfred's back. Gently tracing the scars that ran along it. They were small and hard to see, unlike his own. He smiled at how beautiful his semi-tan skin, having been trapped in the basement so long and having it faded, was. It was the skin of a young human around the age of nineteen. Such beauty in youth, though he was not much older. Though his legs were black and blue, Ivan found them to be beautiful as well.

He ripped the pants from Alfred's body and looked down at the American flag boxers that he had. Alfred struggled hard to get free. He wasn't going to let it happen again! He wasn't going to let this Commie ass whole rape him once more. He wasn't going to betray the one who left his mark on his chest. Yet, the more he struggled the further down Ivan pushed his head into the mattress.

Ivan rubbed his bulge against Alfred's ass, teasing him with how large it was, reminding him of the pain from his first time. Alfred tried to move his legs. The pain shot through his body causing his eyes to water. Ivan removed America's boxers and his own. "You are prepared, da? He asked.

Alfred's response was muffled by the mattress but Ivan made out the "Fuck you" part of it. He brought his mighty hand down on the left cheek of America's ass. A muffled moan was his only response. He smiled as he left Alfred's head up. With one quick jolt of his hips, Ivan was completely inside the younger nations passage. Alfred Screamed from the pain, squirming and wiggling trying to get Ivan's member out of him.

Ivan relished in the heat that was wrapping around his length. He began to hum his sunflower song, moving his thrusts to that rythem. With each thrust, Alfred let out a small moan and, every so often when the song picked up speed and so did Ivan, a wimper escaped his lips.

Gilbert ran down the hall in the direction of the scream he had heard. He knew it as to be that of none other then Alfred F. Jones, the American representative. Gilbert turned down the hall and looked in the open door. Latvia was curled on his bed covering his ears as Lithuania was comforting him. Estonia was silently typing on a computer. They looked at Gilbert with an odd look on their faces. There was no exchange of words. Only the dropping of the Lithuanian's head.

Gilbert turned his head toward the loud grunting noise coming from a room some where down the hall. His eyes looking quickly at each door. He wasn't sure what he would do to the Russian when he found him, all he knew was that the bastard would pay!

Ivan moved to Alfred's ear, the smell of vodka heavy in his breath. "You are hard too, da sooka?" he asked. Alfred said nothing, only grunting with each shift of the Russian's hips. He could feel the warm wet felling of his blood run down his legs.

Alfred was indeed hard by this time. He was disgusted at the fact his own body betrayed him. The pain of it only added to the pain in his legs and ass. He was searching for release. Ivan took the poor American's lobe in his mouth and fondled it with his tongue. Alfred used this chance to fight. He smashed his head into the side of the Russian's. Ivan moved his head back, keeping himself in Alfred. From the corner of his eye, Alfred was able to see that he was holding his nose as blood ran down his hand. He heard Ivan chuckle. Ivan grabbed a handful of the blonde's hair pulling him off the bed. He forced him to stand on his broken legs. Alfred's back dipped as the Russian continued to pound him while holding his hair. Alfred didn't scream. He didn't whimper. The pain of it all was far too much for him. Occasionally a moan would slip by his lips.

It didn't take long before he felt Ivan release his seed in his small channel. After filling it to it's max, the rest dripped down his leg. He pulled out of Alfred and threw him on the bed. His body still aching from the lack of release, his broken legs and the pain of his ass being fucked without lube.

Ivan got dressed and looked down at Alfred whom he had not untied. Ivan ran his massive hand over the blonde hair on his head. "Sleep well американский любовник, da?" he walked to the door and slammed it shut.

Alfred tried hard to hold it back. He tried so hard to make it through this unlike the first time. To show how much he had grown since then, how strong he had become, to show he had no weakness. Yet, they were flowing from him uncontrollably. They stung his eyes as he tried to role over to his side. The pain from his legs shot through him. He gave up. For the first time he gave up on something. He heard the door open. Alfred turned his face from the door not wanting Ivan to see him this weak.

He felt the hand on his shoulder. He tried to kick and scream forcing the Russian back. "Alfred…Alfred!" he heard the familiar voice. He looked up into the firey red eyes of Gilbert. He lost all control then. He buried his head in the nape of Gilbert's neck. Trembling in Gilbert's embrace. Gilbert gritted his teeth at the sight of his Alfred. Eyes narrowed in an unpleasant mixture of pain and sorrow. He said nothing. Not a single word would make him feel better. Nothing could take back what Ivan had done. Gilbert held the trembling child close. Much like when he taught him to fight for his independence. Yet, nothing good could come of what had happened. Soon no sound could be heard. No crying. No moaning. Only the sound of the snow storm outside trapping them in the house of the vodka fueled bastard known as Ivan.


	3. World Conference

Alfred tossed and turned that night. His mind replaying the events of that night so long ago. He felt warmth though, it was odd because he been so cold a moment ago. His eyes slowly opened as he looked around the brightly lit room. He didn't know what time it was, nor did he care. Went to rub his eyes when he felt the weight of someone's arm on his. Instinctively his body tensed up as he slowly looked up at the man whom had embraced him.

Instantly he looked into the fiery red eyes of the albino he knew as Gilbert. Alfred smiled as he dug his face into the chest of the person he cared so deeply for. He was glad to be there, glad that he was with his Prussian friend.

Gilbert looked down at him. He was so young, equivalent to a teenager had he been human, yet a little over 200 years old. He gently ran his finger through the blonde hair. He was long over his anger with the Russian bastard for the sake of Alfred. Getting angry over it would only cause more problems down the road.

The door creaked open and Gilbert instinctively, protectively around the younger nation who didn't even flinch. His eyes fixated on the door with a deadly glare. Lithuania poked his head in, making sure Russia was no there. He then turned back to the door and whispered something to someone unseen. He walked in pulling what looked like a medical cart behind him. Soon he was fallowed by Estonia and Latvia.

Gilbert sighed with released as he relaxed his muscles. He looked back down at the sleeping boy gently shaking him awake. Alfred looked up at him and rubbed his eyes. Almost immediately he shot his body up looking for the Russian when the pain from his legs shot through him. He fell back to the bed with a grunt from the pain. His whole body started to ache as he felt the bed dip from Toris' weight.

"You don't look too well," Toris turned to the cart. "Take these, they will help with the pain." He said softly as he gave Alfred a cup of water and some shining blue pills. Alfred took them without thinking twice about what they were. He looked over to the smallest nation in the room who hid behind his brother Estonia.

"Hey Latvianaia, what's wrong?" he said with he dopey smile on his face.

Almost instantly Latvia moved to the bed rambling about how sorry he was and how it was his fault that Ivan had hurt him so much. Alfred just smiled light-heartedly. He reached out his hand and Latvia flinched, hiding his head within his hands. He felt the weight of Alfred's hand on his head. It was different from Ivan. He opened his eyes and stared into the gentle blue ones. "Dude relax, its better me then a little guy like you."

Normally Latvia would have rebuked being called little but Alfred was so kind. Tears swelled in his eyes as he looked happily at his new friend.

Almost instantly he remembered he had something for Alfred, a sort of thank you gift in away. He pulled out the wrapped paper that bore the all too familiar M on it. Alfred's eyes widened at the familiar smell of a McDonald's double cheeseburger. When he received it Alfred's eyes started to water with sheer delight and pleasure. "Aww thank Latvia! Dude you're the best!" Alfred rolled over on his back forgetting the pain in his legs until he did such an action. "Damn the pain." He mumbled.

Gilbert put his hand on the burger stopping Alfred from eating it. "Just wait till you're sitting up before you choke on it." He said helping him sit up.

Alfred winced at the pain in his ass but was too focused on the burger to care at the moment. He all but inhaled the delicious burger letting the grease run down his chin as he began to lick the paper it was wrapped. Everyone just laughed silently at the foolish American who loved such fatty foods. When everything was done with, he turned once more to Latvia. "Thanks again dude!"

Lithuania stepped forward and looked at America's legs. They had been broken below the knees. "Alfred, Russia asked me to cast your legs today. It's good that he wants you to heal but then again there is no way to know if he will decide to brake them again."

Gilbert sat at the edge of the bed looking over at Lithuania who seemed worried about Alfred. "If he tries to do it again, the Awesome me will kick his ass!" Alfred gave him a look that seemed to beg him not to.

Estonia shook his head. "I highly doubt it. With the conditions of you being brought here it would be a violation."

Gilbert stood up and slammed Estonia into the wall and moved to his ear. "Don't you dare let Alfred know what I did to be trapped in this hell hole!" he let him go on Alfred's command.

"Gilbert, what does he mean? What conditions is he talking about?" America looked on with bemused eyes trying hard to figure it all out.

Gilbert sat back on the bed and shrugged. "Nothing much, just some technical issues that needed to be dealt with and West couldn't stay so I did." He looked to the American who seemed to buy the lie.

Alfred turned back to Toris. "Will you cast my legs? The sooner I can escape this shitty prison the sooner I can get you four out as well."

Toris lowered his head. "We can't get out. We're stuck here, if we leave there's no telling what Russia would do to our countries." He turned to Gilbert who gave him the same glare as he did his brother Estonia.

As Toris got to work on Alfred's legs with Latvia assisting, Estonia spoke to Alfred and Gilbert about the out come of their countries. It is sad to say but Alfred grew incessantly worried about his countries well fair. They were closer to a second civil war as well as nearing a depression. His heart began to race with worry from his country, his people. He tightened his fists into tight balls, wrinkling the fabric on his pants. He had to get out; he had to escape from this place, to go back to his people.

"Alfred," Eduard began. "That is just your country. Several of the others are collapsing as well. If your economy crumbles, then the world will fall in to chaos far worse then the depression so long ago."

Alfred's body tensed up. What could he do? With two broken legs and no one to help him, what could he possibly do? He sighed as he fixed _Texas_. He had no choice but to allow his legs to heal and in that time think of a plan of escape.

"As for you Gilbert, your country…" Gilbert raised his hand with a slight laugh.

"I don't need to know, I have complete faith in little West on running his own country." The Prussian said as he lay on the bed.

Alfred paid no mind to him. What more could he do but wait and plan?

"Where is that Russian asswhole anyway?" the albino asked harshly.

Not looking up from wrapping Alfred's final leg Lithuania spoke. "He left for a meeting."

"World conference?" Alfred asked. He watched as Toris nodded his head. "How can they have a World Conference without me and Gilbert?" Alfred asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Fool," Gilbert said as he stood up and hit the blonde in the back of his head. "The conference is about us."

~§†§~

"I know it was you, you bloody wanker!" The Englishman yelled as he was held back by both the Chinaman and the Swedish man from attacking the large Russian.

"Let me go! I'll kill him!" The Frenchman howled as he was held back by the Danish man and Spaniard. "Why don't you just give them back?"

"BE SILENT ALL OF YOU!" the German commanded as he slammed his fist on the table. Everyone obeyed.

A small chuckle was heard in the direction of the Russian. When all eyes were on him he spoke, clearly amused at the situation. "I don't think I want too. They are quite amusing toys if I do say so myself." He took out a picture and slid it across the table to the Englishman.

His eyes grew wide as he realized the picture was of his beloved brother. His legs bruised and seemed broken. His ass was bruised as well as spilling out blood and…his hand began to shake with rage as the Frenchman took a look. Without hesitation England ran to the Russian. His green eyes glazed in tears.

As if by instinct, Germany jumped over the table and lunged at England knocking him to the hard floor. Quickly he pinned down his waist with his weight and held his hands to England's wrists. "There will be none of that!" he yelled.

"You bloody Grit! Get off of me! Do you know what the fuck that picture was?" he yelled back struggling to get free of the German's strong hold.

"Please, stop." A small voice was heard. Everyone looked around for the source as a small blonde walked forward. "I'm Canada, America's twin brother." He said almost able to read the minds of those in the room.

"Matthew, Look at the picture then tell me you want me to stop!" England yelled.

Matthew walked to the picture but France refused to show him. "Not for you to see." He said softly. The Canadian gave a stern look and France shook his head disapproving of his own actions in showing him.

Upon seeing the image of his brother, tears swelled in his eyes as he hugged his bear tightly. "What did you do to him?" he asked softly.

The Russian smiled amusingly. "I broke both his legs." He said with a joyful tone of voice. "Then I had a little fun with his tight ass."

Francis slammed his hand on the table knocking over a few glasses as he did. "Mange de la merde et meurs, pute!" he yelled across at the larger man at the other end of the table as he held Matthew in his other arm.

"Such harsh words Francis." The Russian chuckled. He stood up and walked toward the door. "The next meeting is at my home, da?" he asked smiling as he left.

After some time, the German released the Englishman. "What the bloody hell are you defending him for?" he yelled as he punched Ludwig.

Instantly Feliciano ran to Ludwig's side assessing the wound. "Are you okay Germany?" he asked gently touching it.

"I wasn't defending him. Do you forget he has my bruder as well?" he asked keeping his calm composure. "If you were to attack him, then nothing would prevent war, besides you have to deal with Alfred's land. How can you do that if you're at war with Russia?"

He stood up and walked over to the Japanese man who took his turn at looking at the picture. "Even though he is an ass, he does not need to be treated like this." He said as he handed the photo to Ludwig.

At one glance he sighed deeply and looked away. Did this happen to his own bruder? Or will it happen to him? He couldn't say, after all, it was his agreement that…

Kiku looked to Francis who was comforting the still crying Matthew. "It is horrible that he had to see such a photo of his twin."

Ludwig nodded. "Yes, it is." He said slowly.

Feliciano looked down as he spoke. "Ludwig, do you think that Gilbert may have…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

Ludwig dropped into a chair and covered his face with his hands. "I can't even think of that." He said on the verge of tears.

Feliciano comforted him as Romano walked to his own brother. He placed his hand on his shoulder and as if Feliciano could read his mind they hugged on another. Neither imagining being without the other.

"Aiya, what do we do now-aru?" Yao asked as he wrapped his arms around his brother Kiku who didn't respond to the touch.

Arthur turned to Matthew and Francis. They had not changed at all. With a heavy heart he wrapped his arms around them both. "We need to get him back. Both of them!" everyone in the room seemed to nod in response. The world needed their foolish super power back.

~§†§~

Ivan hummed happily as he rolled the wheelchair through the halls and to his old room. He saw the light on and the sound of at least five people meaning all of them were in the room. It was perfect as he opened the door.

All eyes turned to him. Estonia was in a chair off to the far right on one of his computers. Latvia was sitting on the floor at the base of the bed. Lithuania was in a chair to the left of the bed. His new toys sat on opposite ends of the bed. Their eyes not yet understanding the fear of the larger man.

He walked in and hummed happily as he knocked on Alfred's cast. He heard a slight moan of pain but nothing more. He turned to Lithuania and smiled. "You did well, Toris." His smile turned brighter knowing it was from practice fixing up his brothers broken bone as well as some of his own.

He looked around once more at them and frowned. "Well why wasn't I invited to the party?" he said faking hurt feelings. No one seemed to ant to answer the question until he pulled Lithuania from the chair and sat down in it still holding on to Lithuania's wrist. He slowly began to turn it, hearing Toris grunt in pain.

"We were waiting for you in here, because supper is ready and they didn't want to be rude to your guests." Alfred said quickly, hoping he would distract Ivan from Toris. It worked, after he finished Ivan turned to him and released Lithuania who walked over to where Latvia was.

With his large hands he dragged Alfred across the bed, not caring about his broken legs and set him on his lap. "Well how kind of them to keep my guest company." He said tracing his large finger along the out line of Alfred's lips.

Gilbert started to move but Alfred gave him a look that made him back off. He then turned back to Ivan. Violet eyes staring into blue.

"And how is my little pet today?" he asked almost chuckling at the word.

Alfred said nothing and instead turned to the finger that was tracing his lips. With a smile on his face he bit down hard on the large digit and didn't let go until he could taste the iron of Ivan's blood. Ivan looked at the blood and shook his head. "That's a bad boy, Alfred." He said placing the crippled American in the wheelchair.

Almost instantly Toris knew what he was going to do. "Master Ivan please, he doesn't understand how things work here! Let me teach them!" he begged.

Ivan swung his large hand smaking the Lithuanian on his face. "You don't seem to understand them yourself. You speak when master tells you to." He said as he wheeled Alfred from the room.

When Francis said "Mange de la merde et meurs, pute", he said Eat shit and die, whore.

Yep, now you can curse in French. Trust me, you will learn more as the story goes on.


	4. Ivan's Sunflower

Gilbert fallowed behind trying to figure out what Russia was going to do. Alfred didn't seem to notice the danger he was in or if he did, he didn't show it. Lithuania walked to Russia's left keeping silent, though the look in his eyes told Gilbert that Alfred was going to get hurt. Raivis stayed in the room with Eduard.

Russia hummed his sunflower song as Alfred sat with his arms crossed. "Russia, come on knock it off, what the fuck are you going to do to Alfred?" Gilbert asked.

The large Russian smiled as he turned to the albino. Placing his hand under his chin. "Would you rather be punished, Comrade?" he asked with a childish sing-song voice that shook Gilbert through his core.

"What the hell are you going to do to him?" Gilbert howled as he smacked the large hand away. With a smiled he pushed Alfred some more until they came to the top of the stairs. Instantly, Gilbert realized what he was planning to do. He tried to grip the wheelchair but Russia held his arm out blocking his reach. "Fotze! Don't do that! Are you trying to kill him?" Gilbert shouted as he tried to reach Alfred.

"Da." He let go of the chair and it crashed the whole way down. Surprisingly, Alfred wasn't in the chair. Somehow he had managed to use his arms and push himself out of the chair just in time. Of course ha was lying on the steps in pain from his broken legs, but at least he didn't brake is neck. Toris sighed with relief.

The Russian looked down at the American with an amused look on his face. "I see you already knew what I was planning, da?" he asked as he picked the American up by the collar of his shirt. He knew America could hardly breathe. Yet, the stubborn bastard wouldn't give up. By now, even Estonia would have said something. A twisted smile formed on his face. Alfred truly was an interesting toy.

"Put him down you Fotze!" The albino yelled as he tried prying the Russian's hand from the American. He didn't know Ivan was looking down at him. The desperate look in his eyes, over a fool like the American. Russia had only seen him passionate about his younger brother Ludwig. It was confusing to him. Unless…

Ivan threw Alfred under his arm as he walked down the stairs closely fallowed by both Toris and Gilbert. With a bright smile on his face he opened the large door and threw him out into the snow. "Say hello to General Winter for me, da?" he asked as he slammed the door shut.

He turned around into Prussia's waiting fist. Caught off guard Ivan moved to the side giving Gilbert time to run to the door. Once his hand touched the handle of the door he felt himself be ripped backward into Ivan's arms. He tried desperately to fight his way free. "Alfred! I'm coming Alfred!" Gilbert called out.

Ivan gripped his neck tightly with one hand and his wrist with his other. "Tell me, were you the one who left that mark on my little sunflower?" he asked in a deeply threatening voice. Gilbert said nothing as he continued to struggle. "Very well, perhaps I will show you why he is mine." He clenched down on Gilbert's neck cutting off the air. With his free hand, Gilbert clawed at the hand around his neck. "F-Fotze!" he managed to choke out before going limp.

Toris began to shake. "I-Is he…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Ivan threw him over his shoulder. "No, he is only unconscious." He said as he started to head up the stairs. He continued to walk as his voice rang out in the narrow hall. "If you let him in, you'll be with General Winter as well." He didn't even have to look to know that Toris had moved his hand from the handle. "You are well trained my little pup."

Alfred looked to the door. What was Ivan doing? He didn't have time to think before the harsh winter wind blew past him. In only a button down shirt and pants, he was exposed to the cold. He tried to stand but with his legs cast it was impossible. The cold snow he was laying on started to melt from his body heat. He looked around. There had to be another door. He took crawled to the left. A gust of wind blew past him causing him to stop and curl into a small ball. His teeth chattering as he continued to move. With each movement he felt to freezing howl of General Winter.

His legs began to ache in no time as he became more desperate to make it to the side door. His arms and legs were starting to go numb. It took him forever to get to the corner of the house. He looked down and saw the light from the side door. A smile crossed his lips. "Almost there." He said proudly as he continued to crawl through the thick snow on the ground.

Ivan threw the unconscious Gilbert on the bed in Gilbert's room. He pulled a bit of rope from his coat pocket and began to tie the smaller nation to the bed. He tied Gilbert so he was on his stomach. With little effort he ripped the albino's shirt from his body. Ivan was not at all fazed by the many scars that riddled his body. He gently traced them wondering what and even who had given them to him.

With a groan, the albino woke up and began to pull at his restraints. "Fotze! Let me go!" he yelled. "Verpiss dich!" He struggled some more before he hard the harsh sound of a whip cracking. Whit the way he was tied down he couldn't see the Russian. His eyes narrowed in anger.

"You will learn your place, da?" he asked as he cracked the whip again.

"Du hast den Arsch offen!" he yelled back. He thrashed around a lot more. "I swear if Alfred dies…" he felt a stinging pain on his back. He gritted his teeth refusing to yell out in pain. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of making him scream.

The Russian smiled as he watched the blood slowly flow from the wound. "Blood matches your eyes so well. You should wear more red." He said as he caused another wound on his back. He reached in his pocket and pulled out some vodka. "Let's see if you can scream before I finish the vodka, da?"

"Giftzwerg!" Gilbert howled with the third lash. His eyes began to tear from the pain of the fourth, fifth and sixth lashes.

"Don't worry about the American he won't die. It's not that cold outside." He said as he hit him with the seventh, eighth and ninth lashes. Ivan looked down at the blood covered back. He seemed pleased with how well Gilbert was taking this torture. Latvia was only able to take one before he screamed; Estonia about five or six, Lithuania went as far as ten. With that in mind he lashed him five more times without stopping. Only a grunt passed the albino's lips. Russia was amused. Fourteen lashes and still no scream. Without warning Ivan broke out with six lashes bringing the count to twenty. With that he looked down at the bleeding back that was now staining the blankets. He sighed happily. Gilbert had reframed from screaming. He looked to the vodka and smiled. "We will need to disinfect the wounds, da?" he said as he poured the last of the vodka on to Gilbert's open wounds.

Gilbert bit the pillow and tried not to scream in pain. Tears of pure pain rolled down his cheeks. He knew he had won this battle. Ivan was no where near as awesome as he was. He felt the ropes loosen on his limbs as Russia untied them.

"You are still free to roam the house. Just don't let the fool back in the house." He said rubbing his hand over the top of the Prussian's head.

"Fresse!" he yelled as he moved Ivan's hand from his head. Without any word he left the room. When he tried to sit up pain shot through his back. "Damn!" he yelled. His eyes narrowed in anger. "Alfred…" he said as he stood up.

A trail of blood lead to the open door as he looked out to see if Russia was still in the hall. When all was clear, he went to the kitchen on the first floor. Every once in a while a grown would slip out. He looked around the room to see if Russia was there. Nothing. He smiled as he made his way toward the front door when he felt a icy breeze. The wounds on his back began to sting. Gilbert turned to the door to see Toris was already there looking over Alfred. Gilbert stumbled to them.

"He was like this when I got here not much longer then you. It seems he crawled all the way over here and used a branch to open the door." Toris explained as he closed the open door.

"I see, that was pretty awesome Alfred!" The Prussian exclaimed. He watched as the American turned his head toward him smiling that dopey smile. His beautiful blue eyes shining like sapphires.

"I-I'm glad to hear that…" he said weakly. "I-I'm so cold…" his eyes becoming heavy. His smile began to fade.

Gilbert took his hand in his. It was as if he was holding ice. "Come on Alfred! Keep your damn eyes open!" he yelled almost ignoring the pain in his back. "Damn it Alfred keep your fucking eyes open!" he yelled. America didn't respond. His eyes had closed. Gilbert took him in his arms, holding him as if he were an infant. His body shuttered at the cold body of the American yet, he refused to let him go. "You fucking bastard! Wake the fuck up!" he growled.

Toris took off his jacket and laid it on Alfred. "It won't do much for him." he said as he stood up and turned into Russia's body causing him to fall to the ground. He looked up fearfully into the Violet eyes. Instantly his body began to tremble.

Ivan smiled as he looked at the American in the Prussian's arms. "You let him in Toris?" he asked pulling his lead pipe from his coat. He watched cheerfully as the Lithuanian backed into the wall and covered his head with his hands denying he did anything but find him. "I told you never to lie to your master." He said as he raised the pipe above his head.

"Commie ba-bastard!" Alfred said weakly. He hard Ivan walking over to him. His eyes far too heavy to open. He could feel Gilbert tighten his hold around him. A cold hand rubbing through his hair.

"Why not tell me who let you in the house?" he asked. A cruel smile on his face as he laced his fingers in his hair. Alfred was, by no surprise to Ivan, running a fever. He knew that the American had little time if he was untreated.

Alfred opened his eyes into slits, using more energy then he thought it would take. "I-I let myself in." his eyes shut once again and his body went limp.

Gilbert shook him. No response. Russia put the pipe on the counter and walked back over to them. "You want him to live, da?" he asked Gilbert knowing the answer. He pulled Alfred to his body holding him tightly as he carried him upstairs to the room. His hummed his sunflower song as he tended to the American. It didn't take long for Toris to bring Gilbert to the room. "He has fever but he will live." Ivan said as he walked to the door. "Toris, you will watch over him, da?" Once he saw Lithuania nod he left humming the song.

Toris set Gilbert in the chair and went to Alfred. He shook his head and placed a wet rag on Alfred's head. "This is bad. Ivan waited until month three before he threw me to General Winter." He sat on the bed and held Alfred's hand. "He may be considered the Asshole of the World but, he still has one of the biggest hearts of all the nations."

Gilbert watched and listened to Lithuania. Something was odd about Toris' voice when he spoke about Alfred. It was truly different from how he spoke to or of anyone else, even his own brothers. Then it hit him. The way Toris felt about Alfred was…

~§†§~

Matthew sat at the table holding his bear tightly. His eyes looking at a picture of himself and his twin brother. They were laughing about something Matthew couldn't remember but he was on top of Alfred's head. It was an inside joke between them that Canada was America's hat. A pain filled smile formed as a tear fell onto the picture. He missed his brother so much.

"The rarest phenomenon ever known to our kind." France said as he looked at Matthew across the room. "Twin nations." He picked up his red wine and sipped it as he turned to England. Arthur added a sugar cube to his tea and stirred it.

"I deeply regret ever splitting them apart. Allowing you to take Mattie while I took Alfred…" he sighed as he sipped his earl gray. "They saw so little of each other as children."

"I agree. Yet, neither of us could support both of them at once, just one was difficult." Francis sat in the chair next to Arthur. He pushed over a letter to him. Arthur looked over to the letter which he recognized as Germany's writing. "He's on edge about the last meeting. Ivan's gone too far, Ludwig is getting upset about his brother."

Arthur looked to Mattie. "He's not the only one."

Matthew stood up and walked over to them. His head hanging low. "I-I'm going to bed." Francis stood up and wrapped his arm around Matthew. "Then I will sleep with you, comforting you til your tears fall no more." Matthew backed up with a scared smile. "No no! I'm fine big Brother Francis, honestly I am!" he said waving one hand in front of his face before quickly running off to his room.

"You're such a perverted wanker!" Arthur growled taking a bite of one of his crumpets that France refused to eat. "He's your damn brother for crying out loud!"

France laughed his trademark laugh and sat back down. "Ah, but you see, I distracted him even for a moment." He closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "At least for now he won't be worried about Alfred for the night."

"Your bloody twisted." Arthur scolded as he sipped his tea once more abandoning his poor tasting crumpet. He looked out the window. A memory rushed into his head. A memory of his young brother sitting on his lap as he read the anxious young boy stories of pirates and flying boys who is friends with a fairy. The young boy looked up at him with the brightest blue eyes he ever seen before. So full of life, so full of ideas and hopes for the future. A tear rolled down his eye.

~§†§~

Lithuania walked up the narrow staircase carrying a tray of chicken noodle soup along with some tea. When he got to the room he saw Gilbert had fallen asleep in the chair, resting his head on the bed. Toris could help but chuckle when he set the tray down. He walked to Alfred and placed a thermometer in his mouth. After the beep he shook his head, his fever had gotten worse.

Gilbert rubbed his eyes sleepily as he looked at Toris. "How's his fever?" he asked sitting up and stretching. He regretted it as some of his wounds reopened.

Lithuania smiled sweetly. "He's doing far better." He lied. Alfred stirred in the bed. Toris' smile grew brighter. "He's America after all." Lithuania walked to the tray and set a bowl of the soup on the coffee table next to Gilbert. He then moved back to the sleeping nation. "Alfred, wake up. It's time to eat." He said softly as he shook him.

Alfred weakly opened his eyes to narrow slits. "No Iggy, I want five more minutes." He said in a whisper as he turned to his side.

Toris laughed. "It's not Iggy. It's Toris, you need to eat to gain strength." He gently touched his hand to Alfred's face. "You better hurry before it gets cold." Alfred turned to his hand, rubbing it as a kitten would. He opened his eyes and threw Toris' hand back. "Here." Toris laid the tray in front of Alfred who quickly took a bite. A wide smile formed on his face.

"Dude, no way you made this from memory?" he asked as he took another bite.

Toris nodded. "I remembered it from when you made it for me. It's your recipe." Toris turned to Gilbert who seemed lost. "When I was visiting Alfred, I had gotten a cold. So he made me this soup."

"Yeah I totally remember that! You looked like total shit man." He said laughing which soon turned to coughing. "Damn, I feel so sick." He looked down at the food and lost his appetite. He took a sip of the tea and smiled lightheartedly. It reminded him of that day Lithuania came to his house the day Canada decided to visit. They had so much fun playing games and watching movies and drinking tea. Instead of honey they added maple to it. It was something Canada had suggested and so, it became the drink between the three of them. He turned to Toris. "You used Maple." He choked out trying to hold back the tears.

Toris picked up his hand and placed it in his. A bright smile on his face and in his eyes. "Of course. I'm sure you prefer it to honey and sugar." He said softly. His eyes saddened at the look on Alfred's face.

Gilbert grew angry. He didn't like that Alfred was such good friends with Toris. He didn't want anyone near him. As kind hearted as Alfred was he would never see the true danger in anything or anyone. He was far too trusting of people, far too naϊve. Just the way the light from the lamp reflected off his blonde hair gave Gilbert the illusion that Alfred had a halo around him. Gilbert looked away, his face red with the thoughts that ran through him. Thoughts of that night where his body moved of its own will controlling the body of the younger nation who sat before him. The small whimpers, heavy breathing and moaning from the pure ecstasy that the moment provided them both. His eyes looking softly at Alfred's blue eyes. He was so beautiful, so full of life, full of ideas, full of love…

~§†§~

Ivan sat in his chair at his desk going through his papers. A small cage at the side of his desk caches his attention. He looked to it and smiled at the small yellow bird inside of it. It seemed so sad. It didn't sing as much and it ate so little. "You miss Gilbert, da?" he asked. At the mention of Gilbert's name the bird began to sing happily. "You're name is Gilbird, da? Yet he calls you Little Friz." Ivan said as he signed his name to a document. He looked to the corner of his desk and noticed the letter written in English. He opened it and read it. An annoyed look appeared on his face. Arthur was truly annoying for a man as small as he was. "Demanding me to allow Gilbert and Alfred to attend the next meeting at my home, what right do they have?" he asked out loud knocking the cage to the floor. Little Friz was okay though he didn't pick up the cage.

He wasn't going to let them take Alfred. He wasn't going to let them get his beautiful sunflower. He threw the letter into the fire and watched as it slowly burned. In less then an hour he went through two vodka bottles and was on his third. He had finished his work and decided he was board. With that in his mind he felt a cold chill run down his spine. He shivered as he remembered how warm his sunflower was, now more so that he has a fever. A cruel idea came into his head. He missed his sunflower. He had not seen him for two days. He wanted him. He wanted his warmth more then anything else.

He stumbled as he made his way to his sunflower. It was late. Everyone was asleep by now. He didn't care. He sung his song happily. "If I could be a flower, what flower would I be? If I could be a flower, the sunflower is me." His voice trailed off as he stood at the door to his beloved sunflower's room. He could hear his soft breathes. Ivan stumbled in looked down at his sunflower. His glasses were off on the counter. He looked around for the albino fool only to find him not there. 'Gilbert must have gone to take a piss' he told himself. With that in mind he locked the door and turned back to his sunflower.

The soft light of the moon illuminated his skin giving it a creamy look and his hair sparkling with the light. Ivan dropped his vodka and sat on the bed. His hand caressing his beloved flower's cheek. It was soft and smooth like the petals of his favorite flower. He leaned over to his flower and barely touched his lips to his. He could taste his breath. For the small instant they became one. He could hold back no longer. He pressed his lips to his sunflower. He was lost in the taste of it, in its warmth.

His flower woke up from the kiss. Realizing what was happening, his dear flower tried to push away and fight back. Ivan smiled at how fragile his flower was, how delicate its body was in its sickened state. It was so warm. Ivan wanted nothing more then to blend his cold body with the warmth of his dear sunflower. Taking off his heavy coat, he turned to his sunflower who was trying to stand. He pulled it back to the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around it. Coughing as he struggled, the sunflower clawed at Ivan's arms. Softly, gently, Ivan licked and nibbled at his sunflower's neck feeling even more of it's warmth against his skin.

Alfred could feel his cold breath on him. He hated the cold. His heart began to race. He was far too weak to fight Ivan off. He went into a coughing fit, trying desperately to get out of Ivan's embrace. "Russia, Let me go!" he demanded. His comment went unheard as his captor laid him on his back. Ivan's hands pushing down on the smaller nation's wrists. The smell of Vodka made Alfred's stomach cringe. He knew there was no reasoning with him now. The Vodka had taken over his mind. There was no escape.

Gilbert walked from the Baltic room after using Estonia's computer to email his bruder West. When he got to the door he found it locked. He thought it odd since Alfred couldn't move and was still asleep when he left. He pressed his ear to the door and listened. He heard Alfred's voice say Russia. He soon grew frantic knowing the Russian bastard was there. His hands banging on the door as he tried to get in. "Damn it you fucking asshole! Leave him alone!" Gilbert yelled slamming his shoulder into the door. He backed up further and ran at the door. It opened and he fell into Ivan's body. His red eyes looked up into the violate eyes of the pissed off Russian. "Kolkolkolkolkolkol!" emitting from his lips. Lithuania ran to them and pulled Gilbert back away from Ivan. With a hard smack Gilbert fell to the floor and looked up at Toris whom had hit him.

"Forgive me Master, I will watch over him and be sure he stays out of your way." He said bowing and motioning to Estonia to help him pull Gilbert away. With Ian smiling as he closed the door, Toris knew he was at least able to save Gilbert. When they got back to the room Gilbert punched Toris.

"What the hell are you doing? He's raping Alfred again!" Gilbert yelled as he headed for the door. Eduard blocked the path. "Out of my way!"

"No! Ivan is extremely drunk! You're lucky I was able to save you! Ivan was about to kill you right then and there!" Toris said as he ran to Gilbert. "If I didn't…Alfred would have heard the gun shot and blamed himself." Tears formed in Toris' eyes. "He would never have forgiven himself if you got hurt."

Gilbert refused to listen. He couldn't leave Alfred there to be raped by that drunken bastard again. "I can't abandon him!" he yelled to the Baltics.

"Think of this," Eduard said. "If you were to die, Alfred would still be raped and he would have no one to help him here. He would be absolutely alone and unprotected. If you live and let it go then you can plan a way to escape with him in the future." He said crossing his arms.

Gilbert fell to his knees. Eduard was right. Ian had a gun and he would never be able to over power him. He couldn't die now, he couldn't leave Alfred alone. He had to help him at all cost, even if it meant that he would let Alfred be raped. "Forgive me Alfred!" he yelled slamming his hands to the hard floor. "Forgive me." He whispered again. "Forgive me…"


	5. Alfred's Pain

Ivan stumbled back to his beloved American sunflower. He looked at the worry in the sunflower's face. It looked up at Ivan with a look that he knew all too well. The look of fear but this one was different. The look of fear he was use to seeing was the fear for one's own safety yet, the look in the eyes of his sunflower showed a fear for the safety of others. He smiled at how childish his sunflower was. He had yet to learn true fear.

Ivan ran his large hand across his beloved's cheek. His violet eyes looking down into his sunflower's blue eyes. He heard some moaning, his sunflower's attempt at speaking through his gag. Ivan laughed and stood back up. He looked down at his sunflower's bare body. His soft skin exposed to the cool air. The legs of his sunflower were still broken, making it painful for him to move. With his arms bonded together by rope so he couldn't remove the gag. Just looking at him made Ivan's blood boil inside of him. The thin cloth of his boxers began to hurt his length. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to last.

Alfred just laid there. He hoped that if he did nothing, that if he didn't move Ivan would lose interest in him. His body was aching from his fever and it was hard to fight the coughing. His head was spinning. It seemed impossible for him to try to fight even if he had wanted to. As sick as he was, he didn't want to be raped again. He was grateful that Toris was able to help Gilbert. When he saw Ivan pull out the gun he thought for sure that Ivan would have killed Gilbert.

Ivan ran his hand across Alfred's inner thigh. He felt him twitch and attempt to pull his leg back. Ivan looked down at his sunflower's growing erection. "You've got a lewd body my little sunflower." He said as he released his own erection from his pants. He swung his scarf over his shoulder and gripped his sunflower's hips. He dragged him to the edge of the bed and flipped it on its back. His large hand stroking his sunflower's member gently. The sunflower arched its back while it threw its head against the bed. He heard the low moan through the gag and couldn't hold it any longer.

Alfred could feel Ivan's hardened member at his entrance. Once again Ivan would not prepare him for the penetration nor ease the pain with lube. America felt the sharp pain in his body which caused him to tighten every muscle. He heard the Russian moan with pleasure. The American could feel the thrusting become easier to bear as his own blood was being used as lubricant. His body was aching with the fever and now even more because of the damn Russian. He felt his throat begin to tickle. Alfred tried hard to ignore it but it was useless. He began to cough uncontrollably, moving his body in an attempt to ease it.

Ivan moaned loudly as Alfred moved against his thrusting. He never felt this good before. The American was surprisingly tight. Yet, his eyes were locked on the mark on his sunflower's body made him angry. He couldn't stand to look at it though all he did was just that. It made him lose control. He thrust in Alfred harder. Gripping his sunflower's hips tightly as he bent over and bit at the blonde's nipple. He looked down at his captive. He just laid there motionless, allowing Ivan to do as he wished in order to end it all the sooner. Ivan moved to nibbling at his neck. A soft moan escaped the gag.

He was keeping his blue eyes shut tightly. His head spinning as he tried desperately to keep from vomiting with the gag in his mouth. Soon he felt the pressure build in his pelvis. It hurt so much, he needed release.

Ivan leaned forward as his thrusting grew faster and harder. He was close. He was so close to his orgasm, it drove him insane. Sweat dripped from his body onto that of his sunflower's. "Agh…I'm….gah…cuming…" he grunted as he released his hot load into his sunflower, filling it until the extra leaked from his opening. After he was finished, he lay on his sunflower breathing heavily. His had running gently through his sunflower's hair.

Alfred breathe heavily from the strain of being raped while he had a fever, his throbbing erection and the weight of the larger nation. Things seemed hopeless for the hero yet, Alfred knew that there was always darkness before the dawn. He opened his eyes to slits. Ivan was smiling as he slept on top of Alfred. America could feel Russia's length still inside of him. He closed his eyes and decided it was best to sleep for now. With so much pain throughout his body, it would be useless to do any thing else. A tear rolled down his eye not from the pain, but for the fact no one had lost their life over him. This was enough to make him happy.

~§†§~

France sat in his office looking through the paper work sent from his boss to look over and sign. It had taken no time for him to get home from his dear Arthur's. Mattie had decided to stay there, for obvious reasons that were Francis' own fault. It seemed that he would finish his work sooner then he had thought. With a heavy sigh he looked to the picture he had on his desk. It was of himself and his dear Mattie and Alfred. Arthur had taken the picture, which was why he was not in it.

He closed his eyes, a large smile on his face. He could hear the sound of children laughing. He knew the one instantly to be that of his dearest Mattie. He opened his eyes to a brightly lit room. His Mattie ran past the door followed closely behind him was his twin brother. Francis stood up and walked to the door, watching the two of them run through his house. "Run! Before the monster gets us!" Mattie yelled playfully to his twin. Arthur was chasing them with his hands high above is head like claws and growling at them. "Here I come! You can't escape me!" He said through his giggling.

It didn't take long before Arthur caught Alfred. He pulled him close and pulled up his shirt giving him a raspberry on his belly. The small child let out a shrieking laugh. "Mattie help me!" he yelled through his laughing. Mattie wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. Francis snuck quietly behind them and grabbed Mattie and did the same to him that Arthur did to Alfred. Laughter filled the house and soon died down.

A tear escaped through Francis' eye. He quickly wiped it away as he answered his phone. It was Arthur. From what he could hear through his sobbing, Arthur was unable to sleep. Each time he tried all he saw was the Russian bastard doing something to his Alfred. Each time he closed his eyes it was something different. Francis could feel the pain in Arthur's voice. It hurt him to hear such things. It hurt him to hear so much pain in the once great nation. He had heard this voice once before, back when Alfred had declared his fight for independence. Now, it was worry for all of what had happened to his dear Alfred.

Francis was grateful though. Grateful that it wasn't his Mattie. He knew it was wrong to think that, but he couldn't help to think that. His Mattie was far softer and kinder then his twin. If the Russian would have taken him…Francis shook his head banishing the thought. England was his dearest. Though it has driven wedges between them and their relationship strained to them becoming enemies, he still cared deeply for the tea loving bastard.

He set the phone down after Arthur hung up shortly after calling him a frog. He smiled softly as he looked at the picture of his dear family. "Je t'aime." He said softly as he ran his hand across the faces of his brothers. "Je t'aime."

~§†§~

Alfred woke to find the Russian gone. He was laying in his room fully clothed and no longer had the gag. He took a deep breath and shifted slowly. He soon regretted it as his whole body began to ache. He decided to just lay there and hope that Lithuania or Prussia came to keep him company. He hated to be alone. Though he did fight the man he looked up to and called his elder brother for his independence, he couldn't stand being alone.

He looked to the window. It was no surprise that General Winter was angry and blowing his cold demeanor about the Russian landscape. It wasn't strange to Alfred that he was use to such a sight, not because of Alaska but because of his twin's house. He had spent a lot of time there, though not as much as he wished he could have. Being the world power had caused him to become far too busy to do anything other then his work. Even on his birthday he had to work. There were always papers to sign or meetings to be at. It was severely depressing having to do everything for everyone else and yet, very few seemed to even care about him. This didn't bother him much; the greatest thing about this whole superpower thing was that he had the ability to help others. After all, a Hero must make sacrifices for the good of others right?

Alfred began to cough again. It seemed to be a more violent coughing then the night before. He laid back in the bed, his eyes seeing only blurred images which he couldn't make out. The last time he had been so sick was when he was young. He didn't listen to England when he told him not to play in the rain. When he had gotten a fever England never left his side. He put off all his duties, save the major ones, to care for his sick brother. He had heard England praying from time to time when he though Alfred was a sleep, begging that he be spared for such childish stupidity. England was extremely relieved when America pulled through it.

Alfred closed his eyes. He missed Arthur. He missed his awful excuse for food. He didn't regret fighting for his freedom, but he did regret what he had done to Arthur during the war and what he had said to him. He had called him so many cruel names, even going as far as spilling his precious tea into the harbor. It was childish of him to do, but it held a strong statement of how he truly felt for his country, his people and his love of freedom.

It wasn't too long after he had fallen asleep again before Toris lead Gilbert to the room Alfred was in. Gilbert sat in the chair next to the bed as Toris ran to find things to lower Alfred's growing fever. Looking down at his once student of war. He had been so strong back then, so willing to learn and fight for his truest belief, that all men are created equal. That every man, woman and child have a right to learn and grow into what ever they dream they can be. Alfred was born of dreams. The dreams of his people who wanted a better place for their children. The dreams have come together, the dreams were worth dying for, the dreams of a free land.

Gilbert looked out to General Winter as his anger continued to spew white hate all bout the land. His eyes narrowed as he thought of that night his bruder and him were caught in the snowstorm. It had nearly killed little Ludwig. Being as small and brittle as he was. It was that time where all the food he had found or managed to grow was given to his younger bruder. Though he would never admit it, it was why Ludwig was bigger then himself. He starved himself trying to raise his bruder. Yet, he was happy to do it, happy to have raised such a great man and usher in a new nation.

His eyes looked back to the American. He held his hand tightly in his own. He wished Alfred would wake up, would say something stupid like always. The floor creaked behind him and he didn't bother to see who stood there. He didn't care because there was no way the footsteps belonged to the Russian. A hand was placed on his shoulder. "I have bad news." The Prussian recognized the voice as belonging to Eduard. He turned to him but made no sound as he looked up at him. "Civil War broke out last night in America. His children are divided once more this time, east by west. Texas is claming to be its own country now." He said speaking softly, fearfully.

"Civil war? This was coming but never did I think this soon." Gilbert said softly as he looked to Alfred.

"That's not the worst of it. It started with the assassination of the president and vice president. The East blames the West and vice versa." Eduard played a news report for him which explained just what he had said. "So far the Midwest is remaining neutral as well as Hawaii and Alaska, Ohio being the head state of the neutral forces."

Gilbert looked to the sleeping Alfred. He was so peaceful, as if there was nothing wrong in this world. No worries, no fears, no responsibilities nor cares. He was simply Alfred.

Being a nation was truly difficult. Gilbert knew this all too well. A nation lives as long as the country they are born and named for. A nation grows one of two ways. The way Prussia himself grew up and the way Alfred grew up.

Prussia grew up alone raising himself along side the Teutonic Knights. He was prideful in himself and wished for the pagans to convert. It was a harsh childhood. Sadly, he was constantly fighting and found that it was mostly with Austria.

The second way was how America grew up. He grew up being cared for by his elder brother England. Living and learning under his brother's guidance and finding his own way of doing things to make his nation unique. America was something truly special though. He was the first of the nations to prove a free government worked. It was a slap in the face to all other countries that followed the old ways of monarchy, dictatorship or totalitarianism. It was a marvel to behold that such a nation had been made when the others simply laughed at his dreams of free government. He proved them all wrong. America, land of the free. A country that every citizen of nearly every country wanted to be, free. Freedom, his country fought his caretaker for it, fought it's self for it. In the end, every man, woman and child born or accepted as an American were given the chance to have what many felt was simply an unachievable dream, freedom.

Lithuania returned with a cart full of medicine. He handed Gilbert the tray of herbal water and a cloth. "I was able to get the herbal formula from Japan, though I had to go to Yao to get it." He said as he pulled out a bottle and syringe from the cart. The look on the Prussian's face told him that he should explain further. "This is morphine for the pain. It will help him to relax." He whispered as he injected the sleeping blonde.

~§†§~

"Je t'aime." Is a French word which is an obvious word to know the definition of. If you can't guess it I'll tell you. It means "I love you." Lol, see how easy it was?"

This part for Prussian Approved, yeah I remembered!


	6. Blood Soup

Germany sat in his chair looking through some mail he had just received moments ago. He set the letters down and sighed heavily. Without a word he stood up and walked out of his room and down the hall. Surprisingly, he hard the sound of Mozart being played on his piano. He smiled at the familiar sound of Austria playing. Walking silently to the main room, he watched and listened to the brunette as he played such beautiful music. The way his hands danced across the keys in rhythm with the melody that was engraved in his mind. It was a wonderful display of pure talent in the musical arts. Roderich was talented with any instrument, but his best two were the violin and of course the piano.

"It's too quiet around here." The Austrian said as he continued to play flawlessly. Once he finished he turned to Germany with his same irritated facial expression he always had when he was in Germany's home. "I don't understand why Gilbert went with Ivan. What happened?" he asked sternly, implying that he should be told the truth.

Ludwig was shocked at the sudden concern Roderich had for his elder brother, seeing as they were enemies for as long as Ludwig could remember. "I-I just don't want to think about it. I have too much to deal with right now." He said heading to the kitchen. He originally had planned to drink himself to sleep tonight. It seemed the only thing to truly help him sleep. He pulled out the beer from his fridge and popped the cap off. Roderich fallowed him, a look of disappointment in his eyes. He moved to the special fridge that was there for when he had come to visit. It was filled with his favorite _Stiegl_beer he had brought from his house. "So this is what you've become when you lose your bruder? A uncaring drunk?" he asked sipping it lightly.

Ludwig ignored him and sat on his couch. Roderich fallowed once again, sitting on the chair off to the left of Ludwig with his legs crossed. "It's too quiet without him here playing with the dogs, breaking something and even complaining about how we run out of beer too fast, I miss it all." He confessed. It was true, he did miss his elder brother. He took a large chug of his beer and laid back. "I can't remember a time when Gilbert wasn't there saving my ass…"

"Lately you've been saving his ass." The Austrian interrupted. "To be honest, it makes me uncomfortable with Gilbert in Ivan's home." He said avoiding the a question to come about why he seemed to care so much. It was simple really. As much as he hated that albino bastard for stealing his vital regions, he hated the fact that a strong nation such Russia would take him over, more over, the fact that Germany seemed passive about such an event that had occurred. No one seemed to understand it fully. Austria seemed to be the only one among the others who knew something was wrong about this. That is hy he showed up. Being of a Germanic nation he had a right to know what had happened to the Prussian even though he didn't truly care about him. It would effect his country one way or another, as it was, making it harder on him with the disappearance of America as well as his fellow Germanic nation.

Ludwig took anther chug of his beer, effectively emptying it before he left to get another one from the fridge. He did this several times before he began to speak. "Well there's nothing I can do. He made his choice, I have to abide by it." He looked down, his eyes seemed ready to cry though he dare not in front of an elder Germanic nation such as Austria. "I trust my bruder. It was his choice…I trust him…It was his choice…I-It was…It was me…I trust him…" he blabbered on and on. The Austrian watched and listened trying to make sense of what the drunk was trying to say. "If it weren't for me…It's my fault….I trust him…" he kept repeating.

Roderich shook his head and reached for the beer in the blonde's hand. "I've think you've had quite enough for one night." As soon as he touched the beer, Ludwig snapped out of his babbling and spun into a rage. He stood up from his chair, throwing the smaller Austrian back and onto the floor. Soon after, the brunette heard a crash and shattering of glass next to his ear. Fizzed beer splattered across his face. He looked up at the German, his eyes unamused, unafraid. "YOU KNOW NOTHING! YOU MUTTERFICKER! PLAY YOUR DAMNED MUSIC AND CARE ONLY ABOUT YOURSELF!" the blonde raged. His eyes showing his mind long gone from sanity.

Roderich didn't feel his cheek bleeding. He simply stood up, calmly. He walked to the German, stopping next to him. "I don't know what happened. I don't know why it is your fault, but if you can heard me through your drunken rage, know this, I am willing to listen." With that, he left the drunk alone. Soon, the cold blue eyes softened, and he fell to his knees. His hand griping the iron cross which only he and his bruder had. "Austria…Bruder…forgive me…"

~§†§~

He lay in the bed. Silent, his eyes half open. Shining like beautiful sapphires in the light of the morning sun which shown through the window is gentle rays of orange light which kissed his fading tan skin. He was alone again. The one thing he hated the most. His blonde hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead. The fever had returned once more. He found it was harder and harder to breath as time went past without proper treatment.

The door knob jiggled. The nation didn't look. His body far too weak for movement, even the slighted turn of the head cost far more energy then he had. The pain he felt in his legs had long since past his thought, yet it didn't mean they did not hurt every now and again.

A cart was brought to him. A small try set in front of him with an odd type of soup lay in front of him. It smelled great. Small noodles stuck out. He turned then to his host with a soft smile. He had no strength for words yet, the small brunette nation knew it to be thank you. He tried to sit up and soon required the help of his kind host. Once up he reached for the spoon. He froze, looking calmly at his trembling hand. After some time he placed it to his side. As he saw it, if he tried to feed himself with trembling hands, the soup would spill on him and the bed thus, causing more trouble for the Lithuanian. He didn't want that. The friendly nation had done so much for him already.

The small nation smiled as he picked up the spoon and dipped it in the soup. Carefully, taking precaution by holding his other hand under the spoon as he moved it, he placed it to the American's lips. The blonde sat there, staring at him in wonder. He sighed with a smile on his face. "I'm not going to let you waist my food. In my country, it's almost a sin to waist such good food. More so if it's something like the _Juka _I slaved away to make you." He tilt his head slightly to the side. "So come now, eat and regain that superhuman strength you've always had."

The American lowed his head slightly in thanks and took the spoon into his mouth. It was an odd taste, far from that of a cheeseburger yet, far better then England's food. It tasted a lot like iron. He could also taste potatoes as well, like some kinda dumpling. He turned to Toris. "Wh-What is it made of?" he asked, his weakness clearly heard in his strained voice.

"Just some proteins and minerals. They are really good for someone who is ill." He said as he watched the American eat another bite. He didn't want to tell Alfred what it truly was. Knowing Americans, especially Alfred, he knew he wouldn't eat another bite. In truth, Juka was a traditional soup in his country and is highly popular especially if someone is ill. It translates to English as Blood Soup. As it says, there is indeed blood in the soup. It is the main ingredient actually. Yet, he would never tell the American.

"This shit is gross." Alfred said half joking.

"All things that are good for you taste gross." Toris said giggling to him self as he blew on the soup before bringing it to the blonde's lips. "Eat up, grow big and strong!" he joked as Alfred ate another bite.

Gilbert stood in the hallway off to the side of the door where neither would be able to see him. He listened carefully to their conversation. Alfred seemed happy around Toris. Gilbert lowered his head slightly. Toris…he truly cared for Alfred. He listened to their giggling and their small talk of things no one would ever remember.

"Dude, I bet you would look sweet if you tied your hair back!" Alfred exclaimed, his strength starting to return to him.

"Really?" Toris asked. "I did it along time ago but Hungry said I looked like a girl."

The Prussian gritted his teeth. How dare he! How dare that filthy pagan be so close to Alfred! He should have taken care of him long ago! Well he would have if he weren't friends with Hungry. That damn woman scared him, always hitting him with that damned frying pan.

"Dude! Why are you turning red? Don't tell me I got you sick!"

Gilbert couldn't help but smile. He was grateful for the blonde's ignorance. Grateful that he couldn't see what the elder nation was trying to do. Though, it still upset him so to hear the pagan bastard imply things to the foolish American.

"Hey, it's good to be spending time with you Toris, it's been far too long." Alfred said softly.

"Yes, nearly ten years since I last visited your home."

Gilbert looked down, defeated for the time being. His mind spinning with questions yet, so few had answers. He slowly, silently, walked down the hall holding his famous Königsberger Fleck. He had made the soup for Alfred, in hopes to help him get better, but it seemed the bastard had beet him to it. He reached his room and set the bowl down on the nightstand before falling to the bed. Lying on his stomach, for his back was still in pain from the whip. He looked out the window. General Winter had killed the sunlight. He sighed heavily. He missed how things were. Him living with his dearest bruder, Alfred in his house ruling the free world, and the pagan bastard in his filthy country. He narrowed his eyes to slits as he thought of the events which lead to him being taken by the Russian.

He reached in his pocket. In his hand was a small folded piece of paper. Slowly he unfolded it. He smiled softly at the picture of him and his precious bruder. Gilbert stood tall and well awesomely as Ludwig smiled happily at his bruder who had his hand on his head. He gently traced his finger against his bruder's cheek. "Luddy, is your sorry ass crying right now?" he joked, though the pain was clearly in his voice. He reached for the cross around his neck. He closed his eyes tightly as he remembered Ivan ripping it from his neck when he arrived in this hell hole. A deep raging hatred of the violet eyed monster arose as he remembered the asshole taking his Gilbird as well. He sighed deeply. He would make that mutterficker pay, one of these days, that mutterficker would pay!

He pulled the picture close to him. Germany was the closest country he had ever taken in, the only bruder he had. That sad crying child he found on the battlefield so long ago, the child he had raised and fought to protect, had grown into one of the most prosperous and well respected nations in the world. Forgetting the time he was ruled by an insane boss at one time. He was merely following orders, just as Gilbert had taught him. He was so proud of his little bruder. He smiled happily. It was true he did little now and days, just sitting around Germany's house drinking beer and being taken care of by Germany much like he cared for Germany, though his bruder called it freeloading. He smiled because he knew that when Alfred's legs healed, they would escape and put the world back to normal. Everything would be just as it was before the Russian had snapped. "Everything would be the same…everything would be normal again…just like before.' Gilbert said as he drifted off to sleep, the picture of him and his precious bruder in his hand close to his heart.


	7. Can't you see?

"Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light" Alfred sang softly, quietly as his fingers ran across a scar on his arm, the one given to him from England during the Revolution. "What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?" he sighed remembering the man whom wrote the song. Francis Scott Key, 1814. A bloody battle which inspired it. "Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight," there is so much beauty in those stars and stripes. Each star made for one of his dear children. His heart always raced when ever he saw it waving so brilliantly in the sky. Many times, it brought tears to his eyes. "O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?  
>And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air," recently some of his people say that this song represents violence and that "God Bless America" should be the new anthem. Yet, Alfred preferred this one. It showed the true spirit of American. "Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there." As Alfred prayed it always would be. "Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave. O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?" The last part made him cry. Soft tear rolled off his pale cheeks. "O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?" his voice cracked.<p>

"You really have a nice singing voice." Toris complemented as he walked into the room to change the rag on Alfred's head. Alfred was at a loss of words. After singing his beloved anthem and remembering how deeply those words cut at his heart, he couldn't bring himself to speak. He just smiled in response to the Lithuanian. After all, Toris had been taking care of him all this time, for that he was in the debt of the Lithuanian.

"Come now Alfred, don't just sit there when someone compliments you." Toris folded his hands. "Now I see why everyone calls you the king of rudeness." A small smile formed on his lips as he saw Alfred's expression change. Not because he was called rude, no, it was because he used the word "king". Alfred had no need for a king. His home was run by the people for the people. A system which Toris admitted would never work and yet, here he was.

"Toris, you tie your hair back. Dude, you look so cool!" Alfred finally said, forgetting his worries, at least for the moment. He watched as Toris turned red. "R-Really? Well you said I should so I…o you really like it?" he asked nervously.

"Man, I' grow my hair long but it will end up like Frenchy's hair, all wavy and girly, no thank you. Though it does look nice on my little bro." Alfred lowered his head. He missed him. He missed so much. Though he couldn't attend his birthday parties, Alfred always managed to send him a special gift, which Matthew always enjoyed. Yet, he could always tell that Matthew preferred that he be there instead of sending some gift instead.

"You miss him don't you?" Toris asked. "The guy with all the maple trees in his homeland?"

"Matthew, he's my twin brother. Yeah, I miss him a lot. I miss them all a lot." Alfred looked out the window. It was calm for now, General Winter seemed to be sleeping for the moment. "You never know what you truly have till it's all taken from you." He turned back to Toris with soft eyes. Eyes which nearly brought the Lithuanian to tears. "You work hard to make the world better. Each day something to do, places to go, people to see. Nearly every week a meeting where little ever gets done. Things happening around the world, natural disasters like in Japan. I'm always there to help, always there to show I care. My land, it houses people from every country in this world. All brought together, all living equally. I know it's not the best but, I give everyone a chance." He took off _Texas _and rubbed his eyes. "Some of the choices I've made has hurt many of the people I care about. I mean it when I say I never meant to cause anyone trouble. I only wanted to help, I only wanted…" he paused and looked at Gilbert who was at the door. He wasn't sure how long he had been there but it seemed long enough to hear his confessions.

"You only wanted what Alfred?" Gilbert asked, his voice making Toris jump.

"I only wanted to be a Hero." He laid down and turned his head from them. "Yet, people see me more as a villain now." His voice cracked again as he held back the tears.

Gilbert sat on the bed looking at the foolish blonde before him. It reminded him much of when he would try and comfort Ludwig who would hide under the covers and cry when ever he came home wounded. "Alfred, look at me." He said gently. The American turned to him, his eyes glazed but not crying. "You're so young, yet, you bare the weight of the world on your shoulders. Everyone relies on you, on your people. You showed us that things can work if you try hard enough, f your people believe in you. You care about people who can't wait to see you die. Your strong, stronger then most. I'd even argue that your stronger then Rome once was." He wrapped his arms gently around the trembling boy. He and Ludwig were very much alike. "I lost my country, lost my people. Yet, I found my way because you inspired me. I may not be a glorious nation like I once was, but now I have my people once more." he felt Alfred clench his shirt. "You keep the peace in the world. The world may not see it yet, but without you, there will be nothing but chaos. We all need you. You are our Hero after all."

Gilbert felt the warmth from Alfred's fallen tears. He tightened his grip on him. Never has anyone seen the greatest world power like this. He has never exposed his weakness to anyone. Never had he shown that he was capable of any other emotion besides happiness, which had just been a mask to hide his pain.

"I didn't know what that bomb would do! I tried so hard to stop the attack, I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen. I didn't know what it would do!" Alfred was crying hysterically.

Gilbert looked to Toris for an answer but neither could make out his ranting.

"So much destruction, so much pain, so much loss. Then that story…the one about the little girl, only a baby at the time, an innocent baby." He shook his head against Gilbert's chest. "She got so sick so fast, an innocent child. One thousand and her wish would come true. Just a mere one thousand of them, easy right?" he looked up into Gilbert's eyes. His tears caused his eyes to swell and grow red. "Nine-hundred and fifty three. She made them all by hand, with each fold of the paper she said her wish to the gods that would grant it when she made one thousand. 'I wish to live'. She died. Leukemia took her. A disease caused from that damned bomb! I went there, to see the statue they made for her. It was lovely, made me cry like a baby. That beautiful statue." He smiled. "I never forgot her. I never met her but, I will never forget that girl, nor any of the others that suffered like her." He released Gilbert's shirt and sank back into the bed. "I've done some terrible things. Yet, many of them I just wanted to end." His eyes grew heavy. Narrowed only to slits now. "I've so much on me…I wash it off but still I feel it…I'm covered in it from head to toe…" he closed his eyes.

"Covered in what Alfred?" Gilbert asked realizing now the blonde was talking of the second World War. He looked at Toris who had sedated the blonde with a needle. It was for his own good, high stress would never help his situation.

Alfred smiled softly, almost as he did when he was near his twin brother. "Can't you see it? It's all over me."

"See what Alfred?" Toris asked his facial expression clearly that of worry.

"Blood, it's all over me…" he whispered as his breath slowed to that of sleep.

Gilbert caressed the blonde's cheek. He was so peaceful in his sleep. His mask was gone, just his natural face. Something of true beauty, a glory to behold. "Oh Alfred, when will you learn already?" he asked removing _Texas_ from Alfred's face. He touched his forehead to the blonde's, his lips so close to the American's. His eyes narrowed in pain for what the young nation bore on his shoulders. "That all countries, that all of us are bathed in blood. From the day we are born until the day we die, we all as nations, are covered in the crimson wine of this world. None of us are better or worse then the others. We are all the same in the end. We are all nations, and our people will forever be all human. That is the world we live in, the world that exists. None is greater then any other." With that, Gilbert stood up and followed Toris out. He took one final look back at the younger nation, whom was sleeping peacefully thanks to the sedative.

"Toris, I'm going to get him out of here." Gilbert declared out loud. A fierce look of determination in his red eyes.

"I'll do anything I can to help. Just tell me what to do." He said with that same look.

"That Russian bastard is in for some shit!" The Prussian declared as he headed toward the Baltic's room with the Lithuanian.

Russia sat in his office. It was dark and only the flickering of the television could be seen. His head was resting on his balled hand as he watched the screen with a large playfully amusing smile on his face. "That Russian bastard is in for some shit!" Pause. Rewind. Play. "That Russian bastard is in for some shit!"

"Well my Prussian friend, the game has been set. Tell me, are you prepared for the events you just set in motion?" he asked in a low and dangerous voice.

Gilbird was in the background, singing trying to warn the frozen Gilbert about the Russian and wondering why he didn't run.

"Perhaps I shall accept England and Germany's terms. No, I will. Come tomorrow, things will be interesting in this little game. Especially when I hold the most crucial piece." He turned his attention toward the screen which held the image of his favorite piece, if it were chest; he would say it was his queen. "My dear American Sunflower, how I love you so." He said as he laughed insanely. His violet eyes almost looking demonic in the light from the screen which held the sleeping Alfred's image upon it.


	8. The Truth of the Revolution

Ivan walked into Gilbert's room. His violet eyes smiling down on the sleeping man. With a quick motion of his hand, the Prussian was thrown from the bed to the floor. A soft groan escaped his lips as his red eyes locked angrily upon the larger Russian. "What the fuck is your problem?" Gilbert yelled standing up quickly, as if to attack the Russian.

Ivan smiled playfully. "I thought I would wake you up myself. You should get ready, the world meeting won't wait for you." He said in a childish way. Gilbert's eyes lit up with excitement. He would be able to see his brother. Without hesitation, he ran to his closet and pulled out his blue military uniform. Just before he was about to undress something came to his mind. The albino turned to the larger nation, who was clearly amused at the situation.

"What about Alfred? Can't he come?" Gilbert asked quietly. Ivan walked up to him his smile faded. A large hand was placed on his head as the Russian came eye level to him.

"Alfred is in no condition to go to the meeting. He is much too ill." With that, Ivan let him go and headed to the door.

"Wait!" Gilbert yelled, effectively stopping the other nation. "It's not fair! He's been missing longer then I have! You put him through a lot being here! At least let his brothers visit him!" Gilbert didn't mean for his voice to be so high as he spoke. Each word sounding more like a command.

He Russian thought a moment. His long fingers tugging on his scarf. "Well," he said with a smile once again on his damned face. "I guess I could, after all, it may even bring a little more life back into him." Immediately, Gilbert regretted even speaking. Ivan was going to use the American's brothers to restore the little hope Alfred had lost. Not that he lost much, Alfred was far too strong hearted to lose much. Toris had said his ranting the night before were due to the morphine. Either way, Gilbert was going to see Alfred before he left for the meeting.

As if Ivan had read his mind, that plan was shot down. "I'll wait outside your door. Once you're done we'll head down to the meeting." The door closed. Gilbert sighed, quickly getting dressed and followed Ivan down to the meeting. Down to his brother. Down to Ludwig.

~§†§~

They arrived to a large overly decorated door. The gold leaf that wrapped around the petals of the sunflowers were truly something only the Russian would think of, though it was extremely beautiful. Ivan opened the door, the room falling silent as he did. "Go ahead." Ivan said to Gilbert as he extended his arm to him politely. The Prussian refused it and walked in. the room was fairly plain. Just white walls decorated with sunflowers. The large red wood table sat at the center, nearly filled with every representative of every country but America. All eyes fell on Gilbert. He seemed in surprisingly good condition for being a prisoner.

Gilbert turned his eyes toward the sound of a chair being pushed back. He looked on at the only man standing among those who were already seated. Slowly, Gilbert took the first step toward him. The man simply hesitated, unsure of what he should do. As if his mind had been made up, he walked the rest of the way to Gilbert. The younger blonde looked down at him, his eyes filled with pain and regret. The Prussian smiled, just as he always would when ever the younger male would give him that look for being gone too long. "Lud, you look like total shit." He said, trying to keep his voice clear of how much he truly missed his younger brother.

"I've not slept well. Far too much needing to be done since…" he said no more. He didn't have to. Everyone knew what he was going to say. '…since America has been going to hell.' Gilbert placed his hand on his bruder's shoulder. "Relax, things will get better, they always do."

Gilbert turned his eyes to Alfred's brothers, each looking around for Alfred, hope filling their eyes. Gilbert stepped toward them, only to be stopped by the Russian slamming his hands on the large table.

Ivan had a delighted smile on his face. He waited for the two to be seated before he spoke. "As asked of me I have allowed Gilbert to join us for the world meeting, sadly, the American can not join us for he has fallen ill." His eyes looked to Alfred's brothers who didn't seem to buy it. "How ever, I will allow anyone whom wishes to see him to see him. Two at a time because any more will be too much on his current condition." Ivan then sat down. "Are there any questions?"

England stood up immediately. "What exactly is he sick with?" rage was clearly instilled in his voice as well as he eyes. France simply placed his hand on the small Englishman's, a sign to stay calm.

"He caught a rather nasty flu. I assure you, I'm taking care of him to the best of my abilities, after all, I put Toris in charge of his health." The Russian replied.

Arthur turned to him. "Toris, how is he?" pain filled his voice as he coked out the words.

"W-Well, he's had a high fever for some time but…" he paused. The look on the faces of the American's brothers was far too painful to watch. "H-He's getting better quickly." It seemed to ease the pain, if only a little.

England sad down. Hs face clearly worrying over the American. Canada gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry, we'll be able to see him soon." France gripped the trembling hand of the Englishman. "It's what I will see that I'm afraid of."

The meeting went as always. Everyone argued with one another about the current state of the world and who was to blame. Everyone was arguing, yet, no one had any ideas on how to fix things. Usually the one to first make the suggestions was Alfred. No one seemed to want to take his place. It seemed almost as if helping was now a taboo among the nations. After all, Alfred's land was in a second civil war. His land being torn in two, a feeling both China and Vietnam both knew well. It would cause him to choose a side as a new country would be born from the old one, or, it would kill him completely and create two new countries. This is what many of them feared. The death of a nation like America. Though many would rejoice at it, no one would be truly happy. America was a place where all nations and all races lived in peace, well, where they once did.

Everyone seemed to blame England, France and Canada for not doing enough to help. It was far easier to blame them then face up against Russia. No one wished for that. All whom tried had failed. The French empire and even the German Empire couldn't face General Winter. It seemed hopeless to fight him. Even to get the American back, it would take far too many resources, resources that each was scarce on. Resources the Russian had.

Through out the meeting Ivan sat amused at the events. Amused at how cowardly each country was. None of them willing to stand up to the large nation. The game was on, and Russia was the prime player. It was his game, he made the rules. A truly amusing game he created, why he couldn't say for sure.

"Russia, what do you have to say about your current economy and civil issues-aru?" China asked, clearly the only one who had the balls to stand up to him, if only because he sat the furthest from him.

"Well, my economy is quiet good, and my civil issues are of no one's concern but my own." He said smiling his cruel smile at the lack of information he gave. "Is there anything else I won't tell you?"

China looked to Japan, who simply shook his head. There was no getting through to the Slovak nation. It was like trying to melt ice in a freezer, it couldn't be done.

The meeting lasted for ages. The tense atmosphere seemed to be more draining then normal. As custom, the Hosting country was to provide food to the world visitors. Everyone gathered and spoke to one another. Russia was preoccupied with his sisters. Prussia took this chance to pull his fellow Germanic nations to the side.

"Listen," he said speaking lowly to the Austrian, Hungarian and his bruder. "We need to combined forces with America's brothers and stand up to Russia!" he said with a prideful smile.

"No, we can't fight him. Even if we were to mount an attack and had the help of those fools, we'd never have to ability to support a war. Money is tight as it is and many people are suffering. I'm afraid it can't possibly be done." The Austrian said though his eyes were filled with regret that he couldn't be of any use.

"We need America! If he goes down…" Gilbert was cut off.

"Gil, I have to agree with Roderich. We can't fund nor survive a war." Elizabeta said sorrowfully. "Our people need help, not war."

Anger took over him. Gilbert lost all reason then. "Of course you'd side with him! You always sided with that useless little Master!" he said lowly but harshly. He eyes turned to his dear bruder. "Bruder, please tell me you'll help. We can't just let this go on without doing something!"

The German's eyes were lowered; he couldn't stare in his bruder's eyes. He knew of what was going on, yet, he could do nothing to stop it. "Bruder, I've already tried to fight Russia once before, back during the war. My punishment was losing you just like I have now. As long as you're in his possession, I can't go against the agreement." He looked in his bruder's eyes then. "I'm sorry."

The Prussian backed away. He had hoped that his bruder would have been all for it. Yet now, he regretted ever saying a thing. "Fine, I understand." His voice cracking.

At this time all attention was given to the Russian. He smiled happily. His eyes locked on Alfred's brothers who's eyes seemed intent on being sure that this was their chance to see their dearest Alfred. "I feel it's time now to allow two at a time to see the American. You will be escorted by Lithuania whom will monitor the American's condition. If he says no more visitors, there will be no more." He motioned for the three brothers to step forward. "I believe you three have a right to go first, but as I said only two at a time."

Canada smiled. "You two go on. I know England wants to see him, and he'll need you Papa France." His heart was truly kind though he did wish he could be with his brothers.

"Thank you." England said as he quickly fallowed Lithuania up the stairs. As they walked down the halls, he found that he looked to each of the doors as if that would be the one that held Alfred. France took his hand, trying to sooth his trembling. England was grateful for that, even if it was the frog. Finally, they came to the door.

"He's not very well, he's delirious so don't be too shocked at what he might say." Toris said softly as he opened the door. "Alfred, your brothers are here."

Arthur slowly walked to the bed. He was horrified at how sick Alfred was. His body was covered in sweat, his breathing extremely quick and irregular. "Alfred, are you awake?" he asked as he took his hand in both of his own.

The young nation opened his eyes only to slits. A large smile appeared on his face. "Iggy, you came back and your not hurt." He said softly, weakly.

"Why would I be hurt?" he asked trying not to cry.

"Weren't you out fighting Spain again?" Alfred asked as he turned to look at France. "The grand perv is here, does that mean Mattie is too?" he asked as he tried to sit up.

"Non, mon chari!" France said as he gently pushed him back into the bed. "You must rest and save your energy." Alfred simply huffed and began to cough. England looked horrified at his condition.

"Alfred," he began as the tears fell uncontrollably from his emerald eyes. Before he could say another word, Alfred pulled Arthur's hand to his face. His sapphire eyes expressed a gentle yet sad expression.

"Arthur, you're crying. It's just like that time, when it was raining, the gun falling to the mud." He paused to cough. Both European nations knew he was talking about a subject that was hard on both of them. The subject of the Revolutionary War, the war which won America his freedom from England. "You asked me why. What I told you back then, it was a lie."

Arthur looked to Francis, neither of them would have guessed this was what he would say. Each thought he would say something stupid, as he always did but now…

"You would come home at night, thinking I was asleep." Alfred's voice began to crack. "I saw your wounds. The ones you got while protecting me. The ones Span gave you when he stole the supplies you were sending my people. I wanted to help, I wanted to protect you. Yet, you would push such things aside and fight even harder to protect me." Alfred tightened his grip on Arthur's hand. "I asked for help, France agreed but he wasn't much for fighting. Prussia was, he taught me everything I needed to know. I never wanted a war. You turned it into a war, you wouldn't let me go. I needed to be free, to show you I could defend myself, so you wouldn't have to. That's why I fought you, why I needed to be free." Alfred let him go. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "In the end all I did was hurt you worse then Spain ever could."

The Englishman wiped the tear from the American's eyes. "Alfred, I…" The door burst open. The silhouette of the Russian stood out in the light of the hall. "Forgive me for cutting this short, but there are other's here to see him." he said, violet eyes smiling down on them.

"Really? They just got here." Alfred said softly.

"Yes, but there are others here too see you as well. You wouldn't want to disappoint them as well would you?"

"It's not like they really care about me anyway." He mumbled lowly. Arthur gently kissed his forehead. "Stay strong." He whispered. And with that, they left. Ivan looked to Toris. "His attitude seems to have returned."

Arthur walked to Matthew, his eyes even more determined to save Alfred. "Go to him. He needs you, although he may never admit he needs anyone, he needs you." Matthew nodded his head. Francis smiled and ruffled his hair. "The tea sucker is right, you're what gives him strength."

Matthew looked up at the long hallway. He was afraid, but he knew he had to see him. He had to be there for his brother, like he was for him so long ago. Long before they were ever separated. Back when it was just them, facing the challenges of the world with each other.

~§†§~

Next part, Alfred and Matthew's talk. Learn about their childhood and relive their separation.


	9. Love of Twins

Matthew held Kumajiro close to him. The small bear counted as the second guest to visit Alfred, so Matthew would be able to speak to him undisturbed by another. He was worried as he fallowed Toris to the room. Alfred was always strong. Even when they were children running around the open plains of each other's lands, playing games with the Natives. Alfred was always on the look out for any danger. Somehow, he felt that since he was the elder brother, it was his job to protect his younger brother. Canada was weak, he was no where near as strong as America. He sighed heavily, that must be the reason Alfred was so determined to protect him.

Toris turned to Matthew, the look in his eyes told him that he wished things were different. That Alfred wasn't like this. "He is delirious, so don't take what he says to heart." With that, the door opened and Matthew stepped in. His eyes locked on his elder brother. His head was turned, looking out the window. The weather was nice for Russia. The sun was shining brightly for now. Its soft orange rays illuminating the shape of he sickened nation. Matthew smiled softly, remembering the time they stood atop a large hill near the border of their lands looking out at the setting sun. The promise they made to each other repeating in his head.

"Hey Al, it's me." He said softly as he pulled up the chair to the side of the bed. The blonde turned weakly to him. Matthew wished he had just walked to the other side of the bed as he watched his brother struggle to turn to him. Once his blue orbs looked into familiar blue orbs, the American couldn't help but smile happily.

"Mattie," he said weakly. "It's been far too long." He reached his hand out to him. Matthew took his hand and held it. "Oh look, you still have that cute bear I gave you." Matthew nodded his head. Alfred had found the tiny polar bear in Alaska. It was a new type of animal that neither of them had seen. Mattie thought it was cute and so, Al gave him the tiny bear.

"Kumojima, I love him so much!" Mattie said as he hugged him tighter. The small bear gave him a gentle smile.

Alfred began one of his many coughing fits. Matthew set Kumo down and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, unsure of what he could do. He could hear his brother gasping for air that wasn't coming fast enough. Matthew narrowed his eyes in pain. His heart was aching from seeing his elder brother so weak, so vulnerable, so helpless. He had always been the weak one. The one who relied on his strong elder brother to protect him. Now, he had to find a way to protect his brother, just as his brother protected him.

The elder blonde looked up at his twin. He was smiling weakly. His eyes barely able to remain open. As much as he wished he could sleep, he wished even more that his brother could stay by his side. Though, even that wish he didn't want. As long as he was in Russia's hold, he wanted Mattie to stay as far away from him as he could be.

Matthew kicked off his shoes. He moved his brother back onto the bed properly. He climbed into the bed next to him, under the covers like when they were children. Alfred turned on his side facing the younger blonde. Matthew took Alfred's hand between both of his. Their bodies close and their legs tangled together. Alfred looked on at Matttie's smiling face. "It's been far too long since we were in the same bed."

"Saying it like that you make it sound like we're lovers." Alfred said trying to make it a joke. Matthew shook his head. Alfred was always trying to make light of stressful situations. It was his way of coping with things, Matthew's was by keeping silent something Al had always tried to brake him of.

Mattie wrapped his arms around his brother, pressing is body even closer to him. They had grown so far apart. Alfred was always busy doing something for his boss. The few days he got off he sent asleep in his home. Sleep, it never seemed as if Alfred was getting enough. Matthew had caught him putting on some make-up to hide the dark rings that had formed. Though when he confronted Al about it, he smiled and joked that Tony had accidentally given him a black eye.

He was lying of course. Al was use to lying in order to keep his suffering hidden from those he cared for. Like the day back during the Cold War. The day he was found at the bottom of the staircase of his house, which was were the world meeting was being held, covered in blood and bruises. Everyone had bought his lie about falling down the stairs because everyone knew how clumsy he could be. Mattie didn't buy it for a minute. He knew Al was lying to hide something though he didn't know what and like everything else, Mattie buried it away inside himself.

"Al, do you remember the promise you made me?" he asked quietly. Alfred simply nodded his head. Matthew took it as a sign he was too tired to speak. "I'm glad. That promise is what's kept me going during or separation. During the years I rarely got to see you." Tears welled in Mattie's eyes. Al's expressed the pain they were both feeling. The pain of not being able to see or touch their dear brother. Yet, their bond was far stronger then those they shared with Iggy or Francis. Their bonds were those of twins, the closest type of brother you could have. "I often remember the times we had together as kids. Long before England and France had come. How we would play with the natives. Pick berries and try to catch rabbits. We were always together then." A tear rolled down his face. Al moved his hand to gentle wipe it away.

"It was like that too, back when they first took us. England and I would go to Frances' house for a few weeks, then you two would stay with England and I for a few weeks." Al caressed his brother's cheek; it was the only way he knew to calm him. "We were like a real family. Like the humans had. We had a mama and a papa and each other. What more could we want?"

Mattie gripped Al's hand that was caressing his cheek. "It was great in the beginning, but…" he gritted his teeth. "Weeks turned to months, months to years…" his body began to tremble. "We were separated far too long! It wasn't fair! I was so lost with out you Alfred!"

Al kissed Mattie's forehead softly. "I know, during those years I broke the promise. I never meant to hurt you." Alfred closed his eyes as he smiled his dumb smile. "I always kept that picture of you near my bed, always kissing it good night hoping you would feel it some how."

Matthew felt Alfred bury his head in his chest. _Nantucket _gently tickling his face. The younger twin held onto his elder. Neither one was willing to let the other go. Yet, deep down in their hearts they knew they must. If Matthew was to stay, Ivan would surely find some way to amuse him self with the new toy. Alfred didn't want that for his brother. He didn't want him to suffer the same fate as he is forced to endure.

Neither of them heard the heavy footsteps. In away they had both started to drift off to sleep. Each at peace in their twins embrace. Neither of them knew his violet eyes were looming over them. Neither of them could have known of the arousal the large nation had upon seeing both twins so close together in the small bed.

Alfred woke from his half sleep to a loud yelp and the violent jerk from his twin being pulled from him. He looked up at the Russian whom held his brother. He had him pinned to the wall next to the bed. Each of his twin's wrist restrained by large unforgiving hands. Before Alfred could speak, the cruel nation did.

"I never thought of it before, but you both share the same face. I wonder…" he looked to Alfred as he licked Matthew's cheek. He was pleased at the satisfaction he received from the look on the American's face. A mixture of horror and rage unlike anything he had ever seen before from his sunflower.

"Leave him alone!" Alfred yelled. As he did, he somehow found the strength to pull himself from the bed and take hold of the Ivan's arm in a death grip. His eyes filled with nothing but rage and hatred toward the violet eyes nation whom seemed to enjoy the look. Matthew was released, clearly no longer interesting to the larger man. Ivan smiled and pushed Alfred to the bed. His large hands gripped the covers and pulled them over Alfred. "Stay in bed, it you get out again I will punish you." With that he turned to Matthew. "Go, tell Japan he is welcome to come up now."

Matthew didn't move, his eyes locked on his brother. With a slight nod, Al told him it was okay to leave. That he would be fine. Matthew grabbed his shoes and ran from the room fallowed by Kumo. He didn't realize Ivan had fallowed him out of the room until he spoke to Japan and saw him bow to Ivan in a polite greeting before heading anxiously to see Alfred.

The Canadian found it hard to keep his eyes from the Russian whom only saw joy in his tormenting of his fellow frozen nation. As a tease to him, Ivan licked his lips. Matthew felt his face grow red as he turned away his gaze straight into the Ukrainian's large breasts. The poor nation was then faced with an angered Belarusian and a dumbfounded Ukrainian.

~§†§~

I know it's short, but Russia doesn't want anyone spending too much time with his sunflower. Next up, find out some interesting facts about America and Japan, and find out how our favorite Albino plays into their complicated relationship.


	10. Those Who Suffer

Matthew sat with his elder brothers. Francis was comforting Arthur who still couldn't grasp that Alfred was in such a condition. Matthew couldn't focus on them; his mind was racing with what had happened. His heart raced each time he remembered the feeling of Ivan's tongue on his skin. He hugged Kumo tightly. If Alfred had not been there…His eyes lit up. Alfred, he was forced to live under the same roof as that perverted bastard. His heart ached. Al was his new favorite toy. Just the thought of what Ivan was doing to Al made Matthew cringe.

"Mon chari, what is wrong?" Francis asked gently putting his hand on top of his head. It was Francis' way of comforting Matthew. When he was younger, Mattie would push away from his embrace, saying it was because of him and England that he couldn't see his brother. So, Francis was able to settle on placing his hand on his head.

"I'm so worried about Al. He's alone here with Ivan…" He refused to say more. He didn't have to; the others knew what he meant. The tension grew as each tried not to think about it in detail. Yet, the images returned though they tried to banish such thoughts.

~§†§~

Kiku walked into the room and instantly fixated his dark eyes on the sapphire eyes of the young nation. He skipped past the chair and sat on the bed. The blonde said nothing, only starred at him. The soft orange rays of the setting sun gave the elder nation a heavenly glow. The white silk of his uniform illuminated him even more, turning him into an almost god like entity. "Kiku I…" the blue eyed westerner was cut off by the easterner's lips pressing against his. The small hand of the Japanese man tangled with that of the American's as he continued his passionate kiss. Alfred wrapped his arms around him, pulling him deeper into the kiss. The raven haired nation pulled back from the kiss allowing the other to catch his breath. He laid his head gently on the blonde's chest, listening carefully to the beating of his heart.

"Baka-desu." He whispered as he kissed the back of Alfred's hand. "You didn't call me, I was so worried about you." His dark eyes looked up into the face of his lover. It had happened recently, only three years ago. They had kept it secret from everyone else. Neither wanted to be bothered by what the others would say or do. Kiku would wait for the days Alfred would come. When they were together he felt as if the world it's self was standing completely still. As much as he wished time did stand still it was impossible for such a wish. After two or three days Alfred would leave for months. If Kiku couldn't bare the separation he would go and visit him, though when he did he would have to wait up late for his lover. He was always so busy but Kiku knew his work was important.

"Sumimasen Kiku-sama." Alfred whispered as he laced his fingers in the soft raven hair. "It wasn't too long after I came home that…" he looked away.

Japan kisses the base of his neck lightly. "It wasn't your fault. I understand now." He sat up and took the child into his hands. "Itsumo omotteimasu. Itsumademo issho ni itai. Anataga inai to yatte itai. Aishiteru." He leaned forward and kissed his lips once again. "Aishiteru, Amerika-kun." He whispered softly into his ear.

"I always think about you. I want to be with you forever. I need you. I love you." Alfred said as he held Kiku close to him. "Right?"

"Hai, you've been studying." Kiku mounted Alfred. One leg on each side of the westerner's hips. A dark smile on his face. "This looks familiar…" he said as he kissed the American's neck. "…my dear uke."

"Iie, stop." Alfred said gently pushing him off. He looked out the window, his mind far from where it should be.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, taking Alfred's hand in his. He was worried about him. After seeing the picture the Russian teme had given to the others, his heart had become enraged and set upon vengeance.

"I don't want you to get hurt. If Russia finds out…" Alfred's eyes were glazed with tears. "I don't want to lose you." He whispered softly. Japan kissed his eye.

"If I die in our arms protecting you, then I would die happily with honor." He gently ran his fingers across Alfred's bare chest. It was not his normal body. It was weaker, not as strong as and sturdy as it once was. Yet, it belonged to him, so Kiku loved it all the same. "I'm afraid, Alfred-kun. I'm afraid to watch you disappear. I'm afraid you will vanish and I won't be able to stop it. That I'll be alone again." He buried his head in Alfred's chest. "I don't want to be alone."

Alfred wrapped his arms around the trembling Asian nation. "Osoreku koto wa arimasen." He said softly. "As long we remember each other, no one will ever truly disappear."

Kiku looked up at the smiling nation. The younger nation held wisdom far beyond his years. Wisdom that was close to Yao-niisan. "You sound older then me." He joked.

Soon they heard the heavy footsteps. They separated from one another and looked to the door. He had come sooner then the other times. Alfred was sure that he wouldn't see anyone else after Kiku left. As soon as Ivan walked into the room, Alfred felt a icy chill down his spine. Just the way he was smiling, it made his skin crawl. Kiku seemed oblivious to it. If he did notice he remained silent.

"I'm afraid it's getting late, I'm sure you've hotel reservation da?" he asked as he watched Kiku stand up.

"Hai." He turned to Alfred and bowed. "Saiyonnara, Alfred-san." Alfred watched as he walked from the room. Fear for the small nation's life consumed him as Ivan's smile gave only a peek to his dark thoughts. Once he vanished down the hall, all attention was to his prized sunflower.

His eyes were dark and cold. He mounted Alfred, just as Kiku had. He didn't fight the Russian, he knew it would be useless in his current state. Russia was indeed heavy, though it was nothing he couldn't handle, for a while at least. Without warning, Ivan punched him._ Texas_ flew from his face and fell somewhere after they hit the wall. Alfred kept his head turned to the side. He could feel the pain but his mind was else where. His mind was gone, back to the time before he and Kiku had become lovers. Back when there was someone else he cared for, someone he still truly wanted to be with. Someone he made sure would never want to be loved by him ever again.

The large nation leaned forward, his lips gently touching Alfred's ear. "This looks familiar, my dear uke." He hissed. Alfred felt his heart skip a beat. How? How was he able to see what had happened? He was so stupid! He should have known that Ivan would have placed hidden cameras in his room.

"You're such a child." Ivan said as he wrapped his fingers around his neck. He squeezed tightly. "Such a foolish naïve child you are!" He growled. Alfred ripped and tore at the hands that cut off his air supply. The noises he was making reminded Ivan of when he strangled a cat out of sheer boredom. Alfred closed his eyes, he was losing consciousness. His fighting became weaker, his hands unable to find where the larger hands were though he could feel them. His mind began to fade into a white haze. All at once he snapped back to consciousness once Ivan removed his hands. Alfred gasped for the air that wasn't coming fast enough. Ivan got off of him. His violet eyes proudly looking at the black and blue ring around his neck. "Remember, I can claim you as I please. Your body and your life." He opened the door. "You should be grateful that I allowed you to see those worthless fools!"

"FUCK YOU!" Alfred screamed, his eyes watering from the lack of air.

"Poor choice of words." Ivan smiled as he slammed the door shut and locked the door.

Alfred wrapped his arms around himself. His body shacking. Everyone he loved was here. Everyone he cared for was with in Russia's grasp. His care taker, his lover, and his dearest twin. Tears fell from his eyes. He had no choice now. There was only one true way to protect everyone. Though, it would cost him everything he stood for, everything he fought to protect.

~§†§~

Francis fell to the ground holding his side which had begun to bleed. England ran to his side. "Don't worry, i-it's not that bad." Francis said trying to calm him. England looked up at the Russian. The knife in his hand was small, clearly meant for pain and not for claiming a life. France wasn't one to give up so easily. He struggled to stand even though England urged him not to. Once on his feet, he stood tall as an Elder brother should.

"Now I see where Alfred gets his defiance from." Ivan said amused at this. He looked around the hotel room. Once he saw what he had come for, he walked toward it. Francis didn't have look behind him to know why Ivan had come. He drew his own knife, this one clearly used for killing. England ran behind him to Ivan's intended target. "PAPA FRANCIS!" the Canadian called out as he was restrained by the Englishman.

Ivan smiled as he stared at France. "You can barely stand, let alone hold that blade." The Russian put the knife away. "This is far too easy." He said chuckling to himself. He walked forward, with in striking distance of Francis' blade. France took a step forward, the blade swinging as he did. Ivan caught his slow moving hand. "Pathetic." He sighed as he kicked Francis back into the wall next to England and Canada.

They moved to him. Canada shook him and called his name. He wasn't moving, Fear filled him. "Papa Francis! Papa!" he yelled. England gripped the blade and stood defensively between his family and the bastard who stood before them. "You already took my Alfred! I'll be damned if you take my Matthew too!" he yelled as he charged at him. It only took one punch of Russia's great fist to his stomach. England fell hard to the ground, motionless. "Mama!" tears filled his eyes. Why was this happening? Why was the Russian even here?

Ivan grabbed his wrist, yanking him from his place beside Francis. Matthew feebly punched the Ivan which only seemed to irritate him. He curled his finger under the smooth chin, turning his head toward him. "You have his face, but not his eyes." He ran his hands down the length of the smaller man's back. "You're far smaller then him too." He gripped his ass tightly. He looked down at the fear in the eyes of the Canadian. Matthew felt dizzy. His eyes unable to focus. The last thing he remembered was the syringe that Ivan was waving around.

~§†§~

Alfred had easily gotten past the lock that Ivan had on his door. All it took was a hair pin he found in the corner of the room. The place seemed empty. It didn't bother him though. His own home was like that. Quiet and lonesome. He sighed heavily as he tried to support his weight on his shaking legs. He heard the front door open and slam shut. He knew it was the Russian. This was his chance. There was no way his plan could fail. He stumbled down the stairs where he saw Lithuania speaking to Russia.

"Master Ivan, I fear you're going too far! To bring him here…" There was a loud crack followed by a thump. Toris lay on the ground holding his cheek as blood ran down his cut lip. Alarmed by the noise, his brothers came in and ran to his side.

"Get that pathetic worm from my sight." He ordered. Latvia gave him a hateful look. Ivan raised his hand and another crack filled the air. Ivan was angered by the insolence of the Estonian whom had taken the blow instead of his younger brother.

"Damn it Ivan, what the fuck is the meaning of this?" Prussia yelled as he kneeled beside something on the couch. Something was clearly wrong. The look on Gilbert's face alerted Alfred that someone was on that couch. He took a deep breath and ran down the rest of the stairs. Ivan extended his arm and caught Alfred just as he glimpsed the blonde curl that belonged to his twin.

He struggled against the iron grip Ivan held on him. "Mattie! Mattie!" he screamed as he reached for him. Tears ran down his face. It was his fault. Because of him, his dear brother was now in the grasp of this ruthless man. Ivan moved his large and around his neck in order to keep him still. He moved his lips to the ears of his captive. No one could hear what was being said; only the defeated look and the American's face told them it wasn't pleasant. "So be it." Alfred said softly.

Ivan let him go and left the room. Alfred dragged his feet as he slowly moved to his fallen brother. No one said a word when he fell to his knees. He gently caressed the blonde hair. "Forgive me, Mattie. This is the only way…" he laid his head on his brother's chest. His hands grasping at the blood covered shirt he wore.

Gilbert looked down at them. His mind instantly flashed to him and Alfred, each bare of cloth, Alfred clinging to him just as he was clinging to his brother. He held his head. This was no time to think of that! No time to wish for things that only scared his heart.

"Master Prussia," the sound of Alfred's voice made him jump. "I've no reason to ask this…No reason to ask anything of you but…" he removed the shirt he wore and placed his hand on the scar, the mark that had enraged Ivan so. "By the scar you gave me, will you watch over my dearest twin when I'm not around."

Gilbert felt his heart drop. "What do you mean?" he asked taking Alfred by his shoulders and roughly turning him to face him. "What are you talking about?"

Alfred smiled. His eyes as gentle as that night. "It's not like what you think. I will be gone a few days at a time. I just want you to keep him safe and swear you won't leave him alone." He turned to caress Matthew's cheek. "He's afraid of being alone. Just another thing we share."

Gilbert punched Alfred hard across his face. He fell to the floor on top of Alfred. "After what you did to me? After all you put me through? Why should I do anything for you?" he growled as he dug his nails into the blonde's shoulder. "You didn't even care to tell me!"

"I know I deserve noting but your hatred, and all I did was lie to you but please, I ask not for me but for my brother."

Gilbert punched the ground next to Alfred's head. "I'm not doing it for you!" he yelled as he stood up and left the room. Toris walked to Alfred's side. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Alfred…" he looked up and smiled.

"Toris, it seems I'm going to stay here after all."

~§†§~

Kiku sat on his porch looking out at the cherry blossom try that had yet to bloom. His mind now focusing on the past. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to know what he was thinking of. It was that night three years ago.

"You're far too young to be sitting here doing nothing, aru." The Chinese man sat beside him. It had been a long time since they had sat here beside his brother. Yao had come because he sensed something wrong with his Kiku when he rushed from Ivan's house and refused his hotel reservation, instead he flew home.

"You live the American, don't you aru?" he asked him with a serious look on his face. Kiku didn't look at him. Even if he were to lie and deny it, there was no hiding anything from Yao's sharp eyes. Of all Yao's children, Kiku was the one he was closest to. This had been the downfall of the island nation. That he was easily read by the man he respected so much.

"Hai. I've never loved someone as much as I love him. Even though we were enemies before, even after he had left those wounds on my body, I still love him." Kiku used the sleeve of his kimono to hide his face, to hide his tears. He didn't want Yao to see him like this, to see him cry like he did as a child. Yet, he wanted to be held once again by Yao, to be comforted. Once again, Yao read his mind. He pulled his young brother to him, holding on tightly. "Tā de suǒyǒu quánlì." He said softly. He laced his fingers in the short raven colored hair that matched his own. "It's going to be alright aru."

"Yao-sama, would you listen if I told you how it all happened? Could you tell me what lead up to this?" Yao nodded his head. "He was so strange on that day, so Kawaii!" Japan said as he held onto China as he once did so long ago.


	11. As Events Unfold

Alfred sat on the bed where Gilbert had laid Matthew. He rest his dear twin's head on his lap and caressed his cheek. Each time he took a breath, Alfred was able to relax all the more. He forced a smile. "Hey Mattie, you knew I was lying that night, didn't you? You were the only one who saw through me. Oh Mattie, if you knew the truth…" One of Alfred's tears fell from his eye and ran down Matthew's face. "Would you hate me too?"

~§†§~

Alfred woke up to find he was alone. Much like he always was. The smell of bacon drew him to the kitchen where he found the one he had spent the night with. He stood in the doorway taking in the sight of him. Short snow white hair hung from his head so beautifully. His body smaller then his own but far from inferior. He turned to look at him. "Guten Morgen, Alfred!" he called as he laid the fresh cooked bacon on the plates.

"Good morning, Gilbert." Alfred responded as he sat down at the table.

Gilbert sat next to him with a wide smile on his face. "Damn, I feel so refreshed after last night!" he chuckled. He looked to Alfred who didn't seem to react much to his comment. He just sat there and looked at his reflection in the glass of water. Gilbert was starting to get worried. "Alfred? Hey Alfred…" he placed his hand on the American's shoulder.

Alfred jumped in his seat. "Oh, did you say something?" he asked.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Alfred smiled. "Last night, I can't help but think it was a mistake." Gilbert slammed his hands on the table. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" he yelled.

America stood up and walked to the window. There was a gentle breeze blowing that spring morning. His hair blew back reviling his saddened expression. "It's not as if last night meant nothing to me it's just…things won't be the same. You know something about me, something not even my twin brother knows. I feel so ashamed, like what happened the night Ivan…I feel as if it was my fault."

He felt arms wrap around him. "Depp. It wasn't your fault. I should know, though he never went that far with me, he still did things that are unforgivable." He ruffled the hair on Alfred's head. "Just another thing we have in common."

Alfred smiled as he pushed Gilbert off of him. "Come on! Stop it!" he giggled. Gilbert backed away. "Hey Al, I got something for you." He said.

"If it's something from that box I don't want it!"

Gilbert walked over to him, his lips pressed against Alfred's as he slipped the gift into the blonde's hand. He pulled away laughing the laugh that belonged only to him. Alfred looked down at the Iron Cross in his hand. He looked up at Gilbert bewildered. "I thought this was only for you and Ludwig…"

Gilbert smiled as he helped Alfred put it on. "Naw, it's meant for those we care about the most. Luddy gave one to Feli, just as I'm giving one to you." He stepped back and looked at the necklace on his lover. "It looks good on you!"

Alfred covered his eyes as the tears began to flow. "Thank you so much!" Gilbert wrapped his arms around him. "As long as you wear that, we're lovers. Do you understand Depp?"

"Ja." He replied with a twisted grin.

"Hey! That's my line!" Gilbert said as he knocked Alfred to the floor and pinning him there. "Time fore round three!"

~§†§~

Alfred dropped his jacket on the ground and slumped in his office chair. It was late, the World meeting had lasted far longer then anyone had wanted it to. After hours of deliberating and trying to reason, Alfred was unable to convince the others to side with his boss's proposition. He loosened his tie and searched his desk for some aspirin. He knew it would only be a few minutes before his boss stormed in the room to yell at him. He prepared for the incoming storm.

"JONES!" his boss slammed the door open. "What the hell have you been doing in Italy? Sight seeing?" He knocked a small figure of George Washington off his desk.

Alfred stood up and walked to the other side of the desk, showing the respect he had for his boss. "I'm sorry, I tried hard but no one else agreed with it, and I have to say I didn't either…"

His boss lashed out at him, gripping his shirt tightly and throwing Alfred against the desk. "I see, you didn't agree with it so you sabotaged my proposition!"

Alfred shook his head. "No! Not at all, I did my best but…" his boss cut him off.

"You may be a country but you are my subordinate! You do as I tell you do you understand?" he ripped Alfred's shirt. The small cross was clearly seen. "That's the cross Germany wears. Does this mean you're his bitch?"

"No, it's not like that with countries, besides it's not from Ludwig." Alfred's eyes grew gentle. "It's from Gilbert."

"You mean the former Prussia? The one who's now a useless micro nation?" he ripped the cross from Alfred's neck. "Of all people to form a relationship with! Don't waste your time with him anymore! Why don't you do your country a favor and create a relationship with a country that matters! Perhaps China or Japan, Evan Russia would be a better choice then that useless nation!" Alfred's eyes widened as the memories of that night rushed back to him. He fell to his knees and laced his fingers in his hair. "It seems I haven't given you enough work! I'll solve that soon enough, your work load is going to triple for the next six months!"

Alfred looked up at him. "You can't! I worked so hard all year so I could go to Mattie's birthday!" he watched as his boss walked to the fireplace that was lit.

"I guess you won't be able to make it! And to be sure that you forget that useless country…" he threw the cross into the flames. Alfred ran to the fire as his precious gift was turning into a puddle of molten metal. Tears ran down his face as the symbol of Prussia's love for him was gone forever. "You're forbidden to be with him! That's a direct order! Go find a relationship with a country our people actually remember! That's an order as well!" he hissed as he left the room.

~§†§~

Alfred sat on the plane looking at his cell phone. Seven missed calls and voicemail messages. It wasn't hard for him to figure out who had left them. It had been ten months since that night he received the cross and only six since he watched it burn. He listened to the messages.

"Hey Al it's me, I was wondering if you want to come over for some Wurst and beer. Call me back." The next message. "Hey it's been three days and you haven't called so I thought I would call you, guess your busy so call me when you get the chance." Next. "Al, I'm getting worried. Everyone barely sees you anymore, what are you doing? Why aren't you calling me back?"

Alfred turned the phone off. He couldn't stand it any more. He didn't want to hear his voice. It only cut him all the deeper. He couldn't let himself be distracted anyway. Japan had invited him to come for the Hanami Festival. Remembering his orders he willingly accepted. His mind was made up. It was impossible to go back to the way things were.

Kiku greeted him at the door with a respectable bow. "Welcome, America-san." He said. Alfred looked at the beautiful kimono Kiku was wearing. It was two lays, being that it was spring and hot. The top layer was a beautiful sky blue color and the pattern was of a cherry blossom tree in full bloom with beautiful pink flowers with some petals blowing in the breeze.

"Hey Kiku, that kimono thingy looks nice on you!" he said half being honest and half flirting. He watched as Kiku covered his face with the long sleeve, trying to hide the fact he was blushing.

"A-Arigatoo Go-Gozaimasu, America-san." He said stuttering as he did. Alfred thought it was cute. "I-I have one for you too, i-if you want to wear it." He said handing him a small brown package.

"R-Really? I'm not sure if I'll look right in one." He said opening it. His hand ran across the soft ocean blue silk. The pattern the same as Kiku's thought the blue was darker. He rushed into the bed room to try it on. After some time he came out, clearly with no knowledge of how to tie a kimono.

Kuki giggled at the sight and stood up to help him. He untied the obi and laid it on his arm. Alfred stepped back. "No need Kiku! I can fix it!" he said as he placed the right side over left. The Japanese man sighed. "If you put right over left it means you're dead." He walked toward Alfred and fixed it. "Are you wearing your boxers?" he asked.

Alfred blushed. "Y-Yeah, why?"

Kiku laughed. "You don't wear underwear when you were kimono." He said stopping what he was doing. "If you want to be traditional, take them off and come back out so I can tie it right."

Alfred walked back to the room clearly overwhelmed by the difference in their cultures. He came out once more. Kiku moved to him again, placing left over right. He pressed his body against Alfred's body in order to get the obi around his body. Of course this made Kiku blush. Once he was done he stepped back and looked at the American. It suited him well. The kimono was hand picked by Kiku. Kiku had seen it on a manikin in the window of a store. The blue color reminded him of the eyes of the very man whom wore it now.

During the festival, Alfred seemed a bit distant. Though he had won a few fish for Alfred at the Kingyo Sukui stand, for Alfred had broke three poi nets when Kiku had used only one.

During lunch, which was a obento box specially prepared by Kiku himself, Alfred seemed to loosen up more. Alfred loved the sight of the cherry blossoms in full bloom. "America-san…" Kiku began before being interrupted.

"Please, call me Alfred." He said, his eyes still locked on the falling petals.

"Alfred-san, tell me, what is troubling you?" He asked before he sipped his green tea.

"It's nothing really. I'm just so busy I don't remember how to relax anymore." He chuckled. "Odd isn't it?"

"No, you work very hard for your country and for others. You should know this though, too much work is bad for your health." The Japanese man fallowed the path of a petal. When it was in front of him he clapped his hands together. "It is not always wise to stay upon the tree, for every petal must fall for the tree to bloom another year." He said as he placed the petal in Alfred's hand.

"You're so weird." Alfred chuckled as he rubbed his finger over the soft petal. "It's nice, almost as soft as silk."

"It's soft, like Alfred-san's skin." Kiku said as he smiled brightly.

"What was that?" Alfred asked. Kiku bowed to him. "Nothing! I'm just talking to myself!"

It was late by the time they returned to Kiku's home. The day had been far better after lunch. Alfred was into everything that was going on. He asked questions about things and Kiku was happy to answer them. Alfred sat down and took the Kitsune mask off the side of his head. "Man Kiku, you sure know how to throw a festival."

Kiku smiled and handed him a glass of Sake. "There is more about to start. Look up into the sky." He said as Alfred moved to the porch. Kiku sat beside him. He looked on as Alfred's eyes were fixated on the sky, trying to see what else there was to this wonderful night.

A large boom was heard and a red light lit up the sky. The light reflected off of Alfred's hair giving him a halo of color. One after another different colors appeared as well as different types of explosions. Alfred watched in amazement as each burst proudly in the sky. Kiku watched as Alfred cried.

"What's wrong now?" he asked.

"It reminds me of my birthday, how I was too busy to enjoy it. Too busy to accept my brother Mattie's invitation to hang out that day. I spent it alone."

Kiku wiped the tears from Alfred's face. "Well then, Happy Birthday Alfred-San!" he said happily. "I even have a present for you."

"What? You really have to, you've done enough already…" Kiku kissed Alfred. His small fingers laced in the blonde's hair. He was able to lay Alfred on his back and mount him. He pulled back and looked down at him.

"Kiku what's gotten into you?" Alfred asked trying to figure him out.

Kiku covered his face with his sleeve to where only his eyes showed. "I really like you Alfred-san. I like how cute you are when you don't understand something. I like how you always rush to help people when things happen to them. Yet, what I like most about you…" he moved to the blonde's neck and kissed it. "Is how you look at everyone…with such loving eyes."

Alfred smiled happily though his heart was tearing inside of him. "I like you too Kiku."

Kiku smiled happily. He bent down and opened the top of Alfred's kimono. This body, it would now belong to him.

That morning Kiku looked down at the child whom he had claimed the night before. He lay asleep under the kimono he had worn to the Hanami festival. Kiku's hand caressed his soft blonde hair. After so much time alone, after all his time in isolation, Kiku could finally say he found someone he loved and wanted to be with forever. He had found the one to whom he can give his heart to. This was the start of their love.

~§†§~

Alfred left the room once Gilbert appeared. He was still upset and refused to look at him. Alfred was hurt by this. Yet, deep down he was relieved by it. As long as he was hated, then there was no reason for Prussia to endanger himself for America's sake.

Alfred walked down to the basement of the East wing of the large house, as Ivan had ordered him to. This was not the same basement he had been locked in, that belonged to the West wing. Once down there, he absorbed the room. It was a classic Russian decoration, much like the palace in which the movie about Anastasia had taken place. On the bed was a plain white dress with black lace at the bottom of it. Alfred knew what had to be done. It was what he had agreed to after all.

He moved to the bathroom and undressed. Being that there was no underwear included, he wasn't meant to wear any. Once it was on, he looked at himself in the mirror. The face that looked back at him was that of a stranger. He looked away. He couldn't bare the sight of himself.

He sat on the bed with his hands folded in his lap. His eyes focused on those hands. His mind remembering what he said to Arthur once.

"I'm going to get stronger! I'm going to protect you, Francis and Mattie with my bare hands!"

Alfred gripped the cloth of the dress. "I'm sorry. I can't protect anyone." He whispered.

A finger curled under his chin. It took little effort for Ivan to lift Alfred's head. "I assume you were bottom in your relationship with Kiku, da?" he asked as he studied the way Alfred looked in the dress.

He nodded slightly. "Kiku preferred to top, he is far more experienced then me." He responded, feeling uneasy as he spoke to Ivan about his sex life with Kiku.

"I see, did he teach you anything useful?" Ivan asked as he placed his large hand on Alfred's thigh.

"Not really. He said I was perfect just laying there. The only thing he had me do was thrust against him." Alfred said as Ivan moved his hand further up his leg.

"So he never taught you to suck him off?" Ivan asked. He could feel himself growing larger as he asked the questions which were arousing him.

"No, Kiku-kun said my mouth wasn't meant for such filth. That it was meant only for his lips to please." Alfred gripped the cloth above his heart. Kiku was a kind man. In the three years he spent as his lover, he found that the more time he spent with him, the more he was falling in love. Though, his heart was still with Gilbert.

"I see, I have much work ahead of me. You need to be properly trained. If you're going to serve me as promised, you have to know what to do and how to do it properly." He said as he gently rubbed his hand against the cloth which covered the American's cock. Alfred hunched over holding his breath. "It seems I have more work then I thought. This will be interesting." He chuckled as he moved his body closer to Alfred's. He leaned over, gently kissing his neck as he continued rubbing the sensitive area between the child's legs.

Alfred was completely inexperienced at this sort of thing. Gilbert had never taught him anything about what to do in bed. The few times he was able to see him before the night his boss forbid it, Gilbert had only asked to use some of the toys in his brother's box from the closet. He never used the dildos because he said he only wanted him to feel his "Five meters of Awesome". So Gilbert would always settle on ropes, handcuffs and some other things Alfred never saw how they were used though he could feel them. Like Kiku, Gilbert didn't want Alfred to suck him off because he didn't want to "taste his own cock" when ever he kissed him. So, he reacted to things as if he were indeed still a virgin.

Without a single warning, Ivan tightly gripped Alfred's member with far too much force for it to be pleasurable, which meant he was being punished. He gritted his teeth, trying to bear the pain. Tears formed in the corner of his eye as he felt a hard object hit his face. He fell to the bed dazed by the sudden impact. "I don't want you thinking of anyone else when I'm teaching you!" the Russian howled as he put all his weight on the already bruised and sore member. Alfred let out a loud pain filled shriek. All he could see were large white dots of light. Ivan gripped a handful of blonde hair and pulled him to meet his violet eyes. "I was going to start off easy today. I was going to teach you to suck a man off but I guess you don't enjoy my company!" he hissed.

He stood up, his large hand still gripping the blonde's hair. He was practically dragging him up the stairs and down the hall, to a room which held a bed and a few chairs that were used for restraining people. The bed was simple, it had no head or foot boards and was sitting in the middle of the room. There were several chins dangling from the ceiling, all clearly used for restraints. "Do you like it? I had this built just for you!" he said as he threw Alfred to the bed.

Barely able to move from the pain, Alfred looked up at Ivan. His smile told Alfred that he was in for something, what exactly he didn't know. Once the door was shut, no lock was heard, he struggled to stand up. It wasn't just the pain from having his dick crushed, but also the fact he was not fully over his fever yet. The fever had gone down, but it was still hard to do anything.

Alfred couldn't tell how long Ivan was gone for, but it wasn't as long as it seemed. The door was kicked open. Alfred took a step back preparing for anything. What he saw truly horrified him. Ivan walked in carrying both Gilbert and Matthew. Toris walked in holding a large box. His facial expressions not too thrilled about what he was holding.

"Ivan, please!" Alfred said tossing his pride out the window. "Let them go!"

After he had finished strapping Gilbert to the chair, he stormed to Alfred. He gripped him by the wrist and pulled him close. "Begging will do you no good! And never speak my name! You're far from worth of that honor!" he yelled as he released him to strap Matthew to the chair.

"TORIS! Wake the guests up!" he snapped as he once again dragged Alfred by his hair over to the bed. Ivan strapped Alfred into the chains above the bed. Alfred was able to sit on his legs to lessen the pain that was growing in his arms.

He watched as Toris injected them with a clear liquid. Each woke almost instantly. They looked around the room until hey saw Alfred. Each unable to fully grasp what was going on. They soon found themselves restrained and some how knew they were about to glimpse hell. Toris picked up the box and walked over to Ivan whom had pulled a table next to the bed.

"Al, what's going on?" Matthew asked his voice cracking from the severity of the situation.

Alfred felt as if a chainsaw was moving throughout his body cutting away at ever fiber of his being. Yet, he gave his brother a gentle look, a soft smile displayed on his lips. "Hey, it's going to be okay Mattie. Don't worry too much about me, I'll be fine."

Ivan cracked a whip. "Oh no you're not. You're far from fine my little sunflower. After I'm done with you, I'm all you'll be able to think about!" with a flick of his wrist he watched as the white dress ripped and red blood oozed out of Alfred's back.

"Stop it!" Mattie yelled. "Leave him alone!" he looked up at Alfred's expression. It was the same as before only slightly filled with pain. The tears trickled down the eyes of the younger twin. Why was this happening? Why did it have to be Alfred? He struggled against the restraints.

Gilbert didn't dare to look at him. He couldn't watch. As much as he hated Alfred for what he had done to him, his heart still longed to be loved by that fool. He still loved Alfred, even though Ludwig had told him to stay away from him after what he discovered. Another grunt followed the cracking whip. Each lash was cutting Alfred's skin and Gilbert's heart. He was weak. If he had been the country he used to be…he gritted his teeth. He was a fool and a failure. Gilbert couldn't think of a worse torture. Alfred was being destroyed before they eyes of his younger brother and former lover. If there really was a hell, this was it.

"TORIS! Strip him of his clothes!" Ivan demanded.

Toris hesitated before he obeyed. He figured Ivan would simply cut deeper into Alfred's flesh.

"And after you finish with him, take off you clothes as well!" Ivan ordered.

Toris froze. He looked to Ivan in disbelief. Ivan's face was indeed serious. What was this man planning? He knew it wasn't good if he was making him strip both Alfred and himself. Toris nodded his head slightly and finished Alfred before he removed all his clothes as well.

"Excellent. Good job Toris!" He moved over to a chair off to the side of the room. He sat in it and smiled happily as his view of Alfred's bare and bleeding body gave way to arousal and ecstasy. "You've been so loyal to me Toris. So, I've decided I would give you a special treat."

Toris looked at him in confusion. What was he saying? What was he planning? He didn't know or couldn't grasp what Ivan was hinting at.

"I'm going to let you fuck Alfred. After all, didn't you write how much you were in love with him in those diaries of yours?" Russia ask with a devilish grin on his face.


	12. The Walls which Divide Us

Toris stood off to the side of the bed. He looked to Matthew and Gilbert, then to Alfred. His gaze was locked on his legs. His fever had been so bad that what he thought were days, were truly weeks. After sometime, Toris had removed the casts. Alfred had not noticed it until now.

The Lithuanian stood tall, tying his hair behind his back in a ponytail. "No. I won't obey you." He said in a stern voice. Although it didn't look like it, Lithuania was older then Russia. When he was with Poland, they had been so strong that he feared no one. Yet, when he was separated from Feliks, he had become a fearful nation. No more. He was going to stand up to him; he was going to protect Alfred.

Russia wasn't amused. "I give you what you wanted and you refuse it?" He stood up and headed for the door. "Perhaps, Estonia or even Latvia are willing to play with us as well."

"NO!" Toris yelled as he ran to Ivan. "Don't!" Ivan gripped his hair. "Then will you accept my gift?" Ivan asked, his voice hissing as he did.

"I-I can't…" he said softly, his voice filled with pain.

Chains rattled as Alfred turned to face them as best he could. "Toris, just do what you must. Don't worry, I can handle it." His eyes were filled with pain. Toris was unsure of what to do. He didn't want to force himself upon Alfred as Ivan wants, nor did he want his brothers involved in this.

"Well, well. I guess you really are a horny little slut. Do you love to be fucked that much? How many does this make Alfred? How many people did you allow to "invade" you, I wonder?" Ivan asked, his cruel smile curled on his lips.

Alfred said nothing to him. Two he did indeed allow to take him. The one he hated the most, he had not allowed to. Because of that one man, each time he was with the other two, he was haunted by the memories and fought his urge to run from them, to hide in a dark area in a tight little ball. He never did though; he bore it for the sake of the man he was with. It wasn't his fault. Perhaps, Ivan was right. Perhaps, he truly was as lewd as Ivan believed he was.

"Alfred no!" Matthew yelled. "You don't have to!" the Canadian tried his best to fight the tears. He wanted to be strong if only this once. He wanted to help his brother. He had awakened earlier, shortly after Alfred left him in Gilbert's care. When he asked, Gilbert told him that Alfred had agreed to something with Ivan. What he wasn't sure, but seeing that it was Ivan and it involved Matthew, it wasn't something good. When he pressure him for more information, Gilbert snapped and told him he didn't really care what the "fat assed blonde bitch" had agreed to. Though, the look on Gilbert's face told him other wise. Matthew could tell there was something between them and it had gone awry. Things were happening that were confusing to the young country, though he was determined to find out what Alfred was so set on hiding from the world.

"Mattie, just stay out of this. I've already made a deal, you know I'm a man of my word." His voice was cracking again. He had nearly forgotten his brother was there. That his brother was watching the events that were unfolding. Ivan was truly a cruel man. His heart as cold and as bitter as the very land to which he called home.

"Alfred, please! Don't sell yourself for me! Don't let him take your freedom! Don't give up what you truly love!" Matthew urged.

Alfred smiled as he looked at his brother. Tears rolled down his face as his brother looked on him with a worried face. "I'm not. There are things I love more then my freedom." Matthew lost it then. The tears he held back found their own freedom in his words.

"Alfred please…" he begged lowering his head. "I can't handle knowing your suffering is my fault…because I exist…" he gritted his teeth. "I'm just a burden to you…"

"Matthew shut the fuck up!" Alfred roared in anger. The Canadian looked up at his brother, shock and fear instilled in his eyes. Alfred had never raised his voice to him before. Those gentle blue eyes were now as cold as the gem they resembled. "Just shut the fuck up!"

Ivan smiled amusingly. "Well as much as I do enjoy seeing brothers fight, I want to get the fun started." He looked down at Toris who was still in his grasp. "Are you going to play or should I fetch your brothers?" Toris looked at Alfred who once again relaxed his body, telling him he was willing to go through with it. He closed his eyes tightly and nodded his head. "Very good." He said throwing him at the bed. "Get started."

Toris climbed on the bed. His body trembling as he ran his fingers gently across the toned torso of the American. He could feel Alfred flinch and backed away slightly from his touch. These, as Toris knew, were signs that Alfred's first time was forced. Had he been willing, he would have turned out far differently. He gently took Alfred's head in his hands. His emerald eyes looking into the broken sapphires. "Forgive me." He whispered his voice shacking as he did. Alfred splashed him a quick smile. "There's nothing to forgive."

Tears streamed down his eyes as he pressed his lips to the blonde's. His tongue explored the younger nation's mouth. As much as he wished it wasn't so. His wish was unanswered. The American tasted so good! His body was becoming hot and his lower half was growing as pressure built. He broke the kiss and slid down to the blonde's neck. Licking his way down and nibbling at the base of his neck. Alfred let out a soft moan. Toris had to pause for a moment. The throbbing in his cock was far too much. After holding his breath for a while and allowed his body to settle down. He returned to his task quickly as not to provoke the Russian's anger. His lips gently kissed the small buds that were starting to perk up. Genteelly, he moved his hands around the larger body. His warm hands grasping the soft round cheeks. Once again he earned a moan from the American which only served to excite him all the more.

Ivan sat watching every movement, every kiss, and every reaction like a hawk. He was amused as well as aroused by how well Toris was doing. With each kiss, each moan that escaped the young nation's lips, he found himself growing larger and larger. It was hard to contain himself. He wanted to rip Toris from Alfred only so he himself could fuck him raw in his tight ass. Ivan closed his eyes. A wave of sheer pleasure shot through him. Just the thought of it was enough to drive him crazy. He opened his eyes to find Toris' fingers in his mouth. Ivan knew what was next, as well as did the Prussian.

Gilbert turned from them. He couldn't bear to watch his ex-lover be violated as he was. Although the young nation had avoided him for months after he had claimed to love the albino, that he had moved on to love the Eastern Island nation, Gilbert knew he didn't deserve to be treated like this. To be raped by a close friend in front of his former lover but more so, is younger twin. That was cruel, even for Ivan. Alfred loved his younger brother, this no one could deny. Alfred spoke of him so often and always with pride in his voice. It was from Alfred that he had heard the young Canadian had fallen in love with and was dating the beautiful Belgian. He spoke so proudly that his brother had found someone to love. The excited fool believed that she would bring his dear brother out of his shell.

~§†§~

Alfred was so happy and full of life back then. Back when they were together. It was after three weeks of unreturned calls and the avoiding at the world meetings did Gilbert finally talk his brüder into letting him visit his lover, though he had to wait three months to do so. It seemed to take forever. Alfred still had not returned his calls nor had he even looked at the crimson eyed nation at the world meetings. Gilbert was beginning to wonder if the fool had regretted those nights they spent together. It cut deeply into his heart just thinking about it all.

Gilbert could hardly contain himself when Ludwig had reluctantly given him the plane ticket, spending money, and hotel information (although Gilbert would need it because he was going to stay with Alfred). He was filled with excitement and anticipation when he landed in D.C, his love's home and capital. It was easy to enter the White House, with him being a country and all, just having to go through security checks. Once inside he began his search for his blonde fool. After what seemed like hours of looking, he found Alfred's boss.

"Guten Tag!" he said happily as he bowed to the leader of the free world, because he wasn't too sure how to greet him properly. "I was wondering if you could tell me where Alfred is?"

The LFW just looked at him, as if trying to figure out who he was. "Ah, it's good to see you mister…"he paused.

"Beilschmidt, your grace. Gilbert Beilschmidt." He said extending his hand out to him for a hand shake.

The man refused it and looked him over. "Which country are you? You're not that Russian fellow, you're far too short. You're not a damn Asian, so you must be European…"

"I'm Prussia, your grace." Gilbert said hiding the rage he felt for the insults to both himself and his fellow nations.

"Oh yes, that new micro nation that's in Greece."

"No, I reside in Canada but live with mein brüder Germany." Gilbert replied, his mind trying to figure out if the man was trying to insult him or if he truly was retarded.

"Whatever, it's very late so…" he started to walk away.

Gilbert ran in front of him. "Please mein grace, I need to see Alfred. Could you tell me where he is?" Gilbert all but begged.

A devilish smirk appeared on the human's face. "Jones? Of course. He's in his room just down the hall, it's the third door on the left."

Gilbert ignored the smile. "Danke!" he said as he bowed once again and ran off into that direction. His heart was racing. He turned down the hall. His eyes were fixated on the left. "Eins…zwei…drei!" he said happily. He didn't bother to knock. He was going to surprise his lover.

He opened the door silently with ease. His crimson eyes searching the hotel like room for his cerulean eyed lover. A soft noise came from the room to the left. Gilbert menuvered his way past the priceless furniture that littered the room, filling it with the history of the great nation he was searching for. Another soft noise was heard, this time louder. He knew he was in the right place. His heart was pounding like a unsteady drum beatting in his chest. Once again he was able to open the door without a single sound.

Gilbert stood frozen. His heart was no longer racing from excitement nor love. Something stung at his eyes. His vision began to blur as he looked at the shape of two figures on the bed. There was just enough moonlight from the window to see the one on top had raven colored hair, and the one on the bottom bore that of the golden sun. Soft moans could be heard as the domenant male grunted the name of the submissive one.

"Alfred-san!"

~§†§~

Gilbert gritted his teeth at the memory of it. He had ran from that room, unnoticed. He had refused a hotel and was forced to wait four hours for a flight back home. The saddened crimson eyes looked to the younger twin. The child was crying uncontrollably. It was far too cruel.

Toris reached around the large frame to the younger nation's opening. He started with a single finger. He tried to push it in but the stressing body rejected its access to the tender walls inside. He looked up at the sweat covered child before him. Alfred didn't want this, it was written a lover his face. Toris, felt so sorry for him yet there was no turning back now. "Alfred," his voice seemed to scare the blonde because the chains rattled. "Alfred you must relax or it will hurt you far more then it needs to." The child weakly turned to him.

His once beautiful cerulean eyes now looked a dull shade of blue. "I'm sorry." His voice hitched on the second word. With a few deep breaths, he tried desperately to relax. His body was unable to do so. In the last few years, his body had been pushed past its limit countless times. The late nights he spent signing his name to thousands of documents, which he took time to read each one. Those nights he would go to Kiku's. His body did not remember what relaxing was. He had heard once, he believed from Yao, that sex was a great way to relieve stress. Alfred felt it was nothing more then bullshit. He had had sex a few times with few men yet, never once did he feel relaxed before, during or afterward. All sex made him feel was that he was a dirty whore. Ever since that world meeting…ever since that Russian bastard…Alfred looked to Toris. "Just do it. Don't worry if I get hurt, it's just one way to let me know I'm still alive."

Toris shook as the words scraped against the soft throat like leafs scraped against the sidewalk on a clear October morning. He didn't want to hurt him. Tough, if he didn't hurry, Ivan would do far worse to them both. He swallowed hard, sliding his hands down the soft young skin of the child before him. By now, his cock was already hard and throbbing, begging for attention and the friction it so desperately needed. Alfred's cock was barely even half hard. It wasn't that Toris's techniques were bad, it was just that Alfred didn't want sex. Toris could only guess that's what it was. Yet, he was determined to give Alfred some pleasure in this. He gently grasped the base of Alfred's cock. The American bit his lip and bucked his hips at the sensation. Toris began to pump slowly as he lowered his lips to the head of the now growing erection. He heard the guilty pleasure sneak past the America's lips. This encouraged him to continue.

He started with by licking the base of the cock and slowly working his way up to the tip and stopping a bit to play with the slit before moving back down. The Lithuanian was skilled at this. Before, when he and his dear Feliks were together, he would please his lover all the time by doing such as he was. After a bit of time passed and he began to taste the pre-cum of the younger man before him, he pulled the whole cock into his mouth. He could feel Alfred buck at the sensation and press his cock further into the awaiting mouth. The warm walls of the brunette's mouth caused his blonde love to let out a low moan. Knowing what this meant, the skilled man began to pump his head up and down the throbbing shaft. Once in a while he would graze his teeth against the sensitive muscle, sending waves of pleasure through out its owner's body. His skillful tongue was able to find the places that set him off the most.

"To-Toris…I-I'm going to…to…" Alfred struggled to say as the Lithuanian continued his task.

Ivan smiled cruelly. "Toris! Deny him his climax, that's an order!" he commanded through his evil grin.

The brunette dared not to disobey the Russian. He ripped the warmth from the child and squeezed the base of the cock, stopping the climax. He watched as pain filled Alfred's body language. Tears of pure pain rolled down his eyes. Toris looked on in utter horror at the pain he was going through. He turned to the Russian bastard. His eyes angered by what he was forcing the otherwise peaceful nation to do.

"Your cock looks needy Toris," Ivan began, as he shifted in his chair trying to hide his throbbing erection under his pants and coat. "Why not use the child's body to get off?" he said shifting again due to the fact he was still uncomfortable.

"Toris please stop this!" Matthew yelled as he fought at the restraints again. "You don't have to do this!"

Instantly, Alfred shot a hatful glare to his brother. Alfred had never looked at anyone that way, especially his own twin. "I told you before didn't I? Shut the fuck up Matthew!" he hissed.

Once again he kept quiet. Even if Alfred acted cruelly to him, like he was now, Matthew could sense that Alfred was just terrified that Ivan would do something to silence him. Something far worse then a crude glare. It had always been this way. They were the only nations born as twins and so, they shared a bond far greater then one. They never told anyone though. If Matthew was hurt Alfred knew just as Matthew knew with Alfred. They were connected. Their bodies, minds and souls linked in a way no one could understand but themselves. Yet, unlike Matthew, Alfred kept a wall up. As many times as Matthew tried to break it down, Alfred simply put up another layer. Yet, even the wall couldn't hide the pain he was feeling, the pain he was always feeling. Matthew could feel it. It wasn't physical pain, no Alfred could over come that, it was emotional pain he suffered from. Emotional trauma from something he could never figure out. Yet, with this event playing out, Alfred would only withdraw into himself, build a thicker wall and hide from the world emotionally. It would be just like that day so many years ago. That day Matthew had found him at the bottom of the stairs. He could tell Alfred wasn't worried about the several broken ribs or the torn ACL he had. No, Alfred was truly suffering from something that had truly scared his psyche. The true reason Alfred built walls around everyone, even his own twin.

Toris sighed, knowing full wall that he would have to continue. He positioned himself behind the larger nation. His hard throbbing cock waiting for the much needed friction that the child before him could give. "Atleisk man, Alfredas. Aš žinau, tai vyksta skaudėti, tačiau prašome pagimdė jį." The language he spoke was his own, a language that was going to die soon. He asked for forgiveness and that the child prepare for what was about to happen. Yet, the boy didn't understand his words. He spoke so few other languages and clearly Lithuanian was not among the top of them.

Toris set to his task. He was able to lift Alfred's body with ease, mainly because Alfred had lost so much weight. The tip of his hardened member at the entrance to the child. With a deep breath, he slowly entered him. Alfred sucked air sharply into his lungs. He was in pain. Although Toris' cock was not as large as Ivan's, it still hurt to have him „invade" him. Toris found it hard to push in him. Alfred was clamping down tightly on his cock, making it hard to move. Yet, the Lithuanian found so much pleasure in it. He hated this fact. That he was using this child's body to forfill his own needs. To subdue his own longing for the sinful please of the fleash. Once he was balls deep inside Alfred he remained still, giving the child a chance to get used to his size. Alfred's body refused to relax. It's momories of what the forign invader would do.

Knowing tha his body would not change, Toris began to pump into Alfred. He felt so guilty. He wished he didn't love how Alfred felt but he couldn't help it. He tried to go slowly, he tried to keep a stedy rythem but his mind couldn't take it. He gripped onto Alfred's hips tightly. „Brace yourself" he warned as his thrusts became faster, harder and deeper then before.

Alfred said nothing. His face was avoid of any expression as the was invaded by the small nation he had once took into his own house. The American had been so kind to him. He gave him his own room with a large warm bed. He invided him to eat with him and watch horror movies. Toris enjoyed his time spent in his home. He and Alfred had become friends and it was during this time the feelings for the young nation were planted and his kindness helped it to blossom. Toris did this out of love. That's what he was telling himself. With each thrust he stated n his mind „I do this out of love. I do his out of love."

Matthew could feel the pain Alfred felt, though Al was hiding most of it. Matthew grew worried. The look on his brother's face told him that something was terribly wrong. He knew he had to get into his brothers mind, had to break the barrior he had made. He sighed and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and focused.

He found himself in compleate darkness, save a single light that illuminated the figure of a man. Matthew could make out the all to fimiliar curl of _Nantucket_. „Al! Hey Al, we need to talk!" he yelled.

Alfred turned to him, his face emotionless. „No, it's not safe. He'll know. He'll find out and he'll hurt you." He said taking a step back as Matthew took a step forward.

„He can't hear you now! No one but you and I can be here, remember? It's because we're twins Al..." he stepped forward again. A wall shot out of the ground to the left of Alfred. „Don't do this Al! Don't distance yourself!" Matthew yelled as a wall appered to Alfred's right.

„All I ever do is hurt you. He told me what he did to Papa Francis and Mama England. It was my fault." A wall shot up behind him. „This is the only way I know how to protect you. The only way I can be sure he won't harm you or anyone else."

Matthew ran toward him, his arms outstreached and tears falling from his eyes. „NON! Je t'aime Alfred! Je ne veux pas vous voir à tant e douleur! Ça me fait mal de vous voir souffrir!" He watched as alfred smiled, knowing fully every word his brother said in their Papa's language.

„Quand je suis allé vous ne serez pas plus souffrir." He said softly as the finall wall was raised between them.

Matthew banged his fist violently against the solid stone. „Alfred! Don't you dare do this to me! Don't you dare!" he slid down the wall until he was sitting beside it. „Don't you dare leave me alone in this word. So few people know who I am..." he covered his face with his hands. He didn't realize just how much Alfred was truely suffering.

Matthew shot his eyes open just as Toris came inside of his dear brother. Toris panted heavly as he pulled his sore cock from the tight entrence bringing blood and cum with it. Matthew heard him mumble something along the lines of an appoligy as he climbed from the bed. He looked intensely at the Russian. „I've done what you asked! Now let them all go!"

Ivan chuckled. „I never agreed to that. Besides, I'm not done with him yet." Ivan stood up and dropped his heavy coat to the floor. The buldge in his pants was far too large to ignore. „It's not fair that you get to find pleasure in his body and I don't." He said as he traced the tender skin he had abused with the whip only but a half hour ago. He leaned forward and kissed the wounds. He was warm. Something Ivan never could be. „Tell me, my lovely little pet, does that seem fair that he should have you and then deny me such a pleasure?" Ivan asked as he licked away some of the blood from the wound.

Alfred slowl raised his head. His eyes void of the light they had always been so filled with. He looked to Ivan who was now standing in front of him. „No, it's not." He said with a voice that sounded calm.

Ivan reached out one of his hands and took the blonde's face gently in his large hand. „Tell me, who do you belong to?"

Alfred looked his directly in his violet eyes. „I am your's. My body, my mind, and my soul. They belong to you, Master. Do with me as you see fit. I shall serve you for as long as you uphold our areement." He closed his eyes and rubbed his head against the cold hand much as he did when he was with Gilbert. „I am your's."

Ivan seemed please with his response. „Good boy. I feel you have earned your release from the restraints." He said childishly as he unlocked him from the chains.

Alfred's body fell to he mattress. His body was sore, and weak. His arms felt like jello, as if they had no bones. He tried to sit up. He tried so despritly to please his Master. Yet, his body refused to obey him. He felt his eyes growing heavy even though he tried to force them to stay open. „Get your worthless ass up!" he heard his Master comand. His body wouldn't obey. Every inch of him begged for rest, begged him to give up by causing him great pain everytime he moved even the slightest. He felt the cruel feeling of his Master's displeasure. His face ached with the new bruise that was forming where his Master had disciplined him. He tried again but just as before, his body refused to obey his will.

The Russian raised his hand once again. Unable to take it any longer, Gilbert let his rage take over him. „Damn it Ivan, you bastard leave him alone! If you want to fuck someone so much just fuck me! Leave the poor bastard alone!" The albino couldn't believe the words that flew from his mouth. He had just offered himself to Ivan in place of the fucking bastard that had caused him so much pain. What was he doing, but more so, why was he doing it?

Ivan walked over to him. A large childish smile displayed on his face. „Don't think I didn't knowtace that your pants got tighter, Gilbert. I know you don't really want me to fuck you." Ivan kissed the side of his cheek. „Sorry, but I don't like your looks." He backed away and smiled at the angered look he was getting from the albino nation.

„Alfred..." a soft voice said.

Ivan turned to it's owner. The long haired blonde held his gaze on his weakened brother. He looked so helpless. His body broke and scared, just like back during his fight with Arthur. He wanted nothing more then to hold his brother in his arms, to tell hm it was okay, that everything would be as it was before all of this. Yet, he couldn't. Nothing could ever be the same.

Ivan smiled. The bulge in his pants became far too unbareable. He walked over to his beloved sunflower's twin. Fear dominated the young twin's face. The same face that belonged to his dearest sunflower. „You will do." He said as he moved his lips to the trembling ones before him. He didn't taste like his sunflower. It was disappointing but then again, he wasn't his dearset. He moved away. The frightened nation turned away, unable to look at him. Ivan was disappointed. Yet perhaps, he would be as tight as his sunflower. The Russian ripped the shirt from Matthew's body. It was smaller and far less toned then his brother. The color was nice. His cold fingers trailed down the smaller man's bare torso causing him to shiver. The younger nation was crying once again. Dispite the protest comming from the unwanted albino, Ivan continued to molest his dearest's twin. „Perhaps you will be far better then your brother, da?" he asked as he ripped the pants from his body. He looked at the exposed body. It was small and frail looking, but still it was nicely shapped. He kissed the neck of his captive and ran his hand to the semi-erect cock between the child's legs.

„Stop! Please!" he screamed at the tears flowed uncontrolibly. „God please! Someone help me! Someone save me!" the blonde pleaded. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be raped by the man who had forced Toris to rape his brother. He didn't want this!

Suddenly, he no longer felt the Russian's cold lips on him. No longer did he feel the cold hand that violated him just moments ago. He looked up. Horror consumed him. Before him stood his elder brother, his twin. The larger of the two identicalish twins was kissing the man who had caused them both so much pain. He watched in horror as his brother lead their captor to the bed, without braking the kiss. When his goal was reached, his brother laid on the bed beconing, as a lover would, for the violet eyed man to join him.

Ivan was over joyed by the new Alfred before him. The one who was laying on the bed before him, legs spread and awaiting for him to do as he wished. He felt a wave of shear pleasure race through his entire body. He could wait no longer. He threw his pants and boxers to, god knows where. He gripped the blonde's hips and positioned himself at the entrance. With a quick thrust of his hips, the large Russian was balls deep inside of the tight cavern of his sunflower. Alfred threw himself up, wrapping his arms tightly around the violet eyes blonde's neck. As always, his thrusts were fast, hard and deep. Each time he found that sweet spot, his sunflower would let out a loud pleasure filled moan.

Alfred held onto the larger man. His agressive thrusting began to cause him to sweat. He reached his hand up and laced is fingers in the damp hair of his Master. He could hear him wispering in his native tongue something Alfred couldn't understand. He laid his head against the cold man, as the thrustling picked up speed once again. He knew his master was close. That he was going to cum in any moment. He closed his eyes tightly. He could feel the blood running down his leg.

„GAAH!" Iavn moaned. Alfred wrapped his lips around those of his Master as his Master's seed mixed, once again with his blood. Heaving heavily, Ivan separated from the warm cavern of Alfred's tight ass. He smiled as he looked down at the once great nation of America. He snapped his fingers and Toris turned his attention to him imedeatly. „Release them." He ordered as he ran the back of his hand across the swollen cheek of hs devoted slave. „You have sereved me well." He said turning toward the door.

„С-Cпасибо." Alfred managed to say through his heavy breathing.

Ivan turned to him with a devilish grin. „добро пожаловать. мой дорогой подсолнечник." He replied as he left the room.

Imediatly, Toris ran to untie the two captives. First Matthew, who ran to his brother, then the Prussian.

Matthew held his brother's head on his lap. „Al..." he wispered. His hands gently combing threw the damp blonde locks. „Don't hide from me damn it!" he yelled. He lowered his forehead to his brothers. „You fucking bastard, stop hiding..." he whispered. He jumped at the feeling of a hand touch his face. He gripped it tightly.

Alfred smiled that dopey smile he always had. „You should see the look on you're face." He said weakly. „You look like a damn baby." His hand went limp in Matthew's.

He gritted his teeth tightly as he felt his brother slippng away. „Don't you dare give up!" the usually quite blonde yelled. „Don't you dare give up on me! I need you Alfred Fucking Jones! I sware if you give up on me..." he tightened his grip on his brother's hand. „I'll never make you maple candy again."

Gilbert looked on at the sight of the only twin nations that were born to the world. They were so close. They shared a bond that no one else could ever know let alone understand. A bond that was stronger then anything else in this world. Yet, by the peaceful look in the older blonde's face, it wasn't enough. If he had given up on this world, if he had let go of his hope and his will to live, then he would disapper from the world compleatly.

Gilbert took the other hand of the fallen nation. He placed it to his chest above his heart. „Do you feel that you Depp?" he yelled, gripping the hand tighter. „It's the feeling of a beating heart! It's not justany heart but the heart of someone who loves and cares for you deeply!" he leaned in to his ear. His soft lips gently grazing it as he spoke. „It's a heart that beats only for you." He whispered as the tears ran down his cheeks. „I need my American fool. Your brother needs you. Your damn asian lover Kiku needs you. Don't give up you fucking idiot!" he yelled. „Just wake up. Wake up..."

~§†§~

Language Lessions sponcered by Google Translate!

„Atleisk man, Alfredas. Aš žinau, tai vyksta skaudėti, tačiau prašome pagimdė jį." This basically means forgive me Alfred. Brace yourself because it is going to hurt, in Lithuanian.

„NON! Je t'aime Alfred! Je ne veux pas vous voir à tant e douleur! Ça me fait mal de vous voir souffrir!" means „No! I love you Alfred! I don't want to see you suffer! It hurts me so much to see you suffer." This is all in french.

„Quand je suis allé vous ne serez pas plus souffrir." This means, „Once I'm gone, you won't suffer any more."

„С-Cпасибо." Means thank you in Russian.

„добро пожаловать. мой дорогой подсолнечник." Means „you're welcome. My dearest sunflower." Once again in Russian.

Well I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter. It took for ever to write, and nw well, I guess I'm going to take a much needed rest. Of course if I don't start on the next chapter that is. O/O oh man why I'm I so perverted? KAMI-SAMA! GOMENZAI, KAMI-SAMA! (translation: god, i'm sorry god.)

Until we meet again. Jamata!


	13. A Brother's Promise

Arthur replaced the rag on Francis' head with a new one. He was worried, not only for the frog in front of him but for his dear brothers as well. If nations could have anything close to children it would be Alfred and Matthew. Twins so much alike in appearance yet they were so different in personality. He gripped the Frenchman's hand as he leaned over him trying to fight his tears. A warm hand brushed against him cheek and it was then he gave up his fight. The proud British gentleman buried his face in the chest of the man he hated most. The man he had always fought with, always rivaled with, always loved.

"Hush now, mon ami." he said brushing his fingers though the Brit's hair. He knew nothing he could say would calm him this time. The Russian had taken both of their dearest boys from them. God knows what he was doing with them. As far as any of them knew, Matthew was a virgin and Alfred...His body tensed up. Alfred was up until that meeting when everyone knew. A tear formed in his eye. Alfred was so strong. He had been through so much in his short life and yet, everyone gave him problems even Francis himself. Though the boy did bring much of it on himself at times.

"Francis what are we going to do?" the Brit asked as he clasped onto the robe he was wearing. The poor bastard was shacking. They wondered if Alfred knew about the civil war in his homeland. If he knew that they bombed Dallas nearly destroying the whole city. It was sad to say it was so but in Alfred's condition...

Francis laced his fingers in the British man's hair, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. He was dominating the all too familiar mouth as the other was slowly subdued. It was a distraction more then anything. The Frenchman hated seeing his dearest enemy bawling his eyes out. As the kiss continued, Francis made a bold move. He used his free hand to slide down to Arthur's ass. Seeing that he was took intoxicated by the kiss, Francis slide his hand underneath his tacky uniform and down to the man's entrance. The British gentleman shoot up out of the kiss as the French Frog grazed his prostate with a skillful hand. Once his high was over, he came down hard on the wound he had just closed up. "YOU BLOODY GIT!" he yelled. Francis only gave his trademark laugh as he continued knowing that even the prude wouldn't last very long. "YOU BLOODY WANKER STOP THIS!" he yelled only to moan after Francis hit that spot again.

"Come mon ami, you know it's been far too long, even by your standards!" he said as he kissed the base of Arthur's neck. He could heart the prude's heart racing. He knew he had just won what he wanted. That he had won the distraction that would help Arthur relax in this time of dire circumstances. He knew this when the British bastard nibbled at his jaw line, giving him the okay to go. Francis smiled as he began to undress the other using his teeth. God help him when Arthur was finished his orgasm. For he was going to get chewed out for this.

~§ξ§~

Gilbert sat on the windowsill staring blankly out into the frosted wasteland that the bastard called home. Things seemed more tense around the place since the events of five days ago. He huffed. Five days of watching Matthew clinging to Alfred's seemingly lifeless body, whispering nonsense that made sense only to the two of them in his ear hoping for some kind of reaction. He hoped that if anyone could brake through to him that it was Matthew.

For the past five days, Toris didn't dare show his face anywhere near the room Alfred was held. He was so ashamed of allowing his love to be forced on the younger nation. So he asked Raivis to tend to them for a while. Recently, according to Raivis, Ivan had begun to drink heavily. He had already destroyed one of the guest rooms on one of his rampages. It took Toris and some cold water to calm him down. Everyone figured he was pissed off because Alfred had not woken up yet. That he couldn't torment him if he was in what they thought was a coma. The few times Gilbert ran into Toris, the poor Lithuanian man was covered in bruises.

When ever he saw Ivan, it was never pretty. Ivan would have a nearly empty vodka bottle in his hand and of course his damn smile on his face. Gilbert ignored him as best he could but even then it wasn't enough. The Russian would constantly ask about Alfred and if he was going to get "his fat Amerikan ass out of his fucking bed". Gilbert would only shoot him glares and ignore him. The childish fool would only laugh it off and call _him_ immature. Yet, he didn't bother to go into the room were Alfred was. He didn't even bother with Matthew, just ignored him as he had before any of this even started. Sometimes he would sit in his office doing god knows what as Gilbert helped Raivis with the food.

Matthew kept at it. He refused to leave his brother's side sensing how distraught he was. Matthew could feel it. With them being connected mentally, able to feel each other's emotions, Matthew was able to get threw to him on a whole new level. It was this connection that kept them close all these years, even through the separation.

Matthew was once again in the black void. He sat on the large wall that Alfred had built. Inside it was a pitch blackness that hid Alfred's _mental_ self. He had been there since Alfred's mental collapse after what Ivan had raped him. Alfred didn't respond to any thing he said or asked. This happened once before. It took him forever to get threw to Al. It was after he won his independence from Arthur. His depression and despair was eating at him until this is what was left. A wall in the void of their shared minds.

"Hey Al," he said chucking at the memory. "Remember that time you talked me into helping you paint Mama's face when he was sleeping?" he looked into the darkness. "Oh man was he mad! Even Papa was laughing at it. That was the day Mama grounded you from you two week visit with me and Papa." his smile faded. It was true. Matthew saw it more as a punishment for them both even though it was Alfred who had done the defacement. "I missed you so much during that time. I couldn't bare it. Yet, it wasn't long after that Mama and Papa got into that fight and we were..." he stopped reliving the moment. He sighed and looked up. "Why did their hate keep us apart. When I heard you were fighting Mama, I was so mad! I wanted our family to stay together, to always live together." he looked back down and smiled again. "Yet you made the first effort to heal that wound. You still cared for Mama, for all of us."

Another memory flooded to Matthew's mind. The time he felt something truly wrong with Alfred. The time around the Cold War shortly after Matthew had found him at the bottom of the stairs. Al had cut all contact to everyone even Matthew him self. Something was seriously wrong with him. Matthew was worried and tried hard to see him but Alfred's boss refused to let him. Matthew went to Arthur to see is he could get through to see him but still no such luck. The were hiding something. Something that no one wanted to let get out. Arthur dismissed it as Alfred throwing a tantrum about Russia's missiles in Cuba. He had tried to tell him it was something else, something for more wrong in horrifying but he wouldn't listen. For almost a year no one seen or heard from him. He didn't show up to meetings, in his stead was his boss. It was awkward to have a human among them but the man fought with as much passion and ferocity as Alfred. Everyone just called him Lil Al, though Matthew believed his name was Kennedy something or other. He felt bad for not remembering one of Alfred's most caring bosses name off hand.

It was at one meeting where everyone was tense because the USSR was up to something. The Russian bastard had a sadistic smile on his face as the meeting began. They all argued as they always did on what to do and how to keep the piece without fucking with each other's pride or honor. It was just as France and England were at each other's throats that Japan noticed America at the door quietly watching what was going on. As everyone looked at him wondering where he had been, America held a confused look on his face as if he was completely lost. It was England who spoke first. "Bloody git! Where the hell where you these past months? Good for nothing Wanker!" Few people would know that it was his way of saying he was worried about him.

America just gave his hero smile and said nothing. He took his seat next to Canada and England, far from Russia. He seemed fine though he didn't speak much. That worried many of the other nations though no one spoke. Everyone figured it was because of Russia's letters. For the most part neither of them spoke directly to each other, that was until Cuba leaned over and whispered something to Russia. "So, tell me Amerika, are you going to comply with my letters? I'm still waiting for your reply on them, after all I'm not wanting to start a nuclear war." Everyone turned to America wanting to know the answer as well. No one wanted the nuclear war. It would only end horribly.

America tensed up when he heard Russia say his name. He didn't look at him as he listened to what he had to say. He seemed worried about it, but something else was on his mind. Something far darker to him then the Cuban Missile Crisis. America sighed and turned to him. "I refuse to take my missiles out of Turkey. On the other hand I will promise not to invade Cuba if you remove the missiles." his face was turning pale as he spoke.

Russia simply smiled and raised his head from his fisted hand. "Do you swear not to invade Cuba?" His violet eyes looking deeply into the cerulean eyes that opposed him the most. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Neither man was willing to yield to the other. Each with their country's best interest in mind.

"I swear it on my honor as a nation! I America will not invade Cuba if the Soviet Union removes the missiles from Cuba!" He said proudly as he stood from his chair placing his hand over his heart. Russia seemed amused by this. Something was there that he could see.

"Very well Amerika. I will remove them." He said his smile widening even more. America seemed disturbed by it as he returned to his seat. His eyes were locked on his glass of water that he hadn't touched. There were so many things Canada wanted to ask him. Yet, he knew now was no time for such. He could sense the anxiety he was feeling. Once the meeting was over, he had vanished from the meeting without a word to anyone. Canada decided to visit him in his hotel room but he wasn't there. He sighed and slid a note under the door before heading back to his own room. Something was truly wrong and he needed to talk to him. He wanted to know what was wrong with him, where he had been and why he was acting so oddly. It worried him that he was keeping secrets. It hurt him more that he wouldn't even speak to him. That America was hiding from everyone.

Matthew felt a warm gust of wind blow through his hair as he looked into the darkness that filled the four walls. He smiled knowing Alfred had done it to calm his anger. It was a good sign, showing that he was still there in a way though he wasn't willing to lower his safely walls. Somewhere down there, Alfred was listening to him. He had to say something, he had to convince him this wasn't okay to do. That hiding wouldn't solve his problems.

"Hey Al, do you remember our promise? The one we made before we met England and France?" he waited for a reply but all he got was a warm gust of wind once more. It was enough for him. "Do you remember what it was? We stood there on that hill top which bordered our countries. You held our bunny and I held Kumajara. We stood there and you said..." he froze.

Warm arms wrapped around him holding him tightly. A head nuzzling his neck. "Hey Canada, let's make a promise kay?" the voice was soft and so familiar. He did say Canada because that was before they had been named by France and England.

"Sure, what kind of promise America?" Matthew replied, trying to choke back his tears as they reenacted their promise they made so long ago. He could feel his brother trembling behind him.

"Let's promise never to let anything come between us! That we'll always be together for as long a we live! Brothers for life!" he removed his arms and walked in front of his brother kneeling before him. His pinky out stretched. "Twins that are two parts of the same whole! Brothers now and forever!" he looked into the lilac eyes of his brother, his twin. A forced smile on his face.

Matthew took his pinky and hooked it with Alfred's. "Of course America! Brothers for life! Now and forever! Twins that are two parts of the same whole!" he could feel his traitorous tears as they ran from his eyes. Their promise. Because of others they were forced to brake it. Alfred blamed himself, saying it was all his fault. Matthew threw his arms around Alfred refusing to let go. He was stronger then him now. Though Alfred didn't fight him, only returning his hug. "Alfred please keep your promise! Come back to me! I need you!"

The American pulled back, a forced smile on his face. "I am coming back. Though I may not be quite the same." he stood up and looked off into the field of amber grain. It was beautiful, the same place they had made the promise. "In order for me to function out there, I need to hide part of me in here."

Matthew stood up as well. He was so confused. Why did Alfred have to hide part of himself here? What was going on? Why was he going to change because of this? "Al what do you mean? Why do you need to change and hide part of yourself?" he asked as he gripped his hand tightly.

Alfred smiled at him. His brother was so kind hearted. He deserved the best, although he tried his hardest to give it to him. "Mattie, I've done it before. It's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine so you need not worry about it." It was true. He had done this before but his brother need not know about it. It wasn't his problem and he wasn't about to involve him in it.

"But Al, you don't have to be the hero! You don't have to fight alone! You don't have to bare the weight of the world on your shoulders!" He yelled as he pulled away from him, holding his hand close to his body. "You have me, Mama and Papa, Lithuania, Prussia and many other who care about you! Belle told me that!" he said as he blushed from mentioning her name.

Alfred looked down, his eyes soft and gentle. "I hear you've been dating her. She's a nice girl and I like her." He put his hand on Matthew's head. "Are you happy with her? Does she make you truly happy?" he asked wanting deeply to know if he was and that he found someone whom he cared for and loved.

"I've never felt so happy! I love her Al!" the Canadian said unable to contain his happiness. "How about you? Did you find someone?" he asked regretting he did afterward.

A pained look crossed Alfred's face as he tried to maintain his smile. "I have those I care deeply for, yet I ruined the love of someone so dear to me." that was all he was willing to say as a huge gust of wind blew past them. Matthew clung to Alfred as a second one blew past with a force stronger then the first. "I'll follow you out Mattie. Don't worry about me I'll be fine and I love you more then you will ever know." he let him go as the their gust carried him off.

"ALFRED!" he yelled as he fell from the bed. Gilbert ran over to see if he was okay. Matthew shot from the albino's grasp and to his undisturbed brother. "You sad you would follow me!" he yelled as he slammed his fist on the bed. "Come on Alfred, keep your promise!" he said lowering his head to the bed.

"Calm down, he's not coming out any time so..." Gilbert was taken back by what he saw. Alfred sat up and gently touched his hand to Matthew's head. The younger twin shot up and wrapped his arms around the elder twin.

"Relax bro, I'm fine so chill." the foolish nation said as he looked into the crimson eyes that read 'we need to talk. NOW!'.

~This chapter dedicated to a long time fan BlackWitchesCat.


	14. The Change in Alfred

Ivan stared at the ceiling. His large body was far too big to fit on the couch but it didn't matter to him. He had his bottle of Vodka on him and the sweet memories of his cock plowing into the young American. He was truthfully upset about his dear sunflower being in a coma and all, mainly because it was his fault. He had never expected him to do that and when he did, he didn't know what to do besides drink his vodka. It was hard to admit it, even to himself, but he did love the American. He wanted nothing more then for him and the boy to be together and to live happily, like he saw with Sweden and Finland. He had always loved Alfred even far before the Cold War, which pained him to fight his dearest. Yet Russia had to remain cold hearted, not that he wanted to but so he could protect Alfred. If it got out that the great and mighty Russia's one and only weakness was the honey blond fool of the west...He threw the bottle at the thought of his enemies doing things to him. He didn't want to be cold to his warm flower, he wanted to be kind and loving to him. To hold him close, to dust kisses all over his soft warm skin, to look into those cerulean eyes and tell him he loved him as the younger blonde said the same. He wanted them to be like Sweden and Finland, Austria and Hungary, and those other couples he didn't care to remember. Anger and rage instilled in his violet eyes at what could never be. Alfred hated him. He sat up and slumped on his couch. His dearest and beloved Alfred hated him. The though was depressing alone but added to the reality of it only made it worse.

It was then that he heard the screaming voice of the Canadian. What he said, Ivan could not be sure as he stood up and walked to the door. There was no other sound as he unlocked it and headed toward the source of the sound. Opening the door unnoticed, he couldn't help but feel relived as Alfred was sitting up, holding his brother, although it made Ivan all the more jealous. His heart began to race as the blood flowed to his lower regions, filling him with hot and impulsive urges. He silently walked away and back to his room and locked the door. He wanted to throw the other two out and drive Ivan the Terrible deeply into the boy's body. He sighed as he walked over to his cabinet of vodka and took out another bottle and chugged it down before grabbing another.

~§ξ§~

Alfred was finally able to pull his brother off of him. His eyes wondered to the Germanic man sitting on the windowsill over looking the snow storm. He knew the man wished to talk alone with him, but Alfred didn't want to. There was nothing to be said about anything that had happened.

"Alfred, are you okay? Do you need anything?" Matthew asked oblivious to the tensions of the older nations. He was truly worried Alfred might slip back into his depression if he was left ignored.

"Yeah, I think you should go make something for him." Gilbert suggested with a smile. "After all, you know him best right?" he said knowing the younger blonde couldn't deny it. Yet, Matthew turned to Alfred with an unsure look in his eyes. Al gave him a soft smile and nodded before Mattie left them alone in the room.

Alfred looked to the Prussia whom seemed lost in thought on what he would say. He wanted so much to yell at him, demanding to know why he had betrayed him for that damn Asian nation. To know what that bastard could give Alfred the he himself could not provide. Grant it, he was no longer a nation but that should mean anything right? He shook his head trying not to think Alfred was like the others whom had turned their backs on him after his nation was dissolved. Alfred wasn't like that, which was one of the many reasons Gilbert had fallen for the honey blonde. He sighed and looked to the said blonde who was now trying to stand. Immediately, Gilbert stood up and ran to his side just in time to catch him. "Mein Gott du Depp!" he yelled as his heart raced from the contact. He noticed Alfred didn't pull away from him. That he sat there with his head on Gilbert's chest. "Es tut mir leid." he said softly, smiling as he did. Gilbert held him tightly. His arms wrapping protectively around the young nation. "Schrecken mich nicht so." Gilbert replied softly as he melted into the touch of the blonde. It seemed as if all his anger and pain vanished. As long as he had Alfred, everything would be fine.

He pulled away and looked at Gilbert with emotionless eyes. "Danke." he whispered before trying to stand only to fail. The old Prussian smiled as he helped Alfred back to the bed where they sat side by side. "Are you going to ask me what you wanted?" he asked not looking to the crimson eyes that were scanning his body. He knew what he was going to ask and he had long since decided to tell him nothing.

"Alfred, tell me one thing." Gilbert said as he took Alfred's hand between both of his. A soft smile took over his lips as the young blonde looked to him. "Are you happy with Kiku?"

Alfred was stunned. This was not what he was expecting but as sudden as his expression of shack appeared, it vanished behind a familiar mask. His eyes were soft and his hand was held to his chest as he thought. "I am happy..." he said softly as he was lost in his thoughts.

"Well that's good to hear my dear sunflower." Ivan said as he looked at his Alfred lovingly and gave the albino his 'kolkolkol' stare. Alfred looked at the drunk Russian and smiled happily as if it were Kiku instead of Ivan, which confused Gilbert greatly. Alfred stood up and weakly walked over to Ivan, stubbing a few times as he did. He looked up into those violet eyes with his large cerulean blue orbs. "YA tak rad tebya videtʹ." Alfred said in Russia's tongue, which pissed Gilbert off because he had just spoken to him in Gilbert's. Ivan replied although Gilbert didn't catch it. Alfred just giggled an turned away shyly as if he were a school girl. They were sickening together.

Ivan leaned down and kissed Alfred full on the lips, wrapping his cruel arms around the blonde's waist. He could taste the dozen or so vodka bottles in his kiss. He paid no mind to it as he kissed the larger nation back, smiling as he did so. Gilbert turned away when Ivan gripped Alfred's ass. The smaller nation pulled away in order to breath. He smiled at Ivan who seemed shocked but happily accepted the new Alfred. "Vy khotite, chtoby ya k poshel na khuĭ?" the Russian asked as he smiled seductively. Gilbert had heard that and after spending some time in Russia after the second world war, he knew that he had just asked Alfred if he wanted him to fuck him. It enraged the albino as he was waiting for Alfred to rudely tell the bastard no. "Da!" Was all that Alfred said. The crimson eyes shot to the western nation in utter shock and disbelief. How could Alfred stand being near the man whom had caused him so much grief? The man whom kidnapped him, rapped him, broke his legs, and molested his brother let alone agree to willingly fuck the man when he was in a relationship with a certain fucking Asian bastard? Gilbert just couldn't understand it at all.

Alfred smiled as he held onto the larger nation as if his very life depended on it. His eyes soft and gentle, much like the way he had once looked at Gilbert so many years ago. The look was enough to melt Gilbert's heart every time. It was the look he gave him in order to get his way.

Gilbert looked back to Alfred whom ignored him. It hurt the old Prussian more then a blade ever could. After he found Alfred in this bastard's house, shortly after his love had been rapped, he held him closely. He never wanted to let him go from his protective embrace. Alfred had clung to him, letting his tears fall as Gilbert ran his hand through the honey blonde hair. Gilbert had sworn it would never happen again but sadly, he had been helpless to stop the two times that followed.

Ivan could feel the Prussian's glare barring down on him, and he loved it. It was like a drug to have those blood red eyes watching. His heart began to race as Alfred nuzzled into his chest. He was beyond hard now. His body was aching for release. He was going to take his sunflower then and there. He deduced to let the old bastard watch, drilling into him that the blonde was _his_ as he drilled into the boy. Yes, it would all be so glorious, so delicious! He was going to pound into him as he did that night...Oh how that night had been so wonderful. So beautiful to have the American in the moonlight. Oh how he truly regretted it all.

~~~~~~~~~§ξ§~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N Sorry this chapter is short, my classes are getting in the way but oh well. Good news, next chapter you get to finally find out what happened the night Matthew found Alfred at the bottom of the stairs. Yeah, it's not going to be very pleasant but hey has it been so far? Mein Gott I'm so evil! (mein gott=my god (German)) lol. **

**In Russian we have:**

**" YA tak rad tebya videtʹ" meaning I'm so glad you like it. **

**" Vy khotite, chtoby ya k poshel na khuĭ?" meaning you want me to fuck you?**

**"Da" means yes, no you see why Gilbert is so pissed?**

**Well that's it for now, no wait this part goes out to _KHYAOILOVER772_! I love your comments and hope you enjoy this story! SHITSURSHIMASU! (I'm about to commit rudeness (Japanese way of respectfully leaving). **

**=^.^= ~ NEKO-CHAN!**


	15. And Alfred became his precious Sunflower

The meeting was brutal. America was fighting with Russia about nuclear bombs in Cuba. Everyone knew he hated Communism, but synthesized with him that Russia had basically bitch slapped by placing such devastating weapons near his homeland. It took Germany, England, Canada and Scotland to hold the irate American from getting close enough to the Russian to throw a punch. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Alfred loved his people, everyone did but Alfred always praised them. By the threat of such bombs, he couldn't help but feel over protective of them.

"You fucking commie son of a bitching bastard!" He howled as he slipped from England's grip only to be held back by Scotland. The red haired nation pushed back as he tried to over power his younger brother. "I'll fucking kill you if you don't get those damn things out of Cuba!"

The Russian sat in his chair all too amused at the situation. It was wonderful. He was enjoying seeing the happy-go-lucky blonde brat screaming at him. He had always wanted to see the boy take something seriously and now it was a dream come true. "Het! I have an alliance with the Cubans, so I've every right to be there right comrade?" he asked as he turned to Cuba.

"Of course Comrade Russia, that land is your land as well as my land." he said mocking one of the many songs America loved so much. He as well as the Russian had always hated the American brat. He had wanted to put him in his place since the damn embargo placed on his nation. "Besides, it's my country not yours! You've no right to interfere!"

"He has every right to interfere! I'm just as concerned as he is!" Canada yelled, quietly, though no one but America seemed to hear him. He was. If Alfred was bombed, the radiation would affect his own people as well.

"Don't give me that shit!" he screamed. He shoved Scotland aside as the Russian walked to the door. "Where the hell are you going?" he yelled as he ran at him only to be caught by Scotland again.

"The meeting is over, Da?" he asked as he smiled at Germany. Due to the effects and the current anger level in the room being unusually high this day, Germany did indeed call the meeting to continue the day after next.

Once the Russian was out of sight, they released Alfred who fell to the ground. His rage causing him to lose control of his superhuman strength and throw the table out the window and destroy it. Everyone but Canada stayed back. He walked over to his twin and gave him a warm smile, though you could see the worry in his lavender eyes. "Hey, it'll work out." he said trying to sooth his brother. He placed his hand on his shoulder and felt the horrifying tremors ripple through his body.

Without a word, Alfred stood up and disappeared from the room. All the other looked around at the damage done and at the fact everyone was too afraid to mess with him. Scotland sighed as he pulled out a bottle of Whiskey from nowhere. "At laddie ist outta control!" he said in his heavy accent. He turned to England. "Ye arse fucked when raise'en em!"

Arthur glared at him in anger. Of course he should have beat him more as a child so he would have been more disciplined but he hadn't had the heart to. He was a sucker for those large saddened eyes. "Whatever you bloody Wanker!" he yelled as he stormed from the room.

Alfred sat in his office at his home in D.C, only a few minutes away from the meeting building. He couldn't stop shaking with anger and fear. Not only were his people threatened but his brother's too as well as his "sister" Mexico. He balled his fists on the mahogany desk. Tears falling freely from his eyes. For some reason he couldn't stop. He was far too shaken up. "Damn commie bastard." he muttered as he walked over to the glass cabinet in the corner which held his bosses alcohol. He grabbed a bottle of pure American Whiskey, made based off Scotland's favorite drink. He sat on his couch near the fire and popped off the cap.

He wasn't much of a drinker though the others though he was. Truthfully, he just mixed apple juice with carbonated water and bam, instant fake alcohol. The drink burned his throat but still he drank it. It was indeed helping him to relax as he sank into his couch. He smiled as he chugged the last of his drink. He was buzzed at best, not close to being intoxicated. He wouldn't do that to his boss. He had too much respect for Johnny Kennedy. He sighed as he remembered his unsigned papers, unaware that he had a guest in the room. A guest whom had silently slipped past the guards and to Alfred's room without a sound. Hiding in the shadows, lurking, waiting for the right time to emerge and strike!

He had waited for him to sit down before he took the chance to attack. A large hand wrapped around his mouth as he wrapped the other around the boy's waist. He could feel the struggling, though the alcohol had impaired his movements. Alfred fought, flailing his arms trying anything to free himself. Ivan would have never of been able to hold onto him if Alfred had not been in a sitting position, limiting his movements. Ivan took one hand and took off his scarf and bound the blonde's wrists together. The larger man smiled as he took hold of him. He was helpless. Oh how he had always wanted to see him this helpless. He warped his arm around Alfred and carried him bridal style, though the child struggled the whole way, to the couch that sat near the large window.

Ivan tossed him on the cough and soon followed with his own body. Before the child could speak, he shoved one of his gloves in his mouth. The look of terror in the cerulean eyes was far too beautiful for the elder nation to resist for too long. Without a second thought, he ripped the two lays of shirts Alfred had on popping the buttons as he did. Violet eyes scanned up and down the surprisingly fit chest. It was beautiful. So soft, warm, tone. Ivan's mouth began to water as he traced the curves of his body. He smiled as the body below him was breathing quickly and shying away from his touch. This intrigued him and he raised an eye brow. Something was off about all of this. He looked down at Alfred who was close to if not already hyperventilating. He was trembling from such little contact. What was wrong with him? The only time he had seen this before was when he took Latvia for the fir...A cruel smile crossed his face. It all made sense now. Why had he not seen this before? "You are virgin, da?" he asked as he sucked on Alfred's neck careful not to leave a mark.

His victim said nothing, he just struggled some more. Alfred was indeed hyperventilating by now. Tears began to form in his eyes, though he willed them not to fall. He didn't want to give the Russian the satisfaction of him shedding a single tear. He was America for Christ sake! Closing his eyes, trying desperately to hold back his tears, he prayed no one would come in, no one would see him like this.

"I will make you feel good Comrade." The large Russian said as he ran his hands down Alfred's chest and to his belt. He heard loud protesting moans from below him but paid them no mind. Once it was gone, he yanked the pants viciously off and threw them to an unknown corner of the room. He looked down at the partially naked American below him. He was a little chunky but Ivan couldn't complain. He liked him a little fat, there was nothing wrong with that. His eyes wandered to the American flag boxers and gave a slight giggle. Ivan himself was wearing his own national flag boxers.

Alfred didn't want this. He didn't want it to happen like this. Alfred was indeed a virgin and he intended to keep it that way until he was married. Being a county meant his marriage would unite himself and a county as one while holding their own unique identities. He wanted something like what Austria and Hungary had when they were Austria-Hungary. They were so cute together, one of few nations to wed together. It was what Alfred had wanted. He had wanted to find someone just for him so he could be married. Yet, he didn't want someone to love America alone. He wanted to be loved as Alfred. Yes, there was a difference. Just as Arthur was different from England and Canada different from Matthew. They were nations first and themselves second. It was just how things were.

While he was thinking of marriage, Ivan had stripped down to his boxers and was slowly pulling Alfred's boxers down. He struggled some more to keep them up, but Ivan was far too powerful for him. Violet eyes scanned the body carefully, taking in every detail of the beautiful body before him. Alfred was above average, though he couldn't hold a torch to Ivan. Speaking of which, Ivan the Terrible was suffering from the confines of the boxers.

Ivan ripped his boxers off. He stared at the reaction Alfred had to seeing him in all his glory. It was a mixture of shock and fear. The boy truly was a virgin because his face looked as red as the damn Italian's tomatoes. It was cute. The boy was so adorable as his feeble attempts at freedom failed. Ivan's fully erect cock was extremely large, the largest of the nations and he was proud of it. Alfred on the other hand was no where near aroused. His limp cock moved from side to side as he pushed, shoved and scooted away from Ivan. Each attempt failed. Out of some pity, Ivan allowed the boy a voice.

Once the make shift gag was removed Alfred didn't hesitate to scream and yell. "God damn Commie son of a bitch! Don't come near me with that monster cock!" he screeched as he pushed away, not getting too far. "Damn it let me go!"

Ivan smiled cruelly as he positioned himself at Alfred's entrance. "You are virgin, Da?" he asked again. He wanted to hear the boy say it. To be sure he would be his first and if so he would make that boy his own. Oh how much he wished for that boy.

~§ξ§~

Ivan had fallen for him years ago. Alfred had hosted the most recent meeting which was the da of his birthday, poor fellow. Afterward, he invited everyone that was there to his home for a barbeque and to watch the fireworks. It was beautiful. The place was somewhere in America where there were vast fields of grain and tall grass that held a variety of lovely wild flowers. The house was in the center with a dirt road leading to it. There was a large pool and hot tub as well. There were no other cars in the driveway but Alfred's blue convertible. The party had started at five and it was already six thirty. He knew some of them couldn't make it but for him to be the only one there, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. It struck him as odd that Alfred had not answered the door. He shrugged his shoulders and headed toward his car. He didn't care. He had turned Alfred's invitation down at the meeting only to have his boss order him to come to make relations with the foolish boy. Ivan couldn't refuse and so here he was.

"Happy birthday..." Ivan turned toward the sound of the voice. He knew it belonged to Alfred and so he followed it to the back yard. The boy sat alone spinning a coin on the table and when it fell he did it again. Next to him was a bunch of bags that held dozens of stakes being marinated. In a large cooler to his right were all sorts of beers imported from around the world. Ivan was impressed, some of them were not being sold anymore. The blonde let out a huge sigh as he took a sip of what looked like whiskey from the glass in front of him. He smiled softly. "It's alright, they're nations after all." he stood up. "Always busy..."

"Hello comrade..." Ivan said with his amused smile on his face.

Alfred jumped back and landed hard on his ass. He rubbed it before standing up with a confused look on his face. "You said you didn't want to come to a Capitalist scrum bastard's home." Alfred mimicked Ivan's words earlier that day. He looked around hopeful for others to show up.

"I was the only one here comrade." Ivan watched as the boy's hopes were shot down.

He looked up at Ivan and smiled brightly. "It's fine. Let me cook something for you okay?" Ivan nodded as he took a set at one of the many tables that littered the large patio. He looked around at the land that surrounded them. It was beautiful. So warm. His thoughts were disrupted by a vodka bottle being placed in front of him. He looked up at the smiling American. "It means water in Russian right?" he asked.

"Da, because it looks like it." he said innocently as he popped the cap off.

Alfred walked over to the grill that was already lit and placed a few stakes on it and something wrapped in tinfoil. "Really? I thought it was because you drink it like water." He sipped more of the Whiskey looking stuff.

"Well it could be that too Comrade." he looked at the boy. Grant it their relationship has been strained but he thought the boy hated him. Yet, now here they were making small talk. It was truly odd to be alone with him.

"You do like stake right?" Alfred asked as he turned his head to look at the Ivan. The smile he wore was a pained one but he truly did enjoy having someone there. He was just so lonely. Always having to work and attend meetings that even when he had free time he had no one to spend time with him. He missed the days when he and Mattie would share a bed.

"Da, it goes so well with Vodka." he said with a smile on his face. The boy was indeed good company, when he wasn't being annoying. "Comrade, what else are you cooking?" he was curious to know what was in the foil.

Alfred raised a brow. "You've never cooked corn on the cob over the barbeque before?" he asked in a 'I can't believe you never tried this' look. He sighed heavily as he turned the stakes and flipped the corn adding some seasonings to them both.

"Het. It's too cold for such things." he said as he took another chug at the Vodka. It was beautiful day. The sun was starting to set, casting the beautiful land in a golden light. Something at the far end of the house caught his attention. Something beautifully golden. He stood from his chair and walked over. A smile crossed his face as he looked down at the single sunflower that sat there dancing in the soft breeze.

"It's the only one that would grow." Alfred said as he bent down and touched it gently. "Well, the only one that would grow near my house." he chuckled as he stood up and looked at the happy Russian. "You like sunflowers?" he asked.

"Da. They grow in the southern part of my country. I'm too busy to see them." he said as he touched the large flower. It was so warm and beautiful, like the sun. He turned back to Alfred who's eyes were cast down in sorrow. He could help but feel sorry for the way he looked.

"Everyone is always busy." he said with pain in his voice. He looked up at the large Russian and smiled. "Hey," he said as he grabbed the larger hand in both of his. "I want to show you something!" He childishly pulled his up the large hill. The sun was setting even further leaving the lovely land in a deeper shade of golden light.

"Where are we going, Comrade?" he asked as he tried his best to contain his excitement that someone wanted to show _him_ something. It had been so long since someone hadn't fought or cowered before him. It was odd but he really enjoyed it.

"Here." Alfred said as he released him and ran forward down the hill.

Ivan stared out at the vast field of sunflowers. The sun casting a golden halo of light around each flower. The soft breeze giving them the illusion of dancing. It was so much like his fields in Russia. If he had the ability to cry he would have. The sight was just too beautiful and filled him completely with the warm glow of the sun for which the flowers were named.

"IVAN!" Alfred called from the field. Ivan looked down at him. His eyes grew wide as the sun gave Alfred a golden halo as well. He was spinning in the field, dancing with those warm flowers as the sun cast down a golden wave of light. "Comrade," he whispered. "Is a sunflower..."

Alfred ran up to him, several sunflowers in his arms as he smiled. "Here you can have some." Ivan couldn't understand him. What was it about him running in a field of flowers that had him so flustered?

"ALFRED YOU BLOODY GIT!" England broke through as he spotted his target. His arms were crossed and he was clearly pissed about something.

"Oh hey Arthur..." Alfred began before the English bastard started up again.

"How the hell do you have the nerve to invite people to your birthday party and not greet them when they arrive. No, instead you have us man hunting your sorry ass!" The Brit howled although he seemed relieved to find him safe.

Alfred ran up and hugged the islander tightly. "I'm so glad you could make it!" he shouted as he buried his face in Arthur's chest. "Did anyone else come?" he asked hopeful that there were.

"Of course. Almost everyone came." he said smiling into those cerulean eyes. Alfred gripped both nation's hands. "Come on! Let's go watch the fireworks!" he said tugging them along back to his house.

Ivan smiled as he looked down at the sunflowers in his arms. The boy was kind and warm, like a sunflower. The boy was Ivan's sunflower. Yes, that has the perfect ring to it. Alfred F. Jones, Ivan's human sunflower.

~§ξ§~

Alfred's whole body trembled as he nodded his head slightly. His eyes pleading for freedom. "I-Ivan..." with that word Alfred sealed his fate. Ivan could no longer hold back. The large Russian wanted his sunflower's warmth. He wanted to hear him scream his name in complete and utter ecstasy. So, he snapped his hips forward and buried himself balls deep inside his dear sunflower. Instantly, the sunflower let out an inhumane scream. The warmth surrounded Ivan's length so beautifully. He could never of imagined his sunflower could feel this warm. Not caring about his sunflower much, he began to thrust at inhuman speeds. Each time he thrust forward his flower shrieked in pain. The tears he had been trying to keep inside now flowing freely from his command. Ivan licked at them, slamming harder into his flower's warmth. Red seeped from the entrance and down the flower's thighs. He looked down to see his flower's cock growing hard. He took pleasure in knowing how lewd the boy's body was. He paid no more mind to it as he sought his own release. Oh how close he was to it. Yet the cried were getting old quickly.

"Silence comrade, or would you like one of your brother's to see you like this?" he asked knowing the boy didn't. Though, something surprised him. Instead of silencing himself, he turned his hate filled eyes to Ivan and with out a warning, sank his teeth deep into his hand. The crimson liquid filled the flowers mouth. Ivan learning the hard way that some flowers have thorns. It took two punched with his free hand to get the child off of him. The wound was not that deep and if treated well enough wouldn't scar. He looked down into those brilliant eyes once again, deference filled them. Oh how he hated deference. He brought his arms down on the chest and cracked some of the weak ribs. His sunflower spat out some blood as Ivan slammed into him some more. The screaming had faded to pain filled moans. He looked down at his beautiful broken flower. Blood flowed from his nose as well as the corner of his mouth and hole. A blank expression instilled in his eyes. It was all he needed as he was pushed over the edge. A cruel smile crossed his lips as he filled the flower with his hot cum.

His eyes were heavy as he turned to the lovely sight before him. There was a slight pop sound as he pulled out and began to redress himself and the flower. The child's body remained limp as he removed the scarf from his wrists and wrapped it around his neck. The boy wasn't moving, he just laid there staring out at the broken mess that was call Alfred. Ivan smiled as he picked the boy up bridal style. "You're so beautiful," he said softly as he brushed stray hairs from Alfred's face. "My lovely sunflower." He exited the door and headed to the stairs. A smiled crossed his lips as he saw a shadow move at the bottom of the stairs. "Alfred?" it called. Ivan knew it belonged to his sunflower's twin. The boy began to shift in his arms "Mmmm..."he mumbled as he tried to call his brother's name. "Mmmma..." he reached out toward his brother. "Mmmmattt...run..." he whispered. Ivan watched as the shadow turned around quickly. It was puzzling. Ivan could barely hear Alfred but how could this brother? "Alfred? Where are you?" the shadow moved frantically. "Mmmmm..." Ivan felt anger boil with in him. His sunflower preferred his own twin to Ivan. He felt the dozen of bottles of Vodka he drank before all off this boil with in him. Rage took over as reason. He looked down at the flower, he watched as the bastard reached toward his brother. 'Fine, if my sunflower wants his brother so badly...' he thought. At that moment he let him fall. The abused body tumbled down the long flight of stairs. More bones snapped as he harshly landed on the final step. He smiled coldly as he turned away, suppressing a laugh.

~§ξ§~

Ivan pushed Alfred on the bed before he turned to lock the door. Gilbert felt a chill run down his spine. Something was wrong. Something was truly and utterly wrong with this. He turned to Alfred who was truly not himself. He sat up on his arms and looked at Ivan seductively as he licked his lips. Gilbert couldn't believe what he was seeing. Alfred was going to willingly betray Kiku. It wasn't like him. Alfred was a loyal man, prideful of who he was and of his free country. He gripped the bed sheets as he watched the sickening display before him. Alfred's shirt slid from his shoulders, he was far smaller then he had been. The Prussian's eyes locked on the smooth skin. It was so young, so soft, so warm. He felt heat rush through him. His pale face turning red as he thought of those nights he spent with Alfred. Soon the tension built in his pants as he felt his cock raising.

Ivan had taken notice to the blushing albino. His reactions only seemed to amuse him all the more. That's when Ivan got the idea. That Vodka filled truly twisted evil idea. He took Alfred's face in his hand. Smiling as he turned it to Gilbert's. "Tell me my sunflower," he began as Alfred looked eyes with Gilbert. "Would you mind a threesome with your ex-lover?" Gilberts eyes widened. Was he serious? That was the last thing he wanted was to three way with Ivan. Although, he did want so much to have Alfred again. Oh how he missed the warmth he provided. The soothing words he received from the boy who reassured him a nation can love and beloved by a Micro-nation. It was too much to bare.

"Het!" Alfred said crossing his arms. "I don't want to share you!" he pouted. Ivan chuckled as he kissed the boy's lips.

"Well it's going to happen. Yet, I will only be in you." he gripped Gilbert's wrist and pulled him close to Alfred. "You will join me in fucking our Comrade, da?" it was more of a command then a question.

Gilbert couldn't think straight. Was this really happening? Was Ivan really going to force him and Alfred into a three way? He was so confused, so lost, and fuck he was so damn horny. It had been a little more then three years since he last had Alfred. Since then he masturbated to the thoughts of those lovely nights when they had been a secret couple. He wanted him once more. He do anything, even sleep with the Russian sadist to have his dear Alfred provide him his release. He took Alfred's hand in his and smiled softly. "Ich liebe dich." he whispered in his ear just low enough where Ivan couldn't hear. He waited hopefully. He wanted to hear the same from the blonde. Nothing. Alfred just sat there looking off into space as if nothing mattered. His mind was else where. Lost in a blackened void to where the new Alfred had taken over. Gilbert laid his head in the nape of Alfred's neck. He was gone. His Alfred was gone and only this hollow shell of him remained. It hurt. It hurt him so much to realize it. If Alfred was gone, then there was nothing for him to live for.

.oOo.

**A/N**

**Okay okay, I know it's not the best and probably not what you were expecting but it's how I envisioned it. **

**The state they were in for Alfred's part is Nebraska if you didn't know. **

**German for the Fanfiction reader:**

**"Ich liebe dich" = "I love you."**

**Sad huh? Gilbert wants nothing more then for Alfred to love him back like he used to. Well ta ta for now. I love you all so please comment. Shitsureshimasu! **


	16. Brother's Devided

Alfred pushed away from the two Europeans as he headed toward the window. His eyes looking back at them with a mixture of emotions. "I said no! I'm not a whore!" he yelled. He leaned his head against the cold window and watched General Winter rage quit the land. It was beautiful and reminded him deeply of his brother's home. He soon felt a cold hand on his shoulder and a cool breath in his ear.

"If you're that possessive over me then fine my little sunflower..." Ivan turned to Gilbert, grabbed him by his face and threw him at the door. It shattered into a thousand pieces. "There, he's gone now." he turned back to his sunflower and pushed him on the bed before climbing on top of him.

"You're fucking heavy!" Alfred yelled as he turned to see Gilbert standing up, blood dripping from his head. He looked to Alfred. His red eyes burning him with a glare of hate. If looks could kill Alfred would have been dead. Alfred turned back to Ivan and smiled.

"You seem so willing tonight. It is not like you Comrade." the larger Nation said as he ran his cold hand down Alfred's cheek. It was true. Alfred was far too different now. Even in his vodka induced state he knew Alfred was off. Was America losing his mind? Was he unable to recognize friend from foe? Russia didn't care. He had a willing Alfred under him and he was going to treasure that fact. Alfred was finally his.

~§ξ§~

England sat at the meeting with a stressed look. France sat beside him with a black eye from him seducing his beloved England, although it had been worth it. Italy clung to Germany who seemed more comforted by it then annoyed. Belgium looked worried as her brother Holland spoke softly, trying to ease her heart. Japan was speaking quietly with his family. China listened closely as Hong Kong was whispering to Taiwan and Vietnam. Korea tried to mimic China as he tried to understand Japans words. Hungary held Austria close as she wept softly on his shoulder. Turkey and Greece glared at each other while Spain and Romano argued quietly. Denmark was annoying Norway as he tried to talk to Iceland. Finland sat silently in Sweden's lap. Scotland finally arrived and took his place next to England.

"Come now 'ngland, what on gods green Earth did ya call us all 'er for?" Scotland asked as he brushed back his red hair.

"Right." he stood up and cleared his voice. "W-Well I have some grave news. As of a week ago, Russia has gain possession of Canada..."

"Who?" Turkey asked and many people seemed to nod in agreement.

"America's younger brother. Their twins." France said angry by the fact that they had no idea who his mon cher was.

"He has gained America's twin? How? Why? What could he possibly want with him?" Romano asked, clearly out of fear rather then concern for the third victim of Russia's conquest.

"Yes, why would he want my Canada?" Belgium asked.

"I believe it was merely a way to control America even more. Russia knows if he had rein over Canada, he has complete control over America." England said as he sat back down. There was something else he needed t say, something extremely important but he debated wither it was safe to share America's greatest secret or keep it hidden until it reveled its self. It was a secret that not even America himself knew. A secret England had hid from the world since he discovered it back when he was still but a tiny colony.

"Ja, dat vould make sense." Germany said as he turned to Austria. "Vat do you think?"

"In all honesty, I have to agree. That fool sees himself as a hero so no doubt he would try and protect him." Hungary nodded in agreement.

"So what are we going to do, aru?" China asked as he glared at Korea for groping Japan. "Are we going to let him get away with it?"

"NON! We must take action! Russia can not keep getting away with this! Has World War Two taught us nothing about this?" He looked to Germany who simply nodded in agreement. France was referring to the Allies allowing Hitler to expand his army against the conditions of the Treaty of Versailles at th end of World War One, take over a lot of land and only when he invaded Poland did they draw the line. "what is the point of living so long if we do not learn from our mistakes?"

Everyone agreed to it. No one wanted to repeat a war like it nor did they want World War Three to start. The room was quiet for some time before some one spoke. "Then what do you suggest we do? None of us have the resources or economy to fight him, even if we did team up." Vietnam asked knowing it was true through her lack of knowledge.

"America is in total shambles. The poor fool couldn't fight to save his life in the state he's currently in." Denmark stated and for once Norway agreed with him.

"It has been months since the Civil War broke out and the sides are evenly matched. No one wants to cause too much damage to their own land but tensions are raising and the people are becoming relentless." Norway said softly as he saw Sweden nod in approval.

"We have to do something. Perhaps if we stepped in and tried to solve their differences..." Finland began before he felt Sweden tighten his grip on him gently.

"No, it will only ad fuel to the flame." Sweden said softly.

"Then there is nothing we can do." Spain said as he looked down at the table.

"Don't tell me no one will help America! In some ways he has helped everyone of us!" Japan shouted.

"Yeah, dropping those bombs on you was really helping you!" Hong Kong yelled back at his brother.

Japan looked away. "I brought that upon myself." he whispered softly.

England slammed his hands on the table. "Damn it we have to do something to help him! If America..." he paused. He couldn't say it but he knew he must to get his point across. "If America dies then much of the world goes with him! We all rely on him!"

"Then you go and die for him! Don't drag us into your battles!" Turkey yelled as he stood up.

"There are more reasons then that to saving America!" England called back his face getting red. He was angry that no one was going to help. That no one really care to save the superpower of the world.

"Why? So you two can carry on with your little fuck sessions?" Romano yelled.

"Romano! That's such a cruel thing to say!" Italy yelled.

It didn't take long for the meeting to turn into a large yelling war. Nations yelling and screaming at one another as the reason they were all there in the first place escaped their bantering. England shook with rage as he heard their pitiful arguments. He had to find away to make them fight. To force them into wanting to protect America just as much as he did. With out thinking. With out fully comprehending what he was doing or saying he yelled it out for all to hear. "America is a bearer Nation!"

Everyone froze and turned their gaze to England. He stood there, his face hot and annoyed but mostly in shock at what he let slip through. Everyone had heard him. Everyone looked at him as if they had heard him wrong. "He's a bearer."

Italy looked around. The older Nations seemed tense at England's comment but they younger were confused just as he was. "England...what is a bearer?" he asked softly as the others nodded.

"That's right, you younger Nations wouldn't know this." France said. "A bearer Nation is a rare breed of Nation. These Nations were once fought over in ancient times for their...special qualities." he paused and looked around. The young Nations listened carefully as the elders just grew even more tense. "Many of them died in the conflicts and soon so few were left. Two of them you already know. Rome and Germania..."

"Grandpa Rome was a bearer? Wow that's really cool!" Italy paused. "What is the special quality that make's a Nation a bearer?"

France sighed. "You younger Nations wouldn't know of them because one had not been discovered since the death of the last two bearers. We thought there were none left in our kind." he glared at England who sunk into his chair. "Until today."

"Then tell us, what makes a bearer Nation so fucking special?" Romano asked annoyed that he didn't now about it and Spain did.

France took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. "A bearer Nation can do what the rest of us cannot." he sad softly.

"And what the fuck is that?" Romano howled.

"Bear a child with other Nations." England said softly.

Everyone was silent. No one knew how to take it. To the younger Nations, they thought that they could never know the joys of parenthood. That they could only raise a young country if they found them first but still, new countries were rare these days. Each of them longed to have a child of their own. A child they can raise into a proud Nation or even a state. A child that will live as long as their parents. Now, there was a Nation known to be able to give them that joy. A Nation who can bare a child and make the joys of parenthood with in reach. It was too much to bear. Too much to just stand by and allow Russia to do as he wished with the young Nation. To allow him the joy of parenthood.

"So," Japan spoke softly. His concern and stress grew as he thought of America possibly carrying his child at this moment. "Is there a chance he could have a child? That this is not a cruel trick to get us to join you and fight for him?"

France shook his head. His blonde hair swished from side to side. "Non, Angleterre would never lie about such a thing. Bearers are a serious topic." France backed refused to look at England. He felt betrayed that he had kept such a secret from him. They were a family and that was cruel to do.

"Yet, how could he not of had a child yet? I'm sure he's been with many people by now. Perhaps he was even trying to get pregnant." Turkey snickered as he thought of a child he could raise.

"He doesn't know." England said softly. Everyone turned back to him. His head was lowered and his eyes glazed with tears. It was the closest any of them had seen him to crying, save France.

"Aiya! What do you mean he doesn't know, aru? You never told him that he was a bearer?" China yelled as he stood up, his chair fell back as he did. He shook his head fiercely. "You know you should have told him! What if he suddenly got pregnant? Then what? How would he deal with that fact, aru?"

Japan quietly stood up. "Sumimasen, I have to use the bathroom." he said softly before leaving. He walked down the hall just as his legs began to grow weak. He turned down a long corridor and walked down it. His heart was aching. He could barely breath as he thought of what was happening to his beloved America. Of him carrying his child and giving birth in Russia. Of his child being killed in front of it's mother who reached his arms out for his child. His legs gave in. His body shook with each cry he let escape his lips. "Gomenzai." he whispered. "Gomenzai, Alfred-chan."

"We can't know for sure." china said as he lowered himself to pick up his younger brother. "Until we know we can not simply assume, aru." He held Japan close to him. China had always thought of Japan as his son. That his brothers and sisters were his children as well even though they didn't see it more then them being siblings. China had the most children he raise, alone. He was never bitter toward them. He loved them. Just as a proper father would. Yet, even he was thinking of America having his child. His own flesh and blood.

" I can not help it." Japan cried as he balled his fist in China's qipào. It was too much to think that his America was possibly carrying his child.

China smiled softly at him. "Wǒ gǎn kěndìng, rúguǒ tā de háizi, tā jiāng jǐn yīqiè tā kěyǐ bǎohù tā." he said softly, running his hands through the raven black hair that matched his own.

"Arigatoo-Gozaimasu, China-sama." he said as he stood up. He wiped his eyes. His face became his indifferent mask once more. Yet, China didn't need to read his facial expression to know what he was thinking. Japan was going to War with Russia. This terrified him. Japan stood little chance against Russia. So China stood up and pulled his son close to him.

"If you need me I will be there." he whispered softly as the young man pulled away.

China received a slight nod in response as Japan left. He was going to plan and fight for what was his! He was going to kill that bastard who kidnapped his love and soiled his body and possibly harmed his unborn child. Oh that Teme was going to pay! Japan, no Honda Kiku would be sure of it!

~§ξ§~

Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, just as he was asked to. Ivan stood up and bounced Alfred up and down his shaft as he trusted upward. The blonde moaned loudly as he dug his nails into the pale skin of the larger man. His cock sliding between their bodies causing him so much delicious pleasure. Oh how he felt so right on doing this. Without warning he threw his head back and let out a loud moan as Ivan's massive cock struck his prostate. The larger man let out a giggle and continued to hit that sweet spot. He had once again decided against preparing his young sunflower. He preferred the tightness of his body without preparation.

After a short time, he threw Alfred on the bed and wasted no time in thrusting back into the waiting body blow him. By now he was sobering up. It was still hard to believe that Alfred was willing to fuck him like this. Much like a wife. Ivan smiled at the thought. Alfred F. Braginski, it sounded so wonderful. It held such a glorious light to it that even Ivan felt his cold heart warming up. If only he had the ability to bare children. If only he could. The first son he would have named Nicolai or even Demitri. Their daughter would have been Ania or Anastasia. It hurt to think of such things when you could not have them, yet he couldn't help himself. He wanted children, he always had. He failed at so much in his life. Failed as a government, failed as a Nation, failed at making friends. Yet, he wanted to succeed in fatherhood. To be a father would have made him the happiest man in the world, especially when it was with his Sunflower as the mother. His heart ached. Oh how he wished he could prove to the world that he was truly worth something as a father. Ivan loved children. On snowy days, which were nearly everyday, he was out playing with some of the local children. Wither it was snow ball fights or simply building snowmen. It made the darkness surrounding him all the brighter.

Alfred arched his back as his prostate was struck. Unable to hold on anymore, he came hard between their chests. His orgasm tightened his body but Ivan was far from ready. He repositioned himself upon the tired Nation below him and continued to pound him. It felt took good not to. Of course blood was flowing from the abused hole but it was helping to ease the pain the boy was most likely feeling. He watched as the blonde gripped the sheets with a vice like grip as he let out a loud moan of pleasure. Ivan nipped at his neck and licked the wound. The moaning continued as he gripped the boy's hips in order to drive himself deeper into him.

Something felt wrong to Alfred. Even in all his ecstasy he felt an odd feeling that wouldn't go away. Weak as he was, he turned his head toward the door. He could see his brother standing there, watching him. A small try of food in his hands and on it seemed to be a hamburger. He moved his head slightly upward, signaling for him to leave. Matthew didn't move. He just stood there and watched. 'What do I do?' Alfred could read Matthew's thoughts. It was something rare and it only happened when they were close to each other. 'Leave.' he told him. He watched as Matthew shook his head. Ivan let out a grunt. 'He's hurting you again! You just fucking woke up!' he yelled without a sound being heard. 'I'm letting this happen. Now go!' he yelled at him. Matthew took a step back but soon he threw the tray down. Ivan froze at the sudden sound and looked over his shoulder. Once he declared the young twin as not being a threat he continued with his task. Matthew balled his fists. 'Go! Matthew get the fuck out!' Matthew shook his head fiercely. 'No! I won't let you suffer anymore!' With that he ran at Ivan.

Ivan simply smiled at the Nation's feeble attempts to free his brother. He was strong, almost as strong as Alfred once was, but he was purposely holding back as not to cause harm to his brother. "GET OFF OF HIM YOU COMMIE RAPIST BASTARD!" Matthew howled. It surprised Alfred to hear his brother use such profanity and yell as loud as he did. Matthew never did that before. He was always so quiet and conservative. Ivan just smiled and continued to pound harder into Alfred causing him to wince in pain. This was a warning to Matthew to back off. The youngest blonde did for a brief moment but then continued to try and pry them apart. Ivan knew he had to do something about the pest before him. A smile crossed his face. That would show them. He reached his arm up, wrapped it around Matthew's neck and pulled him into a kiss as he continued to fuck Alfred. Matthew tried to push away but Ivan's hold was too strong. Alfred tightened his hole around Ivan cock causing him to release his brother from the pain in his cock. Ivan giggled once Alfred released him. He knew in trying to hurt him, the boy also hurt himself as well. "Don't fucking kiss him when your fucking me!" Alfred growled.

Ivan laughed hard. "Jealous of your brother, da?" Alfred glared at him and that was it, Ivan was pushed over the edge. He came hard in the blonde, digging his nails into his hips he rode it out as long as he could. Panting, he pulled out and looked down at the abused hole that leaked his seed. He brushed the back of his hand across Alfred's cheek and kissed his forehead. "Try and keep your brother out of the room then, da?" he said before he left the room.

Matthew turned to Alfred. "Alfred are you oka..." he felt a harsh pain in his cheek as his head was thrown to the side. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!" his brother screamed as he struggled to stand. He watched as Alfred used the wall to walk to his clothes. He was in a lot of pain, the evidence clearly displayed on his face.

Matthew grew angry. Why did he have to do this to himself? Why did he have to be the hero? "I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" he yelled back. "I can feel your pain too remember? We're twin Nations or have you forgotten?" Matthew stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Just stay away when Ivan's near! Do you understand?" Alfred asked as he struggled to pull up his jeans.

"You truly did change Alfred! You're not the brother I remember!" he yelled as he walked to the door. "you didn't even see what he did to Toris or Gilbert! You're just a shell of who you once were!" with that Matthew left him alone in the room.

Alfred moved to the bed and laid back, trying to relax. A smile crossed his face as he turned his back to the door. "But at least everyone is still alive." he whispered as he fell into a deep pain filled sleep.


	17. Я всегда буду любить тебя

Alfred woke up to find that he was alone in the room. The door was fixed and replaced. He sat up and immediately regretted it as pain shot through him. He winced but after a while stood up. He walked down the hall in silence. No one made themselves known as he made his way to the kitchen. Gilbert was talking to Toris as he cooked some stew. Toris was covered in bandages all across his torso and arms. Gilbert had gauze wrapped around his head. It hurt to see them like that. They didn't deserve it. It was Alfred's fault. He lowered his head as he turned to go back to his room when Raivis ran into him.

"Oh, hey Mr. Ame...Alfred. How are you feeling today?" he asked cheerfully as he looked up at Alfred with cheerful eyes.

"I'm fine." he whispered as he walked around him. He just wanted to go into his room and stay there. There was nothing for him now but that room and Ivan. He was alone now. His plan to distance everyone had worked. Pain shot through his heart. He had been so cruel to Mattie. It wasn't fair. Yet, he had to do it. He had to keep Matthew away from him for his own good. Even if he was hated by him for it. The further they were from him, the safer they were.

Once back in his room he locked the door and made his way to the bath room. He opened the cabinet and pulled out the razor. He slowly looked at it. The light shining on it as if it were the Holy Grail that Arthur had been looking for. He smiled at that. He slowly ran the hot water. He looked down at his wrist. It had healed so nicely from the last time he had done this. It was shortly after Arthur had told him he was a fat ass pig. That he would be an over weight ball of fat that can't even go up the stairs. The time before that he had refused Turkey's invitation to his home because he had made plans with France and Canada before hand. Sadik had called him 'the world's slut'. Alfred had always pretend that the words didn't hurt. That he was rubber that the words would bounce off of. Yet, when he was alone, those words bubbled inside of him. They cut and tore him, causing him to cry silently. He admired the fine blade some more. Every insult stung at him. 'Slut', 'whore', 'cunt', 'fat ass', 'stupid bitch', 'bitch of the world' and oh so many more. Yet, another reason he had done this was when he hurt people. No matter who or why or even how, if he harmed someone he would harm himself. He balled his fists. He was so angry, so hurt...Something stopped him. Some unknown feeling inside him told him not to do anything to harm himself, that something or someone else would be hurt as well. It was odd. The only one he could think of who would be able to feel it was Matthew but even then, with Alfred blocking he feelings, he would only feel a small fragment of pain. He shook his head. No it wasn't Matthew. It was someone else, but who? It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense anymore. He took a deep breath and cut the tender white skin. Red started to flow from him, like a silent river which flowed from his wrist and onto the white sink. He dug deeper, trying his best to drown out their words. More blood flowed as he felt his head get lighter. He smiled.

"If I die young, bury me in satin lay me down on a bed of roses..." (the Band Perry) he sang softly as he leaned his head against the wall. "The sharp knife of a short life..." he chuckled at that. Then he felt it. He turned quickly and threw up in the toilet. His mind began to race. What was going on? He never vomited before when ever he had done this. Alfred was so sick, he couldn't move without the urge to vomit. Fear consumed him. Dread over came him. Sorrow ate at his being. Someone was in pain because of him. Someone he was close to. Cerulean eyes wandered to his bleeding wrist. It wasn't deep enough to kill a Nation, but a human would have surely been killed. As he watched it bleed, he couldn't help but feel someone was trying to keep him alive. Someone didn't want him to die just yet. This feeling brought tears to his eyes. His heart was racing as the realization of what he had done took over. His breathing became rapid, harder to grasp the concept of getting air to his lungs. It was a panic attack! The more his heat raced the more blood drained from his body. Things began to blur together and sounds became muffled. He was going to die. A smile crossed his face. The irony of it was he was going to die in Russia's bathroom with his twin, his friend, and his ex-lover just down the stairs.

He closed his eyes, which had become quite heavy by now. A field. There was a field of wild flowers which swayed in the wind. Behind him was a large house. Above it was the German flag which waved in the wind. Alfred thought it to be almost as beautiful as the American flag, yet the most beautiful was the black and white flag which held the black Eagle. It had long since been dissolved but one flew just below the German one. He could feel himself smiling. A man wearing blue emerged from the house, his crimson eyes turning to look at Alfred and extending his pale hand. His heart swelled with excitement, with joy, with love. Legs moved as if of their own will. They carried him toward the albino whom held out his arms. He turned his head to the right to see a cherry blossom tree. The bright pink petals falling all around it. Next to it was another man with raven black hair and a gentle smile. His hand extended to him as well. Once again he felt joy, happiness and even love. He looked from side to side, unable to make his decision. Just as he was about to move, a snowflake fell in front of him. Soon, more and more fell, distorting his view of the other men. Cold arms wrapped around him. Holding him tightly as if protecting him from the storm. The hands moved to his stomach, protectively grazing it.

"Alfred! Alfred, mein gott du depp!" a voice yelled as Alfred was brought to. He looked up into the angry red eyes. Behind those eyes he saw the violet eyes of his twin. He looked worried and was crying. Alfred smiled weakly. His hand gripped Gilbert's and brought it to his stomach. The albino looked at him questionably. "Does it hurt?" he asked. The blonde nodded his head. He looked up at the Prussian. Something didn't sit well with Gilbert. The look in his eyes were far from any he had ever seen Alfred have. A look of true pain and anguish, fear and sorrow. He lift Alfred's shirt up and looked at his stomach. Was it just him or did Alfred's belly seem to be a bit bigger? He looked the boy over more. His hand was already covered in his blood, due from him trying to stop the bleeding. Gilbert ran his hand lightly across the stomach of the fearful blonde. His crimson eyes narrowed as he felt what he was looking for. His fears were realized. Alfred was no doubt a bearer Nation. Even worse, he was already about five maybe six months along. How could no one know? How could no one have realized that he was with child? Why would he even go through with things if he was with a child? Gilbert's body shook. Did he know he was a bearer?

"Is he going to be okay?" Matthew asked as he bent down and began to wrap Alfred's wrist in gauzes. His eyes were locked on his belly. Lock on how large it seemed. The younger twin reached out and gently ran his hand along the bump. He shot his head up and looked to Gilbert who sad nothing. "H-He can't be...We're Nations! We can't...We couldn't..." He looked into Alfred's tired cerulean eyes. He looked so confused. So worried.

"There are those of us who can. Rome, Germania and very few others." Gilbert said softly. He stood up and carried Alfred bridal style to the bed. He lovingly pulled the covers up and kissed his forehead. "Stay in bed Alfred. Rest as much as you possibly can." he spoke so softly. Alfred gave him a weak smile before closing his eyes. Gilbert walked to the sink and rinsed his hands. "Alfred is what's known as a bearer Nation. here are few of them known through out history but Alfred is now the only known one among the living Nations." He turned to Matthew whom seemed shocked.

"So you're telling me, that my elder twin brother is..." he couldn't contemplate it let alone say it.

"Yes, your brother is carrying another Nation's child." Gilbert looked back to Alfred.

"Oh god! It can't be! He's carrying Russia's..."

Gilbert glared at the boy. "NEIN! The child could very well be Kiku's, Toris', _Russia_'s..." he hissed as he said Russia's name, but his eyes narrowed to sadness. "Or even mine."

Matthew stepped back. He didn't understand. Toris and Russia yes, he was there to see that but still. Kiku? Gilbert? Had Alfred been seeing them both? His head was spinning with questions, thoughts and images. He should have known all of this! He had a connection with Alfred no one else could tamper with. How could he have not known? Should he hate them for this? What should he do? "How? Was everyone like Russia? Does everyone want a piece of America that badly?" his whole body was shaking now. Anger and rage he never felt before consuming him. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS HIM?" he yelled, slamming his fist into the wall which left a large hole.

Gilbert sat on the bed next to Alfred. His scarlet eyes looking down at the boy, at the growing belly. That child, that child could be his. His. Like may of the others, he had wanted a child of his own. His own blood that mixed with another. The one thing that humans took for grant it. That some women would rather go and kill their unborn child because it was convenient to do so. Gilbert laid his head on the belly, hopeful that it was his child. He prayed it was. Never had he wanted anything more. He smiled. "Hey, little one, even if you you're not my child, I will still love and care for you." he cooed. "I guess you wouldn't' understand why." he chuckled to himself. "Do you want to know why?" he asked as he cupped the belly with both hands. "It's because no matter what, you are still apart of your mother, still apart of Alfred." he sighed.

"Mother?" Russia smirked. He giggled at the looks he got from the others. He walked forward. Looking down at the albino whom had his filthy hands all over his dear Alfred. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away. The baby bump was there. To him, it was so beautiful. Alfred's body was beautiful be fore but now, like this he was gorgeous. There was no doubt that child was his. That the baby inside of his dear Alfred was his son. He glared at the others protective of his love and his unborn. He didn't want anyone there. He wanted no one to threaten his beloveds. Ivan looked back to his sunflower. The boy was so peaceful. He had a glow about him that made the Russian's heart melt. "I want you two out by tonight. Go home and stay away from us!" he growled.

Matthew began to run at him, but Gilbert held him back. "No! I won't leave him! If he stay's I stay too!" Matthew would be damned if he abandoned his brother. He would be damned if he left him with the damn bastards while he's pregnant. That was his twin! His brother! Gilbert pushed him back. "Why the fuck are you on his side?" he howled. Rage over came him. Shoving Gilbert aside, he ran toward his brother. He wasn't going to leave him. Not when he was needed most.

"Mattie." Alfred's weak voice called. Matthew froze in place. His eyes turned to his brother's.

"Mattie go, I don't want you here. I don't want you near my child! I don't need the baby to grow up weak like you!" he growled. Matthew looked at him in utter shock and hate. His own brother didn't want him around is child. Yet, why would he say this? Matthew was so confused.

"Fine! If you don't want me here then don't come looking for me when you need me! I never want to see you again!" he screamed as he stormed out of the room.

Gilbert shook his head but turned back to see an all too amused Russian. As long as Russia had Alfred, he was helpless to stop him. He looked at the blonde's face. It was hard and emotionless. Gilbert knew that face. It was the same face he showed when he had told Gilbert that he wasn't pure. That someone had already had him. It wasn't until recently that he found the boy had been rapped, by Russia none the less. Gilbert balled his fists. "Alfred, stay strong." he said as he turned to follow Matthew from the room.

~§ξ§~

Germany laid on his couch with a beer bottle in hand. His eyes red and swollen. Sky blue orbs looked down at the dozens of empty beer bottles that litter the floor around him. It was hard. To live alone as long as he had without his brother there to play with the dogs, drink all his beer, eat all his wurst, even annoy him for attention, any of it he would love to have back. To have his brüder back. The loneliness was over powering. The quiet closing in on him like a harsh reality he may never see his brüder again.

"Ludwig, this is too much even for a Nation!" Feliciano yelled with worry over how much his lover had been drinking. He had been given an extra key to the house just incase he wanted to come and wait for Germany in his home. He was shaking as he lost count of the bottles at fifteen. "Please, stop drinking!" he pleaded.

Ludwig sat up and brushed his hair from his face. His eyes were cast toward the bottle in his hand. It had long since lost it's taste, around beer seven, and he was merely holding it for comfort much like a security blanket. He wasn't going to let it go. A smile formed on his face. "Feli, tell me, what would you do if Russia had taken Romano?"

The boy's eyes looked to the side. "Well, I...um..." he was unsure of how to answer. Romano had not been taken by Russia so how was he to know? "I would find away to get him back."

The German smiled at the innocence of the boy's ignorance. It was cute. It made him cute. Feliciano was a great lover. He was everything Ludwig was not. He looked up at the iron cross around his neck. It was the mark of his their love. The mark that made the Northern Italian his. No one could take that from him.

Feliciano looked toward the door. His eyes, fully open as he slowly smiled. It had been so long since Feli had opened his beautiful eyes fully. "Ludwig, look!" he shouted happily as he pointed to the door. The sudden burst of a loud voice made him cringe, but he looked to the door. His blue eyes widened as he stood up. Gilbert was home! He stumbled over to him and wrapped his arms tightly around him. His brother was home! Tears streamed down his face. His beloved brother was home! "Gilbert how...why..." he couldn't form a proper sentence.

Gilbert smiled wryly. "W-Well it wasn't by my choice..." he said as he hide the cast arm. "Russia was insistent that Canada and I leave since..." he narrowed his eyes and looked down at the floor. Shaking his head he couldn't bring himself to think of how Alfred was left alone in the clutches of Ivan, not to mention the fact he may be carrying his child. Tears stung at his eyes although he had suppressed it.

"Since what?" his brother asked, his breath reeking of beer.

"Since Alfred was discovered to be pregnant." his voice trailed off. He didn't want to think of it.

"Das ist Wunderbar!" Ludwig said, clearly his drunkenness not allowing him to understand that this was not wunderbar. In his mind, someone was having a baby and that was cause for congratulations. Feliciano began to shake. This wasn't going to end well. "Tell me brüder, who's the lucky father?" his brother was clearly out of it.

"No one knows. It's one of four people." he said softly. He wanted to go to his room he missed so much. The room he had spent such beautiful nights with Alfred.

"Oh, and who are they." Ludwig was now forgetting everything about his brother's disappearance. That Gilbert had always been in the house.

"Kiku, Ivan, Toris or..." he was interrupted by a jokingly 'and you?' The blonde didn't understand or register how much that hurt. The tears he was fighting now fell silently down his cheeks. Ludwig was silent. The suddenness of his brother's silent cry had reached him. Alfred was pregnant and it could be Gilbert's. If so, the child will be half Germanic and so part of his family. It would be his nephew.

"Shhh, don't cry Gil. Things will be okay!" he said hugging his brother tightly.

Gilbert held his brother tightly. As good as it felt to be home, as wonderful as it was to be in his brother's arms again, his mind and heart were with Alfred and his possible unborn child. It wasn't easy. It was far too hard. He couldn't let it go. He couldn't just roll over. After some coxing, he was able to get Ludwig to go to bed, after he had his fun with Feliciano of course. He moved to the phone. He hesitated. Fear ran through him. Yet there was no time for that. He picked up the phone and dialed.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

'Come on pick up...'

Ring.

"Mushi-Mushi." the voice was tired and strained. The late nights were clearly apparent in his voice.

He paused a moment trying to remember what little he knew from his Brüder's teachings. "Kon-Konnichiwo. This is Honda Kiku, Hi?" he asked in a clear fail of the Japanese language.

"Ludwig, I asked you kindly not to call if you have been drinking and..."

"No no! It's not Ludwig, it's Gilbert. You know the Awesome Prussia?" he couldn't help himself.

"Wait, how did you get away from Russia?" excitement over took his voice. If your back does that mean Alfred is..."

"Nein, Alfred stayed so Canada and myself to leave. Kiku, he's pregnant..."

There was a pause and a muffled sob. "How far?" the voice asked weakly.

"Five or six months."

Another pause. "Could it be Russia's?" he asked. Pain emanate in his voice.

"Ja. As well as Toris and..." he was wondering if he should tell him or not.

"And who?" the voice had become cold and angry.

"And myself."

Another pause, this one longer. "So no one will know until the birth."

"Ja. I thought you should be the first to know such information considering..." his voice trailed off in pain.

"Considering what?" the voice spat venom through the phone.

"That when ever you were mentioned he smiled. He loves you." a tear fell to the phone. 'more then he does me.'

~§ξ§~

Ivan helped Alfred sit up. He blew gently on the spoon and moved the warm soup to his love's lips. The doctors had warned him of moving from the bed. That something was wrong. That the boy may try to claim his life again. Ivan had long since remove every blade in the room. Had confined him to bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. He smiled as Alfred turned away from the rich soup. s eyes narrowing in sadness and frustration. It had been a month since everyone was forced out, all but Toris that was. Ivan's jealousy only consumed him.

"Come now, you have someone else to care for now." He placed his hand on the growing belly. He couldn't wait. Just three months left. The doctors had determined he was seven months along. Alfred was doing his beat to obey Ivan, for the sake of his child. Yet, it was hard to eat when he was in pain. Something wasn't right with the baby. He could feel it. His stomach was on fire and twisted. It hurt to even look at food.

"It hurts." he whispered softly. His eyes glazed in tears. Since he found out about the baby, he had decided to just give up. He wasn't going to fight, nor run. He was going to take it. Cerulean orbs looked into the violet ones. Pain was there, unable to be hidden. The large Russian stood up and walked to the door. His thunderous voice yelling for Toris and a doctor. It took no time for them to come. The doctors always changed since Ivan would not accept what they had said and cast them out into the loving embrace of General Winter. The man examined him and shook his head. He moved to Toris and spoke softly before the Lithuanian left and returned with a tray of equipment.

"Alfred, you're getting a IV. Its so you and the little one will get everything you both need." Ivan said brushing his now longer hair behind his ear. A soft smile on his lips. Alfred simply nodded and closed his eyes. He was weaker these days. Far too weak for much. Even talking strained him.

"My dear sunflower brighten up." he said kissing the belly. "You'll be a mommy soon. We'll be such a beautiful family." he smiled and sat up. Alfred had already fallen asleep. Ivan chuckled and motioned for the other's to leave. They obeyed the silent order. Ivan took off his heavy coat and laid next to his dear sunflower. The warmth wrapping around him. He wasn't going to let Alfred go. No. Alfred was his now. The baby was his. The large fingers fumbled with something in his pants pocket. Once he had it, he pulled it out and smiled. The sapphire stones complimented the clear diamond so well. He had bought it so long ago. It was his comfort, his hope that Alfred would be his. Late at night he would caress the flawless stones as well as the silver band. Inside it read: "Я всегда буду любить тебя." he whispered. "I will always love you." he whispered as he put it back and cuddled in the nape of his love's neck. Relishing in the scent of warm apple-pie and summer days, as he dreamed of such times with his sunflower and their son.


	18. Spark of a Romance

The pain was growing with each day. He could feel it. His country was divided and so the pain of the division bore down upon him just as it had when the first Civil War took place. Everyone believed he was in the dark. That he didn't know just because they told him. They were wrong. He felt the bombings and could feel the suffering of his people. He was helpless to stop it. Helpless to do anything but sit there and bare the pain of the Civil War for the second time as well as the weight of a child growing so painfully with in him.

His watery eyes looked down at his growing belly. Who's child was it? To him he hoped it was _his_, but in the end if it was someone else's, even Russia's, he would still care for it. Would love it for it was apart of him. It was his child. Tears ran freely from his face. This was his first child. He had seen so many be born, seen them grow, and watched the life fade from them. So many men and women whom shaped his history, whom he called friend, gone so fast. The others had warned him of becoming friends with humans. That it wouldn't end well. None of them made friends with them anymore, because of the pain. Alfred never cared. He continued to make friends with the humans. They were worth more to him then just national pride, which is what keeps a nation alive, as well as other things. Yet, recently his beloved people are turning against him. The past few bosses he has had were cruel and uncaring toward him. They undermined him, spoke behind his back, demeaned him and sometimes just ignored him. Nothing he did was good enough for them. The late nights he spent reading proposals, making charts, filing paper work, summiting paper work, signing paper work, creating presentations and proposals of his own. None of it ever mattered to his bosses whom simply smiled and said good work only to throw it all away once he left the room. It hurt. All his efforts gone to waist.

He didn't tell his brother's though. He simply bore their insults, their nagging and threats. He didn't want them to know one of his dear people was so cruel. So the blame was cast upon himself. Most have forgotten that a nation is stronger then a human, that they are immortal as long as they have people who love and believe them. Most have forgotten that they are forced to obey the will of their bosses. That their bosses hold all the power over them. That is why Alfred could do nothing to stop him. If another nation tried, war was the end result. Alfred hated war. Hated fighting and watching his people die.

He shook from terror. The child with in him, what would it become? A nation? A state? Would it replace him as America? Would it be rejected by the world and be sentenced to be...He rubbed his belly sadly. He didn't want that! He would sooner take his own life and declare his child America before he allowed it to pass from this world. Yet, who would raise the child in that case? England would never take in his child, simply because he wouldn't want to relive the Revolution. Frankly he didn't want France near his child for obvious reasons. Canada, he hated him now. The only person he could think of would be...Russia. His body began to ache. He would sooner hand the child over to France and ask that England watch over him.

He felt a kick. A pained smile crossed his lips. Kicking was a good sign. It meant the baby was okay. Right? He weakly turned his head to the door. Toris was sitting there, his eyes looking away in shame of what he had done months ago. "Toris." he managed although it was weaker the he would have liked. The Lithuanian jumped in the air at the sound before walking up to him. His eyes never looking back at his.

"Y-Yes?" he asked in a shaking voice. He was clearly afraid of Russia's wrath.

Alfred gently placed his hand on Toris' and brought it over to his belly. Lithuania was surprised and fearful at the same time. Russia had warned him not to touch his dearest. That the child could no be in any way his. He looked down at the belly. Part of him, a strong part, whished so deeply it was his. He, like many of the others, wanted a child to call his own. If it was, he would do everything in his power to get it back from Russia! "Do you feel it kicking?" Alfred's voice was raspy. "Is it a good sign?" Toris could tell by his voice that he was worried for the child. He smiled. Alfred, although just learning he was going to have a baby, was already accepting of it and willing to protect it.

"Taip, kicking means it's okay." He gently ran his hand down the baby bump. It was so beautiful to see. A nation, one of their kind, was going to have a child. A child that could be his. He was able to contact his brother's every once in a while. They were worried that if Russia see's it is his child, then he would spare him no mercy. Toris was afraid for his people. Whatever Ivan did to Toris was just but whatever Russia did to Lithuania was far from it. He simply told them to no worry, that if it were to be his child, then he would challange Ivan for the right to the child, that they should keep their people out of the fight.

Alfred sighed. "That's good." he said softly as he closed his eyes. Two hours of activity was taxing on him. He flet comforted by the feel of Toris rubbing his baby bump. He wished _he_ was here. That it was _him_ who was caressing his belly. It was not going to happen. Alfred knew that he was far from able to have his wish.

~§ξ§~

"Come on West we must do something!" the Prussian howled from his room. Since he had come back home he had been begging his bruder to do something to save Alfred. Each time his bruder refused, say he would do nothing to anger the Russian for fear gilbert would be taken from him again. That didn't stop him, every chance he got he was riding his bruder's ass about helping, about the child which could be his. Still, Ludwig refused to help. If he were still a nation, if he were still strong he would have been able to declare war himself. No, he was East Germany. Everything he did he needed permission from his younger brother. When he had tried to walk out of the house and leave to go and find help Alfred's brothers, Ludwig easily stopped him and threw him in his room. He was locked in and the windows bared from the outside. Gilbert didn't blame him. West was worried.

"Gilbert please, I have a migrain." he called from the other side of the door. He was worried. If Gilbert fought, he would disapper if he lost. Ludwig didn't want that, but he hated the fact that there was a possibility that the child was his bruder's. If that were true, then he himself would fight Russia. He wouldn't sit by and let one of his own be with the Russian, expecially a helpless infant. Yet, he wouldn't fight a war for someone else's brat.

"GOOD!" Gilbert screamed heing as loud as possible. "What the hell is your problem West?!" he slammed his hands on the door. Rage consumed him. He was helpless to save Alfred.

"I don't have a problem, I'm being logical. You're letting your emotions get the best of you." he said calmly. He couldn't blame him. The issue was serious. The world superpower was going to have a child, and no one can help him.

"We owe him West! We owe him for reuniting us! If it weren't for him I would still be in Russia! He was able to tear down that damn wall!" His body shook with anger. That was right. Alfred had talked his boss into speaking with Russia's boss. Then the Berlin wall fell. Prussia reunited with Germany, they were together again.

Ludwig let out a heavy sigh and unlocked the door. Knowing that he would try to escape, he braced himself for the inpact of his brother's weight. He caught him. Arms flailing around like a mad man, he clawsed at his brother, trying despritly to escape. "Damn it West let go!" he howled. Ludwig sighed and pushed him back into the room.

"Bruder, please understand..." He felt a cruel punch to his chin but he refused to let go.

"NEIN! I won't rest until Alfred is safely..."

"What? Home with you?!" Arthur sneered. His eyes narrowed in anger that the Prussian could be the father of his 'grandchild'. He slammbed his hands on the table as France drew near.

"Non, Non, Arthur! We must not critize whom our flower turns to..." he said walking over to his close friend. "Isn't that right..." his fist bashed into the albino's face. "Prussia?!" he howled. "How dare you do such to my son you perverted bastard!" he was pulled back by his Canadian son.

"Matthew please! Help me save Alfred!" Gilbet called through his swollen jaw. The Canadian glared at him. It was frightning, his eyes were far more fearsome then Russia's.

"Non!" he growled. "Once we get Alfred back, we're going to lock him away where no one can hurt him again!" He gripped the gun handle. Narrowing his eyes as he thought of his brother. "Everyone wants him...Yet, no one cares what he thinks! Everyone is quick to judge him, quick to make him feel worthless! Alfred never got anything! Like everyone else he faught for what he has! The moment he's weak everyone rushes to claim him!" his whole body shook. "No one can see it, no one but me. I feel his pain, his sorrow. Just as he can feel mine." he wiped the tears from his eyes. "He's constatly worried and in fear. Fear for his child. He doesn't even know that his so called friends only see him as a baby maker now. Turkey is already challanging Russia for Alfred, as well as others. I can see it in their damn faces!"

"Matthew, please calm yourself. If you let your anger take over you then you're useless to Alfred. You have to keep a level head." England sighed. "Unlike the other's I'm willing to hear your side of the story. We've spoken to Kiku and apperently they had been secretly seeing eachother. Everything checks out with him. Matthew had told us what happened..." his eyes narrowed with anger. "With Toris. Russia is obvious, yet, you're the only one that doesn't check out. What was between you two? Matthew can only feel strong emotions toward you from Alfred. He can't tell if their good or bad, so please enlighten us and be a gentleman about it with out lying!"

Gilbert looked away. "Fine." he whispered as he sat up. Sitting on the bed he waited for everyone to sit before he spoke. "Everything I'm telling you is not a lie, it's the truth about how Alfred and I..." he blushed at the thought of it. "It was back when we loved each other..."

~§ξ§~

"God damn, West!" he yelled as he sped to the airport to pick up the American who was coming. His brother was suppose to be the one to do it but he was called off to an urgent meeting with Feliciano and wouldn't be back for a few days. He snickered. "West, he better be a good fuck if you're going to do this to me." At the airport it took him no time to find the American. He was sitting near the front entrance playing a hand held video game. Upon seeing him, Alfred looked confused.

"West was called away on urgent business, he'll be gone for a few days so I'm suppose to watch you." he said whining a bit. He had made plans with France and Spain to go out drinking. He didn't want to play babysitter to his former student. Alfred said nothing the whole way. His mind seemed else where as he starred out the window. Something was wrong with him. What he couldn't say.

Once inside, he showed the American to his room and left to grab a beer. He was pissed. "Damn West, out fucking his damn boy toy..." he sighed heavily. Was he just jealous that no one wanted to love a micro Nation? He rolled his eyes. Who cared? His hand and some lotion was just as good. He downed the beer and grabbed another one. It was going to be a long few days.

"Hey, Gilbert I was wondering..." The voice was soft. The old Prussian shot his head around at the unfamiliar voice. The only one he saw was the obnoxious American. It was odd. His calm voice was...sad to hear. "Would you mind if I went out to the courtyard?" The damn voice was scary as shit.

He nodded. "What do I care? I'm not your keeper." he shrugged and sat on the couch with several beers. Flipping on the TV he watched the news not paying attention to the American as he left.

"And the world turns to America with hate and anger as stocks continue to plummet in the dying economy. Long time allies are even turning against the superpower as their economies sink lower as a result of the depleting value of the American dollar..."

His anger grew. That damn fool, what the hell was he doing?! Spending billions of dollars on shit that never made any money. The idiot. He growled and turned the channel. "The President of the United States of America has called for a world meeting today has since denied access to non-world powered Nations. A civil uproar has taken place outside the White House as people form all over the world express their anger..." he turned the television off. Arrogant fool. Who the hell did he think he was? He stormed outside to find the young Nation playing with the German Shepard's. A soft smile on his face. It pissed Gilbert off. The world was suffering and it was all his fault and here e was playing fetch with dogs.

"Oh Gilbert, would you like me to pick up dinner or..." Gilbert added wasting money on food to his list of things to scream at the American about.

"It's your fault! You're destroying this world with your selfishness! Spending money, printing more, borrowing large loans you can never pay!" he spit on him. "I hate people like you! You don't care about anyone but yourself. All American's are the same! Fools who live for selfish desires of fame and take without giving a dime back!"

Alfred said nothing. He stood there. His hair covering his eyes. Gilbert grew angry now. The damn bastard wouldn't even speak to him now! Damn prick! The Prussian gripped him by the shoulders. "Damn bastard, it's because of you that West is..." Was the American crying? A fucking big baby! That what he was. It was fucking sad. "You're fucking crying now?! Your over two hundred years old! Grow the fuck up!"

Alfred said nothing, only running past him to the house. Gilbert hear a ping and looked to the ground where Alfred had left his phone. He rolled his eyes as he looked at the name on the screen. It was from France. He flipped it pen and listened to the voice mail. 78 saved messages? "AMERICA YOU FUCKING WHORE! WE ALL KNOW YOU FUCKED RUSSIA DURING THE COLD WAR! NOW YOUR ECONOMIC SHIT AGAIN? WHAT THE HELL?! SLUT OF THE FUCKING WORLD! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! MAYBE I SHOULD PAY YOU AND YOU'LL COME OVER AND GIVE PAPA A BLOWJOB!" the line went dead. Then he heard England's voice. "YOU BLOODY GIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SPENDING SO MUCH MONEY ON?! HAMBURGERS? BLOODY FAT ARSE!" again it went dead. Message after message each country expressing their hate and anger at the America. Each far crueler then the last, voices harsh and venomous. It made him cringe. Alfred had heard them all. Each of his 'friends' yelling at him, spewing some sort of profanity at him. He felt awful. What he said...it was out of rage for what his brother was going though. He had to make it right.

He slowly walked up the stairs. No one should hear those things. No one, even out of rage. He sighed. He was such a fool. He reached Alfred's door and knocked. There was no answer. "Alfred...I-I want to talk..." still no answer. "I'm not going to yell at you." Again no reply. Gilbert tried the door, it was locked. Anger consumed him once more. "What the fuck?! Is this how you fucking act?! Damn coward!" he growled. Still no reply. He busted the door down and looked around the empty room. His suitcase was slightly askew on his bed and the covers flipped up at the corners. He rolled his eyes and looked to the bath room. His eyes widened.

The American lay on the ground with his head between the counter and the toilet. His sleeve was rolled up and a puddle of blood lay under it. The young nation wasn't moving. It was frightening. The boy held the razor that he used to carve "failure" into the blood covered one. He ran to the child's side and held his head up, looking for any sign of life. Blue eyes opened half way and a forced smile made it's way to his lips. "Y-You said you weren't going...going to yell." he chuckled.

"Mein gott du depp!" he sighed relieved he didn't have to explain to his brother how Alfred had died on his watch. The boy smiled, knowing exactly what he had said. "It's not nice to say such to a guest." he choked out.

"Guest my ass! Look at mein brüder's floor!" he hissed, though it was the least of his problems.

"I-I cut too deeply this time. I-I guess it couldn't be h-helped." A tear ran down his cheek. "E-Even Papa and Mama turned on me...I'm a fucking slut..." he tried to sit up but couldn't.

"Rest you depp!" he wiped the wound clean and poured alcohol over it to prevent infection, Alfred hissed but nothing more. Once that was done, he wrapped it in gauze. It was by that time the foolish boy had fallen asleep. He rolled his eyes and laid the child in his bed. Pulling the covers over him, he looked down at the child. The boy looked so peaceful now. He had never seen the American act like that before. It was scary. The fact that Alfred was hurting himself over what the other nations were saying, how they reacted to all of his choices. He never showed his sadness, his fear of being judged...it was too much.

He moved the stray hairs from the blonde's face. He was so peaceful in his sleep, so beautiful...He shook his head. What as he thinking? After all the shit during WWII...Yet, the boy did reunite him with his brüder by tearing down the Berlin wall...He smiled softly. The young Nation had a kind heart. He truly didn't need any of the bullshit the world put him through. He could see it. Having nothing to do all day but read and watch the news, he came to find that Alfred helped so many other nations in need, yet when he was done helping, they bitched about him being there. He thought of his own treatment toward the young nation. It was mainly directed at him based on his own frustrations at not being able to do shit to help his brüder out. It was all miss guided anger. The old nation sighed heavily and looked at the boy with half-lidded eyes. Alfred was smiling slightly in his sleep. He chuckled when he remembered Arthur bragging about his beautiful new Colony.

It was far back in time. Back when Alfred and his twin Matthew were colonies. Back when his brüder was young and Austria raised Italy and Spain raised Romano. The young ones played together as the elder nations spoke.

"No way! Mein little one ist far cuter!" Austria said with his arms crossed. "Even if he is a pain sometimes."

"No way mi amigo! My Romano is adorable when he' angry, though he can't clean. I swear, I pull his curl and he turns as red as a tomato!" Spain chuckled.

"NON! Moi's Matthew is cutest of all! Look how he holds that bear! It's absolutely breath takingly cute!" France raved.

"NEIN! Mein brüder ist the cutest. Ludwig has the most beautiful blue eyes! And his hair ist like the very sun it's self!" Gilbert said grinning at the others.

All eyes turned to England. He sat silently sipping his tea, seeming uninterested in their mindless bickering.

"What do you have to say England? I'm sure you have something to say about your Colony, so spit it out!" Roderich demanded. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I obviously don't understand why you all have to bicker about which child is best. None of them can hold a candle to my Alfred." he smirked as he sipped his tea once again.

"How could you say that?! Mein Ludwig has no equal! None have eyes as blue as his!" Gilbert yelled as he slammed his hands on the table.

The Englishman snickered and set the tea down. "Alfred, come here a moment my dear boy." he said not looking away from the angry Albino.

The young boy ran over to his brother with a large smile on his face. "Yes, Eng'wand?" the small colony asked as he looked at the other larger nations.

"My dear boy, tell the nice man what you told me before we came here." he stressed the word nice.

The small child turned to Gilbert with large cerulean eyes. They seemed to sparkle like crystal clear pools of purified water. A adorable pink blush was pained across his cheeks. "I-I..." he began before looking down. Gilbert had to admit, it was fucking cute...

"Go on boy, tell 'em."

"I-I wov my big broder Eng'wand. He's nice to me. He w'reads to me. And he wovs me. W'right Eng'wand?" the boy asked as he turned to him.

England smiled as the others made adorable noises at the young colony. Clearly he had won this fight.

Gilbert looked down at the sleeping teen. Since that day he had fallen in love with those beautiful cerulean eyes. They held such charm, such innocence, such…love. He was a truly loving person, which was rare among the Nations. No matter how innocent a Nation starts, no matter how hard they try, eventually the bloody wars and harsh politics will destroy the innocence of that Nations heart.

Alfred shifted in the bed, snuggling closer to the warmth of the Old Prussian. He smiled slightly in his sleep. It was cute. The sweet look on his face and the gentle touches of the sleepy blonde sent waves of pleasure throughout his body. There was something about the young Nation that was different. Something that no other Nation was. It was something that Gilbert wanted for himself. He ran his hand gently through Alfred's honey blond hair.

The boy's eyes fluttered open. His large sapphire eyes looked up at the albino before him. A soft smile on his lips. "It seems you're here again…" He snuggled closer to him.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by, again?" he asked curious about the answer.

He nuzzled at Gilbert's side. "Every night I see you in my dreams. When I wake up…" his eyes narrowed. "You're gone. So I hold you like this, so I'll hold you like this until I wake." He held him tighter.

Gilbert's eyes grew wide. Alfred thought of him every night. Dreamed of him every night. Held him close until he woke. Alfred cared about him, even now that he was a Micro Nation. Everyone else seemed to forget about him. The beautiful young boy that had a heart as big as the very world around them. It was heart braking to see him act so sadly.

The young Nation looked up at him. His sapphire eyes shining with soft tears. "Ich liebe dich." He whispered. A gentle smile crossed his lips. "I studied German. So I would be able to talk to you in your native tongue. I've studied all languages."

Gilbert tilted his head to the side. "Why? What purpose would that serve?"

"I'm America, the unity of all nations, of all cultures. It was my honor to learn them." He sat up and ran his hand gently across the pale skin of the albino. He smiled happily. "I was found by more then England and France. I was also found by Finland and Sweden as well. It's only natural I want to speak their languages."

Gilbert smiled as well. Someone other then his bruder loved him. Someone he thought never would was the one who loved him most. "Ich liebe dich, Alfred." It was then that his lips met the boy's. His tongue begged for entrance into the mouth of the young blonde and it was granted. Gilbert dominated the kiss. His hands ran all over the boy's torso. It was a lovely torso. Far more toned then anyone would have guessed. He wanted more. So much more. His hand moved lower. Alfred broke the kiss. His eyes were wide as if he were a deer in head lights. The beautiful body trembling due to some unknown reason. The child was terrified. He pressed himself against the headboard of the bed, his arms covering his body. Gilbert felt worried. "Alfred?" He reached a hand toward him.

Alfred slapped it away. "No!" he screamed. "Stay away from me!"

Gilbert sighed heavily. Someone had hurt the young Nation. It was hard to believe that someone would do such a thing to him. Yet, now that he thought about it, the boy never seemed to let his smile die. It didn't make sense. "Alfred…Please, I'm not going to hurt you…" he reached for him again. The young Nation screamed again trying to run from him. Gilbert griped his wrist, spun him around and held him tightly to his own body. Alfred pushed and struggled to be freed but Gilbert didn't budge. "Alfred," he began softly. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. Sorry that someone had chosen to harm you as they did." He held him tighter. "Alfred, I can't change what he did to you, but know this..." he looked into the cerulean eyes of his beloved. "I will never hurt you! I will love you with all that I am and more! Ich liebe dich."

Alfred shaking clung to Gilbert's shirt. "I-Ich l-liebe dich?" he tilted his head to the side. "Y-You really love me…even after knowing what happened…After knowing what Ru…" he slapped his hands over his mouth. He began to shake again. Gilbert watched sadly as the child hugged himself. His eyes seemed so hollow and empty. Rage consumed him. So, it was that Soviet bastard! He's the cause of all this. The cause of Alfred's problems. He couldn't get angry, not now. It was in the past and in order to help Alfred forget, he had to as well.

"Yes, Alfred. I love you even though I know that." He smiled sweetly at the young blonde. Alfred looked up at him, tears stained his puffy red eyes. He smiled as well and brought Gilbert into a passionate kiss.

~ξ£ξ~

Gilbert paused and shook his head. "I-I will say no more other then it didn't last too long. Something changed him, he never officially broke up with me. He just stopped everything. Talking, texting, calling…he just stopped." He looked sadly off to the side. "He even stopped wearing his iron cross."

No one spoke. There was nothing to say. What could they say to the depressed former Nation? Matthew stood up. "There are strong feelings for you emitting from him. H-He still cares for you." He turned to leave.

"Danke…" was all that Gilbert could say as the others left. His eyes looked out the window. His mind wondering to Alfred and his potential child.

~ξ£ξ~

Ivan watched closely as the doctor dragged the instrument across the large belly of his lovely blonde. The gray image moved slightly. He could make out the head, the nose, the tiny toes…He looked to the expecting mother. His eyes were locked on the screen, studying every detail of the small being that relied on him for survival. A soft smile crossed his lips. "There is two of them…" he said softly. "Two babies…"


	19. The room

Ivan sat in the large room with a smile on his face. He twisted the last screw in and looked over his work. The wood had been hand carved, by himself, in the shape of sunflowers. He traced over the image and stood to get the mattress. "Is nearly done. Just need second one." He looked at the various stuffed animals and rocking chair in the corner next to the book shelf filled with children books of all ages. The walls were painted by Italy, who was happy to help make the room a bit brighter for Alfred's children, though he was terrified by Russia. They were of large wheat fields and sunflower fields with dozens of animals playing about it. The sun was high in the air and a beautiful golden color like his loves hair. He had been working on the room since he found out his lover was with child, recently he had started to double everything. It was coming out nicely and he was proud of it. Alfred would be so surprised. He began to imagine him sitting in the rocking chair reading a fable to their children. The summer sun shining brightly on the blonde's skin. It was simply lovely.

"Is nice Ivan, you worked hard." Ivan turned to the owner of the voice with harsh eyes. The man stood nearly as tall as Ivan and looked much like him save his dark eyes. "So this is what you do instead of the work I give to you."

Ivan turned from his boss to lay the mattress in the crib he had just built. "I have other obligation." he said in a low angered voice. He hated the man.

"The America childrens is far more important then own country?" he asked trying to figure the man out. "I told you to subjugate him, not breed your filthy kind."

Ivan ignored him and set to work on the second crib. "I am father soon. I long to be father since I become strong nation." he whispered as he tightened the screw. "I want him as wife."

His boss began to laughed. "In two hours he will be nothing but a memory. The U-boats are set. We conquer his land soon, da. All will become one with Mother Russia." Ivan stood up and ran to the man. "Vikenti Baatarsaikhan I make vow now, if you kill my sunflower I kill you." his eyes locked on him in a deadly gaze.

"Very well comrade. I shall allow to live, but he will become one." The man walked away. "Two hours." That meant Ivan had but two hours to get to Alfred...

~§ξ§~

Alfred had yet again refused another meal. His stomach hurt far too much. The babies were restless and it made him weak. The IV in his arm supplying all three of them with what they needed. He sighed as he closed his eyes to sleep. Perhaps the pain would end with some sleep. He began to drift off. Drift off into a peaceless slumber.

Horrible pain shot through his heart.

He shot open his eyes and gripped his chest. He felt wet. His legs were soaked. Tears streamed down his face. Too soon. It was far too soon. He flipped the covers off of him and knew it was time. His water had broke and no one was there. No one was with him. With the last of his strength he stood and walked toward the door before falling to his knees in pain. Laying on his back on the floor he closed his eyes tightly. "Mattie..."

~§ξ§~

Matthew woke up in a cold sweat. His chest began to hurt as well as his stomach. His body frozen stiff as he could faintly hear his brother calling to him. Running from the room and to his brother's whom had spent the night, his mind was set on one thing, getting to Alfred. He broke the door down and looked into the eyes of his startled Mama and Papa. "What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?!"

Matthew tried to stay calm. "I-It's Alfred..." he said silently. The others listened carefully. "He's going into labor."

**A/N**

**HINT: LOOK UP THE MEANING OF THE NAMES Vikenti & Baatarsaikhan AND THEIR ORIGIN! Tell me if you can figure it out. ^^ Next chappy, the birth of the twins, identity of the father and a whole lot of family feud. **


	20. New Life

Their cell phones rang off the hook as Matthew flew the helicopter toward the snow covered nation. Each other the calls concerning them more and more. "They attacked Washington D.C?!", "San Francisco is over run?!", "Tampa Bay was just bombed!", "They're threatening to use Nukes!". Each called out as the other Nations kept them updated. This was bad. Alfred's body was already weak from the Civil War and the pregnancy but now...Matthew narrowed his eyes as he fallowed the trail his brother was leading him on. Mattie wanted to help. Wanted to be there for the birth of his children.

"I don't give a bloody hell what you said! Put your brother on the phone Yao!" Arthur howled as he tried to tell Kiku what was going on. According to Yao, he was preparing his army to drive out the Russian's. When he heard the Herro he began to tremble. "Kiku, It's Alfred..." he began.

"I know. I'm going to send my army and..."

"No! H-He's gone into labor..."

The phone went dead and Arthur turned it off. Turning to Francis who had insisted on calling Prussia himself. "Oui! 'e 'as gone into labor." there was panic on the other line. "No, No! We will 'andle it. Just come quickly!" The line died once more. Each looking at the other. "'ow did thiz 'appen?"

"We're here!" Matthew yelled. Landing the plane with precision in the snow, he was the first out the door and in the house. "Alfred! Alfred!" he screamed. Relaxing a little he could feel that he was up stairs. Skipping steps as he made his way up. He burst through the room to see Ivan holding Alfred's hand. His elder twin in severe pain. "Al..." he laid his head on his brother's chest. It didn't take long for him to feel only a small portion of the pain Alfred was truly in. He could only feel that which Alfred let slip out.

Francis punched the Russian in his face. Ivan did nothing but turn back to his broken flower. "Bastard! What 'ave you done to 'im!"

Ivan stood up and walked to the closet where he kept a bag for the hospital. "I did not order the invasion." he said softly. He wrapped Alfred in one of his extra coats before throwing the bag to Arthur. "My boss did." He scooped up his sunflower who screamed at the movement. Ivan spoke soothing words trying to keep him calm. "Hush, we'll be at hospital soon." he left the room.

The others followed him to the helicopter where he sat in the back holding Alfred. "Matvey, fly seven miles north east until Moscow. Land on pad." with that he turned to Alfred who was burning up with a fever.

"This is not good Russia." Arthur said with a concerned look on his face. "The fever could cause the babies to..." upon hearing Ivan's 'KOLKOLKOLKOL'ing he soon became silent.

Soon they were in the hospital room Ivan holding onto Alfred's hand as the doctor set to work. "Only four centimeters." he said lowly in Russian. "As for the fever we can do nothing but wait for he birth." Ivan nodded and kissed Alfred's hand. Matthew laid in the bed next to him, urging him to share the pain with him in order to lessen it but it feel on def ears. Francis paced back and forth while Arthur text Prussia and Kiku where the room was. Toris nervously lead them there. The silence was unbearable. None of the potential fathers spoke but they looked on at their lover with sorrowful hearts. It was too much.

"Is twins." Russia finally said.

"Gender?" Arthur asked.

"Nyet. Alfred wished for it to surprise."

Silence once more. Until Alfred screamed. Soon it died.

Canada let a tear fall. "They destroyed the Lincoln Memorial and Reflection pool." Everyone turned hateful eyes to Russia.

"Is no different then Napoleon or Hitler. I have no authority over what happens in my country." he breath out.

Prussia sat on the bed. Running his hand through the golden locks he loved. A gentle look filling his features. "Oh say can you see...By the dawn's early light..." he sang softly and sweetly.

Soon the others joined, all singing in harmony. "What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?" Through out the song Alfred seemed to relax more and more as they sang. It was odd to have other nations singing a foreign anthem, but it helped him. Soon the song came to an end. Tears rolled down Alfred's cheeks. Kiku place a paper crane made out of shining ocean blue paper on his bed side table. It was all he could do besides sit there and wait.

The doctor came back in. Seven now. Three more to go. Everyone grew more tense as the time approached. The doctor shooed out everyone but Matthew and Russia. They had to be sure that the large group would not get in the way. Alfred squeezed his brother's hand. The pain was returning. "I lost the Chrysler Building..." he whispered to his brother.

Russia left the room so someone else could visit. Kiku was given the go ahead and he ran in the room to his beloved. He kissed the weak and held it close to his heart. "Aishiteru." he said softly lovingly.

Alfred smiled painfully. "Get the doctor, it's time." his voice was low and strained. Matthew shot up and began to help his brother breathe.

Kiku called out for the doctor and Russia threw him out of the room. Upon inspection, the doctor deemed him fully dilated. The nurses prepared for the twins. Alfred began to push. Each time his body ached with severe pain. Gritting his teeth he fallowed the orders Ivan gave him as he translated what the doctor was saying.

"Take deep breath then push." Ivan held one of his lover's hand. "Push."

Everyone down the hall paced nervously. Alfred wasn't screaming. Was something wrong? Each became over whelmed with worry and fear. What would become of the world from this point on?

"I can see the head!" Matthew shouted with excitement. He turned to his brother. Sweat was covering his face as he was relaxing a bit before he was told to push once more.

"One more push, Fredka! One more big push!" Ivan yelled.

Taking a deep breath, Alfred pushed as hard as he could. His body filled with pain yet, he refused his children be born with the first thing they hear was him screaming in pain. He squeezed his brother's hand tightly as he turned his head to the side.

There was dead silence. Not a sound was heard save the new born cry.

Alfred opened his tired eyes. All he waned was to see his baby, to hold the infant close. The doctor spoke quickly and the nurse ran from the room clutching the child. Alfred's eyes opened wide as he watched his baby be carted off by the Russian nurse. Yet, he had no time to worry now. Ivan had ordered him to push again. His second child was yet to be born. He pushed, crying as he did for his other child had been taken, here he did not know and that hurt far more then his country being invaded. Rest, breathe, push. The process was repeated several times. The baby wasn't coming. The doctor touched his belly before speaking to Ivan. With a nod, the doctor set to twist the child inside of it's mother in order for him to be born head first. Alfred gritted his teeth as his child was turned inside of him. Without time to rest he was once again ordered to push. He obeyed. The doctor spoke to the nurse then turned to Ivan who had a worried look on his face, his brother too. It was far too long before they told him to push again. It concerned him greatly but he did.

Silence. Nothing was heard. Not even the new born cry.

Matthew felt a sick jolt rush through him. Instantly he turned to his brother. He wasn't moving, wasn't breathing. Shaking him lightly the new mother made no indication he felt it. He turned to Ivan who watched as the second child was raced out of the room. He turned back to his brother. "Al?" nothing. "Alfred wake up." Nothing but a peaceful look on his face. Quickly he strattled his elder brother and began CPR. Pushing on his chest, trying to restart his heart. "Come on Al..." he whispered as he gave him two breaths of air. Pushing again, the tears streamed down his face. "Damn it Alfred! You're so stubborn about everything else so why...Why don't you want to live?!" A harsh hit to his chest and the heart monitor began to beep.

~§ξ§~

Everyone spoke softly to each other. It had been nearly a full day since the new nations were born. They congratulated Alfred bringing him balloons and sweets. Each doing their best to ignore the truth as Matthew had asked.

Alfred sat in the bed, staring at the picture of a baby in it's mother's loving embrace. Tears had long since dried. He was told that he nearly died and was asleep for four hours after the birth. The rest he had been awake for. Waiting wand worrying. He had not even seen his children let alone hold them. It was cruel. Truly cruel that their mother could not be there for them, to protect them.

He was told his people had surrendered. That Russia's armies had taken over his beautiful land and his people forced into categories for their use in the New Era. His land renamed. The United Russian Federation of America. The URFA.

A cry was heard near the room. An infant's cry. Alfred turned his head to the door, hoping, only to find that it was a new mother with her child. Tears swelled in his eyes as he began to cry once more. No one could watch. No one could bare the sight of the broken Nation before them.

Matthew moved his hands about. Alfred watched before he did different motions. Arthur and Francis recognized it as American Sign Language, though they never learned the language. It was always said that twins had their own language, one they alone could under stand. Matthew motioned again, watched Alfred's reply, responded and left the room angrily.

He soon reappeared with the doctor and motioned to Alfred. Once Alfred motioned back the turned to the doctor. "He wants to know what the hell is going on." Ivan translated it. The doctor shook his head and spoke. Ivan narrowed his eyes as he began to yell at the doctor in Russian. Soon his boss walked in with a smile on his face.

Everything from there was said in Russian.

"What the hell is going on?! Why can't he see his own children?!" He growled out.

Vikenti leaned against the wall. "Until he makes a formal pact with us, I shall hold onto them."

Ivan smashed his hand through the wall, terrifying everyone but Vikenti. "What kind of pact?!"

"Not sure, perhaps just make him like the Baltic States."

He narrowed his eyes. Before agreeing to take care of it.

Vikenti left and within minutes the babies were brought to the room. Alfred stood from his bed walking quickly to his babies, stumbling at points but making his way to them. He gently took them from the nurse and walked with Ivan's help back to the bed. They were beautiful baby boys. Everyone looked to Alfred waiting to know who the father was.

He looked at the eldest. His dark hair and bright blue eyes made it clear who the father was. Smiling Alfred turned to the father. "Kiku". Tears streamed down his face as he ran to the bed to see his son. The small child gripped his finger and he fell to his knees. He was a father. A true father. "Kazuo...first son." Kiku whispered. Alfred smiled. He held him as he showed him off to his family.

The second child was beyond the doubt _his_ son. With beautiful light blonde hair and pale skin, he had to be _his_. Alfred turned to the father. Shock and surprise displayed on his face.

Ivan stood up angered. He could let the other go, it was impossible to be his son but that one...That one was his. "He is not father! I am father!" he yelled as he moved to take the child.

Alfred screamed and moved from the bed quickly, holding the infant protectively in his arms. All the other nations blocked the Russian's path to the hurt American who was checking his child. He turned to Ivan. "No, I know who the father is, it's not you! I'm sorry he is not, I truly am. The child belongs to Gilbert not you. If the child was yours and Gilbert tried to claim him then I would do the same. His eyes are red. He has Albinism." With the help from his Mama and Papa Alfred stood up and walked to the shocked Prussian. Tears poured from his eyes as his brüder looked on with him. He knew what he would be named. He had decided this centuries ago. "Frederick, after old man Fritz." he whispered as he held his son close. The world had been so cruel to him and now he had a son. A beautiful son.

Alfred's smiled faded. Ivan stood in shock and horror. Everything Alfred had just said to him...all of it was spoken in clear and flawless Russian.


	21. Ivan's Love

Alfred hummed to his twin sons. Kazuo had been given the nation name of Okinawa and little Frederick was given New Prussia. The new mother smiled brightly as his eldest yawned. It was so adorable. He looked up at his brother who walked in. Arthur looked down at them with pride and joy. It seemed not too long ago he was raising Alfred and now...he was a mother of twins. "Hey lad, how are you doing?" he asked quietly as not to scare the infants.

"'m, Still in pain. The doctor said they ripped me up." he gently pulled the blankets back over Fritz's hand. "Said it will be a while before I could..." he trailed off abandoning the thought. "Would you like to hold them?" he asked kindly, knowing fully well that the Brit would never refuse. "Be careful, watch Kazuo's head."

Ignoring the panicking mother he took hold of the eldest. His raven black sat so cutely upon his head. Long has anyone wished to see an infant nation. Long have they wished to bear their own but here, one of the youngest of them all had been given the gift to do so. He alone was the sole nation who could bear children. The little Japanese-American reached out and took his finger into his hand. He began to nibble on it signaling his hunger.

He turned to Alfred who was already nursing Fritz. His hand was trembling as he tried to position the infant to the small breasts he had gown for this purpose. "The doctor said to watch Frederick..." a small tear ran down his face. "They are premature by a full month. Little Fritz...the cord wrapped twice." the child finally latched on and began to drink. "They said little Kazuo...his heart is underdeveloped." he began to brake down. "What do I tell their fathers? I failed them by not having healthy sons." he ran his hand softly through the snow white hair of his youngest son.

"You should be lucky they are alive. With the state of your body and the condition of your Nation..." the elder sighed. "It's not your fault." he handed the other to him so he could nurse him as well.

"Arthur, I'm so scared...I don't want to lose my babies." those soft and broken eyes stared up at him. It was heart braking.

"Al, just do all you can for them." he kissed his forehead as he stood up. There was a meeting that day. One to discuss the world now that the United States of America were gone. No one would tell him. He had enough to worry about. Especially since one of the main topics was who got Alfred's babies.

~§ξ§~

Russia sat silently at the end of the table watching the others squabble about their claim to power. No one dare dispute that Russia was now the sole superpower of the world. Yet when he had enough, truthfully he had something else to do, he slammed his hands on the table silencing everyone. "About the babies..."

"I will not have my son be raised by a rapist!" Japan snapped. Everyone remained silent everyone but Prussia.

"The infant nations must remain with their mother. It would be foolish to try and separate them so young." the albino said with his new found strength. "We can not tell what will happen if they are taken too soon!"

Russia smirked. "Da, I agree. Yet, because I own America's lands he must stay with me or else he dies." no one could argue that. "So the childrens stay with Russia."

Japan balled his fist. "Why not give the land back to him?!"

The Russian shook his head. "I not up to me. My boss must do it. He has claimed title of Tsar now. I have lost most of control."

China stood up. "Then speak to him. He must know he importance of keeping the world in balance. Lest he wish to fall as Rome had." Everyone agreed.

"America can not survive as a subjugated nation. It will die before you find a use for it." England said. "The children can not survive so far from their lands!"

Russia smiled happily. "I will make better." With that he stood and left the room. As he said he had more important things to do that day.

~§ξ§~

"...for amber waves of grain...for purple mountain majesties...from sea to shining sea..." he sang softly rocking his sons back and forth. "America...America...my home...sweet...home..." he looked down at his sons. They seemed so peaceful. It terrified him. Shaking as he did, he tried to wake them. "K-Kazuo...F-F-Frederick?" they didn't move. Tears streamed down his face. Without hesitation he swung his legs from the bed. Ripping the IV out of his arm, causing it to tear his flesh and begin to bleed, he stumbled to the door. Leaning out he saw a single nurse at the far end of the hall. He summoned all his strength as he ran as fast as he could to her. His wounds reopened as blood began to drip down his thighs and to the floor leaving bloody foot prints in his wake. Upon seeing the overly bloody mother coming toward her she panicked and hit the emergency alarm. Going to the foreigner she spoke in her native tongue.

"What is wrong?! What happened?!"

"My sons..." he replied in Russian. "T-They stopped breathing! Help them!"

"I will but you are bleeding so much..."

"Forget me! Help them! Save them please!" tears ran down his face as he started to lose consciousness. "Save my babies..." once they ere safely in her arms and she was on her way to the Emergency room he smiled as he lay on that cold floor bleeding.

" In the moonlight I felt your heart...

quiver like a bow string's pulse...

in the moon's pale light...

you looked at me..."

Two large arms wrapped warmly around him. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes. He wondered if it was his time to die. If it was him and not his sons he was happy to go. He cuddled into the warmth and smiled, tears streaming down his face.

" Nobody knows your heart...

when the sun has gone I see you...

beautiful and haunting but cold...

like the blade of a knife so sharp so sweet...

nobody knows your heart..."

He felt something warm and soft press against his body. It felt like flesh, like someone's skin he knew. It seemed unreal, like a cruel dream. Was this hell? Everything turned dark as he began to sink into the darkness as it was water. Head first he let himself fall deeper and deeper into the darkness. In the darkness that surrounded him, he could hear a voice. "Alfred...Alfred my love...don't give up. Live...live and fight like you always do! Life and fight for your sons! Fight for your country, fight for your freedom!"

He shook his head. "No...I'm tired of fighting...true freedom is in death..."

"No! You're wrong! True freedom s life! If you live then you have freedom to change the future for the better. If you die you are chained by your decision and forced to know you can do nothing to stop it! Live and let freedom ring!"

He heard the Liberty bell ring. His eyes cracked open.

"I regret I have but one life to give for my country..."

"Four Score and seven years ago..."

"All men are created equal..."

"This land is your land, this land is my land..."

"Ask not what your country can do for you but what you can do for your country..."

"The only thing we have to fear is fear it's self..."

"That's one small step for man...and one giant leap for mankind..."

"The Declaration of Independence..."

"The Land of the free...and the home of the brave?"

Tears fell for his eyes. "My people...my land...my freedom..." he shot up in the bed. Pain filled his body. "I'm alive?" he felt an arm move on him. Looking over he saw Russia laying naked under the covers next to him. His giant coat draped over them both. His eyes narrowed sadly. Russia had exchanged resources with him. It was what nations did in order to help each other. He had done it with several other nation before. There was nothing sexual about it. It was a simple exchange of resources, such was draining on both nations involved.

He looked over to the side of the bed to see his sons. Large tubes were in their throats. They were kept in separate incubators. It tore at Alfred's heart to see them like that. He stood up and ran his hand along the warm glass.

"They will be fine." Ivan said as he sat next to the grief stricken mother. "It was cause they are premature."

"Thank you." Alfred whispered. "For helping my sons and..." he looked up him. "For helping me."

Ivan hugged him before pulling away. "I love you, Alfred. I always have. Though I never show it the right way. I even love your childrens though they are not mine, I truly do." he reached in his pocket and knelt before Alfred. "Fredka...Will you marry me?"

**A/N**

**OMFG! THE PROPOSAL! what will Alfred do now?! IDK! But anyway I am looking for a beta for American Sunflower. If you want to be it just PM me I will let you know. I will share some of the upcoming things with the beta but not all, they are still the reader to and I hate spoilers. The beta will receive credit and are asked to help me with ideas. The beta for American Sunflower must be read up on the entire story, for obvious reasons. The beta for this story is not going to be the beta for my other story For His Honor and vice versa. So let me know if you want the position. **

**Sincerely your truly humble author,**

**Saiya~hime **


	22. Vanya

Alfred sat alone in the room with his sleeping twins. The wires and attachments on his little angels tore at his heart. He ran his hand along the top of the incubator. "If only I was stronger..." he whispered. His hand dug into the glass that surrounded his infant sons. "If only I was stronger...I could have protected you...could have been your hero..." tears fell as he turned to the ring on his finger. The sapphire stones complimented the clear diamond so well. "He promised to protect you...promised to love you as if you were his own...Ivan..." he buried his face in his hands. physically he wasn't crying, but deep down inside he was an emotional wreck. Every thing was falling apart.

He looked down at his twins. They were so tiny. The doctor said they would be lucky to live. Ivan had to hold him back, which wasn't hard to do. He screamed at the doctor for his insensibility, show casing how well he understood and pronounced Russian.

Ivan had said something about calming down, that it wasn't good for the babies and he would speak to the doctor. After a while, Ivan come back saying he had gotten another doctor. This one said that it would be difficult to keep them alive. That she would do her best. Alfred approved of it.

He took off the ring and looked it over. Ivan had given him sometime to think about it. Before he left, he had promised to protect him, protect his sons. He set it on Fritz's incubator and stood up. Pain shot through him. Hunching over, Alfred waited for the pain to leave before moving. Slowly he moved to the bed to lay down. He had not sleep for days. Many of the others had left. All that remained were Matthew, Arthur, Francis, Kiku and Prussia. Other Personifications came to see the babies. To congratulate the parents. Alfred never once turned from his babies. Never once moved from that rocking chair between the twins. His hope was that they would get better, that they would breath on their own. Nothing.

Laying in the bed he tried to close his eyes and rest but found in impossible. His head popped up for the slightest sounds, scanning the room for danger. There was nothing, but his nerves were unsettled. Standing up, pain with him as always, and walked slowly over to the chair between his twins. His eyes sulking with the lack of sleep.

"My sunflower, why are you not asleep?" Ivan asked as he knelt at his side. He was so worried over him. Alfred had not been sleeping nor eating. All he would do was sit and watch over the twins. As happy as he was to see his beloved being so protective of his newborns, he found it to be hazardous to his health. He was so weak now.

Alfred didn't respond to him. His eyes were looking down at him but he was not seeing him. He was lost in his own world. It wasn't until Ivan touched his cheek did Alfred brake from his mindset and stare at the violet eyes before him. Violet. Cold. Snow. Russia. Ivan. Cold War. Couch. Bound wrists. Pain. He pushed frantically on Ivan's chest, tipping the chair back and falling hard to the ground below. He curled up in pain on the floor below the large Russian. Concerned, Ivan ran to his side as Alfred tried drastically to push away. Ivan wrapped his arms around him, holding him to his large body so he wouldn't hurt himself. "Calm down Alfred please! Calm down I won't hurt you. Be still Fredka, be still."

Alfred froze. Fredka...that was his nickname when he and Russia were friends. Back when he had showed him the field of sunflowers. "V-Vanya?" He missed Vanya. He hated Russia, despised Ivan, but loved Vanya. Vanya was kind and caring, funny and charming. All the things the others were not. Only Vanya could call him Fredka and only Fredka could call him Vanya.

Ivan smiled, he had gotten through. "Da, it's Vanya. It's been some time hasn't it?" he whispered. He could feel Alfred clinging to him. as if only Vanya could keep him in the world. It was painful to say the least. His bosses had forced him to harm his beloved. Had told him to take and take from the child, risking war and suffering. Oh how he had wanted to make a relationship with him. One like the humans or better yet, like Sweden and Finland.

Alfred buried his head into Ivan's chest. "It was just before the Cold War. When we were celebrating...I can't remember why." He looked over at his babies. "Vanya, have you seen them yet? Have you seen my babies?" he let go of Ivan so he could stand. He was helped by him and they walked to the incubators. The sad mother ran his hands across the top. "I can feel their pain...and they feel mine. Even though they are separate from me Vanya, they still feed off of me, off my land and my humans...They need Nation names from me, in order to survive." he pulled out a piece of paper and looked at the map. "Kazuo, Okinawa is my California. Frederick, New Prussia is my Pennsylvania." blue eyes narrowed painfully. "I don't know what Russia will do to my land, to my people..."

Ivan held him tightly. He wouldn't change anything. He would leave the States as they are. In fact, Ivan didn't want America. Sure he will admit in the past he had wanted the warmer more fertile land but now...all he wanted was Alfred. Perhaps that is truly all he ever wanted.

"He proposed Vanya." Alfred said in a trembling whisper. He picked up the ring to examine it. Ivan watched closely, wondering what he would do or say of it. He had been terrified when he asked him. Utterly mortified at what he would do or say. "Not sure what to do." Should he use his powers as Vanya to persuade Alfred into saying yes? No, that would be wrong to do. Would it? "I will." Ivan's eyes grew wide. Was he serious?

**A/N**

**I know another short chapter but the next one will have a lot of information in it. And and answer.  
><strong>


	23. Realizations

Ivan sat watching over Alfred as he slept. It had taken him a while to trick the mother into drinking some water, which he had crushed up sleeping pills into. It had taken nearly four hours for him to finally lose the fight and fall asleep. It was nice to have him cling, as if he was truly in love with him. Ivan knew he could never force Alfred to love him. That all he could do is hope, even though everything suggested that it would never happen. That Alfred would never willingly bare him a child. He would have to take him and make him do it if he truly wanted one.

Though, none of it had upset him more then rumors flying about. Rumors that put fear into even his own cold, dead heart. His blood boiled at the very thought of it, but to suggest such was true...he just needed Alfred to marry him, so he could protect him from it. The rumor was that his boss was planning on using Alfred's 'abilities' to raise finances for the economy. It was painful to even comprehend. His fucking boss was willing to sell Alfred as a baby maker to the Nations willing to pay the price for a baby Nation, and it was nothing to sneeze at. According to the rumor, there were no less then five nations already willing to pay, or at least their bosses are. It was said that Yao was fighting with his boss about it. Saying he refused because of his brother. Even Arthur was rumored to be fighting with her Majesty.

He watched Alfred breathing. Watched as his chest rose and fell. Watched the very life with in him. So peaceful, so beautiful, so lovely, so kind, so loved. What more could he want? Russia caressed his face as Alfred subconsciously moved toward it. He smiled softly. Alfred was his. Alfred was always his. Forever his. "Fredka, please..." he moved to his ear, lips trembling with each word. "Please, say yes. If you do...I could protect you. Our laws are set, my...boss could not harm you anymore." He ran his hand down the thin body. Each curve he felt, his body trembled with want and remembrance.

He stood up quickly before moving quickly to the corner of the room. Cursing his luck as he looked down as his engorged cock. "Damn it." he cursed. He soon began to smile at it all. "It hurts..." he said softly as he shifted from side to side. It was painful. He needed to cum. It had been far too long since he had slept with his lovely America. How his hands roamed over the soft tan skin...how his moans of pain would soon echo pleasure...He hunched over. He needed to cum. The sleeping pills he had given Alfred...They were good for about ten hours. It had only been six.

He glided to the door and locked it before turning to his lovely Alfred. "Forgive me Fredka." he whispered as he unzipped his pants. He palmed his large growth easing some of the pain. He moved to those soft inviting lips and took them with his own. Pleasure, nothing but sure sweet pleasure. Yet, the true pleasure came when he opened hat beautiful mouth and slid it in. Even uncurious Alfred held more pleasure then any he had been with. "Mmmmmhmmm..." he moaned as he thrust shallowly into the warm wet mouth.

~§ξ§~

Matthew paced back and forth in his home. For days he had waiting for the Russian's to invade his land, to start a war but...nothing. They stayed in America. It made no sense. None at all. It was frustrating. Was their goal simply to tame the wild Americans? To do what no one thought could be done? He flipped his mahogany table and watched it shatter before him.

"Matthew Please!" His Belgian lover called to him. She threw herself on him as her brother peeked around the corner to be sure she was unharmed. Once satisfied he turned back to Finland whom he was speaking to. "Don't be like this! I beg you!" she pleaded. Her emerald eyes soothing him over. God how he loved how brightly they shined.

"Belle, what am I to do? I can't enter war because my boss refuses it! I am help less as I watch my brother's land be pillaged, his women raped, his men enslaved and his children reeducated! What am I to do?" he fell to his knees, crying as he did. "I'm so worried Belle. I could lose him!"

She held him tightly. "Matthew, there is nothing we can do about this. Yet, there is something we can do. A way to keep a piece of him forever." He looked at her in confusion. A soft smile as she brought over a piece of paper. "I-I was the first in line. If you sign this, I will pay for it all. We could have what we had talked about." she said happily. "It will be as we had always dreamed, we could..."

He shook with anger. "Belle...what is this?" he asked. This could not be happening. She couldn't be asking him to...NO!

"It's a contract. It will guarantee that we will get one with as many times as it takes for the pregnancy to occur..."

He stood up and ripped the paper. Before she could protest he turned to her with hateful eyes. "Belle, it's over. I never want to see you again!" he pushed past her as he walked to his room.

"Why?! What have I done but create a chance to have a family?!" She cried.

He spun around, face red with anger. "You've asked me to sleep with my brother, my twin brother! To pay for him to carry a child! You care nothing for me if you could even think of this let alone get a damned contract!" he howled as Netherlands came into the room followed by many others. "HE'S MY DAMN BROTHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" he boomed.

She turned to her brother who held her close. "You say you want a child more then anything. That you will do anything for one! I present a way and this is what you do to me?! I'm sorry I can't bare children like your brother!" She screamed back as she left with her brother.

Matthew slammed his fist into the wall. He had loved her, cherished her and now it was gone. He would never do that, not to his own brother. Francis held him tightly. No one could ask him to do that. No one could force him to do that. He buried his face into his Papa's neck. "I loved her Papa...I really did!" he cried as sooth hands were run through his hair.

"I know. Yet w'at s'e 'as asked of you..." he wasn't sure what to say. What anyone was to say to what had just happened. His phone ran again and it was no surprise it was his lover. Matthew stepped back with a distraught look on his face as Francis put the Brit on speaker. "Oui?"

"Bloody hell Francis!" he was crying. "Why for the sake the bloody Queen are you not home?!" they could hear a window shatter. What just happened? "I-I don't know what to do...where to go!"

"Calm down, mon amour. I am at Matt'ew's house. We tried to call but t'ere was no answer." he was concerned for him. Had Arthur been drinking too? This wasn't good. "I will send for a plane to take you 'ere. Until t'en stay on t'e p'one wit' moi."

~§ξ§~

It took a few good hours but in no time England came running up to him balling like a damn baby. It was hard to make out his words through the thick accent. Something about him and Alfred. What was he saying? After some tea and bakery, he calmed down enough to be understood. "She wants me to do the unthinkable!" he yelled. It was aggravating.

"What does she want you to do, Mama?" Matthew asked hoping it wasn't what he had been asked to do.

"She said that because Japan's people had become more nationalized since Okinawa was born and that New Prussia is now a full fledged nation, she wants me to...Bloody hell I just can't do it!" He wept into his hands.

"So you're saying, that our children are effecting our people?" Gilbert asked. That would explain why he was feeling more like he had in the past. Could it be his little Frederick was doing this?

"Hai. Our sons are a part of us as well as America. It wourd make sense." He had been feeling different too, since the birth.

"Yes and now her Royal Majesty wishes one as well. I can not refuse her nor can I impregnate my own son!" England threw his head back in frustration. "Damn it all to the foulest depths of hell!"

Matthew took his hand. "Don't worry, you won't have to do that." it was not helping much, nor was it certain. Humans who rule over the nations hold the most power over them. What their will is, they could not refuse. Such with Germany and Hitler. No matter how much he fought it, nothing could change an order they have been given.

"What now then? What can we possibly do, aru?" Yao asked clearly already in the same boat as Arthur. He had walked out on his boss, not something he will likely get away with for long. He loved Kiku and would never get between him and Alfred but...what could he do? Then it came to him. "Our laws! Don't you all see?! We can save him yet, aru!" he jumped around cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" Taiwan asked as she poured more tea for them.

China pulled out an old scroll from his sleeve. "These are the laws of nations. We are bound by them for it was written by Father Time and Mother Earth at the start of the world, aru." he laid it out on the table for all to see. He painted to a large chunk of writing. "Right here is where I referred Austria and Hungary, aru."

"I remember that. It was before our wedding!" She shouted as she looked at it. "In a union of Nations it is forbidden to be with anyone other then the nation you are bonded to!" She danced around pleased at the discovery.

"Yes, I remember to, but there is also a problem with that. Should another nation wish to posses him then there is a compromise. It was meant to avoid a deadly war. We had that problem remember?" Roderich said as he looked coldly at Prussia who simply smiled. "It is the compromise of love that will never be acknowledged by Father and Mother."

"So, as long as Kiku and I love Alfred...this will never work." Gilbert hung his head.

"Unless..." all eyes turned to Yao. "Alfred willingly chooses, aru. If Alfred were to chose and love the man he chooses then nothing can be done. Alfred would be safe but he and the other must be absolutely in love, aru!"

Matthew stood up and moved to the window. "Alfred's heart is divided. He has a place for both of them but it's odd. I-I can't tell who his is truly in love with. What I can say is that he has hurt you both some how and could never forgive himself for it." he looked to them both. "What has he done and can you forgive it?"

Kiku nodded. "I can forgive. He had scared my back and my land during the last World War. Nagasaki and Hiroshima. I see now it was my own doing. I can blame him no more for what I myself had done."

Everyone looked to Gilbert. He thought hard but could think of nothing. "I just don't know. Every thing was great up until I found him cheating on me with him." he pointed an angry finger at the Japanese man. "If it weren't for you..." he was held back by Ludwig.

"I assure you he was well done with you by the time I confessed to him." Kiku hissed. "I have been a patient man but this is too much. To accuse me of such!" He drew his katana and held it to the Prussian's neck.

Gilbert remained unmoved, his eyes staring coldly into Kiku's. "Do you think this is the first time I've had a blade to my neck?!" he growled.

"ENOUGH!" Matthew screamed. All eyes looked to him. Something was different about him, were his eyes more bluish? "Can't you see what's going on? What's happening to the world?! Alfred don't you dare do that!" Was he arguing with Alfred? It must have been some sort of twin thing. "I don't fucking care! That's no reason to..." a short silence. "Alfred think about what you're doing! You can't change what has been done after that." his voice became more soothing. "Alfie please...I just want you to be happy."

"Matthew?" Gilbert asked but was ignored.

"I left her because she wasn't right for me, not because of you. Stop blaming yourself for everything." he fall to his knees. "No, Alfie...Please don't go...don't go..." he reached his hand out as if to pull him back. "I love you too but please..."

Francis put his hand on the wavy blonde locks. "W'at did 'e say?" his voice was void of emotion.

Arthur was hugged tightly by the distraught Canadian. "H-He said...it was his fault...that he would end it all..." Everyone held their breaths. Could he really be choosing suicide? "H-He said that Russia..." a low growl rolled in the back of his throat. "He proposed to him." He looked up at his Mama with soft eyes filled with the pain and sadness of his brother. "He's going to say yes. He's going to marry that rapist bastard!"

~§ξ§~

Ivan frowned as he looked at the mess he made. It was everywhere. All over the youth's face, mouth, chest, bed. "Damn it." he had gotten carried away. Sighing heavily he began to clean up the mess. Damn this shit was hard to clean, like paint. All it did was sear all over him. After he was finished he climbed back in bed with his lover. He was exhausted. It had happened three times.

The first time he had cum too soon and he was still hard. The second time he had started to choke his sleeping sunflower and the third time he had gotten it just right but pulled out before he had finished. Now all he wanted to do was cuddle next to his love, to hold him close even though he was feeling guilty, only a little, for using his precious flower as he had.

"You could have just asked me you know." a tired voice rang out in the empty room. Ivan felt his heart stop in place. What the hell?! He had four hours left he was sure of it! How? How the hell did that work?! He cursed his luck again.

"What you mean?" he asked playing innocent, glad that the other's back was to him so he couldn't see his guilt ridden smile.

A heavy sigh escaped those lovely lips. "I know what cum taste like." with that he sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. Slowly he stood and walked to the rocking chair where his babies lay. They seemed to be doing far better. Sometime while he was asleep they had their breathing tubes removed. They seemed even happier now that their mother was so close to them. "I'm not as foolish as many of you think I am."

Ivan gave a chuckle. "And you said Japan and Prussia never had you suck them off. Why lie about it?" he asked knowing that just minutes ago was the first time he had entered Alfred's mouth.

"I never lied about that." he said softly, his hands caressing the babies' incubators. He hadn't lied about it. In fact, he rather not have remembered his first taste of cum. It was heartbreakingly sad. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

The large Russian strolled over to him. The look on his face was that of confusion. If he had not been Alfred's first taste, and Japan nor Prussia was then who? Was there someone else that had him? So many questions about his love and so few answers. His flower was truly interesting. For every seed he plucked, three more grew in it's place. How exciting. "Then tell, how you know Fredka?"

A warm smile at the nickname. "I rather not try and remember it. Vanya, I was young then, naïve." He tilt his head to the side and gripped Kazuo's incubator tightly. "Young and taken advantage of."

"But I thought I..." he was cut off.

"You were. I was taken by force for my first time." He shook his head before lowering it. "There are more ways to get off then fucking my ass." Eyes turned to him almost pleading him to not dig any deeper, not yet.

Ivan sighed and changed the subject. "They seem better, da?"

Alfred grew excited though not as much as when he was still the United States. "Yes, they seem so much healthier! Maybe they will be able to come out soon. I want to hold them so badly. They say if they don't have touch in their lives they lose the will to..." his excitement died and turned to fear.

"They will not, I promise you." the hand he held grew tighter. Alfred was weak but he was doing better. His color was returning. "They will live."

The blonde looked at the ring and frowned. His mind was made up. There was one thing left to do. He turned to Ivan, his face hard with no emotion and cold blue orbs nearly killing him right there with it's glare. "I will not marry Ivan."

Ivan felt his heart die with in him. Every thing he had hoped for, had dreamed of was gone now. Nothing remained. Nothing. He wanted to go and slink into some frozen hole somewhere and die. His life was nothing with out warmth and now his only warmth had refused him. Had denied him. All that was left was a ring and what it resembled. The one time he put his heart out there for someone else, the one time he showed his vulnerability it was rejected, denied, trampled on and ripped apart before his eyes. Yet at the same time anger and rage consumed him. He wanted to beat the man until there was nothing left of his face to be recognized. To rip out the other's heart and tear it to shreds so he could know how Ivan felt. He hated him, loathed him. He would never love again.

"But..."

Ivan felt his heart flutter. But...what did it mean? What was the but about? Was there a chance it could still work? Did Alfred really care for him? He hoped to god that his greatest wish was answered. "Da?"

Alfred stood up and smiled as he wrapped his arms around the Russian. "But I will marry Vanya."

~§ξ§~

"Oh god no, no not my son! Not my Alfred!" Arthur screamed as he threw a chair out the window and onto the Canadian streets. "My little angel, my ball of sunshine..." he took another drink for his flask and staggered over to the window. "You fucking commie son of a bitching bloody arsed git!" he screamed in the direction of Russia hopping he would hear. He was pulled from the window and dragged kicking and screaming into another room of the house where he was sat in a chair.

"Bloody fucking hell!" he hiccupped. He stood up only to be sat back down. "Le' me go!" he growled.

Francis sighed and took the flask he was about to drink from. "NON! You are drunk mon cher! No more for you!" He threw it out the door just as the Canadian walked in with some food. When they tried to present it to him, the Brit tossed it away.

"Get away from me! Fucking French bastard! Don't you fucking come near me after what you did!" the venom was in his voice. "How dare you show your face again!"

France froze as he whispered. "You betrayed me. You did the unspeakable and I could never for give that!"

England threw the chair back and howled. "You betrayed me. You did the unspeakable and I could never for give that!"

Canada stood there watching. Thais was odd and he was so confused. 'How had Papa known what Mama was going to say?' he wracked his brain for answers but found none.

The British Gentleman gripped the Frenchman's shirt tightly. "He is just a lad! No older then a hundred years or so. A mere child compared to us!" he threw him into the wall where Matthew tried to separate the two before one of them was hurt.

"Mama please! Let Papa go!" he pleaded, begged. This was not the time for this, for any of this. Alfred needed help, needed to be stopped.

"You didn't tell him did you?" no response from France and England smacked him to the floor. "Tell him! Tell him what you did! How you betrayed the family!" he hissed his face growing redder by the minute.

Francis lowered his head in shame, his long wavy hair covering his eyes. "Non! I can not tell 'im. 'e is my son. _Our_ son."

"And Alfred was _our _son!"

"What about Alfred?! What happened to him, eh?" Matthews eyes moved between the two hoping one of them would tell. The secret.

"We 'ave put t'at be'ind us! We all agreed to it!" Francis pleaded.

"But has he Frog?! Has he put it behind him?!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Matthew yelled as they looked at him with saddened eyes. Something was wrong. Something was totally wrong with what was going on in his house. He had to get to the bottom of this. He had to know what they were arguing about and fix it so they could move onto saving Alfred. "What are you talking about?" he asked calmly.

Francis shook as he broke into tears. "Mon cher, please know I was foolish back t'en! I was drunk and so angry at Art'ur for w'at 'e 'ad been putting people t'roug'. I never meant for it to go as far as it did!"

~§ξ§~

The wedding was announce to everyone at the meeting, just as Matthew had predicted. Alfred sat with his babies in a back office, so their crying wouldn't interrupt the meeting. He could hear everything. The hateful words, the slander, the cruelty used to describe his precious angels as the fathers defended them. All of it was directed toward him. Toward his decision to marry Vanya.

He could hear his Mama's angered voice screaming at his fiancé. Scream at him for being the cause of everything. Alfred looked up at the screen, his eyes reflecting his sadness. Soon Frederick began to cry startling his elder brother who cried as well. He rocked the soothingly as he sang a soft lullaby. Once again they fell silent. This was not how he imagined his engagement to be. It was far from his childhood fantasies and happily ever after that he was so keen on making in every movie he made. It was far crueler, far darker.

Alfred turned off the screen and walked from the room. He was going to end this, now. No one would dispute him, nor fight his claim. Just before he shut off the TV, Kazuo's father had begun to fight Frederick's. He wouldn't stand for it. It was his fault and so he would end it. He watched as humans ran past the loud room, avoiding it at all cost. A heavy sigh and he threw the door open. Everyone fell silent. Many had not known he had come with Ivan. That he had brought the children with him.

The first to him was his brother, Matthew. He held him tightly, mindful always of his nephews. After a quick "hello" and "how are you", Alfred kindly asked to speak. Germany allowed it but then he had to ask Russia for permission which was granted. He walked to the podium. Everyone looked on with wonder at what he had to say. It was almost a year since his last appearance to a meeting and four months since he was last seen by anyone before the bombshell. He smiled. 'I'm the Hero'. he chuckled to himself. It was habit after all, before speaking in front of a crowd.

"Hello guys. I know it's been a while for me but I do ask you to please be mindful of my sons." he asked looking down at the small bundles in his arms. He could hear Japan and Prussia squirm in their seat and he could see them craning their necks for even a glimpse of their sons. He would meet with them and allow them to visit. After all the begging he had to do with Vanya so they could see them, it would not be for nothing. "I know there are many questions that need to be answered and I will try to. The moment someone lets anger get the better of him or her, I will leave." His eyes narrowed. "I can assume we can act like adults?"

Everyone was shocked and amazed by the boy. He had matured so much. He was finally acting like a Nation instead of an ignorant ass. It was shocking and so it was a bit much to take. Some were even scared of the new America, others only wanted him more.

He smiled playfully. "So, let's get along." God was he tired already? He had only been up for a few hours. "So let's start with question one."

Many hands were raised. He chose China's hand just out of random. "Is it true? Are you really going to marry him?" he hoped for his brother's sake he wouldn't.

The blonde looked around at all the faces he had seen so many times before. All wanting to know the answer. "Yes, I agreed to marry him." silence. "It is for my personal reasons that I have chose to do so. I will say this, I will not allow my sons to be denied the right to see and know their blood fathers nor will I allow them to call Russia father."

The next question, Switzerland. "Are you just going to let yourself be conquered?"

"An agreement was made. I have rights over my land but since this is a marriage of nations, I must report to Russia just as he must report to me. The country shall be called the Russo-Ame Contract." He sighed heavily, it was the best he could do.

Hungary was next. "Are you willing to allow him to impregnate you?"

Alfred smiled, forcing it to hide his fear. "If I should conceive then yes."

Question after question was answered as best as he could. What were his plans from now on, who was going to care for his land, what currency would they have and many other questions. For two hours straight all he did was stand there and answer the questions. Never once hearing one from his family, whom seemed to be scattered about the table which was odd, nor his son's fathers. Russia stood and asked for the meeting to end so America could rest. It was granted and postponed to the next day.

On his way out he welcomed Japan and Prussia to their hotel room to visit with the children. They agreed and left for their own rooms to change and grab something's.

In the room Alfred laid down with his sons to rest as Ivan was out visiting his sisters. It had taken him some time to convince Ivan to allow them the privet meeting with Alfred as the supervisor. The Russian had been upset and said he didn't trust them with him alone. He soon gave in after Alfred swore he would keep his phone on and the bracelet, really a tracking devise, on his wrist at all times. Truthfully, Alfred had no intention of leaving. He was tired and just wanted to rest. The flight to China, where the meeting was held, was exhausting.

The babies were restless as he tried to sleep. Fritz blew a raspberry at Kazu who giggled and clapped his hands. Alfred watched them with a tired smile. The were doing so much better now. As long as he stayed healthy so did they. If his health dropped so did theirs. So even if he wasn't hungry, he forced the food down for the sake of his twins. His precious little heroes.

He could hear some arguing at the door before he heard the knock. He heard an audible crack as he sat up and giggled before walking to the door. "Guten Tag, Konnichiwa." he greeted to them. They greeted him back, asking how he was and if Russia was treating him well. He gave positive replies and lead them to the room where he had the babies. Both fathers seemed nearly at tears when they caught sight of their sons.

"Be careful Prussia, watch his head." Alfred warned. He turned to Japan and readjusted his arms.

The men frowned at the use of their country names, a sign of distance. Yet, they didn't dwindle on it, they were here to see their sons. And oh how adorable they were!

Gilbert sat on the floor rummaging through a bag he had brought. Once he found what he was looking for he gave it to his little boy. "There you go little Fritz! A Gilbird all your own!" The child inspected the toy, a round fluffy yellow bird about the size of his head. He traced his small hand over it and smiled at the softness of the fabric used to make it. "Daaa nukaaa!" the tiny voice said as he hugged it. Gilbert's heart felt ready to burst with happiness. He loved his son, loved everything about him. In his eyes, Frederick was perfect.

Kiku sat on the bed and opened his own duffle bag. His eyes scanning over the various items he had bought for his son. Upon finding the toy he gave it to the raven haired child. The panda was about the same size as him made of fluffy material. "Kazuo-kun, this is for you." the child was shy as he looked from his father to his mother. After receiving a nod from his mama, he moved toward the soft bear. A large smile on his face. "Aaaa ri gutooo." the child called as he started to nibble at the nose with a toothless mouth. Kiku laughed for the first time in months as he watched his pride and joy wrestle with the bear. He loved his musuko and no one could ever take that from him. His love for the child was endless, like the sky.

Alfred watched silently as the men coddled their children. Each showing them gifts they had for them, laughing and playing peek-a-boo. They loved the children he had given to them. Loved their son with all that they were. His heart was content and he allowed himself to relax. He had been so worried that they would reject them because of him. Because Alfred did not love them, but he was wrong and was glad he was. He truly wished he could give his sons a true family. One with a father and mother, yet he never could. This upset him the most. He could never give them what they deserved the most. A real family.

The twins grew upset after sensing their mother was. They broke into tears crying as Alfred rushed over to them, hushing them with soft songs. For Kazu he sung "Sakura Sakura, and for Fritz he sung "Schlafen Baby Schlafen." (sleep baby sleep, an old German lullaby.) Soon they were quiet and ready to play, so Alfred set them on the floor.

Neither man could deny that Alfred made the perfect mother. He was kind, patient and knew how to handle children. It was well known that Alfred had a soft spot for children. Always playing with the children after world meetings. Many said it was childish of him but to some it was amazing how he understood them. How he was able to make a child laugh after being hurt. He was simply amazing to watch how much the children loved him. It was beautiful to watch and even more so when it was your own child be was soothing.

Kiku stood up and handed a small bag to Gilbert. "Here, for Frederick." he said softly. Gilbert opened the bag to find clothes and a small rattle with the black eagle of his flag on it. Gilbert smiled and handed Kiku as small bag containing the same thing, though the toy was a pacifier with the Japanese symbol for love on it. "For Kazuo."

Alfred smiled even brighter. This was turning out to be a wonderful evening. Everyone was getting along and it seemed so perfect. He laughed as Fritz shook his rattle and Kazu took it from him. Instead of crying Fritz giggled and took the panda bear in his arms. They were cute, precious and loved by their parents and sibling. This is what Alfred hoped would last. That the fathers would love both his sons and not just their own. Yet, that was the challenge they would have to over come.

**A/N**

**okay okay, I know it took forever for this to update but it was really hard to get over writers block. I got it now! I know what to do! And thank you for waiting so long for it^^. So yeah, babies are adorable! Kazuo and Frederick are cute. **

**behind the naming:**

**Okay so for Kazuo I wanted a meaning that was both honorable and sounded nice. So when I came across Kazuo, meaning First son, I knew it was perfect.**

**For Frederick that one was so simple. King Frederick of Prussia was a true bad ass and had greatly impacted Prussia's life. So that was a dead give-a-way. The bonus is that it's my brother's first name too. I call him Fritz and he gets so mad. lol**

**Until next time when there will be more about the babies!**


	24. Back from Death

Alfred crawled from the bed rubbing his eyes before searching for his glasses. Once on he looked at the clock and frowned, 2:45 in the morning. Only two hours of sleep this time, new record. He moved to the door and looked back at the empty bed. Ivan had left two days ago to talk with England about something. Alfred was both relieved and unnerved by his absence. He was happy to have some time away from his soon to be husband but he did not like being left alone in the large house with two babies.

He ignored the unnerving feeling when he heard Fritz cry. It was amazing to him how he could tell who was crying. Fritz was loud and tended to hit higher pitches then his brother Kazu who whined instead of cried. His sweet angels providing him with the only means left of his sanity. If it was not for them, then nothing would have stopped him from attempting to end his suffering again.

Did he love Ivan? No, he didn't but for the sake of his children he put up the façade. Ever the good actor he was, but numb to him none the less. Ivan was simply protection from the greater evil in the world. Why anyone would vote for a man like Ivan's boss he could not say, yet why America had voted for his own cruel boss was even more a mystery to him. It seemed with the passing years that humans were becoming far crueler, especially those with power. Yet, Nations were slaves to their human masters. Just as Germany was forced to follow orders from Hitler. Nations could only try and guide the humans on the right course. Deep down he hoped Fritz and Kazu would be good to their people and their masters good to them.

Smiling happily as he walked to the next room he greeted his babies in their father's native tongue. He found that it was best for them to know if something was to ever come up. He picked up little Fritz first since he was crying the loudest. "Aww what's wrong? Wake up to find Mommy gone?" he chuckled softly at that as he softly bounced his child. They had grown quite a bit in their short lives. Mostly due to their father's economies getting a large boost from their raise in human nationalism. It didn't surprise him because he himself had grown rather quickly much to England's displeasure.

Fritz continued to cry. It was odd since most of the time him being in the room was enough to turn their cries into little sniffles of joy. Something was off and it unnerved him greatly. What it was he could not say but, he had the feeling he wanted nothing more than for his twins to stay with him in the room. He quickly shifted Fritz so he could make room for Kazu. Walking over to the crib he looked down at the bundle. His blue eyes widened with horror as he quickly searched the crib for his child. Trying his best to remain calm he searched to room carefully tipping over the cribs and the book shelves to find him. "Kazu-chan! Kazu-chan please come to Oka-san!" panic was in his voice as he quickly wrapped Fritz in an Onbuhimo as to free his arms. Fritz's crying did not stop. "It's okay, it's okay Mommy will find Kazu-chan…" he said more to himself then Fritz. The room was in ruin before he found that his son was not in there.

Terror ensued as he darted from the nursery. His first instinct was to check the other rooms in the upstairs but he found a stronger instinct telling him to go down the stairs. Listening to that, he slowly made his way down the stairs before noticing the light in the drawing room was on. Slowly he fixed his eyes on the shadow that moved across it. Someone was I the mansion. Quickly he took one of Ivan's ancestral swords from display on the wall and made his way toward the drawing room.

He narrowed his eyes and flung open the door to find his Kazu in the arms of the person he hated most. Vikentistood by the fireplace bouncing the child up and down trying to silence his whining. His eyes looking over at the mother with a sick twisted glare that dared him to use the sword against him. Alfred followed the unspoken command and dropped the sword to the floor before kicking it away from him.

"You smarter than expect comrade." He chuckled darkly as he motioned with his hand for the other to sit in the chair he had ready for him. Alfred obeyed, fearful for his son. "I like you, obeying my every word but the defiance is still in eye. Is amusing to me." The small child in his arms reached for his mother, whining as he did.

It broke the blonde's heart to see his son so frightened. "Please, let me have my son, you're terrifying him." His voice was stern and soothing, much as a mother's voice should be, kind and brimming with authority. Fritz had calmed down now being close to his brother, he was reaching out for him over their mother's shoulder.

"I will soon but now we talk. From look I get I know you know who I am really." His dark eyes narrowed at the thought that someone besides Russia and himself knowing his little secret. "Apparently he fail to tell me you speak Russian and so something slip. I know you know what I mean."

Alfred nodded knowing full well what he meant. It was one of the reasons Russia may act as he did. One of the reasons Ukraine always had such a sorrowful look on her face when she looked at him. Why she and Belarus were so defensive of him. He could understand that pain, understand what it was like to suffer because of it.

"Good, now we get to some fun, Da?" he chuckled as he looked behind Alfred at something. Turning around blue eyes fell on those of a vicious green, a wide smirk on his face as he entered the room causing Alfred to lower his head out of respect. He was tall and built well. His stature much like that of a born leader. "Gregor is good to see you."

The man placed a strong hand on Alfred's shoulder and gave it a painful squeeze. "I'm good and you?" the man asked before turning his cold gaze to the trembling blonde. "And you Jones?" humor was emanate in his voice. Glad someone found the situation funny.

The poor American was compelled to look up at him. He was still in disbelief and awe at how on earth that man survived. "Y-You're dead…" he whispered, trembling even more.

The man grabbed Alfred's chin forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Oh that's what America had to think. For the Civil War to start and the inevitable conquest of America by none other than the glory that is Russia!" he chuckled darkly.

Jerking free of the hold the American spirit shot through him. "You betrayed your country! You betrayed your title! The people voted for you and this is what they get?!" he snapped at him, tears threatening to fall. "You were voted by the people for the people! Did that mean nothing to you? You damned filthy Commie son of a…" A sickening smack was heard echoing off the walls of the drawing room causing both children to cry.

The man grabbed the young Nation's collar pulling him up and looking at him coldly. "Nearly eight years I dealt with your shit! No more Jones! Guess what happens now!" he gripped him by his hair and snapped his hand from side to side so his point was made. "I'm the first King of America! That's right, I'm king of your beloved free world! I answer only to Vikenti and you answer to me." He could swear he heard a stifled "why" from the other and so decided to continue. "I wasn't ready to give up such power after so long. Eight years is hardly any time to make true change! No, I wanted more far more! So Vikenti and I came up with this plan to over throw America. Brilliant wasn't it? Fake my own death, kill that foolish vice president and start a civil war only to have Russia come in and claim it during such a vulnerable time." He curled his finger under the blonde's chin and forced him to look up. "It was all for power and yet, the best part was being able to command the personification of that nation. You were always the best part of my job." He licked his lips and his eyes rolled back in his head from the sheer memory of it. "How you were so hurt when I burned that cross the leach gave to you." He relished in the look of pain he received from the blonde mother. His eyes now focused on the sobbing child in the nation's arms. "Yet it seems you went against my orders anyway. Tsk Tsk Alfred…" he reached for Fritz only to be harshly kicked back into the stone wall.

Alfred stood up eyes hardened with anger as he held Fritz close to him. There was no way in hell he was going to touch his baby. Cold blue eyes turned to Vikenti and his son. "Give me my son, now." Alfred demanded as he moved toward them. There was no way he was going to leave without his son. Kazu was just as important as Fritz.

The other male smirked at him. "Nyet." He said before pointing behind the American. He watched with pure joy as Gregor punched him in the face knocking him to the floor and prying, with much difficulty, the other child from his mother's arms. "Such a little slut you are Alfred. Why Russia would want you is beyond me." He stepped forward and kicked him hard in the ribs causing an auditable snap before he curled into a tight ball.

"Such poor shape you're in. _He_ will not be please when he comes." He gave a heavy sigh before gripping a hand full of Alfred's wheat blonde hair and pulling him to his feet. "Honestly, you can't even spread your legs like a good whore." He laughed in his face as he handed Kazuo to Gregor. "This is the great America proud land of the free!"

A smile crossed Alfred's lips. "You forgot home of the Brave!" With that he punched Vikenti successfully knocking him on his ass before turning to Gregor and reclaimed his twin sons. Kicking him back he grabbed one of the fire pokers and ran out the door, turned around and wrapped the fire poker around the door handles. He could hear the men yell and cursing but he paid them no mind. Running to the closet close to the front door he threw on a pair of Russia's boots and his extra coat. He smiled in triumph at the fact the coat was large enough for him to wrap around both his sons.

"Stay strong boys, we're going to get you somewhere safe." Alfred tried to be brave for them but he was worried out of his mind when he opened the door to see a blizzard. He had no time to think as the sound of wood cracking broke through to him. That's when he made his way to the helicopter pad just a mile up the road. It would take a while and be a struggle but it would be worth it.

The wind blew hard biting and cutting at his exposed skin but nothing touched his babies and for that he was grateful. The cold snow was slowly numbing his body and the scarf he had on blew away in the harsh wind. It hurt and was pitiful but what was he to do? He had to get to the helicopter and fly to somewhere safe.

When the pad was in sight Alfred let out a cheerful cry, finally able to relax a little. Rushing into the black hawk he froze upon seeing two car seats. "_Just bring it back when you're done, Fredka_." Was the entire note said. He had known that Alfred knew about the helipad. He made a mental note to thank him later. Strapping the twins in, he set off into the unforgiving sky heading toward a place he knew that was safe. The copter jostles and bounced but he maintained his control.

Tears streamed from his eyes knowing what he had to do now. He had come to this decision long ago when he had agreed to marry Russia. It would be hardest on the boys being that they were so close but he had no choice. As long as his country was in chaos there was no way he could sustain their National needs. "It'll be okay boys…" he said more to himself then them. "It'll be okay…"

**A/N**

**Okay I know it's been forever since I last updated and well…I was stuck and rewrote this chapter at least 40 times before I settled on this so sorry if it is lacking. **


	25. Oto-san

Kiku woke to a banging at his door. It had been a late night with his boss and he was exhausted. Things were not going well for him nor his country. War was almost inevitable and it scared the shit out of him. He didn't want to risk harming Alfred or his sons, but if war were to ensue…He'd rather not think of it now. The banging on his door had gotten his attention once more as he looked at his clock. It was early in the morning, far too early for his liking. He swore if it was Italy again he would fry him in grease! Yet, would no doubt enjoy the company. As of late he had seen little of his friends and family, far too depressed to deal with anyone. Sighing heavily, Kiku rose from his futon and wrapped himself in a thick cotton yukata before heading to the door.

"Itari-san, relax I am on my way." He rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door and let in a burst of cold air. The first thing that registered in his mind was the familiar Russian coat that blew in the wind. His heart sank as he thought of why Russia would come to visit him unless it was to cause trouble. Yet, it was clearly not the Russian in the coat. "Arufuredo-san!" he shouted as he quickly pulled the frozen other into his home and began to rub his shoulders to help the blood circulate quicker. He watched closely as Alfred paid him no mind and quickly opened his coat to reveal the twins who were sound asleep.

His body was shaking and an ugly bruise was visible on the side of his face. It was swollen and his eye was starting to turn black. "Japan-san, please can I borrow a blanket?" his voice was weak and cracked a bit. He was clearly exhausted.

Kiku wasted no time in getting the blanket for the twins and warm dry clothes for Alfred who sat on the floor next to them, humming a soft lullaby. The mother thanked him before draping the blanket on his sons to keep them warm. Kiku took this opportunity to look at his son. He was so healthy and strong. Alfred was a good mother, just as he had always known. "Tea?"

The American gave a slight nod. The kitchen was within view of the family, so Kiku kept a close eyes on them, especially the mother. "He hit you didn't he?" the Japanese man asked as he handed Alfred the cup of steaming green tea.

Slowly the other shook his head before sipping the tea. "No, he's in England right now." He turned to Kiku with puffy eyes and tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. "It's too dangerous to stay." He said softly.

"Hush now, crying is not a good look on you." He gently wiped the tears away with his thumb before giving him a pleasant smile.

Alfred recoiled a bit but allowed the gentle hand to remain on his face. It had been too long since he had such comfort, such safety but he knew he could not stay long. They were tracking him and would no doubt try to stop him. There was nothing else he could do, nothing he could think of as he tried so desperately to find any other way but none came to mind. He let his walls fall and he dropped the glass of tea on the ground before burying his head in the other's neck, holding him close as he let out soft cries.

Kiku was taken by complete and utter shock as he heard glass braking and was soon holding a sobbing mess in his arms. He felt so sorry for him, sorry for everything that was happening. He wished he could change things, change the world and set America free once more but that was not up to him. Alfred needed to find his own strength, his own way toward freedom once more. "Anoo, it's okay Arufuredo-san, let it out. I'm here for you, I always will be." He said soothingly as he stroked the other's warm hair.

Time was getting cut short and he had to go if he was going to make it to his next stop before they finally caught up with him. He let go he turned to his sons and picked up Kazuo. Turning to Kiku with a kind yet heartbroken smile he gave the child a kiss on his forehead before handing him to his father. The look of pure joy filled Kiku's face as he held his son, speaking baby talk and wiggling the child's fingers and playing with his toes. It was a beautiful sight. A sight that warmed Alfred's heart as it ripped it apart. His choice was now his only chance to make sure that his sons were forever safe. "Kiku…" his voice was pained but he had no other option. "Kiku I can't take care of him anymore."

The Japanese man stared at the other in shock. He could see the pain in the other's eyes at being forced to let go of his child, but also the calm at knowing it was for the boy's own good. "It was not an easy choice, was it?"

"I had thought it over many times, trying to find a way to keep them together but…Like Mattie and I, they are doomed forever to be separated. They are close so it will be hard for him, love Kazu-chan well. Here…" he handed Kiku a small bag of simple baby supplies and a list. "It is important to get him that medicine and give it to him twice a day and…" Alfred's body was trembling as he stood up. "He likes hot baths and pandas so be sure to find him a stuffed one okay?" He tried to play it off as a cold shiver but Kiku was no fool.

"He is in good hands. I will do well to honor you by caring for our son." Kiku bowed lowly to him before looking to Frederick. "What of him? Would you like that I care for him as well?" Though he and Gilbert were not on good terms he would be damned if he let that baby suffer for it.

The blonde shook his head. "No, just like you I have to give him to his father." Alfred bent down and collected Fritz before quickly preparing for the next leg of his journey. He turned back once more to his little Kazu-chan, giving him a soft smile and a kiss on his nose. "Be good for Oto-san…"

"Arufuredo-san!" Kiku called, quickly pulling the other in for a deep and passionate kiss. All his hidden emotions now let out in that one final kiss. The pain, anger, frustration, love, loss, humiliation, and worry all let out as he relished in the taste of his American.

Alfred pulled away before bowing to him a full ninety degrees and opened the door. "O-Oka…" a tiny voice called out. The mother froze in his place as he heard a soft whine.

Quickly turning around he kissed the space between his son's nose and eye. "Daisuki…Kazu-chan." And with that final good-bye his mother left with his twin brother. Kazu looked up at his father, who held tears in his eyes though he dare not let them fall. For the first time in his life, Kazuo began to cry hysterically for he had been abandoned by his mother.


	26. Vater

Gilbert lay on the couch petting his brother's dog behind the ear. His mind wondered from his people, to the war that was soon to come, to Alfred and his son before starting all over again. Nothing he could do would change what was set into motion. He was merely a small nation now, thanks to his son, and growing stronger by the day but now…now he could do nothing unless his brother agreed to it which was doubtful. Ludwig was under a lot of pressure from the other nations to fight and even more so under pressure from his boss to just stay out of it. Under his advice, Ludwig left to visit his friend Italy to talk about what they would do about Japan who was apparently hiding once more in his own home.

He sat up as he thought about that bastard and his son, though he could harbor no ill-will toward the young nation just because of his hatred of the father. Kazuo was cute and part of Alfred whom he loved deeply and so come to the conclusion of loving Kazuo as well. Though in his opinion Frederick was by far cuter and way more awesome, this made him smile playfully at the thought of his awesome Fritz. "Hey, old man, how about some help?" he asked as he stood up to grab another beer.

There was a sudden banging on his door as he passed it causing the dogs to growl and bark. He cursed under his breath swearing that if it was Francis again he would kill him. After all it was too early in the morning for his shit. He didn't want to hear how he and England were fighting or how his precious Matthew wouldn't even talk to him. He had dealt with it for months and now just wanted to be left in peace. "Francis I swear if it's you I'll ki…" he froze when his eyes laid sight to the sparkling blue eyes that was his beloved. It was almost too good to be true. "A-Alfred?"

The other nodded tiredly before entering once the Prussian stepped aside. He then asked for a blanket which was given to him upon entering the living room. He laid their son on the couch and covered him in the blanket before turning to the albino man. "Can I have some water, please?" his voice was low and he kept his head to one side.

Gilbert looked at his sleeping son. He truly was in every aspect of the word awesome, even more then himself. A true vision of the ideals Old Man Fritz had embodied. Smiling softly he made his way to the kitchen for the water quickly making his way back to be with his son and love.

Alfred thanked him before taking a small sip. His body was weak and failing from exhaustion. Time was short and he knew it. Something must have given him away because he was pulled into a loving embrace by the other. It was nice he admitted and longingly missed. He wondered how he was ever able to leave his Prussia. Yet, fear overcame him and he pushed away before too long. "Gilbert…we need to talk."

Red eyes narrowed at the sight of the black eye. Anger rose and consumed his body. The bastard had hit him. He had dared to taint such purity as the beauty before him and for that he would pay dearly. Upon hearing his name from the other he relaxed and released him noting the red marks on the other's wrist from him squeezing painfully hard. "He hit you didn't he?!" he growled out.

The American was quick to shake his head. "No, he is in England." He ignored the question on who had done it before turning to their son.

The Prussian soon felt a cold chill run down his spine as the question came without emotion. "Alfred…where is Kazuo?"

"With his father, Kiku will take good care of him I'm sure." He turned then to Gilbert, tears in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything." Burying his face in his hands as he fell to his knees. He could no longer hold back. For three years he had kept his feeling hidden and now the wall he had built shattered. "It's all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

Gilbert was taken aback by this, unsure of what was happening but he quickly moved to the other's side holding him tightly and allowing him to cry on his shoulder. The blonde was trembling and he did all he could to calm the other down. Cooing soft words to him and even rocking him slightly. "There is nothing to be sorry about. Come on it's not your fault…"

It was then the other glared at him, but it wasn't out of anger but self-hate. "I cannot take care of Frederick anymore!" once again he was reduced to nothing more than quiet sobs using Gilbert as support from falling over.

The albino gently ran his fingers through the American's warm hair, smiling down at him with tear glazed eyes. He knew the blonde loved his sons and that all he wanted was for them to grow up and be happy. It broke his heart knowing that Alfred saw that his babies' only hope was to give them up. "The choice didn't come easy did it?"

"I have no choice! It won't be long now before I have Russia's child and even if I could keep them his fucking boss would sell them! This is the best choice I have…for them…" he held his baby close to him. "I am abandoning my babies and it hurts so much."

Gilbert curled his finger under the American's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. A soft smile, a sad smile on his lips. "You are not abandoning them. What you do is out of love for them and one day they will understand." He rested his forehead on the blonde's, his ruby eyes looking into broken sapphire. "I will raise him Alfred, I promise you that no one will hurt him as long as the awesome me is around."

Alfred said nothing knowing what he said was the truth. Instead he kissed his son's forehead. "Be good for Vati…" his arms extended as to give him over to his father. Gilbert took him, treating him like a delicate flower that would break at any moment. His heart leapt with joy and pride at the child that was his. The son he had always wanted. "He needs to be feed every two hours; he loved warm baths and be sure he takes his medicine once a day. If he starts to cry sing him the German lullaby it will calm him down. I wish I had more to give you…"Alfred said softly.

The father gently cupped his face with his free hand. "You have done enough and so much more then you should have. Alfred…" he pressed his lips against the American's in a passionate kiss. Alfred didn't fight it but his body grew tense. He pulled away for air and smiled kindly at the blushing mother.

"I-I have to go. They're headed here it's best that they don't find me like this." He stood up quickly and hissed in pain. He gripped his side but continued to head for the door with Gilbert close behind. Once there he took a deep breath and pulled it open before looking one last time at his son.

"Can I ask just one thing of you?" Gilbert's voice was like silk.

Alfred nodded though his eyes never left Fritz who was waking up.

"Why did you leave me? What had I done?" the silk was gone and now was filled with hurt.

The American looked at him then, eyes glazing with sadness once more. "Do you remember what you said to me that morning after we…"

Gilbert smiled fondly. "Ja. As long as you wear that Iron Cross, we're lovers."

"Well after my boss burned it, I couldn't face you." he looked away from him lost so deeply in sorrow. "What I did was wrong of me. I should have ended it like a man instead of you finding out like you did. I'm sorry."

The albino pulled him into a hug, holding him as close as he could without hurting his son who was giggling now.

They looked down at him both with loving eyes. Fritz looked up and reached for his mother wondering why he was not holding him. He was worried when his mother let a tear run down his cheek and turned away to head to the door. "M-Mutti!" he screamed, crying with all that he knew that his mother would come back to him. His mother loved him and he knew that. Yet, he didn't come back and hold him. He came back to give him a kiss on his cheek before running out the door. He was confused and scared. He knew that the man he was with was his father but he was not his mother.

"Little Fritz…" the other said softly almost to himself. "You're mutter loves you, more than you can understand."

Something wet fell on his forehead and Frederick knew that his mother wasn't coming back. Only one thought was left in his mind and it terrified him, his mother had abandoned him.


	27. Punishment

The sun was rising over the Atlantic as a cool wind blew his wheat blonde hair back. He his cerulean eyes looking out toward the horizon where he could swear he saw Lady Liberty standing as tall and as beautiful as ever. He was exhausted from the events that lead him here, mentally more than physically. He wrapped his arms tightly around his legs and continued to stare at the beauty that was before him. Often, he had wondered how the world could be this beautiful. How the sky can be so many colors and yet still be the sky. It amazed him and he couldn't help but smile. The world was just as beautiful and mysterious now as it was when he was a young colony.

"Laddie, I wasn't expect'en ya ta be drop'en by." He knew sooner or later this man would show up. After all the chopper had run out of gas over his land. He turned around respectfully looking up at his Uncle of sorts, because he calls England Mama. He never really knew how Scotland treated his mama when he was young, all he knew was that England didn't like him much and often refused to call him brother. Though, he treated Alfred with kindness he was a true bastard when he felt he was doing something wrong. Alfred had learned the hard way that he needed to stay away from the man when he was drinking.

"M'sorry. I was trying to fly to Canada but the chopper ran out of gas. I didn't mean to bother you." It was true he would have liked to see his brother. He needed to talk to someone he could trust. It was sad to say that he could list them off on one hand.

The Scottish man sighed before running his hand through his short red spiky hair. "Ye in trouble aren't ya?" he sat next to him much more relaxed under the tree. He noted how the other tensed up. He was so much like his brother, almost identical to Arthur.

Alfred just looked back out to the ocean, toward the sun rise. It was different here than in Russia, it was so much warmer. He knew his time was running out and that they would find him soon. He had to warn his Uncle though so he wasn't hurt in the cross fire. "Scotland…"

The red headed man raised his hand and lit a cigarette. "Ya too formal with may, laddie. Alistair es fine by may." He blew out a puff of smoke. To him, family should never be referred to by their Nation name. The only one he allowed to do that was England because of their difficult past.

"Alistair, I think you should go. When they find me…" he stopped because of the look he was given.

"Alfie may lad, did Artie ever tell ya about our past?" He looked out at the horizon and at the sun.

"Only that it was complicated and all you wanted to do was control him." He laughed. "Ironic isn't it?"

Alistair smirked and ruffled the boy's hair. "Artie wasn't see'en it as what it was. I was protect'en him. He was protect'en ya too. We're family and we be stick'en tagether lad. Don't ya be forgetten that now." He puffed his cigarette. "Was be'en hard was't it? Given up ye babes."

Alfred looked up at him, wondering how on earth he could have known. Then it hit him that he never let them out of his sight, so it would seem odd that they weren't there with him. "How did it feel when England left you?"

"One of the most painful moments of may life."

The young blonde rubbed his eyes. "Imagine how they feel…I left them. They're just babies and I left them. What I feel is nothing compared to the trauma I am putting them through. They hate me and I know it!" he burst into tears.

Scotland knocked him to the ground, pinning him there as he hovered over him. His emerald eyes narrowed in anger. "How can ye be say'en that?! They cried for ye didn't they?" he received a nod from the stunned American below him. "Them babes ain't cry'en for no reason. They be love'n their mother and that be why they be cry'en." He looked down into those blue eyes. "They be cry'en out of love lad, out of love."

Love. It was what Scotland truly wanted. Most of his time he was alone because his brothers rarely spoke to him and it hurt knowing that they were too busy to visit. England was the worst because he had been so close to him before. He loved England, had raised him and for some time they had been lovers. His drive to protect him was what drove him away and into the arms of France. Often he had tried to reignite that passion that they had once had but it always ended in fights. All he wanted was to love and be loved unconditionally. Now, here with Alfred he felt that love again. Felt that he could have the unconditional love he always wanted and a love that could never end. Alfred's presence on his land was a blessing because he had the gift to give him that love. They weren't related by blood but by claim.

At first Alfred's body tensed up as his mind ran through every moment this had happened to him. His breathing became quick and he was close to having a panic attack. That was until Alistair began to speak. Everything he said struck his heart. Everything he said made the pain hurt less. A child will always love their mother. Perhaps in time they could come to understand why he had left them. He smiled as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

The boy's smile was far too much for him. He could hold back no longer. He tossed his cigarette to the side and quickly took the boy's lips in his own. He relished in the taste but loved how his lips felt like England's. He pressed his body into the smaller one ignoring the pushing from the other. England had refused at first but he gave in. Alfred would do the same. To part of him, Alfred was England.

The taste of cigarettes and Scotch filled his mouth. Instinctively he began to push and pull away trying to free himself. He had let his guard down and this was the price he had to pay. Yet, Scotland was not Russia. He no longer was tied down by his fears of losing his sons because they were already safe. Anger filled him but before he could act Alistair pulled away.

Scotland felt pain fill his heart. America was once part of England, that is why this felt so right but America would never be England and so it was wrong. He pulled way looking at the boy. It was shameful of him and ignorant but he could not help it. He just wanted to be loved. "I be sorry lad. Me mind be want'en what it can't have." He stood up and turned to the road where a car was coming at a high speed. It bore the Russian flag on it. "They be come'n for ye." He took out another cigarette and lit it. Silently taking a long drag he moved his free hand to his gun.

"Alistair no! Don't fight them!" Alfred ran at him trying to reach the gun before they saw it. He didn't want him to get hurt.

The car stopped. Vikenti exited the car glaring at the American with hateful eyes. "America!" The harsh voice sent waves of fear to shoot through him. He was his boss and so higher than him. "Get in car now!" his voice boomed. Alfred was hesitant, refusing to move out of fear. "AMERICA!"

He moved toward the Russian Tsar, fearful of his uncle getting hurt. It was then a protective arm was wrapped around him. He was pulled back into his chest with Alistair pointing the gun at Vikenti. His green eyes narrowed with a grin on his face. "Alfie is not ye concern."

The large Russian shook his head and out popped Scotland's boss. "Kirkland come on now, let the lad go." He pleaded. War was the last thing he wanted.

"This here lad has been through enough…He ain't taken what ain't his."

"Kirkland he be more his then ye. America is not our concern." He stepped forward hoping the man would stop.

"Nay! This lad be may brother's son, me clan's blood in his veins. Don't ye be tell'en me who he is bellong'en too!" He hissed as his grip on Alfred tightened. He stole a quick glance at the boy. He was conflicted that was for sure. "He be given only to the Russia fellow." He was trying to buy time by saying he wanted Russia there. Hopefully it would work and he would be able to sneak him out and to Canada where he knew his brother's boss wouldn't give him back.

"Kirkland we be have'en no time for such! Give 'im back now!" His boss barked. Alistair narrowed his eyes slowly lowing his gun. He cursed the power humans had over them. It was in that moment that Alfred pushed him away causing him to fall on his ass. He looked up at those blue eyes that apologized. He then turned and slowly made his way to the Tsar keeping his head lowered. Once in range Vikenti took no time in smacking him before shoving him in the car and driving off leaving Scotland with his boss. "It had to be done."

Alistair stood up and walked past him. "Would you be given up ye family so easily? Just because we be Nations don't mean we ain't above feel'en." He hissed and pulled out his phone.

"What will yoube do'en now Kirkland?"

"Call'en may brother. Call'en England.

~/-*-\~

Ivan stormed into his home and slammed the door shut. Forgetting his boots for now he moved to the drawing room where the mess still remained. Narrowing his eyes he quickly moved upstairs and to the nursery. His heart sank at the sight of the room. The over turned shelves and the cribs flipped upside down sent a horrifying chill through his spine. Rage soon consumed him as he ripped the door from the wall.

Lithuania stood staring at the cellar door. He had come with Ivan upon his request. Ivan had called him only moments after England had told him the news about Alfred. Though England could not leave his country because the Queen refused it, he had begged Russia to have mercy on him. Ivan said nothing and left knowing he would never punish Alfred. Yet, Lithuania turned to him with a horrified look. "I-I can't be sure but I-I-I heard him…"

The irate Russian made his way down the cellar corridor and to the room he was sure that Alfred was in. He froze upon seeing Vikenti covered in blood, a cruel sadistic smile on his face. Toris let out a sharp cry and turned away vomiting on the ground. His eyes wandered to the mess that was hanging from the ceiling. Bound by chains, Alfred hung there bleeding with dozens of cuts on his skin. On his back was a blistered and bleeding brand on the Soviet Union flag symbol. His wrists were slit with the words Whore and Failure carved into his tender forearms. On his stomach was carved "Этот ребенок матерински на рис." His sunflower blonde hair was dark and coved in bright red blood. His head hung lifelessly with a beaten face.

Russia stood there fist balled in rage and hate but he said nothing. He could do nothing about it now but turn a cold gaze to his boss. He could not hurt him. Vikenti knew this after al Vikenti was…He banished that knowledge when said man spoke. "He has yet to submit fully. After giving up what did not belong to him I had to punish him. Look how lovely he is now all covered in his nations colors. Red blood, white skin and blue bruises. They suit him so well don't you think?"

Alfred's eyes opened slightly as he forced his head up with what little strength he had left. Defiance was in his eyes like Ivan had never seen before. Even like this America was not going to back down. It amazed him how much strength Alfred possessed not just physically but emotionally. "бездушным ублюдком" he whispered before spitting blood at his abuser. The side of his head became well acquainted with the bud of Vikenti's rifle. His head flew to the side harshly. The young nation smiled rebelliously. "Oh say can you see…By the dawn's early light…" once again he was hit and once again refused to back down. When Vikenti raised the gun once more Ivan stepped in and ripped the gun from his hands.

"I will take it from here. He is my charge da?" His voice was sickeningly calm but his aura read KOLKOLKOLKOL. The other smiled and nodded before leaving. "Toris…" his voice was not angered but saddened.

The smaller man moved to hold the blonde up as Ivan undid the chains, freeing him from the chains. Toris held him tightly causing him to hiss in pain. Ivan removed his coat and quickly wrapped it around the naked body. "Alfred, Alfred are you okay?!" he asked calmly as he held him bridal style.

America smiled as his numb body, due to the freezing cold, was wrapped in warmth. "I want a hamburger, you fucking Red Commie Bastard."

Ivan smiled. "Always the Capitalist Pig."

**A/N**

**Этот****ребенок****матерински****на****рис****-means "Mothered by a slut" the fact it is above his stomach says a lot.**

**бездушным****ублюдком****-means "soulless/heartless bastard."**

**Eah..so Saiya-hime has been depressed lately so this is what happened…Next chapter we find out Who Vikenti really is….**

**Need a hint? Mother Russia.**


	28. Sorry my Lovlies

My dear lovelies I regret to inform you that this is not an update but a warning that my baby, this tragic yet loving tale, has been reported. I assure you if it is taken down I will do all I can to get it back up under the same name but perhaps a different user. I am not angry at the person who has done this but I can say I am upset. Understand I do not want anger to consume you because that is not my way. I have PMed the person who has done this to me and we talked like civilized people but they have their own opinions as I have mine and you yours. As an American I respect other's opinions thus I never take off any negative reviews from any of my work. My views on censorship is that of someone who thinks few things should be censored but more left to the parents and the people themselves to regulate it. If someone wants something there is no stopping them from getting it.

The reason I write is because it is my outlet from my depression and my views of the world. The characters suffer as I suffer. If I am happy things are happy if I am angry or upset things are never good. It is how I am. My feelings and my emotions are embedded in this story and I care for it greatly as well as my other tales. My parents, especially my mother do not understand nor do they support my love of Anime, fandoms or Yaoi. They tell me to grow up and to stop writing "useless gay porn". I love them dearly and wish that they would just understand me. I am open to many things and am diverse, thus my love for Hetalia.

I am so sorry for rambling but I feel all this needs to be known to the person who has hurt me and to all of you. I am a forgotten child, second born of three. Writing and creating is what sets me apart from my siblings but drives a wedge between my family and myself. I cannot just stop because it is my life. I am a writer and will die as such, hopefully with a pen in my hand. So when you judge my work and try to censor me you take a stab at me. I will be wounded yes but I will stand strong and cannot be beaten.

Thank you all for everything you have done for me reading and reviewing my work. You don't know what it means to me to be accepted and loved. To have people tell me I inspired them to start writing and creating…I have no words for it. I am loved but yet feel alone, just like America in this story and more so of For His Honor. I want to thank you all so so much for everything.

Forever writing,

Saiya-Hime


	29. Ivan's Horror

Ivan laid Alfred down on the bed apologizing for every hiss of pain the other made. Toris had gone for medicine that was much needed, leaving them alone. "I will run bath." He said softly as he left for the bathroom not too far off. He left the door open so he could hear his beloved. His mind was loaded with thoughts and questions. What was he to do now? Vikenti was out of control, mad with power. Standing up, he walked back into the room to see Alfred's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Panic filled him and he fell to his side shaking him violently. "Fredka! Fredka wake up!"

Alfred moaned and pushed lightly against Ivan's face. "It hurts!" he hissed. "I was just tired for fuck's sake. Commie bastard can't even let me rest my damn eyes without wigging the hell out!" He tried to sit up by himself and failed miserable. So he leaned on the Russian who helped him. "Don't fucking shake a guy who has a brand across his back!"

The older nation simply smiled and shook his head after apologizing to the other. "I was worried you had passed out." He moved back to the bathroom and picked up the bucket that laid off to the side of the tub and dipped it in the water. Silently, he moved to the cabinet and pulled out a clean rag.

The American puffed out his cheeks. "Like hell I would pass out, Commie bastard!" he whined. He heard rustling around and the sound of water before Ivan's returning footsteps. He watched carefully as Ivan dipped the rag in the water. Gently, he ran it over his skin, smearing the blood slightly before reviling the patch of clean skin. He took a deep breath, relaxing as he did. Alfred had never seen him so gentle before.

"Something is on your mind, da?" he asked softly. He wanted to clean the other up before the wounds got infected. Besides that, the needed the time to just relax and talk a bit. He knew it would help Alfred, he had just given up his twins. "Is it twins?"

The other nodded slightly, keeping his eyes closed. "It's going to be a long road ahead. I can only hope they will understand…"

Ivan smiled sincerely. "Da, they will. As for me all hope s lost." He stopped, the rag was already dirty. He dipped it in the water and continued to clean him.

Alfred smiled softly. "A child will never fully hate their parent…I take it was Mongolian Empire?" his voice was low, filled with concern and hoping he did not over step his boundaries. He was being honest though. No matter what Arthur did, he would always love him.

The Russian nodded slightly. "Your little show of idiocy is quite good." Alfred only pretended to be ignorant and that was perhaps one of the best things about him. The simple fact that no one truly knew him was amazing. "Da, it was Mongolian Empire."

He was silent for a while. "Was it the same?" he asked.

"It was not consensual but he was not rough. Was him who coined term 'Mother Russia'." Ivan sighed softly, remembering his past and finding it amazing that Alfred was the first person he was so open to about it. Not even his sisters knew that much. "Was then I found out. What was it like for you?"

Alfred was silent as his eyes opened painfully. Those pain filled eyes turned to him but he didn't stop his task of cleaning the other. They looked at each other for a moment before he spoke. "Terrifying. I was confused, I didn't know what to do or how to handle it. I was alone…"

Ivan knotted his brow. "Nyet, I was with you…"

The American shook his head. "No…I was alone." His voice was calm and collected, serious and stern. It was terrifying to Ivan that this side of Alfred truly existed. "Ivan do you remember what happened after you…" he said nothing more on it for the other's sake. "Well there was a reason I was missing that year…"

Violet eyes looked questionably at him, trying to understand him. What did any of this have to do with his first pregnancy? Alfred had cut himself just before…He froze as his violet eyes widened. Horror consumed him as well as other feelings and an over flow of emotion took hold of him. One word escaped his lips, one word he hoped would be rebutted. "Nyet…"

**A/N**

**Okay I know you waited along time for this chapter and that you all hate me for the April fools prank but this what I have. Not my best work and it's very vague but let's see if you can figure out why I wrote this and what happened to Alfred and Russia. **


	30. Of Truths and Secrets

9

LAngry shouts could be heard from Russia's room as Alfred fought him yet again. Another crash and an angry shout.

"Get your commie ass away from me!" he yelled.

"I told you a thousand times comrade, I am no longer communist. I am monarchal, now stay still…"

"Get off of me and put your thingy away I don't want anything to do with it!" another crash.

"Fredka, I am trying to be patient but you are making it difficult. It is not called a thingy so please stop referring to it as such and take it like a man." There were the faint sounds of a KOLKOLKOL from within the room.

"What the hell do you want from me?! I'm resting in bed like you ask one minute and the next you got me pinned down trying to stick your thingy in me!"

"It is not my fault. You refused to take it in your mouth because you hate the taste of it. So I have to stick it in you." He growled, clearly this was not how he wanted things to go.

"Agh god!" Ivan had finally succeeded in pushing the needle in his skin. "Son of a commie bitch! That fucking hurt you asshole!" When The Russian pulled the needle out, he set it to the side and put a band-aid on his arm.

"If you would not have whined about it, I would not have hurt you as much." He sighed and pulled his sunflower into his lap. "And it's called a syringe not a thingy." He nuzzled into the warmth that was his sunflower. Alfred was really starting to urk him. Since he had given up his children, Alfred had no reason to fear him anymore. So, America had come back and willing to fight. Not that he cared much. It was far better than Alfred sitting silently to the side.

The blonde pouted like a child. "I fucking hate needles!" He whined. It was true; he had never liked the idea of sticking a piece of metal in him for any reason. Though, Ivan had tried to make things easy on him.

They sat there in peace and silence for some time. Neither one knowing what to say or what to talk about. Though their minds were set in high gear.

Ivan was thinking of what Alfred had said. Though some things were still unclear to him. How could he have not known? Didn't Arthur tell him? Somehow he couldn't picture him sitting Alfred down and having _The Talk_ with him. It seemed almost comical to think of it. England was always trying to pass himself off as a prude but everyone knew how much of a freak he truly was. Of course if confronted he would blame it all on France.

He chuckled slightly before moving to rub Alfred's belly. It was not as flat as it once had been, the price of child bearing. It felt odd but at the same time strangely reassuring. The Nation in his arms, this Nation was the only one in the world able to give him a child. Yet, according to Alfred he had at one time conceived Ivan's child just as he had conceived Mongolian Empire's.

He shuttered at the thought but it was true. What had happened to him centuries ago he had in turn done to Alfred. It was true, back in the day, that Ivan had indeed been a barer Nation. He had known since he was very young for his elder sister had told him. She had done well to keep it from the other Nations as did Belarus. Yet, once cold night he had wandered into a camp of foreign men. They were nothing like his people. They were all dark skinned and bore dark messy hair. He had heard tales of such people from Asia, people who were barbaric in nature and far fiercer then the Vikings.

It didn't take long for him to notice the Nation among them. He was quite young and big. Ivan, tall for a Nations his age, was only chest high to him. His dark hair was long and tied into a pony tail. His body was covered in animal furs from all around the world. He had spoken first but Ivan could not understand him due to the language barrier. The other stopped a moment before thinking hard. "I Mongol." Was all he could manage in Russian? Ivan had wondered, perhaps they would be his friends? They had traveled to his land, and begun to learn his language.

Things though had taken an unexpected turn for the worst. He had been taken and placed in heavy chains. He had been forced to watch his land pillaged, his women raped and villages burned. Why anyone would do such was beyond him. What did he have that they wanted so badly? He soon found out for a Mongol took the thrown. He soon became the charge of Mongolian Empire. For years he just served him. He helped him bathe, dress, and other mindless tasks. The more they were together the more they began to understand each other. Soon the Empire was able to speak Russian and likewise.

Mongolian Empire was not a cruel man himself, his people were just cruel. Khubilai Khan, the great emperor of the Mongols, had uprooted so many of his people to use for his own purposes. Those knowledgeable in trades were far better off than the poor. They were sent to be trained as soldiers.

Though, through all of this he was kept safely with the Nation that represented them. He was safe from them, or so he had thought. Mongolian Empire had known somehow that he was able to bare but was waiting for the proper time. A young body could not support a child and so he waited until Ivan had grown to have an adult body.

If one thing could be said about the Nation, it was that he didn't know how to act in situations outside of war and conquest. Often he would either over react or under react to things. It was on a warm spring night, one that was for the record books, that Mongolian Empire had called him into his room. Ivan knew well enough not to anger the man when he was drinking, and on this night it was worse than ever.

When he had entered the room, the man was half naked on his animal skin bed downing something in a leather pouch that was alcoholic. He had ordered Ivan to bring him a bit of water. The Ash blonde nodded before leaving to fetch it and promptly returned. He was then ordered to wipe the man's brow to which he obeyed. By this time, the Nation was already drunk.

Ivan could not be sure what he had done wrong, but Mongolian Empire had grabbed his wrist, his dark eyes staring into that of lovely violet. Ivan took this time to study the man. He was quite good looking. His skin was a lovely dark caramel color that seemed much lighter in comparison to his jet black hair.

"How do you feel about me?" the question was slurred Russian. It had taken him by surprise and he was unsure of how to answer.

He didn't really feel anything toward the man. He was a cruel person to others yet with him he was kind. He had conquered his land but protected it as well. He didn't take his language nor his culture but added to it. "I…I don't know what I feel." He answered truthfully in the other's tongue.

The elder nation frowned. "How could you not know?" he tightened his grip on his wrist.

"I-I don't know because I don't know you…" he would soon come to regret those words. Before he could register what was going on, he was thrown on the bed with a drunken Mongol above him. It was terrifying for during conquest, Mongols would drink and work themselves into frenzy as they divided to conquer. This lasted from days to months until they could see each other and the true frenzy began. Nothing stood in their way, nothing. And so, Ivan was faced with the reality that he had the personification of those people above him, drunk and angry.

Yet, Mongolian Empire caressed his cheek softly and took to conquering his lips. Softly at first but as a Mongol he began to go into a passionate frenzy. He ran his hands roughly and clumsily over the pale skin touching and feeling for each and every part of him. He wanted Ivan to know him just as he wished to know Ivan. Dark caring hands moved across the snow white tunic he wore and undid the top.

It was in this instant that Ivan grew frightened. He did not wish to conceive a child, not like this. He pushed the other off, it was easy since the alcohol inhibited his balance, and ran for the door. He was caught easily though. Mongolian Empire was not a fool. He had held tightly to the other's scarf. Using it to his advantage, he wrapped the young nation's hands behind his back using the pink fabric. Russia had not given in just yet. He cursed and bit at the other, rolling and fighting to the bitter end.

"You will know me after this!" he barked. He dipped his hand in the water and harshly thrust 2 of them into the ring of muscles. Ivan yelped and bit his lip. It was painful and felt odd to have something enter rather than exit his body. He could feel each and every movement that the other made inside of him. He honestly wondered why he did not just take him right away. He had seen the Mongols rape young virgin girls and had never seen them stop to do as what was being done to him. He was indeed a virgin but he knew I was not going to last.

When the fingers were taken out, he was flipped onto his back, resting on his arms, and he gazed up at his captor. The little cloth he wore was shed quickly. That was when the realization hit him. The other was not very large when erect, but he did have girth. Ivan started to struggle again, screaming in the Mongol's native tongue that it would never fit. The other paid him no mind and slowly pushed the head past the tight ring. He sharply inhaled as the cock slowly entered his body ripping the ring and making it bleed his virgin blood.

A kind hand whipped at the tears he shed. "Breath, relax and it will be enjoyable." The Empire whispered as he pushed in further. Ivan couldn't see how it could but he obeyed, hoping that the pain would end. The thrusts were sloppy and brought him little pleasure, that was, until he was overcome with it. He arched his back and screamed when that bundle of nerves was struck for the first time. Never had he felt such a feeling as that. The other smiled and began to assault that special spot leaving the Russian as putty in his hands. It did not take long before Ivan could no longer hold out. His vision was overcome with a white light as pure ecstasy filled his entire being. It had not taken the Mongol long to finish afterward, filling him to the brim with his seed. Once finished, he pulled out and untied the Ivan's arms before holding him tightly and comforting him with kind words until he fell asleep.

It was a few month later that he started to show, much to the delight of the Empire. Though, for Ivan he had grown cold. He resented the man for what he had done and had even gone as far as to avoid him when he could. Yet, each night he was called back into the room and each night he was forced to lay with his rapist.

On a freezing cold winter night, one of the coldest Ivan could remember, he was laying in bed next to the bastard when something wet rushed down his legs. Panicking, he shook the other awake. Quickly, he rushed to the door and barked out orders loudly for them to bring someone in. He had expected the midwife to come but to his surprise he was graced with Khubilai Khan's favorite wife Chabi. The round yet pleased woman was all to happy to be the one to help her Nation's child be born.

The woman had always been kind to Ivan. She treated him much like a son often giving him rare treats such as chocolates and vanilla cakes. Never once did she treat him as an outsider like her husband had. She alone predicted a son.

It was with her help that his son was born. To Ivan he was the most precious thing in the world. His son, his precious child. He was happy to have given such a creature life. Oh how lovely he was.

In the years after Ivan had tried to teach his son to be a good Nation, to care and love his people but the boy proved to be his father's son, a cold and heartless nation barren and fierce like the land for which he was named, Siberia. It was for the protection of his son that Russia had grown stronger and revolted. He had out grown his captor in every possible way. During the final fight, the bastard had cut into him with a sword and pulled out his womb feeding it to his dogs, ensuring that the other would never bare anyone else a child. In his haste to do such, he had left an opening where Ivan took his chance and killed him.

Though he had gained control of his lands, the man plagued him through his only child. The boy constantly fought him, claiming that his father's death was unjustified. He became hostel, attacking his people and killing so many that Ivan had confided him to his land. For his protection, no one knew of the young nation.

It was then that Ivan became cold and ruthless. Turning to conquer other lands and take his place among the other nations. He was feared by all ad felt nothing toward anyone outside of his sisters. That was, until he had a conference with England about the recent destruction of a colony he had. It was there that he first laid eyes on the so called New World.

They were sitting in the large chamber of the castle where Arthur always held his meetings. They spoke like Gentlemen the entire time. The truth was Ivan had not known the colony to belong to him, he was just returning a favor to Turkey and his men had gotten lost, mistaking England's colony as one of the Turks. Through the talk he had agreed to give him some land and retribution for the misdeed and all was settled.

During their bout of idle chatter, now late into the evening, the chamber door flung open and "E'wand!" rang out and echoed off the walls. All Ivan could see was a small yellow and white flash moving toward his host.

"What is it lad?!" the other's façade broke in that instant as he looked over the small child worriedly. The child nuzzled into him, crying and shaking. It reminded him much of how his son had feared thunderstorms and would only sleep when he was coddled.

Frightened blue eyes looked up at him, tears staining his cheeks. "I saw a mons'er!" he cried holding the Brit tightly as he cooed soft words to him.

"Come now lad, I have told you several times that monsters are only in fairytales." He giggled slightly at the look he received from the boy.

"Anwd you tew me you see Onicorns!" he pouted. Ivan found it adorable.

The thick eyebrows knitted together. "It's Unicorns and yes I do see them. They are real just as you and I." He turned to the Russian. "Forgive me. This is one of my new colonies I have recently acquired from the new world." He turned back to the child. "That is Russia, say hello."

The child looked at him with large beautiful sapphire eyes and smiled brightly. "Hewwo!" he shouted.

"Privyet." He replied.

"What that mean?" the child asked.

Ivan smiled. "It means Hello in my language." Such a curious child.

The young colony giggled.

"And which colony are you? I have hard both you and France had come to claim one." Ivan asked curiously. He would have to visit such a land if this is what the personification was like.

England cleared his voice and held tightly to the child. "This is America."

"America, what a lovely name for a country." He did like it. It suited him well.

"P-Priviyet." The child uttered.

Ivan was taken by complete shock. The boy had attempted to speak Russian. It was interesting to say the least. No one had tried since the Mongolian Empire. "No is Privyet."

The child narrowed his eyes in determination. "P-Privyet!"

It took all of Ivan's control not to take the child from England's arm and coddle him. He was just so adorable that Ivan swore that one day he would have him.

In the centuries that passed he had kept a close eye on the colony and watched him turn into a nation that held much power and control within the world at such a young age. With each passing year he fell deeper and deeper in love with him and longed so much to make him happy, to forever keep that smile alive.

Yet, tensions in the world rose and soon the child had been marked as an enemy. Harsh words were exchanged and for some time they butted heads until they unified in World War II. It was here he saw up close just who the child had grown to be. He had mourned the loss of his people each day. He inspired them and drove them to victory.

After the war, when Ivan took Prussia as his retribution, he found once more he was to face the child's fury and was forced to demolish the Berlin wall. Yet, still his love and hunger for the child grew. On the day of the meeting of the Cuban Missile Crisis he had found it hard to control his urge to slam the child on the desk and fuck him in front of everyone there. Not out of anger or hate, but out of the sexual frustration he held for so many years.

That's when history repeated its self and a drunken nation took to claiming another. Though this time, the child had been lost.

That was why he had gone missing for that year and was replaced by Johnny Kennedy at their meetings. Alfred had been far too afraid to face them, too afraid of how to react let alone face Ivan. Scared, frightened and alone Alfred had suffered through the discovery alone. Had gone through the stages of denial and learned to accept what had happened and that he was carrying a child with in the very belly Ivan was rubbing. He had grown to love that child and could not wait for him or her to be born. Though, the stress was too much for him. One day, in October, Alfred had woken to a horrible pain. At first he had merely thought he had gone into labor. Yet, when he threw the covers from him he met a horrifying sight. Blood soaked the white sheets, his legs and the mattress. Shaking, he moved to the small bundle in the center of the puddle. Tiny arms with a hand, tiny toes and only the size of his palm. There was no greater misery that he had ever felt then when he held his daughter in his hand. She was still born. Alfred had not known how long he had held her nor how long it took for Johnny to try and convince him it was not his fault that he had not killed his little Anya, his gracious daughter taken before her time.

He had buried her out in that field, the one where he and her father had become friends. It was here, under the bright Nevada sun near the largest sunflower field in the world that she was laid to rest. Here where the angel made of marble wept over her grave stone and the words were carved "To here lies the light within the darkness. Gracious daughter Anya." There was not a single year that he had not come to visit her grave on that same day. The day he had failed to save his daughter.

He didn't know how to tell the Russian let alone anyone else. He could confide in no one, tell no one out of fear that such would happen again. That he would grow attached to his beloved child just to kill them in the end. He was alone; unable to express his true grief so he buried it within himself so deep that it made the Grand Canyon look like a scratch.

Ivan had not known how to come to terms with the knowledge that he had once had a daughter. That she had not survived and was born still and premature. He wasn't sure if he should be angry or if he should cry. He just didn't know and he felt as if he were in complete and utter shock. It all seemed so distant, like a story he had just heard about a friend of a friend's uncle who had a cousin that married into a family whose son had gone through that. It didn't seem likely that Alfred had indeed conceived a child after that night Ivan had raped him in a drunken rage. That he had gone as far as to give her a Russian name like Anya, meaning Gracious. He had not be sure how to react. Not until he saw the misery in his beloved's face. He could see how distressed he was about the whole thing and how he was crying as if it was still a fresh memory that happened only moments ago instead of decades. It was odd for him to think that Alfred had cared so much for a child that was conceived of hate. In all aspect of the word, a bastard child like that of his own.

"Please…stop." The broken words snapped Ivan from his thoughts and he looked down at the blonde whose head hung lowly.

He moved his hand from the soft belly and sighed. He had not meant to hurt him.

Alfred moved from the bed, stumbling over to the far corner of the room, he had yet to recover from Vikenti's rage, and to the nightstand. Deep inside of it, under the false bottom were a set of round colorful pills. He popped one out and swallowed it without a single thought.

Ivan sighed heavily. He half regretted getting those pills. He had out right refused when Alfred had asked the first time for them but after some careful thought and assessing the situation he decided it was best if he did. The birth control was to assure he would not conceive outside of his own wish.

"Fredka…" he began unsure if he truly wanted to know or not. When the other turned to face him, he decided to ask anyway. "Do you ever think of her? What she could have been?" he regretted it quickly when the other gave a soft yet saddened smile.

"Not a single day goes by that I don't wonder that. She was too young have certain features of us. That is aside from her nose." He gave a stressed laugh. "It looked just like yours, but so much cuter."

The wheat blonde took a step closer and froze a moment before moving to hold his head. Ivan was up and on his feet before Alfred lost his balance and fell into his arms. "Fredka are you okay?!" he asked worriedly. One of the symptoms of the medication was dizziness.

Alfred clung to him, sobbing onto his pale chest. "I wanted to tell you…but I was too afraid!" he screamed. His whole body shaking as he did. "But how?" he looked up at Ivan with those same eyes he had to England so long ago. "How do you tell someone like us, a Nation that you were carrying their child and it was you who killed them!"

The large Russian held the American tightly, holding him closely. "Nyet Fredka! You did not kill her." He fought his own tears. "Not all survive birth."

"Oh how truly touching!" a sarcastic voice called from the doorway.

Ivan could feel Alfred stiffen in his arms, and he narrowed his eyes as he maneuvered Alfred behind him. His eyes locked coldly on the other. Violet eyes at war with one another. Daring the other to act out what they were clearly thinking.

"What is it you want…" he asked harshly. His hold on Alfred growing tighter, protecting him from the cruel Tsar that tormented him so. "…Siberia?"

**A/N**

**Okay I know I fucked up big time on the last post! I am truly sorry that I uploaded the outline for the next few chapters and not the actual chapter! I feel bad that I was called out on it by one of my great fans who had spent an entire night reading the entire series thus far! So I want to personally apologize to all my fans and most of all to ****Sesi and Siku Braginskaya ****for calling me out on it. So this goes out to her a newly revised Chapter 30 to which she had waited so long for!**

**On a side note, this is an emotional chapter for all involved. Vikenti's true identity is that of Ivan's child. Mother Russia turned against his own lover for the sake of his son. **

**Alfred was found to of had conceived Ivan's daughter whom he named Anya only to have miscarried her. I would estimate she was around four or five months. **

**I will say that she does come back later on when Vikenti allows him to go back to America. I will say this it is most likely to happen in the next few chapters and it is sad to say I am warning you to bring a box of tissue. **

**Next few chapters are looking good so far, I promise that I will not upload another outline if I can help it. **

**So I am sorry once more and hope you all enjoy this update far better than the last.**


	31. Terms and Agreements

A loud crash was heard and the maids quickly ran from the room terrified of a man whom had always been so kind to them. Recently he had been in a depressed mood, refusing to eat or speak to anyone. All that he kept at was a bottle to his lips, drinking but never tasting the sweet wines he had brought up. His behavior was so unlike him that his best friend had not allowed him to see the child. He couldn't blame him; frankly if the roles were reversed he would have done the same.

Here and now all he felt was undying rage. Rage enough to throw his desk, mahogany desk, out the large windows and into the small pond fifty meters away. It was a shame to lose the desk but one he could manage to get over. "'ow could you do dis to moi?!" he screamed more out of his drunken irrationality then anything else. Really scream was for the uncultured.

The man before him stood tall and unafraid. He was in his later years, aging well for a human male. His crisp green eyes like fresh spinach salad made with chopped almonds and lemon zest dripped delectably with raspberry vinaigrette. "I 'ad no c'oice. Please sir do understand t'at we are unable to compete if t'ese ot'er nations 'ave…"

He was cut off abruptly by angry blue eyes. "'E IS MY SON!" he shouted throwing a full bottle of 1896 Château Laffite against the wall. What a shame all he had gotten from it was a sip. Oh well now the stain will remain.

The man, the Prime minister of France, shook his head and took a seat on the sofa. It was rare when his nation went off like that. Most times it was because of England. "We cannot just sit 'ere as ot'er nations rus' to line up. We face war and invasion unless we obtain a young nation as all t'e rest."

"Moi could care less about t'ose back stabbing bastards! 'e is my son! My little darling and I will never 'urt 'im! Not for you, not for my nation…" he walked over to the other, eyes cold as ice. "If the nation 'ad asked you to bed your young daug'ter, would you? You're precious baby t'at you speak so 'ighly of? A brilliant girl! T'at's w'at you call 'er, a young beauty and t'e true embodiment of France it's self." He never took such comments to heart. Francis was not that vein of a man to be offended when someone out shined him in their parents eyes. The Prime minister was known for praising his young daughter, a girl of eight with long flowing blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. She was quick as a whip and caught on quickly to everything that was going on. "Answer moi!"

The man remained calm but Francis could see in his eyes he had struck a nerve. "Non. I would not." Before Francis could say a word the man stood up. "But you are not bound by 'uman laws of incest. No nation is related truly, even so t'ey could fuck t'eir siblings and give a fuck less, correct? Besides, it is not like you 'ave not done so already."

Francis stumbled backward as if those words had physically wounded him. He was shocked and appalled by what this man, a human he had once truly respected, turned on him so quickly like a mad dog to his master.

The man threw the documents at him, scattering them across the floor. "Pick t'em up and sign t'em before I return. If t'ey aren't, so 'elp me I will destroy everyt'ing you 'old dearly, including t'at frozen maple sucking bastard you call a son." With that he took his leave, slamming the door as he did.

He slowly gathered the papers. Tears stained his eyes as he looked them over. The details were quite graphic about what was allowed and what was not to be done to his son. He read a portion softly out loud. "S'ould 'e fig't, t'e fat'ering nation may use force if necessary. T'ere will be no repercussions as long as t'e mot'ering nation is left wit' not'ing more t'en bruises. Anyt'ing more s'all cost t'e fat'ering nation varying on t'e offence." So they could rape him and physically harm him should they be willing to pay. He knew of a few nations willing to pay just for the chance to latterly fuck America over. He viciously wiped his tears on his sleeve before reading more. "Third…third in line…" His hands shook as he thought of his Matthew, his little angel. His boss was good about his threats and Matthew was in danger. With shaking hands he took up a pen. "Forgive me…" he whispered. "Forgive me all of you…"

~/-*-\~

Vikenti stood at the door watching them closely. He had not expected the use of his Nation name but it didn't matter. There was business to attend to and he needed both to play their parts. "Come now, I am not heartless!" he spread his arms out wide. "Here come mama, give your baby boy a hug."

Ivan stood his ground protecting his sunflower from the vial man before them. "Nyet. Last time you literally stab me in back." He would not allow him to harm his Alfred. Not again.

The Tsar pouted. "Does mommy not love his baby?" he snickered and leaned over trying to see America. If physically he could not hurt the American, then mentally would do much better! Oh he would make that bastard suffer! "Anya's mommy didn't love her enough he hated her. Anya's mommy killed her, Sick bastard!" he knew that cut deep and it was meant to. He wanted to peel back Alfred's skin and rub in the salt himself. After all, his mother did love the fucking American more than him.

Russia tried desperately to keep his hold on Alfred as he wiggled and squirmed to get out and kill the bastard. "How fucking dare you! You fucking, Vlad the Impaler psycho son of a bitch!" Alfred was going to kill the bastard. He decided of just how to do it, he would slit his throat, reach his hand in and rip out his tongue through his open wound and let him choke to death on his own blood.

Siberia tsked. "Really, calling my mother a bitch. Tsk tsk young man. I think I shall have to teach you manners." He snapped his fingers. "But whom better to teach you then England?"

Alfred nearly fell over when he saw England. His heart began to race and a wide smile found its way to his lips. "Mama!" he shouted, trying to make his way over and hug him. He had not seen or spoken to any of his family since the meeting when he announced his engagement. Ivan had seen to it he was isolated from the world for the sole purpose of protecting him. No one, not even close family and friends could be trusted. No they were meant to be feared most. Betrayal was worse when it came from family, Alfred knew that well.

Ivan held him tightly, refusing to let him go. Something wasn't right. He knew his son; Vikenti was not a kind man. Yet, Arthur stood before them as if he were a guest. Perhaps they were discussing trade or some randomness of politics. Yet, his eyes narrowed at the Englishman. Could he be one of those that had supposedly already paid? No, not England. England would never do that, not to Alfred. Not to his son. Hell, he never let another nation so much as look at him without him being there. Many had thought, Ivan as well, that they would end up as a couple. That Alfred would grow up to be the kind of person England wanted. Then it all fell apart with the revolution…the happy couple image died then.

England had become too soft, too protective of the Colony. Locked him away in a tower, fearful for him and his rich fertile land and wide open fields, several different climates for a variety of crop, a truly rich land in resources and a chance for change. A land that was truly desired by all and several claims had been made by others, all desperate to claim the young Colony as their own for the benefits of a physical being. It was for that reason England was constantly gone. That reason America grew so quickly. He had to care for himself and the battered and bloody care take whom came home. England was constantly in war protecting him, and America knew that. That's why he rebelled. He wanted to prove himself to his care taker, that he could stand on his own and protect himself. This way England wouldn't get hurt protecting him. The war was bloody and violent, emotions ran high as mother fought son, one fighting for freedom and the other to keep him in line. When it came down to it, England stood alone before America and his army. The young colony told his men to stand down no matter what. Bayonet vs Bayonet, sword vs sword. Each matched yet, when England lost his sword, when he was exposed and weak, America had tried to end the war and suffering but for some reason hesitated. It gave England the chance he needed to grab his gun and aim it at the rebel's head. As the rain poured down around them, as America called off his army from advancing while staring down the barrel of a gun, England's finger squeezing the trigger something had stopped him. England had seen himself in America's place, looking into his brother's eyes with a sword to his neck. Alistair had spared his life that day, had given him the independence he had wanted. Just as he had gave Alfred his.

"Bloody hell will you let him go? He's about to choke himself." The Brit spat, just as he always had. Ivan was fairly sure that it was safe. Arthur didn't seem any different. There were no signs of distress or fear. He was just…England. Reluctantly, for he was still unsure, he let Alfred go.

The American tripped over his own feet and fell weakly into his former caretaker's arms. His blue eyes looked up with love and admiration for the man whom raised him after his true mother had passed. "I missed you!" he cried as he threw his arms around the other.

England smiled gently and held his son tightly, fearful that if he were to let go, the child would vanish and never return. "I missed you too lad." He pulled him back for a better look. He seemed healthy-ish, a bit on the thin side from what he was which worried him, but his body was in decent shape. It was much better than the pictures Vikenti had sent out shortly after his beating and torturing session with the American. It is sad to say the pictures resulted in him demolishing the living room of the old cottage he had raised Alfred in when they were not needed at the castle.

"Mama, tell me how is everyone?! I want to know about Papa and Mattie! Have you seen my babies?! How are they doing?! Are their fathers treating them well? How's Kazu-chan's heart? Is Fritz over his cold?" The mother's interrogation ran on for a while before Vikenti stopped him.

"Really such a child." He growled out. He looked to his own Mama and smiled. "Because of him you fall behind in paperwork. Come, we get to it da?" he motioned for Ivan to follow but he refused to move. "Russia, I am not going to say it again, let's go! You are months behind and I doubt you can catch up!"

"Nyet. I will not leave my fiancée. I stay and watch over." He moved to the bed and sat down crossing his legs. He was not a fool. Something was going on and he would get to the bottom of it. Vikenti wouldn't just allow England to stay with Alfred unless there was some ulterior motive. The only thing he could think of at the moment was that he was going to do something to either Arthur or Alfred in front of the other. Perhaps have Arthur watch as he beat Alfred again. To be honest, if he were to have been forced to watch their last bout he wasn't sure if he could have reframed from crying. The result had nearly brought tears to his eyes.

Alfred could sense the rage growing between them. Vikenti was sure to do something stupid. He just knew it. Fearful he moved quickly to Ivan taking him by the large hand. "Come on don't fight him." Alfred warned knowing just what someone with power in their nation was capable of, having experienced it first hand from a few of his bosses. Men like that were power hungry and crazy for it. It served as more of an addiction more than anything else. He truly didn't want to see Ivan get hurt because of him. He was a good man, kind to him and very patient with his sons.

Ivan turned his violet eyes to him. The look on his face seemed truly worried for him, more than he ever had. To him, all he could truly see was that Alfred cared enough. Caring is one step closer to love. Perhaps, Alfred would come to love him as he had come to love Alfred. It was truly all he ever really wanted, requited unconditional love from the blonde. He cupped Alfred's cheek with his hand, relishing in the warmth. His beloved tipped his head toward the hand and nuzzled into it slightly. A small sign of affection. "Fredka…" his voice was deep and sensual much like the husband he wanted to be. "I can trust no one but you." He pulled him in for a kiss, which Alfred was willing to give. It was heated and passionate but like everything between them, one-sided. Alfred gave him what he wanted but rarely returned it. When Ivan ended the kiss he sighed. "Be careful Fredka; trust no one, not even family. As a bearer, no one is truly friend."

The American watched as the large nation stood up and moved to the door. He could see he was dragging his ass to the door, reluctantly leaving him. Something in Alfred told him to stop the large Russia, to keep him by his side because something was wrong. Yet, he ignored it. Arthur was with him. His mama would never harm him, not again. They loved each other too much and mama was safe, mama was forever. Though, Alfred ran to him, his arms out stretched, he hugged Ivan's back and nuzzled into it. "Don't be upset you fucking Commie bastard…" his body was trembling and he didn't know why. "I'll be just fine!"

Ivan turned then and hugged Alfred back tightly before moving to his ear. "Be careful Fredka, don't let them brake you…you are stronger than any other nation in the world…even me." he moved away with a serious look on his face. "Capitalist pig." He snorted, smiling as he did, before turning away to leave with his son.

~/-*-\~

He sat there, red eyes looking at the door while the small yellow bird sat atop his head like a little hat. His white hair was cut in a fashion like his mother's for the stubborn curl his mother possessed also made its home on his head as well, though his was far curlier. It was something his mutti had always loved about him. That's why he sat there, day after day watching and waiting for him to come back. He knew deep down that his mother loved him, that he didn't abandon him because he didn't love him anymore. No, his mother had left because he loved him! That's what he wanted so desperately to believe.

Ludwig looked from his nephew to his brüder sitting on the couch, hands covering his eyes. It was hard on him, to be dropped with his son so suddenly. It wasn't a bad thing in anyway, but it's the reason he had to be given up. Vikenti had made sure that all nations would see those pictures. That all nations would know how he brought the greatest Superpower to his knees. He especially made sure to show the fathers what happened to their son's mother. Since the whole incident, Gilbert had been withdrawn focusing only on work and his Frederick. Hell he hadn't even looked at a beer since the arrival of his son.

"Ve~, Freddy look! I a make you some pasta to cheer you up!" Feliciano made his way over to the child and sat in front of him with carefully cut portions for a baby. "You mama love my pasta! So you will a too, no?" he cheered happily. The boy looked at him for a moment before turning back to the door. The Italian wouldn't give up. Everyone in Germany's house needed to know the child would be okay. He barely ate, rarely played, and never once uttered a single sound to anyone. Roderich said it had to do with the fact his mama had abandoned him, that he was a mute. Yet, Feliciano, like Elizabeta, would not believe that. They believed he was just waiting, determined to be the first to know his mother had come back for him.

"Give it up; the boy isn't interested in your pasta." The Austrian wasn't trying to be mean; in fact he himself was quite tired. For the past few months he had read every book he could get his hands on about children from potty training to Psychology. According to the books, Fritz was suffering withdraw, a common occurrence with the sudden absence of a parent. He knew in time that the boy would understand that his mother was not coming back and all he had left was his vati.

Elizabeta sighed heavily as she sat on the couch next to the distressed father. He didn't look up, far too gone in thoughts she didn't want to know of. He had turned in to the one thing she never thought he would be over the past few months and that was a ghost. "Gil, you have to try and get him to eat. It's been three days, he'll get sick if you don't and he just got over the cold he had…"

He shot his head up, glaring at her through his tears. "Don't you think I know that?!" he snapped. Almost instantly he lowered his head down again. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" He felt her hug him tightly, a silent forgiveness. He could feel his shoulder getting damp and he knew she was crying as well.

Her body shook fiercely. She didn't want to tell him, but the guilt was over whelming her. She couldn't control herself then when she had been told but now, now that she was forced to look at the boy and his distressed father she just couldn't help it. "Gil…I'm so sorry!" her cries were muffled by his shirt.

"Elizabeta!" she could hear Roderich's displeased tone. She knew he knew what she was about to do but she didn't care. Gilbert had a right to know.

She looked up at him with saddened eyes. "Roderich and I are getting married again…" She could see the pain in the other's eyes but he smiled anyway and opened his mouth to say something but before he could she blurted out something that completely changed everything. "Because he is second in line!"

Gilbert's eyes widened as e withdrew his hands from hers. At first he had been happy, since their forced divorce by the humans after the fall of the Austria-Hungary union, they had been wanting to be married again ever since. Yet, it only made perfect since now since they were close to Russia and the advancing army with in the Baltic States that a union would make perfect sense for protection. Though, when she told him the true reason he was dumbfounded. "Second? From how long ago?" his voice was shaking with so many emotions fighting for dominance.

"Since our bosses had forced us to sign." Roderich sighed out. He was no happier about it than anyone else. "We had no choice in the matter. It was that or a mass genocide of our own people and a war with Italy. Even our engagement is forced; I had to propose to her in front of our bosses." He looked down at his feet. "I had wanted to propose to her a few years from now, in that little garden we raise, just like the last time."

Any of the rage Gilbert was feeling now was blown away. Roderich truly did not want to go through it. His voice was well known to be one that defended the American from time to time, now especially. As much as he wanted a child of his own, he was contempt that he would never have one because Elizabeta could not mother it.

The German nation moved over to his nephew and sat beside him on the floor. "Do you know who is first in line? When will they…" he could see how upset his brother was but it was facts the world needed to knew.

They shook their heads. "We only know which one we are, second, after the birth of the first's child I would go in a week later and…"

Gilbert stood then, staring in disbelief. "A Week?! A fucking Week?! The birth of his sons nearly killed him and took months to recover and he is given only a week?!" he heard his son start to whine from the loud noises and angry shouts. He quickly scooped him up in his arms, holding him closely. "Vati is sorry…" he cooed softly.

"Ve~, don't a be mad at me…" Italy said beginning to shake as well. "Ludwig…" he pulled out a few papers that were folded up in his pocket and handed them to the German. He watched as electric blue eyes looked down in disbelief.

"They are signed…" he whispered.

Feliciano nodded sadly. "I a fifth and Romano is fourth…" they had fought their boss on the matter, but because of the impending war and only one known bearer a child nation was needed if the Italian people were to survive. Tears feel sadly from the young nation's eyes. "We a tried so so hard, but we could do a nothing but sign."

"Five…fucking five nations already!" Gilbert's body shook. "I'm never getting him back…" he reached in his shirt and pulled out the chain that held the lovely white gold ring around it. The diamond shining brightly in the light. "I was going to propose to him…back during the American Revolution. I wanted him then…so badly but I felt he was too young…I waited too long…" he leaned his head against the doorframe as he clenched the ring in his fist. "Then the war…always fucking war…"

Ludwig stood then, moving to his brother and nephew. He placed his hand on his shoulder and looked into those red eyes he had known for centuries. The eyes that raised him, named him, defended him and taught him to stand on his own. "Luddy…" he didn't say a word but motioned for him to follow. He could hear the light footsteps behind him, knowing his brother was there. Slowly they climbed there stairs and moved down the hall to his office. Without a word he opened the door and turned on the lights. Once Gilbert was inside, he closed and locked the sound proof door.

Truth be told, he hadn't been in there since his boss had come the month before. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Not after the fight he and his boss had and it was for that reason he was happy to have installed the sound proof walls and door. If Gilbert had heard, there would have been no way of stopping his rage and his temper would have gotten the best of him. It would have ended badly for him if he hit the human. Hell, he had to fucking lock Gilbert in a god damn tower after he went off and punched Hitler in the face because he had wanted to him to hand over the Jews in his country. Yet, Prussia's boss had allowed it and for that Prussia was dissolved.

"Luddy?" his voice was fear struck, unsure of why his calm and level headed brother had taken him aside and into the office. Something was terribly wrong. Blue eyes filled with tears as he turned to his brother. "Brüder…" he pointed to the papers that were scattered about his desk. Instantly, he knew something was seriously wrong if his OCD brother had papers on his desk in such disarray. Slowly he moved toward the desk, with each step he held Fritz tighter. Then he saw it, the physical documents, for the first time. It was then he collapsed into the chair, eyes staring blankly at the document.

**Allow me to be the first to congratulate you on the purchase of an infant nation. As you are fully aware there are indeed others in line before you, as of this moment you are documented as the 7****th**** in line to breed with the sole bearer nation with in the world. With the signing of this document agree to the terms of breeding as well as the financial obligations. The following is the list of circumstances of the breeding process as well as questions you may have about it. **

**After every bout with the American he will be tested a week late for pregnancy, if the pregnancy is found to be negative then another session shall be scheduled in advance and the process is repeated until a pregnancy occurs. Once confirmed, the fathering party will be contacted immediately and talks about care will be held involving the Fathering Nation, Mother Nation and the Russian Nation as well as bosses be present. During these talks all will have a say in the care of the unborn Nation's care. The Fathering Nation does not have to do anything the Mothering Nation asks, that is optional. Yet, the Russian Nation's directions are final and unchangeable except by the Russian Nation or his Tsar. During the time of breeding, the Mothering Nation will have no sexual contact outside of the Fathering Nation to ensure a definite father. **

**During the breeding process, should the Mothering Nation disagree, it is optional to use force in anyway so long as no physical harm comes to the Mothering Nation. All harm such as cuts, scrapes, welts, ect. Shall be charged accordingly to the enclosed document, i.e the blue sheet. Should he fight, the Fathering Nation may use force if necessary. There will be no repercussions as long as the Mothering Nation is left with nothing more than bruises. Anything more shall cost the Fathering Nation varying on the offence. Acceptable terms would be drugs as approved by the green document enclosed such as sleeping aids and numbing agents. Acceptable forms of restraint are silken ropes, padded hand cuffs or chains, gagging ball, ring mouth gag, and others listed in the yellow document that is enclosed. **

**Acceptable forms of breeding are as follows oral sex, anal sex, hand sex, use of sexual toys such as cock rings and vibrators as approved within the red document enclosed, and those approved by the pink enclosed document. The Mothering Nation does not need to be sexually satisfied but the choice remains up to the Father Nation. **

**After conception, the Fathering Nation has a right to visit with the Mothering Nation whom will reside within Russian territory during the pregnancy. Should the Fathering Nation wish to take him outside of Russian Occupancy he shall have to fill out proper documentation, i.e the orange document, and if approved pay a fee of $500, 000 dollars and have no less than 10 Russian bodyguards/chaperones as approved by the Tsar himself. Should the Fathering nation wish the child nation be born in his country he will be required to fill out the proper documentation within the purple document and if approved pay a fee of $1,000,000. **

**During the birthing of the child nation, the Fathering Nation is required to be present as well as the Russian Nation and his Tsar. The Fathering Nation has the right to Name the child nation even against the Mothering Nation's will. The child nation shall automatically receive the surname of the Fathering Nation. Yet, should the child be found to be a bearer nation upon birth, all rights of the Father Nation are terminated upon discovery and given to the Russian Nation and his Tsar. **

**The Mothering Nations shall care for the infant nation for the first year of its life and upon its first birthday all rights of the Mothering Nation are henceforth terminated and all rights go to the Fathering nation. Should during this time the Fathering Nation wish to see the Child nation, the fees above for visitation shall apply but at half, i.e $250,000 per visit. After all rights have been given to the Fathering Nation it is up to him if the Mothering Nation is able to visit or have any further contact with the child nation. All visitation rules apply and must be paid by the Fathering Nation. **

**Should the Fathering Nation upon the discovery of a new bearer nation wish to dispute it, they threaten war and possible conquest of their Nation by the Russian Government. Should they wish to try again the fee is wavered in favor of the new bearer nation as acceptable payment and the terms above are applied. **

**If the "family" of the Fathering and/or Mothering Nation wish to visit at any time after conception, the Fathering Nation must approve using the green documents and if accepted the fees are to be paid either by the Fathering Nation or the "family". Should the "family" wish to see the child after the Mothering Nations Rights are terminated upon the first birthday of the child nation the decision belongs solely to the Fathering Nation. "Families" whom deny such shall be turned away without proper documentation and paid fees. **

**The Mothering Nation shall be closely watched and activities documented in a computer file and shipped to the Fathering Nation to view every first of the month until the first birthday. Such files will contain activities such as sleeping times, food consumption, exercise ect, all in a 24/7 format. Should there a raise any concern about the files, the Fathering Nation is encouraged to bring them up to the Tsar himself. Such files may even include pictures and videos of both Mother and child.**

**Should by any chance there be a question of Fathering of the child nation, a DNA test shall be performed and if found to be a Bastard Nation (one born outside of proper documentation), shall be forfeited to the Russian Nation and appropriate measures shall be take to correct the wrong done. If such should occur, all fees above including visitation shall be wavered. The Mothering Nation shall be appropriately dealt with and actions against the Fathering Nation shall be punished as well. **

**Should the Fathering Nation upon signing the agreement forms, i.e this document and fail to adhere to the terms and agreements of the documentation the following will apply.**

**If terms and agreements are violated before conception then the agreement is null and void with no refund. **

**If terms and agreements are violated after conception and before birth the pregnancy will be terminated at any time and the agreement is null and void with no refund. **

**If terms and agreements are violated after birth and before the first birthday the Fathering Nation's rights are terminated and those rights are forfeited to the Russian Nation as well as all agreements being null and void with no refund. **

**The documentation for a breeding can only be valid if the Fathering Nation, boss of the Fathering Nation and the Russian Tsar's signatures are all present. The Mothering Nation's signature is not needed for breeding for he is the sole property of the Russian Nation. **

**Should the Fathering Nation wish for a certain gender child and the Mothering Nation bares the opposite, the Fathering Nation may forfeit the rights of the child nation to the Russian Nation as a form of acceptable payment. If the Fathering Nation wishes to keep the child nation, then the entire process is repeated and all terms, agreements and fees are applied. **

**I thank you for your contribution of the Breeding Contract and support to the Russian Nation. Enjoy the conception process and the fruits of your labor. **

**~/-*-\~**

**A/N**

**I am so sorry for the late update and Sesi and Siku I am so so so sorry that I thought you were one person! Saiya-hime doesn't get out much and is very tired when writing and updating…And of course I remember! That made my fucking week that you stayed up all night to read my precious baby! I remember all my reviews good and bad! They drive me and inspire me! Anyway, you now see what the agreements is about! Vikenti is a fucking douche! But let me tell you a thing:**

**Mongolian Empire + Russia = Siberia**

**^father ^mother ^son**

**Vikenti=Siberia**

**Vikenti is to Ivan as Fritz, Kazuo and Anya are to Alfred**

**IE Vikenti is Ivan's son**

**Ivan bore Vikenti**

**Ivan is Vikenti's Mother**

**Ivan was born a bearer nation**

**Why can't Ivan have more babies? Because Mongolian Empire cut out his womb and feed it to the dogs, ensuring he could not mother any other nations.**

**Thus, Ivan had failed as a mother but wants to be a great father!**

**Any other questions just ask, saiya-hime wanted to make it clear for all.**

**So Siku, Ivan had the baby, Alfred lost a baby.**

**And think hard, I mean really hard about this!**

**WHY WOULD VIKENTI LET ARTHUR VISIT ALFRED?!**

**Good-night and sleep on it!**

**Arthur: Saiya-hime you sadistic son of a bloody whore!**

**Alfred: Iggy why are you here? You came for a visit right?**

**Arthur:…**

**Alfred: Arfur?**

**Arthur: (runs and hides in a corner mumbling to himself) **


	32. Struggle pt 1

_The sea was calm and quite as he looked out over the horizon. That hurricane had come from nowhere but luckily with his many years of experience, he had been able to steer the ship, its cargo and its crew to safety. They had cheered his name and praised him for his quick thinking and skills. There was celebrating and praises to God for his mercy but now he stood there looking out at the calm sea which was his second home. He had a goal, a mission if you will to find something far more valuable then land, rare gems and even gold. Something only people like him would want. _

_Lively green eyes flickered in the light of the morning sun when something dark was spotted just off the horizon. At first he thought his eyes had betrayed him. The sea had been known to do such to sailors for she was a cruel mistress. He rubbed them roughly and focused his eyes more. Quickly he ran to the ropes and began to climb them until he reached a decent height and looked out once more to the growing darkness now turning green. Joy over whelmed him and he could no longer keep his joy in. "LAND HO!" he yelled loud enough for all to hear. The commotion below him was drowned out by his thoughts of this new land. It was discovered that one of his own had found the precious gift far south of their current position and that he had gained so many riches from it. The riches were not what he was after, no, what he was after was something far better and it was even sweeter that he was going to reach the New World before his French rival. If there was such a gift here, he would find it! "GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!" he shouted happily once more._

Arthur looked to his son as he poured the tea in to the China cups decorated with gold trim and Russia in springtime. The warmth of the Earl Gray tea he had brought calmed him slightly as he set the tea pot down and placed the cups carefully on the tray and moved to the common area of the home. Without a word he placed the tray on the table between where both were sitting and took his seat.

"Mama?" The other began but soon shut his mouth. Anyone could see he wanted to ask something.

The Brit smiles and picked up the tongs for the sugar cubes. "Three lumps and a spot of cream, right lad?" He asked as he put them into the other's cup and mix it. "It has been since…god knows how long." He smiled brightly trying to ease the other's mind. He handed him the tea cup and sipped his own. "Buck up now lad, no need to fret your pretty little head about nothing."

It was then the other stood from his seat abruptly. "Mama please! How are they?! How are my little darling Heroes?!" There it was done and said but he needed to know. They were his sons and he had not seen nor heard of them in months.

Arthur's smile faded and he motioned for the other to sit. Things were not well. "Alfred love, since you left them in the hands of their fathers…things have not been going well. Both of your sons refuse to speak or even make sounds. They hardly eat or sleep, they just sit and stare at the doors all day." He sighed and sipped his tea. He had wanted to see them but his Queen had refused it, saying that he should not concern himself with someone else's brats. Yet, truthfully how could he not care for his grandsons? Did she not care for hers when they fill the castle with laughter? Much as his sons once had.

Alfred sat down and looked at his tea. He knew his sons would miss him dearly but never had he thought they would miss him that much. They were still so young and they had their fathers… "How are their fathers treating them? Are they taking good care of them?!" he asked lifting his head to look at those warm green eyes he had always known and loved.

"They are doing well lad, trying to make their boys happy but children that age need their mum." He had seen it time and again back in the old days, when women died on the birthing bed. Their children rarely lasted long after. Though, they were not humans. Not many of the nations alive have witnessed the birth of a new nation and even so few more actually were able to raise young nations after birth. There were so many uncertainties and so many questions.

The American leaned back in his chair. "I want to be with them so badly that it hurts." He smiled. "I remember one night; Fritz was having trouble going to bed. He kept crying and whining and kept poor Kazu-chan up. So I remembered suddenly, how you sat me on your lap and we rocked in the rocking chair as you read to me." Bright blue eyes looked at him. "I remembered those stories of the little girl named Alice who fell down the rabbit hole, of the brave King Arthur and his knights of the round table. I held them close and told them the stories you once told me so long ago." He wiped at his eyes roughly. "They fell asleep not long after Alice got to the unbirthday party with the Mad Hatter, March Hare and the Door Mouse."

Arthur smiled brightly, knowing just what the other was saying. Alfred was never very good with words or confessing thing. Yet, here and now he was thanking Arthur for being a good parent and for showing him the way. He was strong back in his Imperial days but never was he happier then when he was raising his Alfred, his greatest treasure.

_The salty sea air held much glory to him. For it reminded him of conquest and the glory of his empire. Yet, this land that he now stepped foot on was claimed as England's as Jamestown, named after the King. He took in the deep scent of pines and the sweet warmth of spring. It was much fresher here than in England. To him it was going to be a grand adventure. Hunting and searching for the special treasure he wanted. As far as he knew, neither Finland nor Sweden had found it much to his delight. _

_He smiled brightly. "Upon this day I swear to the god almighty I, Arthur Kirkland, will find the one great treasure this land doth hold!" he vowed, yelling for all to hear and not caring that others were laughing about him. First things first though, he had to meet with the Nordics before he could start his search. Tino had said he seen the treasure but was never able to get close enough to it. Berwald had been close but the treasure slipped through his fingers before disappearing into the woods. _

"_Oi! Arthur!" there was a pleasant shout from not far off of the dock. There stood the young Nordic and his companion. Tino's face smiling brightly as always waving his hand much like a child while Berwald stood as stoic as ever. Tino was never one to use anyone's nation name outside of formal situations and besides that he and Arthur were getting along well, for now. Friendships between their kind were hard to keep long, relationships by far more difficult. Yet, Arthur smiled back and made his way up the dock to his friends. _

"_Ello lad, how have you been?" His dialect changed so quickly. To his people he would speak Victorian English yet with the commoners and nations he switched to an informal commoner dialect. "Right ho, where can I find a spot of rum to quench me thirst?" _

_Tino laughed lightheartedly. "Off to Lunm's then. Finest rum in the New World!" he said proudly. The man was indeed great at making and selling rum. A born Finnish man raised in England. "I take it your trip was well off? We were hit hard by a storm not long ago, lost four in it, three before from illness." It was a hard time in the colonies. Many struggled to stay alive in the forts and towns others lost to the elements and some to the natives. _

"_How have you fair against them Indians?" he asked clearly worried his search would be hindered due to their interference. He wasn't looking forward to savages; he had met many before in Africa some even resorting to cannibalism. He truly hoped here were none here._

_Berwald was the first to sit at the table. "Th'y h'v' b''n f'n' 's 'f n'w." he paused a moment and looked at the Brits confused face. "'s f'r 's I s'' 't, th'y 'r' pr't'ct'ng s'm'th'ng."_

_Arthur smiled slighty, having no clue what the other had just said. He turned to the other and shrugged slightly. _

_Tino shook his head. "He said they have been fine for now and as far as he can see, they are protecting something." The Finnish man ordered three pints and some food. "I have to agree; when we get close to certain places they run us off. Many say they are protecting gold but when we got a letter from Antonio he said the same. The natives are trying to protect someone not something."_

_The Brit's blood boiled. "So it be true then! There be a nation in these lands!" He nearly jumped from his set with excitement. "Dear God be it true!" he took a long swig of his pint and laughed merrily. "Nothing be better than good news and great rum!"_

"_Th''r m'y b' tw' 'f th'm." The Swede said lowly, drinking his own pint._

_Arthur looked at him oddly. "What be he said?" _

"_He said there might even be two of them but we can't be sure if we are seeing the same one or not." Tino said sipping at his rum. "I have seen a young blond child running about with blue eyes like those of sapphires while he has seen one running about with those of deep amethyst. I myself had thought I seen two but I think it was because I fell from a tree." He blushed slightly embarrassed. "I thought I had him too."_

_Even more excitement filled him. "Be there two here?! God be praised!" He shouted joyfully. "Be they look the same? Twins perhaps?" twin nations have never been born before. None have ever existed, as far as records can tell. _

"_Perhaps, though doubtful. None have never been known before." He picked at his duck leg and sighed. "Arthur, we have made contact as well with another nation." _

"_Really now? Three already and there may be more!" He bit his leg and smiled brightly. "Tell me all about 'em!"_

"_It's a she. She represents the natives. Skin kissed by the sun and hair as black as a raven's wings. Eyes the color of the forest." Tino shook slightly. "She had saved some of our men from being scalped alive. They had wandered too close to whatever they are guarding and were caught. She released them under the condition we guard them better. She swore to her great spirits that she would watch over her people if we watched ours. To our knowledge she has been true to her word and we ours."_

"_A native now? A female at that, not many of them. Are the little ones male or female?" he asked curiously. It would truly be nice if there were more females. "What of her name?"_

_Tino looked to Berwald. "What was it again? Aiyunni? Ahyanna?" he just couldn't recall it. _

"''_y'n'" he said softly._

_He clapped his hands together. "That's right Aiyana! She is the representative of the nomadic natives that live in the New World. She has even taught our people to plant…what was it called now…that long stuff that's green on the outside and golden in the middle? It's so delicious when boiled…"_

"_C'rn."_

"_That's right, thank you Berwald it's called corn! Delightful with a pinch of salt!" he waved over to the tavern wench and ordered some. "You will simply love it! Better then potatoes from those Germanic people!" he giggled lightheartedly. _

"_I have heard tales of such a thing. Anything be better then gruel!" he laughed loudly and even saw a smile from Berwald. "See, even he knows it be true! Worst tasting stuff then that shit me brother makes! Hagous, the name be fouler then the stench it's self. Blasted sheep's stomach!" he said nearly choking on his rum. _

Arthur looked down at his sleeping son, a soft smile on his lips as he ran his fingers through the blond hair. It was still as soft as ever and just as fragrant. There was always something about the boy that kept him so calm. Something that made him so lovely as he slept, even now. "Don't fret lad, the world be harsh but love be far harsher. Yet, it be the one true thing to fight for should you find it." He whispered. His green eyes shown like emeralds in the flickering light of the fire.

He heard the table vibrate and he looked at his phone. He didn't know if he wanted to pick it up or not or if he even wanted to know about who it could be. He could have sworn he said not to disturb him yet, what if her majesty had changed her mind? He could only hope! "Ello?"

"Whatever ye do Arthur don't ya be hanging up."

The Brit tightened his grip on the phone anger filling him. "And why shouldn't I? You had a chance to save him and you didn't!" he growled out, keeping his voice low as not to wake his sleeping child.

There was a pause and he sighed softly. "It be no different then ya now. Take 'em Arthur. Take 'em home with ye." He said softly.

There was no reply.

"It be no different. Ay just wanna tell ya don't go and do it Arthur. Ye regret it if ya do, trust me."

"I don't trust a damn thing you say Alistair!" he barked. "It's your fault!"

"Pass'en the blame be doing no one any good!" he paused a moment to calm down. "Arthur please just think a moment now. Who does that boy trust most in this world? His papa, his twin brother and his mum! If ya do what ya went there ta do ya lose him Arthur, forever."

Arthur thought a moment. "How do you even know what I came here for?"

"Don't insult me Arthur. Ay know a lot more then ya ever would think. Ay even knew that boy was a bearer before ya did." There was some noise in the background which sounded like the banging on the door. "When Eye came ta visit years ago when he was a wee little bebe. Bearers are strong by nature so they can fight others off. He is none the different. There be only so much he be taken before his walls fall, just like Germania and Rome."

Again there was no reply.

He sighed deeply. "Ay had me chance Arthur. Ay could have taken 'em then before they caught 'em. Ay could have hidden 'em away so none could find 'em ya know Ay could too. Yet, eye didn't. For ye sake and his own Ay let 'em go. Arthur think it through before ye make this decision but Ay tell ya now ya going ta regret it if ya do go through with it."

The Brit narrowed his eyes. "You make it sound like you know how I feel!" he growled out.

"Ay know what it's like. Damn it Arthur Ay regret every day what Ay did ta ya. Ay hid ya away think'en Ay was protect'en ya when Ay wasn't." He was crying in the phone. "Ay loved ya then Arthur so much it hurt. Ay still love ya to this day and ay love them babes of yours like they was me own. Ay fucked up royally ay know it and ay ain't call'en ya to take me back. Ay be call'en ta spare ye the torment and pain that be come'en with this discussion. Arthur please understand and don't do to him what Ay did ta ya. He isn't ye and he won't recover." His voice was shaky. "Ay be begging ya to reconsider it all."

Arthur sighed lowly. "She threatened you." His voice was soft, kind almost. He looked down to his son and held him tightly. "She threatened an invasion and annihilation of your people, of Whales and Ireland." His voice cracked. "Of my son's people, Canada. Alistair even if I wanted to leave I can't."

"Arthur ya can! Ya will! Let us fight ye people off, us nations stay out of this!"

"Thank you, brother." He hung up the phone then and looked at it for a moment before opening the back and removing the battery. "Thank you…."

_He looked down at the map in his hands before looking back up. According to what it said, the treasure was spotted around there near the large oak tree and the waterfall. Quickly he looked about the area searching every nook and cranny for the rare creature or even a trace that he had been there. Nothing. He cursed his luck for having rain on the day he arrived. It had washed all traces for the treasure away. He moved o the rock and sat on it, thinking and looking over the landscape. "This be more difficult then imagined." He grumbled as he pulled out a biscuit from his satchel._

_Below hopped a small white rabbit with black floppy ears. His little nose began to twitch and look at the treat before him. "Ello little fella, hungry?"he smiled and offered the little creature the food. He thought of taking the little beast to eat but then again it was much too small to satisfy a man's hunger. The rabbit looked up at him with black beady eyes before snatching the biscuit and nibbling it. "There ya go. Nothing like a nice biscuit to fill ye belly." He joked, laughing as he did. "Ye be a little runt, perhaps ye can help me? I be look'en for a blonde with bright blue eyes like sapphires! Or even perhaps ye got one with violet?" he joked as he handed the creature another piece. "I be wonder'en where that treasure be?"_

_A child's laughter filled the air not far off from where he was at the moment. This at first caused Arthur to worry, fearful that there was a child this far from the fort and near Indian territory. Arthur rose quickly and tried to follow the laughter to the child. He hoped he would find the child before the natives. The Brit had heard tales of Indians taking children and raising them as savages, women were married off and the men taught to hunt and fight. Beastly monsters with no common decency running around half clothed. _

_He stopped quickly looking down at a young child playing with a female native. Hair blonde like the wheat around them and eyes the color of sapphires. He ducked down quickly, watching them. _

_They were laughing and playing. The woman, whom he guessed was Aiyana, chased after the child wearing a fox mask and growled. The child screamed with delight and ran away from her as she was close in to. She reached out and took him in her arms holding him high in the air and he out stretched his arms soaring like and eagle. Laughter filled the air as they fell back and onto the ground. _

_A twig snapped and Arthur turned his head only to stare into those of violet. The child was young, about the same age as the other. "God be praised for twins…" he whispered before he was pulled harshly from the bushes and thrown before the woman. She quickly stood moving to grab the other child and pushed them behind her. Arthur was pulled by his hair to sit on his knees before her, arms tied behind his back as he looked to the two natives whom held him. The first was a male with a strong build and beside him a female small and bore long legs clearly used for running. _

_Aiyana spoke to them first in the native language and listened to their response. The words were fast and harsh bitten. She moved forward and looked him in the eyes. Her deep forest green orbs bearing into him. The native woman took a blade, carved from rock but just as deadly as iron, and moved his head from side to side. She was examining him, why he could not say but she was. Aiyana stepped back and motioned her head to the side signaling his release. "You are of my blood." She said in broken English but yet he could understand her well enough. _

"_Of your blood?" he asked unsure of what that meant._

_She nodded. "Born of the earth and its people. Born of my blood." _

_Arthur nodded understanding now. "This be true. I be a nation." His eyes wandered to the children whom hid behind the woman's skirt. "Be them of our blood?"_

_The female nation narrowed her eyes. "Of sky and earth, blood that runs through our veins same as rives run through earth." She said lowly. "Neither belong to you." _

_England nodded slightly. "Then it be true! Long have I searched…"he was silenced by a knife to his neck. _

"_Of sky and earth neither __**belong**__ to you!" she hissed, holding the children. "They are solely mine, my gift from the great spirits! Go to them and the spirits shall drink your blood." _

_He held his hands up in surrender. "All I had not meant to offend my lady, was that I have never seen such so young!" _

_She knocked him over. "Leave and track us no more, or else the spirits shall have no heart for you!"Her threat was true and sworn yet he could see she had a kind heart. She took the children in her arms and headed off into the forest followed by the others. _

"_Upon this day I make a vow, I swear to the god almighty I, Arthur Kirkland, will have the one great treasure this land doth hold!"A crooked smile found its way to his face as he stood up. _

_ He had seen them and he wanted them, he wanted children to raise as his own and no one could stop him! The boys didn't look like her, meaning they were claimed by Aiyana just as Spain claimed South Italy. They would be his one way or another. _

_ Without much of a thought he stood an ran back to Tino's home, bursting through the front door and causing the small man to reach for his loaded gun and aim it at the intruder. "Bloody hell Tino put that blasted thing away!"he growled out. Who did like a loaded gun pointed at them? "I have news!"_

_ "Ohonhon! W'at news mon ami?" instantly his good mood had died as he looked at the French Bastard who walked into the room. He was dressed well in a long blue coat, decorated elegantly with silver stitching and lace sleeves. His long hair tied back by a silk ribbon in a messy fashion that truly was pleasing to the eye. The Brit couldn't help but stair at him, gawking at how truly beautiful he was. Francis smirked and used his thumb to caress the British man's soft lips. "Ohonhon! Art'ur, you would do well to keep your mouth closed least ye wish for me to fill it."Almost instantly the mouth snapped shut and he was met with a rough punch to his jaw. "What a wicked man!" he hissed as he surveyed the damage to his face. "This will last for weeks!" he hissed._

_ "Get over it ye wench!" he barked at the other. He turned back to Tino and Berwald who stood back as they watched the scene unfold. "There be two of 'em for sure! I seen 'em! Clear as day I seen 'em!" he said excitedly. News about two young nations was a big deal to them. It meant a chance at family, a true family. _

_ Tino looked to Berwald and smiled brightly. "Two of 'em! Can you imagine?!" he ran up to Arthur and held his hands. "Tell us! What are they like?! What do they look like?!" he just had to know!_

_Arthur said nothing as he made his way to the stove and poured himself some tea. After he took a sip he sat down with three eager Nations listing closely for what he was about to say. "One has blonde hair like that of the shining golden sun running down his fair face like water from a mountain with a small curl that sticks out! Eyes be like that color of royalty! He be fierce when he stares at ye, such a scowl from one so young! Yet, tis the other I be finding most interesting! He be having hair like that of the golden wheat fields, small strand standing as a salute to the sky. Yet, it be his eyes! They be the deepest blue unlike ocean or sky! They be put'en sapphires ta shame! Lovely, absolutely lovely!" he said softly. If nothing else, he would have that child as his own. _

_ "T'at one be moi's!" Francis said happily. "Blue eyes would matc' no?" He til his head to the side showing off his own blue eyes. "Like fat'er like son, non?" he laughed loudly, knowing full well he was annoying the short tempered Brit. _

_ "The other one be the one who looks most like ye! Long wavy noodle hair!" Arthur smirked at that, finding it to be clever._

_ Francis fell in a chair as if mortally wounded. "Noodle 'air?! Non, Non! I cannot 'ave noodle 'air…" he stood up drawing his sword. His eyes burning with a deep rage. "'ave at you! I s'all avenge my 'onor by claiming your 'ead!"_

_ The Brit smiled brightly, drawing his own sword and running it down the length of Francis' listening to the metal scrape against metal. "This be the day ye die! The end of all those French Frogs!" he jumped at Francis who parried and lunged at him. Arthur moved quickly, ducking and attempting to run the bastard trough. Francis smiled and dances gracefully across the hardwood floor laughing as he did. _

_ "'n' 'f th'm b'ys 's ''t s'd'." Berwald said as he stared out the window. He had long since lost interest in the fight, knowing it would end as it always did, both men on the ground cursing one another. Tino joined him and they both looked on at the young child hiding in the bushes holding a bunny in his arms. He was adorable. His large blue eyes were just as Arthur had described. Then they heard the commotion outside. _

_ "Where be the child?!" a man called._

_ "I be see'en him run off that way!" another cried out._

_ "Curse them Indians a thousand fold for take'en one of our own!" A woman cried out as she ran about searching. _

_ "Poor lad must be frightened!" Many of the townspeople were running about searching for the boy._

_ Arthur and Francis held off their fight in favor of looking on out the door. "Oi, what be going on?" he called out to one of them. A young woman, no older then fourteen stopped and bowed to him. "Mi lord, some men found a child outside the gates with Indians. They killed'em and brought the boy back here but he be missing. Poor lad, must be so frightened…" she bowed once more and ran off. _

_ He turned to Francis, both frowning. "This be no good. Tis not for human's to interfere. Aiyana be sure to come." He stepped out into the streets and looked about. _

_ "He be in the bush Arthur." Tino cried out._

_ Arthur turned to face the bush and sure enough he could see the large frightened blue eyes looking back at him. Slowly but surely he made his way closer, inch by inch. When he got close, the boy backed up a few steps. "Don't be afraid lad." He said softly, smiling as he did. The child clung to the rabbit and looked up at him. "Nyuki?" he said in a soft whisper. The child was speaking in the Indian language like Aiyana. "I don't be understand'en ya lad…" he thought a moment before he knelt to one knee. The child backed away a few more steps. Arthur touched his chest. "England." He said kindly before motioning to the boy. The child looked at his hand for a moment and then back to him. He tried it again. "England." He tapped himself again. "England." He pointed to Tino. "Finland." Then to Berwald. "Sweden." Then to Francis. "Frog." he heard Francis scuff. Once more he motioned to the boy whose head followed to where he was pointing. The child looked into his eyes. Slowly, he set the rabbit down and pointed to himself. "America." he whispered finally understanding what he was trying to do. "America…" Arthur repeated. It had a lovely ring to it. _

_ "Nyuki?" America asked pointing to Arthur. "Nyuki?" he asked pointing to the others as well, mimicking what Arthur had just done. _

_ "What be Nyuki?" he asked shaking his head as he did showing that he didn't understand._

_ The boy then smiled softly and pointed to the sky, then bent down and picked up a handful of dirt before biting his hand just enough to cause the blood to flow and let one drop fall to his small pile of dirt in his hand. He then pointed to himself. "Nyuki." He said softly. _

_ Arthur narrowed his eyes trying hard to understand him. Then it hit him. "Of sky and earth, blood that be run'en though our veins be the same as rives be run'en through the earth!" he smiled. "He be ask'en if we be Nations."Arthur smiled brightly and nodded before pointing to the others and then himself. "Nyuki." _

_ The boy's smiled died then, killed off by the horror he now displayed. Before Arthur could do anything he ran off toward the wall of the fort. Francis and the other moved to his side and watched as he got closer to the wooden wall. No one was in a hurry, the boy couldn't' get through. "He be fear'en other Nations. Why?"_

_ Francis shook his head. "'e be 'aving every rig't to. Look w'at we do. Look w'at our kind 'as done to eac' ot'er." He sighed softly. "Would you not be afraid too?"_

_ He thought a moment. He had to agree with the frog. What child nation wouldn't fear larger stronger nations? "We best be get'en to 'em before them humans do…" he was interrupted by a loud crash in the direction of where the boy had ran. All four Nations stood there in shock. A large portion of the fort wall had been demolished and a small black figure was running on the other side of it. "He broke through…"Arthur said dumbfounded. "He broke through…"_

Bright blue eyes fluttered to life. It had somehow become very cold in the room and Alfred couldn't stand it. He hated the cold; it reminded him so much of something he was sure he didn't ever want to remember again. Truthfully, he had never found a will to try to remember because he was too afraid to know why. Just something about the cold didn't sit well with him and the longer he thought about it the more he felt sick.

Sitting up on the couch, he pulled the plush blanket around him and looked around the room for his mama. He couldn't see him. His mama was not in the room and if not he couldn't be sure where he was. Perhaps the bathroom? Yes, he told himself that seemed the most logical explanation. That was until he saw the cold earl gray tea cup still nearly full. His mama was acting oddly. Usually he didn't like to be touched, but he allowed Alfred to lay on him. His earl gray tea was far too precious to waist but he let it get cold. Something was indeed off about the whole situation but once again he couldn't bring himself to wonder. If he were to, then he would most likely not like the answers he comes up with. He had convinced himself to trust him mama and to trust his family. They were all he had left.

"Mama?" he called out weakly, his voice still tired and residing within his throat. He cleared it out and tried again. "Mama?" this one he could hear.

He stood up when he heard a crash from the kitchen and made his way to it. "Bloody hell and all his fucking twats!" the angry British accent called out. Alfred froze at the door, recognizing the voice, the accent and the slurred speech. It was rare but he of all people knew better then to bother England when he was drinking. It meant he was depressed or angry about something and it never ended well for anyone who got too close. He backed away slowly, fearful of what was to come if he was discovered.

Just as he lowed his hand from the handle and he was going to turn and leave, that's when the door swung open. His hair was a mess from his hands running through it constantly, his eyes red from crying, his suit jacket was replaced by a long red one decorated with gold stitching with no shirt under it exposing his bare chest as he leaned on the door frame, his dress pants were now replaced by long socks over baggy black silk pants. Alfred took a step back, eyes wide and fearful. Arthur was drunk, majorly and trapped in his memories of piracy and war. His face twisted into a grin as he looked Alfred up and down. "Well ain't ye a good look'en one? Whose crew ya from lad?" he asked taking a sip of a dark liquid Alfred knew was rum.

He took a step back. "I-I'm not from a crew. Arthur…" he felt a harsh smack across his face and he looked to the offending man.

Arthur pushed himself from the doorframe and bowed slightly keeping his eyes on the other. "I be Captain Kirkland lad, not Arthur, only me friend call me that." He stood up, stumbling a bit as he made his way to the chair. He sat in it and crossed his legs, resting his head on his fist, his toxic green eyes looking at the boy with curiosity. "What be ye name lad?"

Alfred didn't say nor do a thing. He was still too much in shock that Arthur had struck him. His mama had hurt him. Yet, it wasn't mama's fault, mama was drunk. If mama was drunk mama was sad. If mama is sad then mama was upset because of him. "What be ye name?!" he growled out again. Alfred jumped at the sound and turned to look at his upset mama. "I-I am Alfred…don't you remember?" he asked softly.

The so called Pirate looked at him questionably. "Odd, I be haven a boy with that name." He took another drink of his Rum and laughed. "Be this trickery by me eyes? Me boy all grown up into a man. Far too soon, but then again he be grow'en so quickly lately…" he looked up into the ceiling. "He be so small when I left…when I came back he be as tall as raspberry bush…" "Arthur…" that set him off. He rose from his chair and gripped a handful of the wheat blonde hair in his hand and pulled the boy to face him. The blanket fell from Alfred's grasp and to the floor causing part of his large shirt to hang off his shoulder. "I done told ye, I be called Captain Kirkland…" he paused as he looked at the pale flesh of the boy's shoulder. It was a light cream color, like Francis' skin. He moved to it, grazing it softly with his fingertips, feeling his soft skin. A small smile made its way to his lips. It was softer then the frog's. Even with all his elixirs and odd vanity crèmes the boy's skin was still fat softer then his Frenchman's. It had to be the youth.

Alfred whimpered in true fear as Arthur continued to molest him. This wasn't his mama, mama wasn't like this. A hand set to massaging his hips and a swayed them back and forth like an intimate dance. He stiffened his cried and tried to hide his tears. Mama hated to see him cry, he had said it on many occasions, but here and now, mama was doing things he shouldn't.

Memories rushed back to him, memories of the revolution and what happened after he had won with France's and Prussia's help. Of his first taste of beer and wine as all celebrated the victory together. Of how his papa had looked at him. He could remember every sweet word he spoke, every little line set permanently in his memories along with the dizzy walk home with Francis spewing insults about Arthur the whole way. Alfred's breath began to race as he recalled laying his papa in bed, of how the elder man dressed in frilly lace had pulled him there as well. Alfred had been weakened by the war but Francis remained strong and so was easily able to overpower him. Little by little he could feel his clothes being ripped from him. His feeble attempts at stopping him were just serving to irritate the other.

_'Alfred, it is customary to repay t'ose w'o 'ave 'elped you during war." His accent was thicker than normal. "Most set in bed, mon ami." He chuckled as he nipped at the exposed flesh and left mark after mark. His lips were soft bit his bites were far from it. _

Alfred recalled what they had done before Francis passed out. Of the kisses they shared and the touches, the soft yet kind gestures all guided by his papa. It was the first time Alfred had tasted cum. Francis had been dead set on getting a blow job and he encouraged the younger nation to continue through his sloppy motions and chaste licks. He was horrible at it and he hated the taste of it but Francis urged him on, moaning and mewling like he did when he and mama had their alone time. That's what Alfred though he was doing at first, strengthen his bonds with his papa the way a nation could. He thought that was a way a nation showed their love and so he tried his best and vowed never to lose Mattie or Papa like he had Mama. After the cum shot into his mouth and Francis screamed for the whole world to hear, he passed out on the bed sleeping peacefully for the first time since the war. Just like when their family was together. Alfred loved the face his papa had that night. In a way, he looked like an angel mama told him about.

Tears raced silently down Alfred's cheeks as the pants he was wearing were unbuttoned and lowered past his hips. He was weak; he couldn't fight him off when he could barely stand by himself. He wanted to die, oh how he wanted to die rather than live through the betrayal of his mama. Alfred was pushed into the piano that sat off to the side and used to entertain guests. It was now used to support his weakened body so the drunk male above him could ravish him. Alfred nearly screamed when his sensitive nipples were pinched. His small breasts had been sore from being filled with milk and sadly unused.

Arthur pulled away and looked at the white liquid that coated his hand. Curiously, he gave an experimental lick and smirked. Milk, from a loving mother. He turned to the boy, who was now on the ground in a ball. He could see him now only as a frightened child. A child that was indeed attractive. His hours of drinking rum ran straight to his groin. "Get up!" he shouted, pulling the boy up by his hair and earning a sharp gasp. "I be haven a little problem ye can help with." He pulled him toward the bedroom without much of a fuss.

He laid him on the bed and almost instantly noticed the tears flowing from the other's eyes. Pain and fear mixed together in a twisted look that made him regret what he had done so far. Yet, what had truly snapped him out of it was one simple thing that only Alfred had ever said. "Iggy…" it was then Arthur lost the mask he had allowing it to slip through his fingers.

Alfred…he was about to…with his son…his head began to spin. 'If you refuse to go through with this, we will have no other choice but to force your brothers under us. We will no long be the United Kingdom after that. We will be simply England and they will be a part of you.' His majesties words hung heavily in his mind. He had no choice. He had come all this way and he had come to terms with what had to be done. Everything for his country before himself. It was the one truest law the Nations lived by. The one true law which forced his hand on this issue. He had to do it. He had to for his country, for his people. Arthur crawled over him and watched as his breaths became shallow with fear. Slowly he lowered his head, wanting to capture his lips and make this as easy for him as possible.

_"Ar'fur!" a happy child called out smiling so brightly it could warm even the coldest of hearts. _

Arthur pulled back slightly, eyes wide and frozen in horror. No, this was his son. This was the child he had stained his hands for. The child he so desperately wanted that he had killed his mother to claim him. It was true, though it had been an accident; Arthur had killed Aiyana in front of Alfred when he was a child. If it had not been for China's books, Alfred would still remember it to this day.

His heart was breaking but there was nothing he could do. Just as he was forced to turn his back on Francis so long ago, he was now forced to betray his family once more and impregnate his beloved son. 'Forgive me…' he moved his head to capture the other's lips. Weak feeble hands pitifully tried to push him back before he could commit the act. 'Forgive me, my family.' Heavy tears ran down his cheeks as he pressed his lips to his son's.

**A/N**

**OMFG! This was so fucking hard to write when my eyes are watering and this is only part 1! Arthur is conflicted about what he is doing and it is tearing him apart! He loves Alfred dearly and we can see that. **

**As for Ivan we will find out in the next part what happened to him. **

**I want to thank my beta Sesi so much for everything! For giving me such wonderful feed back and being an all around great beta for this story! I can't say it enough because my spelling sucks! Lol, I look forward to the next chapter and working with Sesi some more! So this chapter goes out to you!**


End file.
